Our Relationships Are Complicated
by aerii
Summary: (NEW CH UP ) Kisah manis tentang persahabatan mereka yang sedang diuji. Kim Kai yang berjuang untuk setia pada satu yeoja. Kyungsoo yang mengutamakan sahabatnya. Chanyeol yang butuh sandaran. Alasan dibalik perselingkuhan Baekhyun. Sehun yang meyakinkan yeojanya kembali. Dan Luhan yang mencintai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. EXO GS/ Kaisoo/Kailu /Chanbaek/Chansoo/Hunhan/Hunbaek.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Annyeong... aerii mau bawa ff baru nih ! tapi karena aerii gak mau ngecewakan readers, aerii persembahkan dulu prolog nya. END atau NEXTnya tergantung, kalian, para readers tersayang :***

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Aku tak tahu kau bakal semarah ini, Jongin-ah" –Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak marah jika kekasih ku sendiri membiarkan pria lain tidur di appartemennya!" –Jongin

"Dia bukan orang lain, dia Chanyeol, sahabatku, sahabat kita"

"Tapi dia namja, Kyungsoo! NAMJA"

"Kau tak perlu membentakku, Jongin-ah"

"Kalau kau tak ingin aku membentakmu, ku mohon jangan campuri urusan mereka"

"Chanyeol tak bersalah Jongin, dia hanya butuh sandaran karena perselingkuhan Baekhyun dengan Sehun! Bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja melihat sahabatku di perlakukan seperti itu?"

"Baekhyun dan Sehun juga sahabatmu , Soo-yah!"

"Tapi mereka gila Jongin, mereka membodohi kita"

"Mereka pasti memeiliki alasan Kyung!"

"Apa? Karena Chanyeol sibuk bekerja?, karena Luhan di China ? Jadi mereka saling membutuhkan?"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ku pikir kau sahabat ku, Kyungsoo?" –Baekhyun

"Ku pikir kau sahabat Luhan, nona Byun?" Kyungsoo

"Kau tak mengerti, Kyung!"

"Apa yang tak ku mengerti darimu , nona Byun ? oh tidak nona Oh!"

"Cukup kau mengejekku Kyung!"

"Kalau begitu hentikan kegilaanmu dengan Sehun, Byun!"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kita harus menjelaskan pada mereka, Baekkie?" –Sehun

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana mengawalinya" – Baekhyun

"Pasti mereka mengerti"

"Tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kapanpun kau butuh, bahuku ada untukmu bersandar, Chan" –Kyungsoo

"Kau selalu yang terbaik, Kyung! Harusnya kau memilih ku bukan memilih Kai" – Chanyeol.

"Kalian namja terbaik yang aku punya"

"Mianhae Kyung, membuat kau dan Kai salah paham, aku akan segera memperbaiki semunya"

"Aniio, Kai urusanku, aku memiliki cara tersendiri untuk meluluhkan hatinya"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Appa? Kau gila Luhan, aku tidak mau! Ingat Kyungsoo sahabatmu, bagaimana mungkin aku mengkhianatinya?" – Jongin

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol? Mereka menikungmu, Kai?" – Luhan

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang mutiaraku, aku percaya pada Kyungsoo"

"Kau sudah buta karena cinta, Kai"

"Sebutanya aku, setidaknya aku masih mencoba setia pada satu yeoja"

"Tapi tidak dengan yeojamu"

"Hentikan , Luhan"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Selama ini aku membantumu, tapi ini balasanmu padaku?" – Kyungsoo

"Ku pikir kau sibuk mengurusi Chanyeol?" – Luhan

"Aku tak semurah itu, Lu !"

"Kau pikir aku? Aku butuh Kai dan Kai butuh aku!"

"Jauhi Kai jika kau masih ingin hidup"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kau tak ingin mendengar penjelasanku, Lu?" – Sehun

"Pergilah dengan Baekhyun, Hun!" - Luhan

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintai namja lain?"

"Nugu?"

"Kai!"

"Kai milik Kyungsoo, Lu ! sadarlah"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Aku merasa buruk di depanmu, Yeol" – Baekhyun

"Aku memafkanmu, Hyun-nah" Chanyeol

"Kau menerimaku lagi?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hem.. tapi tidak untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo"

"Wae?"

"Luhan mencintai Kai"

"Ini pasti karena masalalu ku dengan Sehun"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Soo" – Jongin

"Aku percaya padamu , Jongin" - Kyungsoo

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Rasa cintaku lebih besar dari rasa benciku, Jongin. Aku tak bisa tak memaafkanmu, kesalahan apa pun itu"

"Gomawo, nae sarang ! aku memiliki solusi untuk semua masalah ini"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan menikah bulan depan, persiapkan dirimu untuk menggelar Nyonya Kim"

 **END or TeBeCe**

 **?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Huuuuaaaaaa... bagaimana readers ? Suka ? atau kalian minta aerii buat berhenti?**

 **Semua tergantung kalian guys :O**

 **No ripiiuuww = no chapter**

 **10+ repiuuw = update minggu ini**

 **Rated ? aku serahkan pada kalian mau T or M , silahkan vote di repiuuw or private messaging. Voting terbanyak yang bakal aerii pilih :D**

 **Jika tak ada respon kita berhenti sampai disini, dan aerii bakal migrasi ke planet Exo, aerii rela hidup dengan 12 alien ala Exo, #janganBAVER, dimata aerii EXO ot12 tetap.. Dont bash me, that is based on my opinion :D :D :D**

 **Pai pai... sampai jumpaaa di next epep :D**

 **XOXO**

 **From aerii**


	2. My Silly Girl

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T dan akan naik menjadi M sesuai dengan jalannya cerita**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hello epribadih,, aerii kembali bawaa epep baru dengan all cast masih yang sama (jangan bosaan, author yang bikin aja kagak bosan) all cast milik orang tua mereka, dan akan menjadi milik aerii jika di restui :D :D**

 **Judul dan isinya sangat pasaran, dan jalan ceritanya sangat mudah di tebak, tapi aerii harap kalian tetap baca yah :D . hasil epep ini dari pemikiran aerii sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu ASLI unsur KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

 **Ini epep GS, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) akan kalian jumpaii, aerii mah apa atuh, hanya seonggok yeoja yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa :'( dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

 **Mianhae, jika kata pengantarnya terlalu panjang, karena aerii adalah type yeoja yang cerewet oke fix abaikan.. LANJUTKAN !**

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUUUUN...**

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kim Jongin tengah menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Kyungsoo yang menjadi tatapan mata elang kekasihnya hanya menunduk meremas ujung kaosnya. Ia takut, sangat. Kekasihnya jarang marah padanya. Jika kekasihnya sudah menatapnya seperti itu, itu tandanya amarah sang kekasih sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan siap meledak jika Kyungsoo salah bicara sedikit.

"Huuuft..." Jongin mengembuskan nafasnya secara kasar, ia menyadarkan punggungnya pada sofa, ingat, pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok gadis mungil yang menunduk takut di depannya. "Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Soo-yah, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan namja lain tidur di appartementmu tanpa aku, kekasihmu, bahkan kau tak meminta ijin dulu padaku"

Kyungsoo sadar, ini memang salahnya semalam membiarkan namja lain tidur di appartementnya. Jangan salah paham dulu, hanya TIDUR. Tidak lebih. Kyungsoo tidur di kamar, dan namja itu tidur di sofa ruang tamu, tepatnya di depan tv. Kyungsoo bukannya tak ingin mengabari Jongin, tapi semalam ia benar-benar lupa karena harus mengurus namja yang mabuk itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam DO KYUNGSOO !" jelas sudah marahnya Jongin. Jika ia memanggil lengkap namanya, tandanya namja itu benar-benar marah pada yeoja yang menjadi kekasihnya setelah mereka bersahabat selama 7 tahun.

Kyungsoo mendongkkan kepalanya, menatap sayu pria berkulit tan itu ""Aku tak tahu kau bakal semarah ini, Jongin-ah" katanya dengan lembut.

Jongin mendecih kasar "Bagaimana mungkin aku tak marah jika kekasih ku sendiri membiarkan pria lain tidur di appartemennya!" masih menatapnya penuh amarah "Katakan padaku, kekasih mana yang tak marah saat kekasihnya sendiri membawa namja lain ke appartementnya? Ini yang tak ku suka jika kau tinggal sendiri, Soo-yah!"

"Dia bukan orang lain, dia Chanyeol, sahabatku, sahabat kita" Kyungsoo mulai berani menatap Jongin. Okelah, ia mengakui ini kesalahannya, tapi apa kesalahannya ini tak bisa di tolerir? Dia menolong Chanyeol, sahabat masa kecilnya. Dia hanya ingin membantu sahabatnya yang dalam masalah.

"Tapi dia namja, Kyungsoo! NAMJA! Harusnya kau sadar itu! Aku tahu kau hidup dari kecil bersama Chanyeol hyung, tapi apa hanya kau gadis atau sahabatnya yang dia kenal? Tidak seharusnya dia menghubungimu dan memanggilmu ke club!"

"Dia mabuk, dia tak mungkin pulang membawa mobil sendiri, itu sebabnya aku aku menjeputnya. Aku tak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa, Jongi-ah! Kau megerti kan?" Kyungsoo masih saja meyakinkan kekasihnya agar mengerti keadaan semalam.

"Kau bisa meminta pertolonganku, Soo!"

"Aku terlalu panik, Chanyeol tak pernah mabuk sebelumnya"

Jongin geram "Kau!" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya "Kau selalu saja membelanya! Aku jadi heran, antara hubunganmu dengan Chayeol hyung! Aku tak yakin jika kalian hanya bersahabat! Kau menyukainya?" Jongin menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" Kyungsoo masih bersikap tenang.

"Yah aku mencurigaimu!" bentaknya.

"Kau tak perlu membentakku, Jongin-ah"

"Kalau kau tak ingin aku membentakmu, ku mohon jangan campuri urusan mereka" kata Jongin sambil kembali duduk. Jujur, ia merasa bersalah jika sudah bicara dengan nada tinggi pada kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Chanyeol tak bersalah Jongin, dia hanya butuh sandaran karena perselingkuhan Baekhyun dengan Sehun! Bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja melihat sahabatku di perlakukan seperti itu?" pahit saat Kyungsoo mengingat akar permasalahan sahabatnya. Perselingkuhan. Ironisnya, kekasihnya selingkuh dengan sahabatnya mereka sendiri. Apa salah Chanyeol? Begitulah pikir Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun dan Sehun juga sahabatmu , Soo-yah!" nadanya mulai lembut.

"Tapi mereka gila Jongin, mereka membodohi kita"

Jongin diam. Selama ini ia menahan amarahnya pada kegilaan dua sahabatnya yang menyakiti sahabatnya. Ia masih ingin memahami dan akan menantikan alasan hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Selama ini ia tahu perasaan dalam Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, namun beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengetahui perselingkuhan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo, Sehun sahabat Jongin dan Chanyeol, kekasih Sehun sahabat Baekhyun, akh, susah menjelaskannya, intinya mereka bersahabat sebelum mereka mengikat persahabatan mereka menjadi saling berpasang-pasangan. Alasan Jongin bersahabat dengan Chanyeol karena hanya satu yeoja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangn pertama, Kyungsoo. Namun tetap saja, bagi Jongin Chanyeol adalah saingan berat dalam hidupnya untuk menjadikan dirinya namja satu-satunya di hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan melakukan apa saja untuk Chanyeol, begitu juga Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan yang membuat Jongin sangat-sangat tidak bisa memhami hubungan mereka adalah Chanyeol menempatkan Kyungsoo nomer satu di panggilan cepat di ponselnya.

"Mereka pasti memiliki alasan Kyung!" kata Jongin akhirnya

"Apa? Karena Chanyeol sibuk bekerja?, karena Luhan di China ? Jadi mereka saling membutuhkan?" Kyungsoo penuh emosi. Kyungsoo mengerti kesibukan Chanyeol yang bekerja keras di sebuah perusahaan periklanan di Korea. Chanyeol adalah workholic, Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mengingat sahabatnya yang selalu memforsir pekerjaanya bahkan di hari weekend.

"Sudahlah, Soo! Sebaiknya kau jangan mencampuri urusan mereka, biarkan Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun , Sehun dan Luhan yang menyelesaikannya! Sebaiknya kau fokus pada hubungan kita, dan fokuskan dirimu yang beberapa bulan lagi akan sidang skripsi" pinta Jongin akhirnya, jujur ia lelah jika harus debat dengan Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol, ia yakin Kyungsoo akan mati-matian membela pria tinggi itu.

"Tidak bisa, Jongin! Jika sudah menyangkut Chanyeol itu urusan ku!"

"DO KYUNGSOO, kau tak akan mendengar perintahku, eoh!? Aku lelah Soo. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku saat melihat namja lain pagi-pagi keluar dari appartementmu? Apa kau akan terus menyiksaku dengan persahabatan gilamu dengan Chanyeol? Bisa tidak kau mementingkan hubungan kita diatas persahabatn gila itu, eoh? Aku lelah, Soo! Aku lelah selalu menjadi nomer dua mu! Aku lelah setiap kali kau mengungkit namja lain di depanku! Meski itu sahabatku sendiri, sahabat KITA" Jongin yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Jika kau terus begini, lebih baik hubungan kita..." Jongin tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu membalikkan badanya dan membelakangi Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo tengah menatap punggungnya dengan mutiara yang tak bisa Kyungsoo tahan lagi untuk meluncur ke pipi cabi nya.

GREEEP

Kyungsoo memeluk erat Jongin dari beakang "Andwe Jongin, Andwe,,,, naega noumu mianhae," katanya ditengah-tengah isakannya.

Jongin masih terdiam. Tak membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Jongin-ah! Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku! Tapi aku... hiks..hiks.. aku tak ingin kau.. hiks..hikss..." Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menangis sesenggukan di punggung Jongin.

Jongin menahan pilu kekasihnya yang tengah gemetaran di punggungnya, perlahan ia mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah melingkar di perutnya. Jongin membalikkan badannya. Ia balas memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makin erat memeluk Jongin. Sangat erat seolah tak ingin melepas Jongin.

"Soo-yah.." panggilnya lembut.

Kyungsoo yang masih sesenggukan mendongkakkan kepalanya "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah!" katanya lirih.

"Tapi..." Jongin menggantung kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo makin erat memeluk Jongin "Andwe, Jongin, andweee..." katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya di dada bidang miling Jongin.

"Apanya yang tidak, Soo-yah? Aku butuh bernafas, aku tak ingin mati di pelukan gadis egois seperti mu" goda Jongin sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut coklat Kyungsoo "Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Jongin yang sebenarnya meminta.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak, tidak akan pernah! Aku tak ingin kau marah lagi dan mengakhiri hubungan kita, tidak aku tidak mau" kata Kyungsoo manja.

Ini yang Jongin suka dari Kyungsoo, sifat manjanya yang seolah-olah hanya Jongin yang Kyungsoo butuhkan, minus Chanyeol.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, meski awalnya mendapat penolakan dari bahasa tubuh sang kekasih namun Jongin berhasil melepas pelukan itu. Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena habis menangis. Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu, Jongin-ah! Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu , aku mencin,,,, huumffttttt" pidato Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia merasakan benda kenyal mendarat manis di bibir tebalnya. Bibir Jongin. Bibir manis Jongin tengah melumat bibir chery Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensansi manis sisa pertengkarannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Jongin. Ia membalas melumat bibir tebal Jongin. Tidak ada nafsu di antara ciuman mereka, hanya sebatas menyalurkan rasa sayang satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin melepas pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya, hingga akhirnya Jongin mengusap bibir merah Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat Jongin tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Apa aku harus selalu menciummu agar kau mau diam, eoh?" goda Jongin membuat Kyungsoo malu.

Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kakinya lalu mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas, "Mianhae" katanya selanjutnya "Asal kau tahu, kau selalu nomer satu di hatiku, Jongin-ah! Aku minta kau jangan pernah mengatakan akan mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku tak mau" katanya manja.

"Aigoo, siapa yang bilang aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kita, eoh?" tanyanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembul sang kekasih.

"Baru saja kau akan mengatakan itu kan?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya "Kau terlalu drama sayang, aku belum selesai bicara kau sudah menangis begitu, bagaimana jika kata-kata itu benar-benar keluar dari bibir manisku, kau mungkin sudah lagsung bunuh diri, kau begitu mencintaiku rupanya" goda Jongin.

"Yak Jongin-ah," kata Kyungsoo yang kesal dan juga malu.

"You are my silly girl, honey" katanya sambil merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo dan meeluknya kembali "Aku akan mengatakan, aku akan menikahimu jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tersipu malu. "Jinjja...? Oh mianhae Jongin, aku merusak acara melamar mu, tapi kau benar-benar tak romantis, masa kau melamarku saat kau tengah marah-marah padaku" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, dan jika Jongin melihatnya , maka akan berakhir dengan bengkaknya bibir Kyungsoo karena di cium oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengusap kepala kekasihnya, "Kau ingin aku melamarmu dengan romantis?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan mencampuri urusan Chanyeol hyung lagi, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, kau bisa?"

Kyungsoo mendongkkan kepalanya "Aku tak bisa berjanji Jongin-ah ! tapi , kau bisa kan membantu sifatku ini, aku akan mencoba menuruti apa yang kau mau" katanya dengan melas.

Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo memang tak bisa langsung merubah sikap kepo nya itu, tak salah jika Kyungsoo meminta bimbingan Jongin. Setidaknya, ini langkah awal untuk memulai semuanya kembali. Langkah awal untuk membangun kembali pundi-pundi hubungan kepercayaan mereka.

"Aku akan membimbingmu, Soo-yah" kata Jongin penuh kasih sayang.

"Yaksuk?"

"Yaksuk," balas Jongin setelah mengucapkan janjinya, ia mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam pelukan itu. Ia bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan amarah Jongin dengan cepat. Ia memang tak ingin Jongin marah terlalu lama padanya, apa lagi karena kesalahannya. Ia terlalu mencintai pria tan itu.

"Saranghae, Kim Jongin"

"Nado saranghae, Kim Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, ia mendelik imut di depan kekasihnya "Yak! Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama marga ku eoh, aku belum tentu ingin menjadi istrimu"

Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu kembali menarik Kyungsoo "Tapi kau sudah memintaku melamarmu secara romantis Soo-yah! Berati jika aku melamarmu secara romantis, maka kau secepatnya akan menjadi Kim Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo ingin membalas Jongin.

"Sudah jangan melawan, biarkan hari ini kita lewati tanpa pertengkaran, arrachi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ne..."

"Kyeopta," lirih Jongin yang tak di dengar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar lucu saat ia menjadi gadis penurut.

 **::::: TeBeCe :::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Annyeong... aerii kembali dengan epep baru ..**

 **Chap pertama di opening oleh Kaisoo moment yeth,, gag papa kan? Gak papah deh yah, kasih Kaisoo moment yang lomantis gitu :D**

 **Aerii mau bilang noumu noumu Khamsahida atas respon positifnya, Alhamdulilah yeth, aerii author baru dan masih abal-abal dapat respon positif dari kalian, readers tersayang. Padahal kan itu masih prolog.**

 **Buat yang udah bisa baca jalan ceritanya, gak papah kan buat terus mau baca sampe epepny END :O :O**

 **Terimakasih yang udah mau panggil eonnie , dengan senang hati 'eonnie' baru mu ini menerima XOXO buat nae dongsaeng : ( hnana )**

 **Buat** **kimdoadheL** **, nae ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena selalu meninggalkan jejak di setiap postingan aeri :***

 **Buat Chansoo Shipper, di next chap bakal di kasih moment Chansoo dech :D**

 **Untuk Rate M nya bakal ada di next chap dech, soalnya aerii kudu nyarii referensii yang banyaak biar bisa ngembangin imajinasi yadongnya,, huahahahaha,, aeri bakal banyak baca ff yang NC biar greget :D :D**

 **Buat readers yang udah baca thankssss banget, buat silent readers juga terima kasih, ditunggu kata-kata mutiaranya.**

 **Baiklah, itu saja yeth cuap-cuapnya ! Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah mampir...**

 **Aerii menunggu kritik dan saran kalian semuuuaaaaanyeeeee :D**

 **Don't porget buat nge_repiuw yeth! Biar aerii cemangat ngerjain ni epep**

 **Pai pai ! See you next chap**

 **XOXO**

 **From aerii**


	3. It's Begining

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T dan akan naik menjadi M sesuai dengan jalannya cerita**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **I ' am back guys...**

 **Judul dan isinya sangat pasaran, dan jalan ceritanya sangat mudah di tebak, tapi aerii harap kalian tetap baca yah :D . hasil epep ini dari pemikiran aerii sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu ASLI unsur KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

 **Ini epep GS, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) akan kalian jumpaii, aerii mah apa atuh, hanya seonggok yeoja yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa :'( dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

 **Mianhae, jika kata pengantarnya terlalu panjang, karena aerii adalah type yeoja yang cerewet oke fix abaikan.. LANJUTKAN !**

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUUUUN...**

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ne,, arraseo. Chanyeol akan menjemputku" Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor kampusnya sambil memegang ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinga kirinya "Kau tak perlu cemburu Jongin-ah! Aku dan Chanyeol akan langsung ke rumah sakit sekarang, kau tak perlu menjemputku, kau jaga saja ommonin, dia lebih membutuhkanmu" lanjutnya lagi. Yah, Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir di perguruan swasta di Seoul. Kegiatan di kampusnya telah berkurang karena ia ke kampus jika akan melakukan bimbingan dengan dosen pembimbingnya.

Semalam ia mendapat kabar jika eomma Jongin masuk rumah sakit dan sebagai calon menantu yang baik, ia berencana untuk menjenguk eomma dari kekasihnya. Jongin menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menolak karena Chanyeol yang juga akan menjenguk eomma Jongin, jadi untuk menghemat biaya dan waktu, Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol sekalian untuk jalan bersama.

"Arraseo, Sayang ! aku tak akan macam-macam.. nado saranghae" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya sambil mematikan ponselnya. Sejak skandal perselingkuhan Sehun dan Baekhyun terkuak, Jongin menjadi lebih posesif terhadap Kyungsoo. Mungkin Jongin merasa peluang Kyungsoo untuk kembali pada Chanyeol akan lebih besar mengingat Chanyeol tengah bermasalah dengan Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Eh tunggu, padahal kan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya bersahabat hubungan mereka tak pernah lebih dari itu,Jongin saja yang terlalu paranoid.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di halaman parkir kampusnya yang luas itu. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal saat melihat dua insan tengah berhadapan. Mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun jika di lihat dari bahasa tubuh mereka, terlihat jelas jika Baekhyun tengah memohon sesuatu kepada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya dengan kasar mendekati sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan menatap tak suka ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyambut sahabat mungilnya itu, "Sudah selesai, Soo?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Chanyeol sambil mengguk imut pada pria tinggi itu.

"Chanyeollie, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Baekhyun purau.

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo seolah minta bantuan dan berharap sahabatnya mau membantunya, namun harapan itu tinggallah harapan, karena yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo berlawanan dengan apa yang Baekhyun harapkan.

"Cha, kita pergi! Sebelum jam besuk ommonim habis" kata Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan ajakan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Baiklah, kasihan pula kekasihmu jika menunggu lama" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya.

"Yeolli.." Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang tak suka ke arah ke arah Baekhyun "Maaf Baek, aku sibuk" katanya cetus sambil menyisihkan pegangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Kyungsoo masih mematung memandang punggung Chanyeol.

"Soo-yah, kau bisa membantuku kan agar aku bisa bicara dengan Chanyeol" katanya.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun "Sebelum kau memohon seperti itu, harusnya kau memikirkan dulu konsekuensi dari perbuatan menjijikanmu itu, Byun!"

Baekhyun melongo. Tak heran jika Kyungsoo mengatainya dengan kejam. Ia cukup lama mengenal Kyungsoo sejak awal masuk kuliah. Bibir tebal Kyungsoo memang diciptakan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata pedas pada lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi Soo..."

"Sudahlah, Byun! Aku muak dengan muka dua mu itu, sebaiknya kau pergi jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol dan jangan ganggu kami lagi" kata Kyungsoo sambil melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat orang yang di cintainya dan disayanginya masuk mobil yang sama dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kyungsoo-yah..." katanya lirih.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Byunnie tadi, Yeoll?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan saat mereka di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Chanyeol fokus pada setirnya "Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat

Kyungsoo tahu, Chanyeol masih terpukul dengan kasus ini. Kyungsoo bingung harus bagaimana, selama perjalannan Chanyeol mendiamkannya. Ini baru terjadi selama persahabatan mereka. Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap cerita menjadi murung hanya karena satu yeoja. Bahkan saat perceraian orang tuanya dulu, Chanyeol tak semurung ini. Ia pun tak pernah menyentuh alkohol meski masalah seberat apa pun. Sedalam itukah perasaan chanyeol pada Baekhyun? Chanyeol yang sekarang membuat Kyungsoo sedih.

"Yeol-ah, kau mau es krim? aku akan menraktirmu" kata Kyungsoo dengan sumringah berharap hal kecil mampu membuat Chan-nya kembali ceria.

"Aku tak lapar, Soo-yah!"

"Tapi aku lapar.." tutur Kyungsoo dengan manja dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang melirik Kyungsoo dan ia berani bersumpah jika pandangan imut di depannya ini tak ada yang indahnya melebihi Kyungsoo-nya.

Chanyeol mengalah "Baiklah" katanya sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembangnya keluar dari mobil Chanyeol sambil meluncur ke stand es krim yang sedang melakukan promo di taman tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis meihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil tengah mengejar penjual es krim keliling. Chanyeol memilih duduk dikursi panjang yang tak jauh dari stand es krim tersebut. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada gadis mungil yang tengah berfikir untuk memilih rasa es krim yang ingin dibelinya. Imut. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Terlebih Chanyeol menyadarinya saat Kyungsoo sudah di miliki pria lain.

"Apakah wanita terlihat cantik saat sudah dimiliki orang lain?" gumamnya pelan "Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan ini? Baiklah, ini normal. Aku namja dan lumrah hal itu dikatakan pada gadis secantik Kyungsoo. Tidak ada perasaan apa pun saat mengatakannya" kata Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat dirasa pikirannya mulai menyimpang.

"Chanyeol-ah..."panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada manjanya

Pria yang di panggil itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memegang dua es krim dengan wajah cemburut "Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Dompetku tertinggal di mobil," Kyungsoo berkata secara pragmatik. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud dari sahabatnya itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja" katanya dengan senyum pepsodennya sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar harga es krim yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol dan duduk di tempat Chanyeol duduk sebelumnya.

"Kau akan menghabiskan dua es krim itu, Soo?" tanya Chanyeol heran saat ia kembali dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku lapar, kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan es krim yang di tangan kanannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Jika Kai tau kau makan es krim banyak-banyak, dia pasti akan memarahimu, Soo"

"Jika kau tak ingin aku dimarahi maka jangan kau laporkan pada Jongin, simpel kan?" kata Kyungsoo dengan cueknya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum "Kalau begitu cepat habiskan es krimmu, aku tak mau Kai marah jika kau telat ke rumah sakit"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Kemudian "Yeol-yah.." paggilnya lembut.

"Hem" yang dipanggil tak menatapnya.

"Jika aku sedih apa yang kau rasakan?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, "Soo-yah, apa kau tahu siapa yang paling terluka saat tangan kita terluka?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Mata, Soo" jawabnya sambil menewarang jauh, "Saat tangan kita terluka, maka mata kitalah yang yang paling terluka, dia akan menangis menahan sakit si tangan"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Dan siapa yang yang akan menghapus air mata itu saat sang mata menangis?"

Kyungsoo diam.

"Tanganlah yang menghapus air mata itu Soo" lanjutnya "Itu gambaran diriku dan dirimu Soo, Jika kau sedih, maka aku akan menjadi tangan itu dan menghapus kesedihanmu"

"Dan aku akan menangis jika kau tangan itu terluka" sambung Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kau menangis Soo-yah!" tambahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan buat aku sedih Chan, kau membuatku takut karena kau murung seperti itu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Soo! Aku hanya..."

"Aku tahu, maka cepatlah sembuhi luka 'tangan' mu jika kau tak ingin aku menangis.." Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Chayeol tersenyum "Aku berjanji tak akan terluka terlalu lama" katanya lagi. "Dan sekarang angkat kepalamu dari pundak Soo!" perintahnya yang di tanggapi gelengan dari Kyungsoo "Aku tak ingin orang lain mengira kau adalah kekasihku" guraunya.

"Waeyo? Biarkan saja mereka bilang apa adanya " katanya cuek

"Masalahnya aku tak ingin memiliki yeoja pendek sepertimu"

"Tapi aku ingin memiliki kekasih tinggi sepertimu..." balas Kyungsoo sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku, babbo!" erang Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi tawa renyah dari Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha ani... biarkan aku memeluk kekasih tinggi ku ini" kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk erat Chanyeol.

Orang di sekitar taman mungkin akan berfikiran betapa mesra dan serasinya dua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu, namun tidak pada sosok yeoja yang tengah menggeram kesal di balik pohon yang melihat aksi Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

"Kyungsoo-yah, seharusnya kau tak perlu jauh-jauh datang menemuiku, aku baik-baik saja" kata Yixing, eomma Jongin yang masih terlihat lemah dengan tangan yang diinfus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah meletakkan buah tangannya di atas meja.

"Kyungsoo itu sangat panik eommonim saat mendengar eommonim masuk rumah sakit, bahkan dia memaksaku membolos kerja hanya demi menjenguk eommonim" jawab Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampai Jongin.

"Benarkah itu? Soo-yah kau membuatku terharu, harusnya kau meminta Jongin saja yang menjemputmu daripada kau merepotkan Chanyeol" tambah sang eomma dengan lembut. Meski wajahnya pucat, ia masih terlihat cantik dengan lesung pipitnya yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Jika Jongin yang menjemputku, siapa yang akan menjaga eommonim,? Toh Joonmyeon abonim sedang dinas keluar kota" jawab Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Eomma baik-baik saja nak, oh yah mana Baekhyun? Biasanya dia selalu lengket dengan Chanyeol" tanya sang eomma yang membuat ketiganya menclos seketika.

Senyum yang awalnya menghiasi wajah Chanyeol seketika lenyap. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin seolah meminta jawaban, Jongin yang di pandangnya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dia masih ada kelas eommonim, dia hanya menitip salam agar eommonim cepat sehat katanya" jawab Chanyeol bohong.

Sang eomma hanya tersenyum, ia memang mengenal semua sahabat Jongin. Jadi jika salah satu kurang dari mereka maka sang eomma akan menanyakannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi dengan kulit yang kontras bila disandingkan dengan Jongin. Sehun.

Suasana kembali hening. Diam. Tak ada yang menyambut kedatangan Sehun selain senyum dari sang eomma. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin. Seolah menuntut jawaban alasan kenapa Sehun ada di rumah sakit, jika tahu begitu kan ia tak akan memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, Hun?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk. Ia baru saja mengurus administrasi eomma dari sahabatnya itu. Keluarga Jongin mempercayakan hal itu pada Sehun karena hanya Sehun yang membantu Jongin semalam saat ia panik tiba-tiba sang eomma pingsan.

Chanyeol mundur dan memilih utuk berdiri dekat Kyungsoo dan jauh dari Sehun yang berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Eommonim, sepertinya aku harus pulang" kata Sehun,

"Wae buru-buru Sehun-nie,? Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol baru datang?" tanya sang eomma.

"Oh itu aku ada keperluan dengan seseorang eommonim?"

"Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang mendapatkan delikan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo yang menyadari sifat kepo nya kambuh lagi langsung diam "Ah, kau memang sebaiknya pulang Sehun, kasihan orang yang menunggumu" kata Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya menyindir Sehun jika orang yang di temuinya adalah Baekhyun. _Ini benar-benar gila, bahkan dia secara tidak langsung akan berkencan terang-terangan di depan Chanyeol._

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sudah cukup kemarin iyah babak belur di pukul oleh Chanyeol, dan ia masih menyayangi wajah tampannya untuk mendapatkan lebam baru.

"Pulanglah Hun, kau pasti lelah karena semalaman menemani kami. Terima kasih atas bantuannya ne,, " kata Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak memandang Sehun. Ia masih terlihat jengkel jika mengingat dimana ia mencumbu mesra kekasih tercintanya, ani mantan kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol hyung, Kyungsoo nunna, eommonim, aku pamit ne" kata Sehun sambil membungkuk dan keluar meninggalkan tempat yang memojokkannya itu.

Sang eomma tersenyum membalas anggukan Sehun. Sang eomma tak bodoh, ia bisa membaca situasi saat ini. Ia tahu jika mereka tengah menghadapi masalah. Namun ia sadar, ini urusan orang muda dan dia yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya meski dengan jalan yang sedikit ekstrim.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

Kyungsoo duduk di samping kursi supir. Malam ini iya diantar Jongin pulang, tentu saja Jongin yang memaksa. Dia tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya ini berlama-lama dan berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Meski Chanyeol sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya, tetap saja jika di hadapkan dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tetap pesaing terberatnya.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau tak bertanya tentang hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun? Kau dari semalam kan bersama Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo di tengah perjalanan mereka.

Jongin yang sedang menyetir hanya menggeleng.

"Wae? Padahal kan itu kesempatanmu bertanya padanya ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedkit kesal. Jujur ia penasaran dengan perselingkuhan Sehun dan Baekhyun, karena hingga detik ini baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun belum mengkonfirmasi perihal hubungannya setelah mereka di pergoki oleh Chanyeol malam itu tengah bermesraan di sebuah kafe.

"Biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri Soo, kita tak perlu mencampuri" kata Jongin dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Tapi kan.."

"Soo, kau ingat janjimu kan?" Jongin mengingatkan janji Kyungsoo yang ingin berubah dari sikapnya mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Kyungsoo diam lalu menggangguk.

"Kyeopta..." katanya sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya "Aku senang jika kau menurut seperti itu"

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Soo, apa besok malam kau sibuk?" tanya Jongin smabil melepaskan usapan lembutnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Aku pikir tidak, wae?"

"Jam 7 temui aku di Namsan Tower yah, aku ingin mengulang masa-masa kencan kita pertama kali" ajaknya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau tak romantis sekali, mengajakku kencan tapi tak menjemputku" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aigoo,,, apakah kekasihku marah eoh?" goda Jongin "Soo-yah, jangan kau habiskan hari-harimu dengan menonton drama dan membaca novel fiksi, pria romantis itu tak akan kau temui di dunia nyata" lanjutnya lagi.

"Bilang saja kau bukan tipe pria yang romantis"

"Memang bukan kan ..."

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

Kyungsoo membenarkan bedaknya sebelum ia menemui dosen pembimbingnya. Ia juga merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan bercermin di wastafel kamar mandi kampusnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung dengan lagu kesukaannya.

"Kyungsoo-yah.." panggil Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya tak menjawab, ia membersekan peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas berwarna hitamnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu soal ditaman kemarin Soo?" kata Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo mendecih "Kau mengikuti kami?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tak suka kau memeluk Chanyeol seperti itu Soo"

Kyungsoo menghadap Baekhyun dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau tak ada hak untuk melarangku, Byun. Kau bukan siapa-siapanya!"

"Aku kekasihnya"

"RALAT! Kau mantan kekasih nya,"

Baekhyun terlihat frusstasi menghadapi sahabat mungilnya itu "Ku pikir kau sahabat ku, Kyungsoo? Tidak seharusnya kau menjauhkan Chanyeol dariku saat aku dan dia bermasalah"

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya "Ku pikir kau sahabat Luhan, nona Byun?" Membalikkan kata-kata Baekhyun "Aku heran padamu, Byunnie! Dari sekian banyaknya makanan yang lezat, tapi kau malah memakan temanmu sendiri"

"Kau tak mengerti, Kyung!"

"Apa yang tak ku mengerti darimu , nona Byun ? oh tidak nona Oh!" Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh "Wae? Wae kau melakukan hal gila itu pada sahabatku eoh,? Karena Chanyeol miskin? Hanya karena dia pekerja magang? Jadi kau lebih memlih Oh Sehun yang menjadi pewaris tunggal perusaahan terbesar di Korea? Kau terlihat sangat MURAHAN, Byunnie!" ejek Kyungsoo

"Cukup kau mengejekku , Kyung!" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan nada suranya karena ia merasa perkataan Kyungsoo cukup menyakitinya.

"Kalau begitu hentikan kegilaanmu dengan Sehun, Byun!" balas Kyungsoo "Aku mohon hentikan jika kau menyangiku sebagai sahabatmu, dan mencintai sahabatku" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya sambil melangkah keluar dari toilet itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung

 **:::::::::::::TeBeCe:::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Karena aerii ada waktu senggang sedikit, jadi aerii posting dech chap 2 nya :D :D**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Masih mau baca? Atau malah nyesal bacanya? Yah, meskipun kalian nyesal dan kecewa aerii gak bakal kembalikan waktu 10 menit kalian yang baca ini :O**

 **Sebelumnya, aerii mau bilang "MAAF" jika beberapa hari kedepan aerii kagak sempat posting new epep atau next epep because, aerii bakal sibuk nyusun pro****l mohon doanya yah pemirsaaahhh semoga perjuangan aerii bisa berjalan dengan lancar , dan ini sangat DEADLINE, mohon pengertiannya pemirsaaah... makannya sebagai gantinya aku post chap ini nya sekarang, ;D**

 **Buat kalian yang nungguin next chap dari "LonelyLove" insya allah bakal aerii post hari besok...**

 **Dan seperti biasaa, aerii ucapkan terima aksih banyak atas respon positifnya, and then don't forget to give me a feedback... aerii tunggu SARAN dan KRITIKAN-nya :D :D**

 **Pai pai See You next chap**

 **XOXO**

 **From aerii**


	4. Be Mine!

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : M**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kombawa minna-san..! aku datang bawa new chap :D**

 **Chap ini rada panass yah karena ada bed scene Kaisoo-nya. Karena aerii masih awam di dunia per-yadongan, kalian bisa kan kasih koment yang membangun buat aerii, kira-kira paas kagak itu adegannya ? aerii masih 21 tahun jadi masih suci dari pikiran begituuan,,,, hehehe**

 **Judul dan isinya sangat pasaran, dan jalan ceritanya sangat mudah di tebak, tapi aerii harap kalian tetap baca yah :D . hasil epep ini dari pemikiran aerii sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu ASLI unsur KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

 **Ini epep GS, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) akan kalian jumpaii, aerii mah apa atuh, hanya seonggok yeoja yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa :'( dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

 **Mianhae, jika kata pengantarnya terlalu panjang, karena aerii adalah type yeoja yang cerewet oke fix abaikan.. LANJUTKAN !**

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUUUUN...**

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" _Apa yang tak ku mengerti darimu , nona Byun ? oh tidak nona OhWae? Wae kau melakukan hal gila itu pada sahabatku eoh,? Karena Chanyeol miskin? Hanya karena dia pekerja magang? Jadi kau lebih memlih Oh Sehun yang menjadi pewaris tunggal perusaahan terbesar di Korea? Kau terlihat sangat MURAHAN, Byunnie!"_ Baekhyun masih saja terngiang-ngiang perkataan Kyungsoo tadi saat mereka bertemu di toilet.

Kenapa tak ada yang meminta penjelasannya perihal malam itu? Jika ada yang meminta pasti ia akan dengan senang hati menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sekarang, sekuat apapun keinginan Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya, menjadi sangat sulit karena pandangan mereka yang menatapnya sebelah mata. Kyungsoo, gadis manis itu pun memandang jijik padanya. Padahal sebelumnya, Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang selalu menerima keluh kesah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang, jangankan untuk mengadu keluh kesahnya, Kyungsoo seolah memblokir dirinya dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun nunna, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tak ada kelas eoh?" tanya Sehun yang langsung duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, adik kecil, kenapa kau berkeliaran di kantin?"

"Dosen mata kuliah pertama tidak datang, jadi aku harus menunggu satu setengah jam lagi untuk mata kuliah kedua" jawab Sehun.

Sehun setahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka kuliah di perguruan tinggi yang sama namun berbeda jurusan.

"Kau tak ingin minum?" tawar baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng "Nunna, ku perhatikan dari tadi kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku tadi bertemu Kyungsoo, dia sepertinya masih marah denganku"

"Dengan kita nunna," ralat Sehun. "Kemarin aku bertemu mereka di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo nunna tak seramah biasanya, Chanyeol hyung pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Itu pasti, Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo"

"Kita harus menjelaskan pada mereka, Baekkie nunna ! aku tak ingin kesalapahaman ini berlarut-larut, aku juga tidak ingin sampai Luhan ikut salah paham"

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana mengawalinya" Baekhyun terlihat putus asa

"Pasti mereka mengerti"

"Tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol"

Keduanya terdiam, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun mengingat kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu, kejadian memalukan yang berakhir dengan permusuhannya dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Semua ini bermula karena oppa – Byun Kyuhyun- menjodohkannya dengan Sehun , anak dari rekan bisnis oppanya. Baekhyun memang hanya tinggal dengan oppa nya yang super protective. Ia membatasi pergaulan Baekhyun. Bahkan diam-diam dan sangat jelas Baekhyun tahu jika sang oppa selama ini mengawasinya dengan mempercayakan seorang bodyguard untuk mengawasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan sang oppa dan orang tua Sehun. Ia berfikir ini adalah cara terbaik untuk membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun oppa karena sudah membesarkannya dan berjuang untuknya dari kecil sejak orang tua mereka meninggal. Tentu saja Baekhyun menerima perjodohan ini hanya kamuflase semata, ia diam-diam merencanakan semuanya dengan Sehun, karena mereka tahu mereka mereka memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan saling mencintai. Baekhyun dan Sehun memang belum sempat membicarakan masalah ini dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan urusan keluarganya dulu baru menceritakan nya pada sahabat-sahabat mereka. Tapi suatu tragedi terjadi diluar kendali mereka. Chanyeol terlanjur salah paham dan membuatnya menjadi rumit.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah! Seandainya aku tak memintamu untuk pura-pura mencium ku di kafe waktu itu pasti ini semua tak akan terjadi" Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tak apa nunna, aku mengerti. Nunna melakukan itu untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun hyung kan, karena bodyguard nunna selalu mengawasi nunna"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Yah semua bermula dari hal kecil dan sepele itu. Hingga akhirnya tanpa disangka-sangka Chanyeol juga ada di kafe tersebut tengah meeting dengan klien nya dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah di cium mesra oleh Sehun.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

Kyungsoo bersenandung sambil menyisir rambutnya. Yah, malam ini ia akan berkencan dengan Jongin. Semua orang tahu hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang adem ayem. Sahabat mereka jarang mendengar pertengkaran Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sikap dewasa Jongin yang bisa mengemong Kyungsoo mungkin yang menjadikan hubungan mereka harmonis. Meski Kyungsoo terkenal karena sifatnya karena perkataannya yang pedas dan juga prilakunya yang cuek, namun jika Jongin sudah marah Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kyungsoo sangat menurut pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo berputar di depan cermin sehingga membuat dress coktail bagian bawahnya melambai dengan sempurna. Setelah me-make up sesederhana mungkin, Kyungsoo menyambar tas mungilnya dan siap untuk meluncur ke tempat dimana mereka janjikan.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, belum sempat ia menutup pintunya, ponsel yang ada di dalam tas selempangnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Yeob..." belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sapaannya , seseorang yang menelpon sudah mencecarnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memelototkan matanya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

"Chan... irronae !" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang setengah sadar.

Chanyeol hanya melenguh kasar karena tidurnya di ganggu, lebih tepatnya bukan tidur sih, Chanyeol sudah kelewat sadar malam ini. Ia mabuk lagi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo geram. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, ia memiliki waktu setengah jam sebelum ke Namsan Tower. Setidaknya ia ingin memastikan Chanyeol selamat.

"Channie, kau tahu ini masih terlalu sore untuk kau mabuk,, sekarang ayok bangun. Kita pulang" kata Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengangkat kepala Chanyeol yang ia sandarkan di meja bartender.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Oh, uri Kyungsoo disini? Apa kau bersama Baekhyunee,? Aku merindukan gadis cerewet itu..." kata Chanyeol yang menurut Kyungsoo setengah sadar.

"Nona sudah sejak tadi ia memanggil nama Baekhyun terus, sepertinya pria ini sangat frustasi" sambung seorang bartender yang Kyungsoo yakini dia yang menelpon Kyungsoo sebelumnya menggunakan ponsel milik Chanyeol.

"Pabbo namja! Jika kau begitu mencintainya, harusnya kau memperjuangkannya! Bukan malah menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu, orang yang ditinggalkan hidupnya akan lebih bahagia daripada orang yang meninggalkan!" omel Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol secara ringan. Kyungsoo miris melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, ia menjadi tak terurus. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Kyungsoo menangis.

Chanyeol yang melihat air mata Kyungsoo langsung sadar dan mengusap pipi cabi sahabatnya itu "Mianhae Kyungsoo-yah" katanya lirih sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Chanyeol sangat menyangi Kyungsoo, ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu menangis.

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dan tangis Kyungsoo pecah di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

"Aku janji aku tak akan menyentuh alkohol lagi, Kyung" kata Chanyeol beberapa jam kemudian setelah sadar dari mabuknya. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di taman kota Seoul.

Chanyeol sadar setelah mendapat ceramah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat panjang. Kyungsoo akan terus mengomel jika Chanyeol tidak segera melontarkan janji-janji agar ia tak mengulangi lagi kesalahan yang sama.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Jika kau lelah, kau memiliki aku Yeol, tak perlu kau lari ke alkohol ! aku tak suka kau merusak hidupmu sendiri" omel Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk "Maafkan aku Kyung, aku janji tak akan seperti ini lagi"

"Kapanpun kau butuh, bahuku ada untukmu bersandar, Chan" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Arraseo, Kyung!"

"Jika kau seperti ini terus aku akan berhenti jadi sahabatmu, dan kau sebaiknya temui Baekhyun dan selesaikan masalah kalian berdua, aku tak ingin kau terlihat depresi begini"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindari masalahmu, Chan? Mereka juga belum mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka kan,? Temui Baekhyun dan selesaikan masalah kalian. Kau bisa membicarakannya baik-baik kan" kata Kyungsoo lagi. Setelah di fikir-fikir Chanyeol memang harus meminta penjelasan dulu dari Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jika seperti ini, masalah tak akan selesai yang ada malah nambah masalah baru dan persahabatan mereka jadi hancur.

"Bagaimana jika yang di katakan Sehun dan Baekhyun adalah hal yang aku takutkan Kyung?"

Kyungsoo manarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Apa yang perlu kau cemaskan? Kau meiliki aku, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Chan, aku ada untukmu, dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau selalu yang terbaik, Kyung! Harusnya kau memilih ku bukan memilih Kai"

"Kalian namja terbaik yang aku punya..." Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak saat Chanyeol menyebut nama Kai yang berarti Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik jam yang di pakainya "Omo! Sudah jam sepuluh" pekik Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terlihat heran "Waeyo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memaki dirinya sendiri karena lupa pada kencannya dengan Jongin. "Ann..." belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ponsel chanyeol berdering.

"Chankaman..." katanya sambil merogoh ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku jaketnya. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kau menelponku, Kyung?" Chanyeol menujukkan ponselnya tertera namanya di id caller tersebut.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya "tamatlah riwayatku!" Kyungsoo baru sadar saat menerima panggilan Chanyeol tadi ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja depan kamarnya, dan ia bergegas keluar karena panik Chanyeol mabuk.

Kyungsoo langsung merebut ponsel Chanyeol dan menggeser layarnya ke mode menjawab, "Jongin-ah, Mianhae, aku pulang sekarang" kata Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan langsung memtikan ponselnya.

"Ada apa Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menerima ponselnya dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya "Aku lupa hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Jongin, dan aku lupa membawa ponselku tadi, sepertinya dia ada di apartemenku, dia pasti sangat marah!"

"Mianhae Kyung, membuat kau dan Kai salah paham, aku akan segera memperbaiki semunya" Chanyeol ikut berdiri "Aku akan mengantarmu dan aku akan menjelaskan semunya"

"Aniio, Kai urusanku, aku memiliki cara tersendiri untuk meluluhkan hatinya" Kyungsoo menahann Chanyeol. Dengan Chanyeol ikut bersamanya bukan memperbaiki masalah tapi malah memperburuk keadaan "Aku pergi ne.. jangan lupa kau temui Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang manatapnya.

"Semoga kau selamat Kyung!" lirihnya

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

Kyungsoo menekan beberapa digit angak di depan pintu appartementnya. Pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo seperti anak gadis yang pulang kemalaman dan takut dengan orang tuanya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan memasuki rumah kecilnya dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah duduk sambil mengenggam ponsel Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo mematung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jongin. Ia meremas ujung dressnya.

"Jongin-ah! Mianhae, tadi Chanyeol..."

PRANG !

Jongin melemparkan ponsel putih milik Kyungsoo ke dinding dan mengenai figura yang membingkai foto dirinya bersama Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan hingga pecah.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Bukan karena ponselnya yang di lemparkan begitu saja oleh Jongin, tapi karena kemarahan Jongin yang sepertinya sudah di ambang batas.

"Chanyeol lagi Chanyeol lagi, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol!" Bentak Jongin sambil berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menatap Jongin, ia takut.

"Apa saat kita akan menikah nanti dan Chanyeol memintamu untuk menemui kau akan meninggalkan pengantin pria mu untuk menemui sahabatmu itu, eoh!"

Kyungsoo terdiam

"JAWAB DO KYUNGSOO!" Jongin sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Sudah cukup ia di permainkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menunggu dua jam lebih tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang. Ia menelpon tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia memutuskan untuk menemuinya ke apartemen Kyungsoo dan tak mendapati Kyungsoo di tempat. Ia hanya menemukan ponselnya, dan saat mengecek panggilan terakhirnya, ada nama Chanyeol. Jongin sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo mendongkakan kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengin iris mata Jongin. Tatapan Jongin benar-benar tatapan membunuh yang siap mematikan siapa saja.

"Jongin-ah!, maianhae" lirihnya. Ia terlalu takut pada Jongin, ia takut Jongin tak bisa bertahan lagi dengannya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Ia takut dan ia tak mau kehilangan Jongin.

"Sampai kapan aku harus berbagi dirimu dengan Chanyeol hyung, Soo?" tanyanya lirih.

"Jongin-ah! Aku..."

"Aku ingin memilikimu Soo," Jongin mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo dan langsung mencium kasar bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih mematung tiba-tiba limbung namun dengan sigap Jongin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Jongin padanya. Ia pikir ia pantas mendapat hukuman dari Jongin, meski Jongin menciumnya tidak selembut biasanya.

Jongin bahkan tak membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menghirup nafasnya, seolah ia tak peduli dengan air mata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir karena perlakuan kasar Jongin padanya. Tangan Jongin sudah bermain riang di seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Jemari lentiknya sudah menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh kekasih mungilnya.

Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan desahan pertamanya saat Jongin meremas kasar payudaranya. Kesempatan itu Jongin gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo perang lidah.

"Heemmmppttt...Jong...in...Jeeb..heeemmmpt...bal...yo...hen..mmptt...tikan..hemmpt" ucap Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah ciuman Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menjauhakan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo, namun tangannya masih menahan beban tubuh Kyungsoo. Masih terlihat jelas raut amarah belum hilang dari wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghirup udara sebanyak-banyakanya, rasanya ia habis berhutang pada paru-paru yang tak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa saat.

"Ahk..." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memekik saat Jongin menggigit lehernya dan membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang Kyungsoo. "Jongin-ah.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Kyungsoo tertahan.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia malah makin dalam mengendus leher Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengelilingi tiap ceruk leher Kyungsoo seolah memberi tanda sebanya-banyaknya bahwa Kyungsoo itu miliknya. Tangan Jongin kembali berulah, ia semakin meremas kasar payudara sintal milik Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sepertinya terkejut akan sentuhan Jongin, karena ini pertama kalinya Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Ah... Jongin-ah.. ku mohon,, hentikan... ini saakit..." kata Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan Jongin yang tengah merebas payudaranya di balik dress yang sedikit tipis itu.

Jongin menghentikan aksi memeras dan mengendusnya, ia menatap Kyungsoo pilu. Jujur ia tak tega menyakiti kekasihnya, tapi amarahnya kali ini tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Air mata Kyungsoo pun tak mampu meluluhkan hatinya, apa lagi rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan di tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin berharap Jongin melepaskannya kali ini.

Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo ala bridal style, mereka menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang milik Kyungsoo, beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin yang menindihnya. Kyungsoo tak sempat berfikir apa yang terjadi karena tak lama kemudian Jongin mencium rakus bibir nya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman, ia belum siap. Meskipun ia menginnginkan berhubungan intim dengan Jongin, tapi ia belum siap untuk saat ini. Bukan cara seperti ini yang Kyungsoo mau.

Puas bermain dengan bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Menggigit dan menciptakan tanda merah di kulit putih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis menahan rasa sakitnya. Air matanya terus mengalir meski tanpa isakan. Jongin kejam hari ini.

"AHHHKKK... Jongin..." Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan desahannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya.

Itu jari Jongin, Jongin memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke vagina Kyungsoo, bahkan tanpa pemanasan Jongin langsung meng-in-out-kan kedua jarinya.

"Jongin-ah... ini sahhhh...kit..." Kyungsoo berkata di antara desahannya. Ia memang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Ahhh..." Kyungsoo kembali mendesah saat bibir tebal Jongin tengah menyusu di payudaranya. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple pink Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tak sadar sejak kapan ia full naked.

Jongin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menahan sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasa datang secara bersamaan. Bahkan ia tak bisa membedakan mana sakit mana nikmat. Jongin benar-benar frustasi malam ini. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo malah sibuk mengurus Chanyeol. Jongin membenci Kyungsoo yang tak memahami perasaanya. Ia harus benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo menjdai miliknya.

Gadis mungil itu bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan alunan desahan yang meluncur manis dari bibirnya, hal itu membuat libido Jongin naik.

Jongin menghisap payudara Kyungsoo bagian kiri dan tangannya ia biarkan memainkan payudara Kyungsoo yang baru saja ia lepaskan dari bibirnya. Selama ia pacaran dengan Kyungsoo, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dan merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tak menyangka jika tubuh gadis yang ia cintainya begitu manis dan membuatnya tak bisa berhenti.

"Soo-yah, kau MILIKKU" pernyataan Jongin keluar saat ia tengah menikmati payudara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya jadi merinding, malam ini Jongin bukannlah Jongin yang ia kenal, Jongin kekasihnya adalah Jongin yang melindunginya, Jongin yang akan memelukknya jika ia menangis. Kyungsoo berfikir keras haruskah ia mendapatkan hukuman sekasar ini karena kesalahannya. Ia mencintai Jongin, sangat. Tapi ia tak terima saat Jongin menyetubuhinya dengan kasar terlebih saat Jongin tengah marah padanya.

"Arggh,,,,,,,,,,,," Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan hingga ia menyondongkan badannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu menerobos paksa daerah kewanitaannya.

Jongin seolah menutup mata dan telinganya saat Kyungsoo menangis dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Beberapa detik yang lalu, Jongin memasuki kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan penis nya yang Kyungsoo tak tahu berapa ukuran 'kebanggaan' Jongin itu.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..." isak Kyungsoo.

Jongin benar-benar brutal malam ini, ia tak membiarkan tubuh Kyungsoo menyesuaikan dengan 'kebanggaannya' tersebut. Jongin terus menyodok kasar hingga tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak bebas.

"Ah,, iniiiih...saaahhhkiiitsshh," erang Kyungsoo di tengah desahannya.

Jongin mengeluarkan smirk evilnya saat ia merasakan amis darah membasahi penisnya. Jongin merobek paksa selaput dara Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya itu, ia mencium dalam bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tak membiarkan Kyungsoo mendesah atau pun berteriak karena kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

Jongin kejam. Ia menyiksa tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang memiliki tubuh mungil tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengikuti permainan Jongin meskipun hatinya sangat pilu.

"Heeemmptttttt...heeemmppthh..." suara seperti itu yang bisa Kyungsoo keluarkan, kepalanya bergerak kekanan ke kiri untuk menghindari hujan ciuman Jongin, namun tetap saja Kyungsoo tak bisa menyelamatkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo memegang pundak Jongin, kukunya yang tajam meninggalkan bekas luka di pundak kekasihnya itu.

JLEB...JLEB...JLEB...!

Jongin makin brutal menyodok Kyungsoo. Lima sodokan terakhir, membuat Kyungsoo berteriak keras karena ia orgasme untuk pertama kali, beberapa detik kemudian Jongin menyusul kenikmatan Kyungsoo.

"Eunghhhh..." lenguh Jongin sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia merasa di lecehkan malam ini, ia di perkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu hangat yang menyembur di sampingnya.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo, kemudia ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya yang sama-sama full naked.

"Arrghh..." rintih Kyungsoo lagi saat Jongin menarik penis nya keluar dari gua Kyungsoo. "Hiks...Hikss...Hikss..." isak Kyungsoo lagi, namun masih tak di dengar ah lebih tepatnya tak di pedulikan oleh Jongin. Ia mencium ceruk leher kekasihnya. Sekilas ia melirik kalender yang ada di atas nakas yang tak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

 _Sial! Sekarang bukan masa subur Kyungsoo_. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Jongin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di pertengahan leher Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk posesif Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia benar-benar tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak. Jongin tertidur.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

Jogin mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo tidur membelakangki Jongin. Jongin ingat betul apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, ia menyiksa Kyungsoo. Ia membuat Kyungsoo menangis dan kesakitan hanya karena cemburu butanya yang menguras hati. Tak seharusnya ia cemburu pada Chanyeol, toh ia tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya. Jauh di dalam hati Jongin ia memuji loyalitas Kyungsoo pada sahabat-sahabatnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar mengutamakan sahabatnya.

"Soo-yah! Apa aku harus menjadi sahabatmu agar kau memperhatikanku" lirihnya pelan yang tentu saja tak di dengar Kyungsoo, ia tahu Kyungsoo lelah dan kesakitan karena hukuman yang ia berikan pada kekasihnya itu.

Jongin mengecup lembut pundak mulus Kyungsoo, tangannya mengelus lengan Kyungsoo. "Mianhae, Soo-yah! Jeongmal mianhae..." lirinya lagi sambil terisak. Ia menyesal, sangat. Ia menyesal membuat Kyungsoo menangis, ia menyesal membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan. Dan masih banyak lagi penyesalan Jongin pada kekasih mungilnya.

Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman dengan tidurnya, ia merasa seseorang tengah menyiumi dan menangis di pundaknya. "Euum..." Kyungsoo melenguh dan membalikan badanya agar menemukan siapa pembuat onar yang menganggu tidurnya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya sendu, beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. "Jongin-ah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Soo-yah! Maafkan aku.."

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Jongin "Uljiman..." pintanya.

Jongin menggeleng "Hukum aku Soo, pukul aku karena telah membuatmu menangis dan merampas kesucianmu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi kan, kita sudah dewasa Jongin-ah! Kau pasti membutuhkannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu" Kyungsoo memberikan pengertiannya. Meski ia tak ikhlas seseorang merampas keperawannnya sebelum ia menikah.

"Aku masih bisa menahannya Soo, aku hanya marah .. maaf karena tak mendengar perkataanmu, maaf tak mendengar erangan sakitmu..." Jongin menatap teduh Kyungsoo "Aku terlalu emosi karena kau membuatku menunggu dua jam di sana, aku cemburu... maaf kan aku" katanya lagi.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Jongin-ah! Aku terlalu egois, aku terlalu memikirkan nasib orang lain sampai aku lupa pada hubungan kita" Kyungsoo menunduk. "Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. Selesai sudah amarah Jongin, "Soo-yah?"

Kyungsoo mendongkak "Wae?" tanyanya lembut.

"Em,, apa itu ... sa...kit?" tanyanya malu-malu. Ia tahu perbuatan mereka adalah hal yang pertama. Jongin pertama untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pertama untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas. Ia memang kesakitan, tapi jika iyah jujur maka akan membuat Jongin menyesal seumur hidup, tahu kan jika Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhannya, "Mianhae, Soo-yah!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Gomawo"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau menjadikan aku yang pertama, dan aku akan menjadikan mu yang terakhir. Aku akan bertanggung jawab..." lanjutnya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya, pandangan mereka bertemu "Jangan terburu-buru, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin tersenyum "Arraseo" katanya sambil mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo diam, matanya masih bertatap dengan onix Jongin. Jongin yang sudah kecanduan bibir tebal Kyungsoo tak puas jika hanya mengecupnya. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan ikut larut dalam ciuman maut Jongin.

"Kenapa bibir mu semakin manis, sayang?" tanya Jongin seduktive di tengah-tengah aktifitasnya. Jongin yang mendengar deru nafas Kyungsoo, menaikkan tingkat hormonnya. Ia menginginkan lebih. Namun ia tak ingin menyerang Kyungsoo seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tak ingin menyiksa Kyungsoo lagi. "Soo-yah, bolehkah?" ijinnya.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Mendapat lampu hijau dari kekasihnya, Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo semakin dalam. Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin, ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Ciuman ini membuat keduanya saling menginginkan.

Jongin menindih tubuh Kyungsoo kembali. Ia mulai menghujani wajah Kyungsoo dengan kecupan. Kening, mata, pipi bibir dan dagu tak Jongin lewatkan.

"Ah...Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo tak sadar mulai mendesah yang menrut Jongin sangat seksi saat Jongin mengulum telinga Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah di bawah kungkuhan tubuh Jongin.

"Wae, baebyyyyy...?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia ingin menutup bibirnya agar tak mendesah. Kyungsoo msih malu-malu ternyata.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Jongin sambil mengendus kembali leher Kyungsoo mencari lahan kosong yang belum ia beri tanda kepemilikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mendesahlah, sebut namaku" pinta Jongin

Tubuh mereka yang masih sama naked tak menyulitkan Jongin, ia perlu menuntaskannya dengan lembut.

"Eungh..." Kyungsoo melenguh bahkan menyondongkan dadanya saat Jongin mulai mengulum nipple pink Kyungsoo "Ah.. Jonghh...nginhhh... itu nkhmmmaat...akh..." Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk menahan segala sentuhan Jongin. Ia merasa melayang, ia merasa di puja diperlakukan lembut oleh Jongin. Sensansi ini berbeda dengan paksaan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Soo-yah ! aku menyukai payudaramu, kenyal dan hangat... ini milikku kan?" tanya Jongin seperti anak kecil. Ia meremas payudara Kyungsoo seolah ia menunjukkan miliknya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin kembali menyusu seperti anak kecil, sangat lembut. Ia seperti menemukan kenyamanan di gunung kembar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas rambut Jongin.

Setelah puas dengan dua gunung kembar Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali menjajah tubuh Kyungsoo. Pelan-pelan ia mengecup tiap ins tubuh S line kekasihnya. Perut rata Kyungsoo tak luput dari sapuan bibir Jongin. Ia mengecup berkali-kali "Soo-yah!"

Kyungsoo yang di panggil Jongin hanya menatap Jongin yang tengah mematungkan wajahnya di perut rata Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku menanam benih ku disini?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo sambil mengecup kembali perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia bingung harus jawab apa. Jongin berniat menghamilinya? Tapi disisi lain Kyungsoo belum siap, ia tak pernah bercita-cita menikah muda, apalagi menjadi orang tua diusia muda.

"Soo-yah?" panggil Jongin lagi yang baru Kyungsoo sadari jika Jongin tengah menciumi paha mulusnya.

"Waeyo, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kalimat tertahan.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan luka yang disini" katanya sambil mengecup daerah kewanitaannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam, ia tak menyangka jika bersetebuh sampai harus ke arah selatan tubuhnya.

Jongin menciumi kewanitaan Kyungsoo, seolah Kyungsoo mengerti maksudnya, Kyungsoo mulai melebarkan pahanya. Ia tak mau menatap Jongin yang tengah terpesona pada kewanitaan yeojanya.

"What a wonderful you are" pujinya. Jongin mengecup sekilas lubang kebanggaan yeojanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyusupkan lidahnya untuk menyapa lubang itu.

"Ah... Jongin-ah..." desah Kyungsoo sambil menghimpit kepala Jongin seolah menuntut Jongin untuk lebih dalam menyapa kewanitaanya. "Ahhh...Jongin-ah..." ulangnya lagi.

Jongin semakin menjadi saat mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, ia merasa memiliki paduan cherleader yang menyemangatinya saat menjamah tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meremas kasar rambut Jongin, ia menutut Jongin untuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Depper... Jongin-ah... aaaahhhhhh..." erangnya lagi.

Jongin semakin brutal memainkan kewanitaan kekasihnya. Lidahnya seperti menemukan titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah bebas.

"Moreee...Jong...akhhh..." Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin sangat keras untuk melampiasakan rasa nikmatnya saat ia orgasme untuk kedua kalinya dengan orang yang sama.

Slruuppp!

Jongin menyedot habis cairan cinta Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Keringatnya bercucuran dan membuat wajahnya mengkilap.

"Kau sangat cantik, Soo-yah" pujinya lagi sambil mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu.

Sambil mencium Kyungsoo, Jongin menggerakkan penisnya untuk memasuki liang hangat milik Kyungsoo.

 _Akh! Shit! Sudah ku bobol kenapa masih sempit begini sih!?._ Umpat Jongin saat ia merasa kesulitan memasukkan kepala penisnya. _Mianhae Kyungsoo-yah, sepertinya aku harus sedikit kasar pada vaginamu yang sudah mengolok kebanggaanku._

JLEB !

Kyungsoo reflect menggigit lidah Jongin saat ia merasakan benda yang sama memasuki kewanitaannya, lagi.

Jongin yang langsung melepas ciumannya karena lidahnya di gigit Kyungsoo menatap Kyungsoo seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Mian, Jongin-ah! Aku reflect, salahkan penismu yang masuk tanpa permisi!" kata Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal.

Jongin masih mendiamkan juniornya "Salahkan lubangmu, kenapa sempit begini? Padahal baru beberapa jam aku menjebolnya" balas Jongin frontal.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona. Entah sadar atau tidak ia dan Jongin telah memulai percakapan dirty talk di tengah-tengah permainnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sedikit..."

"Biarkan mereka beradaptasi ne,,,," Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Bergeraklah, sepertinya dia sudah menerima penismu" perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku akan pelan-pelan," katany sambil meng-in-out-kan kebanggaannya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Eung... akh..." desah Kyungsoo.

Jongin merunduk, ia mengulum payudara Kyungsoo. Ia lebih suka menyusu pada Kyungsoo dari pada menciumnya saat dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin membiarkan bibir Kyungsoo menganggur agar ia bia mendengar nyanyian seksi Kyungsoo.

"Akh,,, Jonginhhh,,, disaaannaaahhhhhh..." kata Kyungsoo saat titik kenikmatannya disentuh oleh kebanggaan Jongin.

Jongin semakin bruta menyodok lubang kekasihnya.

"Faasteeeerrhhhh pleeeaaseeehhhhh..."

"As you wish, bebbyyy" Jongin menambah tempo sodokkannya membuat Kyungsoo bergerak lawan arah dengan tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhhh,,,, Jongggghhh... aaahhhh..." Kyungsoo makin tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

Jongin terlalu lihai memainkan tubuhnya.

"Eungh..." erang Jongin saat ia merasa kewanitaan Kyungsoo semakin menyempit dan menyedot kebanggaanya semakin dalam. Hitungan detik kemudian, terdengar erangan panjang Kyungsoo yang menandakan ia sudah berorgasme.

"Its comingh..."Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia menyemprotkan cairan cintanya kedalam rahim Kyungsoo.

Jongin ambruk di samping Kyungsoo. Keduanya terengah-engah.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, ia manarik selimut hingga menutupi bagian dada Kyungsoo, ia tak mau Kyungsoo kedinginan, dan ia juga tak mau menyerang Kyungsoo lagi karena tergoda oleh payudara imut Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo" katanya lembut sambil mengecup sekilas bibir cherry Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "nado..."

Jongin benar-benar menikmati malam ini, ia begitu terbuai dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. Jika ia tak memikirkan Kyungsoo, ia pasti akan mnyerangnya lagi, hingga pagi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Soo-yah?" panggil Jongin lembut membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya kembali.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin susu" pintanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mengertukan keningnya, ia balas menatap Jongin "Haruskah aku membuatkanmu susu hangat,?" tawar Kyungsoo.

BOOOMMM!

Kepala Jongin seperti di lempar bola atom seperti di komik-komik atau anime saat suasana mulai akward. _Jinjja , yeoja ini benar-benar tak peka. Bukan itu maksud ku, babo!._

"Jongin-ah, haruskah aku membuatnya sekarang? Kau mau yang hangat atau yang dingin?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Krik-krik-krik.

Jongin seolah mendengar suara jangkrik yang mengolok-ngolok di telinganya saat ia mearasa suasana makin garing dan jayus. _Nae yeoja benar-benar polos biadab!._

"Jongin..?"

"Akh... molla...!" pekik Jongin jengkel sambil menarik selimut hingga menutup kepalanya. Gadisnya benar-benar POLOS!

"Wae Jongin-ah? Kenapa kau tak tahu, bukankah kau ingin susu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggoyangkan badan Jongin.

Jongin tak menjawab.

"Jongin-ah!"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo masuk kedalam selimut dan menenggelamkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Bukan susu itu yang ku maksud, bodoh! Tapi ini..." kata Jongin di dalam selimutnya entah apa yang mereka lakukan hingga membuat Kyungsoo memekik keras.

"Yak! Pelan-pelan babo! Aku tak mau ini lecet kasihan anakku kelak"

Jongin tak membalas.

Karena merasa engap ia meurunkan selimut yang menutup wajahnya. Di dalam selimut ada Jongin yang tengah memeluk Kyungsoo sambil menyusu seperti anak bayi pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan desahanya, karena jika ia mendesah, bisa di pastikan ia tak akan bisa jalan besok.

Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Jongin yang tenang di payudaranya. Kenapa pria galak ini bisa seperti anak kecil saat menyusu, wajahnya sangat tenang. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tak merasakan hisapan di payudaranya. Ia berfikir Jongin tertidur. Dan benar saja Jongin benar-benar teridur dengan mulutnya yang masih menghisap puting Kyungsoo. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo menarik payudaranya agar terlepas dari bibir Jongin, saat tinggal putingnya di penghujung bibir Jongin, Jongin tanpa sadar dan tanpa membuka matanya menghisap keras payudara kekasihnya.

"Ahh..." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan tak di dengar oleh Jongin. Namja ini benar-benar menikmati breast feddingnya. Ia terlihat tidur dengan tenang dan nyaman. Melihat Jongin yang tidur seperti anak bayi, ia membiarkan payudaranya di hisap oleh Jongin. Setidaknya jongin tak memainkan lidahnya, ia hanya menghisap dada Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Jaljayo nae aegii" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyusul Jongin di alam mimpi

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

"Soo-yah!" panggil Jongin manja sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dengan manja dari belakang dan menyadarkan dagunya di pundak sempit Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang masak Jongin, kau duduklah... aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu.." kata Kyungsoo dengan nada perintah.

Jongin menggeleng "Aku merindukannmu karena tak menemukanmu di tempat tidur" katany manja.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Baiklah.. aku akan duduk, tapi morning kiss dulu"

Kyungsoo membalik badanya lalu mencium Jongin sekilas, di bibir.

"Itu hanya kecupan, Soo"

Kyungsoo heran dengan perubahan Jongin yang menjadi se pervert ini. Dulu Jongin tak pernah mengeluh jika Kyungsoo hanya memberinya kecupan singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan duduk.. ku anggap kau berhutang morning kiss padaku, sehabis sarapan aku akan menagihnya" kata Jongin saat mendapat death glare dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mendecak, ia melihat Jongin duduk di meja makan tak jauh darinya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan mondar mandir dengan apron bergambar pororo, rambut coklat tipisnya yang diikat cepol. So sexy menurut Jongin. Jongin ingin segera menikahi Kyungsoo sehingga ia bia menikmati keindahan Kyungsoo setiap hari, malam dan pagi seperti ini. Menyiapkan sarapan. Kyungsoo yang penurut, lucu dan manis, akh pasti sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya.

TENG TONG !

Lamunan masa depan Jongin buyar saat bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Jongin mengutuk siapa pun yang berani mengganggu lamunannya tentang Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Jongin-ah! Kau dengar? Bel berbunyi, bisa kau buka kan pintu. Aku tengah sibuk" perintah Kyungsoo .

"Kenapa tidak kita buka bersama saja, aku masih ingin menatapmu?"

"Hari ini kita weekend, Jongin-ah! Kita bisa berlibur bersama jika kau mau.. cepat sana kau buka pintunya, mungkin itu tukang susu oh yah sekalian bayarkan pesananku untuk seminggu kedepan yah?" kata Kyungsoo , ia ingat belum membayar uang pajak pada penjual susu segar langganannya.

"Susu?" Jongin bersmirk ria mendengar kata susu.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seketika, saat ia mendengar Jongin menggodanya. Ia jadi ingat semalam Jongin tidur sambil menyusu padanya.

"Yah, yeojaku mulai pervert ne...?" goda Jongin lagi.

"Yak! Cepat kau buka pintunya" teriak Jongin.

Jongin mendengus kesal, ia lalu bangkit dan menuju pintu yang tak jauh dari dapur.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega "Kyungsoo bodoh... kenapa kau jadi yadong begini sih.. ? ish..." omel Kyungsoo.

Sejak malam pertamanya dengan Jongin semalam, Kyungsoo memang sering memikirkan 'hal itu'. Ia tak menyangka jika melepas keperawanannya sebelum menikah dan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu mengingat itu semua.

"Kenapa Jongin lama sekali? Siapa yang sebenarnya datang?" Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama tanpa melepas apron kesayangannya itu.

DEG !

TAP !

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti tak jauh dari Jongin yang mematung di depan pintu. Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Miris, sedih, kecewa semua jadi satu. Setelah perlakuan sayang dan Jongin lembut semalam, tapi paginya disuguhkan oleh pandangan yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras menahan amarah dan rasa kesal. Air matanya ingin menetes, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahanya.

"Jongin-ah!" lirihnya pelan dan bisa di dengar oleh pendengar

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **TeBeCe**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Happy satnight guyss... buat yang jombloo ni aerii kasih new chap kaisoo..**

 **Someone call the doctor please! Ini pertama kalinya aerii bikin adegan bed scene.. aerii merasa ternodai membayangkannya juga huuuuaaaaaaaaweeee... ootthoke eeomma?**

 **Mianhae, jika adegan nya kurang panas, aerii Cuma tahu dari referencess ff NC, aerii belum pernah ngalamin sih, jadi mungkin agak absurd !**

 **Terimakasih atas saran dan kritikan yang sudah masuk... aerii bakal perbaiki lagi di epep selanjutnya :D :D**

 **Kalian penasaran gak sih apa yang di lakukan Jongin di depan pintu? Kalo penasaran kasih tahu aerii yah, kalo kagak aerii kagak bakal post chap selanjutnya, arrachi?**

 **Baiklah.. itu saja... karena malam ini aerii mau satnight-an sama Sungjae btob, hehehe jangan marah dulu, aerii kagak selingkuh dari kaisoo, Cuma mau nonton drakornya aja yang achiara's secret, ceritanya seru loh... kalian udah pada nonton belum,, jangan lewatkan detik-detik episode terakhirnya loh minggu depan.. hehehe.. nah loh kok aerii jadi promosiin drakor..?**

 **Intinya mah, repiiuuuww juseeyoo pleasee... oh aerii lebih suka kalian memberikan masukan dan ide-ide cerita daripada Cuma say "next..next...next", mian bukannya tak menghargai hanya saja rasanya lebih beda saat ada kata tambahan yang manis dan pahit gituu...**

 **Terimakasiih semuanyyaaa... Saranghaeeee cingudeul... :* :* :* :***

 **XOXO**

 **From aerii**


	5. Coming

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : M**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Judul dan isinya sangat pasaran, dan jalan ceritanya sangat mudah di tebak, tapi aerii harap kalian tetap baca yah :D . hasil epep ini dari pemikiran aerii sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu ASLI unsur KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

 **Ini epep GS, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) akan kalian jumpaii, aerii mah apa atuh, hanya seonggok yeoja yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa :'( dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

 **Mianhae, jika kata pengantarnya terlalu panjang, karena aerii adalah type yeoja yang cerewet oke fix abaikan.. LANJUTKAN !**

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUUUUN...**

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan mondar mandir dengan apron bergambar pororo, rambut coklat tipisnya yang diikat cepol. So sexy menurut Jongin. Jongin ingin segera menikahi Kyungsoo sehingga ia bia menikmati keindahan Kyungsoo setiap hari, malam dan pagi seperti ini. Menyiapkan sarapan. Kyungsoo yang penurut, lucu dan manis, akh pasti sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya.

TENG TONG !

Lamunan masa depan Jongin buyar saat bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Jongin mengutuk siapa pun yang berani mengganggu lamunannya tentang Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Jongin-ah! Kau dengar? Bel berbunyi, bisa kau buka kan pintu. Aku tengah sibuk" perintah Kyungsoo .

"Kenapa tidak kita buka bersama saja, aku masih ingin menatapmu?"

"Hari ini kita weekend, Jongin-ah! Kita bisa berlibur bersama jika kau mau.. cepat sana kau buka pintunya, mungkin itu tukang susu oh yah sekalian bayarkan pesananku untuk seminggu kedepan yah?" kata Kyungsoo , ia ingat belum membayar uang pajak pada penjual susu segar langganannya.

"Susu?" Jongin bersmirk ria mendengar kata susu.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seketika, saat ia mendengar Jongin menggodanya. Ia jadi ingat semalam Jongin tidur sambil menyusu padanya.

"Yah, yeojaku mulai pervert ne...?" goda Jongin lagi.

"Yak! Cepat kau buka pintunya" teriak Jongin.

Jongin mendengus kesal, ia lalu bangkit dan menuju pintu yang tak jauh dari dapur. Ia kesal sebenarnya kepada tamu yang berkunjung ke appartment kekasihnya pagi buta begini. Tak peduli itu tukang susu atau siapupun, Jongin ingin sekali menelan hidup-hidup si pelaku pemencet bel dan menganggu mmoment manisnya bersama Kyungsoo.

Dengan malas Jongin memutar knop pintu dan bersiap memberi pelajaran kepada sang pelaku. Namun saat pintu belum sepenuhnya terbuka dan bahkan Jongin belum mengetahui sosok yang bertamu, suatu kejadian kecil mampu membuat Jongin oleng dan sedikit hilang keseimbangan.

Brugh!

Jongin terkejut bukan main, saat dirinya ditabrak oleh seorang gadis berbadan mungil. Jongin dipeluk oleh seorang yeoja dan kini yeoja itu tengah menangis di pelukannya.

"Lu..Lu..Luhaanie... waee?" tanya Jongin gugup saat merakasan wajah gadis itu bergetar di di dadanya. Jongin tak membalas pelukan gadis bernama Luhan itu.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... Sehun dan Baekhyun akan bertunangan... hiks...hiks..." jawabnya parau.

Jongin menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang. Masalah mereka ternyata tak semudah yang Jongin bayangkan. Jika Sehun dan Baekhyun bertunangan bertai perselingkuhan itu...

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tahu ini salah, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya enggan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Jongin. Pelukan itu hangat, pelukan itu menenangkan. Beruntung sekali Kyungsoo yang bisa merasakan kehangatan sang Jongin setiap harinya.

"Maaf Luhan, posisi ini membuatku tak nyaman..." kata Jongin hati-hati. Ia memang merasa tak nyaman di peluk yeoja lain selain Kyungsoo dan eommanya.

Luhan menggeleng "Biarkan dulu seperti ini.. aku butuh ketenangan" pinta Luhan yang masih dalam isakannya dan membuat Jongin pasrah.

Ia tak tega. ia bersimpati dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat-sahabatnya. "Tenanglah... semua akan baik-baik saja" bisik Jongin. Perlahan ia memberanikan diri menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan pelan dengan tangan kanannya.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil seseorang pelan dari arah kanan Jongin.

Jongin yang mengenal suara itu tanpa menolah ke sipemilik suara, Jongin langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. "Soo-yah..." balasnya pelan.

Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo juga menjauh dari Jongin, ia mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah "Ah, maaf Kyungiie, ku pikir tadi itu dirimu, jangan salah paham ne,, aku tak sengaja memeluk Jongin. Aku... aku...aku ..." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan kebenarnya. Ia memang tak menyangka awalnya jika itu Jongin, ia pikir Kyungsoo yang membuka pintunya makannya dia berani langsung memeluk sahabatnya tapi ternyata yang ia peluk adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia melirik Jongin sekilas, Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan "Aigoo,, uri Luhanie, kau pulang juga akhirnya.. aku merindukanmu" katanya sambil memeluk Luhan dan dibalas pelukannya oleh Luhan.

"Nado, Kyungiie" kata Luhan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, ia berjalan ke arah tv dan meninggalkan dua sahabat yang tengah saling melepas rindu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa urusanmu di China sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo melepas pelukanya.

Luhan mengangguk "Kontrak kerjaku sudah selesai, makannya aku pulang. Tapi..." wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sendu.

"Wae?"

Luhan merogoh tas selempang yang ia kenakan "Aku baru sampai semalam dari China dan tadi pagi aku menerima ini" Luhan menyerahkan undangan berwarna coklat pada Kyungsoo.

"Ige mwoya?" Kyungsoo membuka undangan tersebut "Mwo? Sehun dan Baekhyun akan bertunangan?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu membuat Luhan terkekeh karena keimutan Kyungsoo.

"Uri Kyungie, kau lucu sekali" godanya sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ish! Kau ini!. Bagaimana bisa mereka akan ber.."

"Mereka berselingkuh di belakangku dan Chanyeol kan?" potong Luhan.

"Luhannie..." kata Kyungsoo pelan. Ia iba pada pasangan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Miris.

"Aku mengetahuinya, Soo! Aku tahu jika kau juga mengetahui ini semua..."

"Maafkan aku, Lu!"

"Aniya.. ini bukan salahmu! Mungkin karena kesibukan ku yang membuat Sehun mencari penggantiku.. miris yah, calon tunangannya adalah kekasih sahabatnya, sahabatku juga.. sahabat kita"

Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan kembali. "Jangan merasa sendiri, Lu! Kau masih punya aku, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kita akan selalu bersama-sama, ne." Kata Kyungsoo membuat Luhan sedikit tenang.

Luhan tersenyum di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. "Gomawo..."

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

Baekhyun mengacak rambut yang tpis dengan frustasi. Ia hanya memandang undangan yang tergeletak di atas nakasnya. Undangan pertunangannya dengan Sehun, minggu depan. Ia kenal sekali siapa Kyuhyun. Oppanya tidak pernah bermain-main dengan keinginannya untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun dnegan Sehun, si pewaris utama keluarga Oh. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun menjodohkan adiknya dengan anak rekan bisnisnya itu. Ini adalah salah satu cara Kyuhyun dan orang tua Sehun untuk mengawinkan perusahaan mereka. Melalui Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Is,,jinjja oppa...kau benar-benar..." omel Baekhyun yang masih menahan amarahnya.

Baekhyun menarik kasar undangan tersebut. Setidaknya ia harus meminta penjelasan kepada sang oppa.

Baekhyun melempar kasar udangan coklat itu Kyuhyun yang tengah menyantap sarapannya pagi itu. Tidak susah untuk menemui Kyuhyun hari ini, karena hari ini weekend bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun berada dirumah meskipun hanya pagi hari dan biasanya siangnya ia akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya lelaki yang terlihat wibawa itu dengan polosnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua, oppa!"

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan? Kami tak ingin menunggu kau lulus kuliah baru memikirkan hubungan kalian"

"OPPA! Aku tak mau... kau tahu kan, jika aku mencintai pria lain, bukan Sehun!" kata Baekhyun berapi-api yang masih berdiri di samping kakak semata wayangnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu yang tersedia di meja makan. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Batalkan pertunangan ini!"

"Kau gila! Undangan sudah tersebar, media juga sudah tahu. Dan kau seenaknya saja mau membatalkan rencana ku!"

"Kau juga seenaknya saja menyebarkan undangan tanpa sepengetahuan aku dan Sehun"

"Jangan membuat semuanya menjadi sulit, Hyun-ah! Aku hanya ingin kau menuruti apa pun keinginanku. Termasuk menikah dengan Oh Sehun! Bukan dengan Chanyeol! Sehun yang terbaik untukmu" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol, bukan Sehun, oppa! Kapan kau akan mengerti tentang perasaanku! Kau membuat semuanya menjadi sulit, dan kapan aku tidak pernah menuruti keinginanmu.. aku selalu menuruti apa yang kau mau,"

"Cukup, Hyun-ah! Ini demi kebaikanmu..!"

"Kebainkanku? Ini demi kebaikanmu, Byun Kyuhyun! Kau menjadikan aku alasan untuk menaikkan pundi-pundi hartamu! Kau menjualku! Apa kekayaanmu selama ini kurang, sampai-sampai kau menjualku pada keluarga Sehun?"

PLAK!

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menampar pipi Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun secara reflect memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Bahkan sekarang, demi kegilaanmu pada harta, kau menamparku! Terima kasih, oppa!" kata Baekhyun lirih dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang memerah karena sentuhan hangat dengan pipi adiknya.

"Mianhae, Hyun-ah!" lirihnya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan masaknya siang itu. Setelah melepas rindu dengan Luhan, mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan dan makan siang bersama. Bersama Jongin juga tentunya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak banyak bicara tentang hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan saat Luhan mulai menyinggung hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Weekend ini, Jongin memang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan yang mengerti keinginan Jongin pun dengan kesadarannya pamit untuk kembali pulang ke appartmentnya. Dia juga berjanji akan sering menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Jongin jika ada apa-apa.

Sejak kepulangan Luhan, Kyungsoo menyibukan dirinya dengan beberes. Ia tak mengakui keberadaan Jongin yang kadang menggodanya dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

"Soo, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan aku, hem?" tanya Jongin yang bersender di kulkas dan memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo yang tengah mencuci piring.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut kekasihnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Enyahlah, tuan Kim! Aku sibuk!" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Katakan apa salahku?"

Kyungsoo kembali tak menjawab.

"Kau cemburu?" tebak Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Jemari-jemari lentiknya masih bermain indah menyabuni gelas-gelas yang di pakai olehnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan sabar, Jongin mematikan kran dan meletakan gelas yang di pegang kekasihnya di washtafel. Jongin membalikkan badan Kyungsoo hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Jangan membuatku marah lagi hanya karena kau mendiamkan aku Soo!" kata Jongin lembut. Ia menunduk menatap kepala Kyungsoo yang ditekuknya kebawah. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak sempit Kyungsoo.

Meski dengan sedikit busa ditangannya, Kyungsoo meremas ujung kemeja biru dongker polos yang dikenakan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya bertemu dengan iris hitam milik Jongin.

"Katakan, apa yang salah Soo!" pinta Jongin dengan nadanya yang sangat lembut.

"Jongin-ah! Aku... aku tak menyukainya..."

Jongin tersenyum, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan gadisnya. Jongin merengkuh kepala sang gadis "Mianhae, itu kecelakaan sayang!"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, tangannya masih bermain diujung kemeja kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang! Seharusnya aku tadi bisa menghindari pelukan Luhan"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Anni.. kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Jongin-ah! Lagi pula Luhan hanya reflect, aku tahu kalian tak sengaja!" balas Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin tersenyum "Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa tak nyaman!"

"Aku hanya tak menyukainya, Jongin-ah! Aku tak menyukai kau memeluk wanita lain. Ini terlalu sakit..."

"Arra! Ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, gomawo ne sudah cemburu padaku. Ku pikir hanya aku saja yang akan cemburu jika melihatmu memeluk Chanyeol" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya "Apa rasanya sesakit ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Maaf... aku tidak tahu jika ternyata akan sesakit ini saat melihat orang yang kita sayang berada dipelukan orang lain"

"Rasanya memang sakit, sakit sekali! Mau kau mengobati rasa sakitnya?"

"Jika bisa, akan ku lakukan!"

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum andalannya yang Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah senyum liciknya. "Baiklah... kau harus mengobati sakitku, Soo!" tiba-tiba saja Jongin mengakat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo duduk di samping washtafel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo heran, kedua tangannya kini memegang kedua pundak Jongin yang sejajar dengan kepalanya.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Ia mencium bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Awalnya hanya melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Namun, bukan Jongin namanya jika hanya melumat bibir kekasihnya tanpa mengabsen gigi Kyungsoo yang tertata rapi di dalam sana.

Kyungsoo terlalu larut dalam ciuman Jongin. Ia menikmati setiap sensasi gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibir tebalnya. Ia menyukai bibir Jongin, ia menyukai cara Jongin mencium bibirnya dan memanjakan bibirnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, tangan kanan Jongin sudah bermain ria dan menelusup ke dalam kaos Kyungsoo yang berbahan katun itu. Tangan jongin mengelus perut rata Kyungsoo dan mengelus area punggung Kyungsoo. Merasakan lembutnya kulit Kyungsoo yang halus dan hangat. Tangan Jongin melepas kaitan bra Kyungsoo. Setelahnya ia memberanikan diri mengelus gunung kembar yang ia klaim menjadi mainan terfavoritnya setelah bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhkkkhh..." desahan awal khas Kyungsoo lolos setelah Jongin dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya meremas gundukan milik Kyungsoo, oh tidak benda itu sudah menjadi milik Jongin. Jongin sudah mengklaimnya semalam, kan?

Jongin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya "Kenapa berteriak?" goda Jongin yang sebenarnya ia tahu itu bukan teriakan, tapi yah sudahlah tak perlu dijelaskan.

"Kau meremasnya! Sejak kapan tanganmu ada disana? Oh,,,Akh..." Kyungsoo kembali mendesah saat Jongin kembali meremasnya dan memilin nipple Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, "Sejak tadi.. sejak kau hanyut dalam ciumanku" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tak membalas jawaban Jongin. Ini terlalu nikmat, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya hingga membuat leher jenjangnya terekspose. Merasa ada jalan, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Meniggalkan gigitan kecil yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

Tangan Jongin yang kiri ia gunakan untuk menahan beban Kyungsoo. Memegang punggung Kyungsoo. Jongin menaikan kaos Kyungsoo sehingga menampakan gundukan yang tengah dimainkan oleh Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo "Kau tahu kan Soo, jika tukang susu langgananmu tidak mengantar susu segarnya hari ini, jadi jangan salahkan aku yang meminum susumu" goda Jongin.

"Jongin-ah! Sejak kapan kau menyukai susu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika Jongin tidak menyukai mimuman yang berasal dari sapi tersebut.

"Sejak aku tahu jika susumu memiliki rasa yang lebih nikmat dari susu mana pun" jawab Jongin dan dalam hitungan detik Jongin sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan payudara Kyungsoo. Jongin menghisap kuat-kuat payudara Kyungsoo yang ia tahu tak akan mengeluarkan apapun jika ia hisap keras-keras.

Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan sentuhan Jongin. Ia meremas rambut Jongin secara acak. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan kata-kata acak yang ia sendiri tak mengerti makna dari ucapannya.

Sementara Jongin dengan khusyuknya membungkuk dan menyusu pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah! Geumhane..." pinta Kyungsoo sambil menarik kepala Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari payudaranya.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya seolah menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau tahu ini tak nyaman bagiku.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya "Anni... maksudku, posisi ini menyulitkanku!" jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum "Cha! Kita lanjutkan dikamar saja!" balas Jongin yang langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan langsung membwa Kyungsoo menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated ::::::::::**

 **Long time no see guyss...**

 **Mian update nya lama,,,,, karena kesibukan aerii tentunya,, dan mungkin karena minat baca dan repiuw kalian yang membuat aerii bermalas-malaasan buat nerusin nih ff :D**

 **Postingan ff ini tergantung minat kalian yah guys... semakin banyak repiuw, saran dan kritik semakin cepat aerii post next chap nya,, meskipun sibuk bakal aerii sempatin,, hehehe baiikan aerii,,,?**

 **Tapi jika minat nya kurang, aerii bakal ngepostnya suka-suka aerii ,,, aerii jahat, abaikan karena ini keturunan SATANSOO hahahhaha**

 **Baikalah, aerii tunggu feedback dari kaliian semuuaaa,,**

 **Oh yah, sudah pada dengar lagu nya exo dari album special winter belum? Pasti kalian yang EXO-L sejatii sudah kan, ? bahkan ada yang beli albumnya? Sayang banget aerii kagak kebeli itu album karena kebutuhan yang lain *curhatabaikan !**

 **Gimana sama lagu-lagunya keren kan? Aerii suka banget semua lagunya, mv nya sedikit bikin baver, tapi gak papahlah banyak Kaisoo momentnya hehe... lagu apa yang kalian suka? Aerii paling seneng dengerin yang Unfair,, kereeen... apalagi suara imutnya bang Kai yang nyanyi Ohmaya .. wow sekalii...(lah apaan ini? Kok malah ... sudahlah lupakan apapun yang kalian baca ini, tidak penting yeth...? )**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	6. new matter !

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T dan akan naik menjadi M sesuai dengan jalannya cerita**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **I** **am back guys...**

 **Judul dan isinya sangat pasaran, dan jalan ceritanya sangat mudah di tebak, tapi aerii harap kalian tetap baca yah :D . hasil epep ini dari pemikiran aerii sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu ASLI unsur KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

 **Ini epep GS, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) akan kalian jumpaii, aerii mah apa atuh, hanya seonggok yeoja yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa :'( dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

 **Mianhae, jika kata pengantarnya terlalu panjang, karena aerii adalah type yeoja yang cerewet oke fix abaikan.. LANJUTKAN !**

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUUUUN...**

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Se...Sehun-ah!" lirih Luhan saat melihat kekasihnya berdiri diambang pintu appartementnya.

Pria tinggi yang membelakanginya itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Luhan tercekat, ia merindukan kekasihnya. Sangat. Namun, ia mengenyampingkan rasa rindunya atas perselingkuhannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku jika kau kembali dari China, eum?" tanya Sehun yang mendekati Luhan namun reflect Luhan mundur beberapa langkah "Wae, Lu? Kau tak merindukanku?"

Luhan mendecih "Hentikan sandiwara ini, Oh Sehun! Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Kau mendengarnya?"

"Aku bahkan menerima undangan pertunanganmu!"

"Lu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"Apa? Bahwa kau mencintai Baekhyun? Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan, Sehun!"

"Bukan itu. Itu semua salah paham,,"

"Kau benar, semuanya salah paham! Aku salah paham karena aku pikir kau mencintaiku dengan tulus!"

Sehun mendekati Luhan "Ku mohon dengarkan aku, Lu! Bukan itu!"

"Sudahlah tuan Oh! Pergilah dari sini... aku muak melihat wajah polosmu" Luhan melewati Sehun, ia masuk ke dalam appertemennya, ia membanting pintu hingga membuat Sehun terkejut. Luhan tak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya meringsut. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sehun orang yang dicintainya tega menduakannya dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan tapi kata apapun, ia menerima undangan pertunangan sahabatnya dengan orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau sejahat itu, Hun! Apa salahku?" lirihnya ditengah-tengah isakannya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, entah mengapa dadanya berdetup begitu kencang. Padahal orang yang akan ia temui adalah orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Park Chanyeol. Beberapa jam yang lalu, dirinya mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol jika ia mengajaknya bertemu di taman yang tak jauh dari kantor Chanyeol magang tersebut.

Ini adalah kesempatan Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada orang ia cintai tersebut.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat melihat punggung Chanyeol tengah menyandar di kursi taman. Chanyeol sudah menunggunya ternyata.

"Kau datang...? maaf menganggu waktumu!" sapa Chanyeol saat tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. _Chan, noumu bhogosippeo!_

"Duduklah,,," pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ku harap Sehun tak melarangmu untuk bertemu denganku, kita masih bertema kan?" tanya Chanyeol mengawali pembicaraan.

"Chan..."

"Aku senang pada pertunganmu, aku akan datang. Pasti!" potong Chanyeol

Baekhyun diam, ia menunduk.

"Jika kau bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Baekki!"

"Aku tak bahagia, Chan... aku tak bahagia" sergahnya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol hanya melirik "Jika tidak mengapa diadakan pesta pertunangan..?"

"Bukan kemaunku."

"Lalu? Kemauan Sehun?"

"Ku mohon, dengarlah..."

"Aku akan mendengarkannya Baek! Sebagai sahabatmu..."

Baekhyun tertegun "Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku, Chan?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk "Aku mengerti, justru karena kau mengerti maka aku melepasmu demi orang yang kau cintai..." bohong. Itu jelas sekali, Chanyeol tak ikhlas, meskipun ia harus melepas apa yang ia miliki demi sahabatnya. Ia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Chan! Hanya kamu!" tegas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih "Kau mempermainkanku, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku dan Sehun di jodohkan demi perkawinan perusahan Kyuhyun oppa dan orang tua Sehun! Semua terjadi di atas kehendak kami... jika memang aku dan Sehun saling mencintai untuk apa sekarang setelah kami memiliki pasangan masing-masing? Kami kenal sejak lama, sebelum aku mengenalmu dan Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol diam. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan lebih dalam lagi penuturan Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, Chan! Hanya kamu yang aku cintai..."

"Kau yakin? Ini semua ulah oppamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Kau telat lima belas menit, sayang!" tegur Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum datar pada kekasihnya, ia langsung duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Jongin "Mian, tadi ada sedikit problem di kampus"

"Tapi sudah kau bereskan?" tanya Luhan yang duduk di depan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Jadi ada apa kalian mengajakku kumpul disini? Akh, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak hangout bersama seperti ini... aku merindukan masa-masa itu" kenang Kyungsoo. Yah, sejak masalah HunBaek dan ChanBaek mereka tidak pernah berkumpul bersama.

Chanyeol menyeruput minuman hangatnya setelahnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo "Aku mengikuti saranmu dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun" bisiknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dan memanatap Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang dan akan menceritakan semuanya" jawabnya.

"Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Mungkin sedikit kejutan,"

"Nih, minumlah... aku memesan minuman kesukaanmu" Jongin menyodorkan cup coklat berisi minuman favorit Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo... kau tahu saja jika aku tengah kehausan" balas Kyungsoo yang langsung menyambar minuman dari Jongin.

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo "Pelan-pelan, Soo! Kau bisa tersedak nanti"

Kyungsoo meletakkan minumannya "Terimakasih lagi, Jongin-ah" balasnya. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang tengah menatap mereka. "Wae, Lu? Apa ada yang salah?"

Luhan menggeleng "Anniya... aku hanya senang melihat kalian seperti ini, tidak seperti..." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Lu! Kita kan belum tahu kebenarannya. Kita tunggu saja apa yang terjadi nanti" potong Jongin, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas masalah itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun tak lama senyum hati di bibirnya berubah menjadi masam saat melihat sepasang manusia yang sangat ia benci menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian, untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis pada Sehun dan Baekhyun saat keduanya berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan.

Luhan hanya memutar kepalanya dan melihat Sehun bersama Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"Mian Nunna! Kami kemari hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahapahaman diantara kita" jawab Sehun.

"Katakanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sehun!" kata Jongin.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tak berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol.

"Sebenernya...pertunangan itu hanya..." Sehun mencoba menetralkan suaranya, ia menjadi gugup karena tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Sebenarnya?" kini Luhan berkata sinis.

"Sebenarnya, kami memang akan bertunangan! Kami ingin kalian merestui kami" Baekhyun memotong dan berbicara sangat cepat. Matanya terpejam saat ia mengatakannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, ia benar-benar dipermainkan!

Kyungsoo membualatkan matanya, bibir tebalnya membentuk huruf O.

Luhan berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Noe...! ah anni.. kalian benar-benar tidak tahu malu.." tunjukknya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun nunna.. apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun. Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi di rencana awalnya. Bukan ini kesepakatan mereka.

Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun "Kenyataannya begitu kan? Kita akan tunangan beberapa hari lagi dan setelahnya kita akan menikah"

BYURRR!

Luhan menumpahkan minumannya tepat ke wajah Baekhyun "Ini hadiah pertunanganmu, nona Byun!" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Chanyeol berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Baekhyun nunna..." kata Sehun melas karena ulah Luhan.

Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang "Chukkae, kami pasti akan datang" katanya lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan mereka.

Kyungsoo memasang wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Kebahagian HunBaek menunurutnya adalah awal penderitaan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Baekhyun menunduk, tangannya mengepal erat.

"Chukkae, kami pasti akan datang" kata Jongin yang langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan mereka dari kafe tersebut.

"Baekhyun nunna,,, kenapa kau mengatakan yang sebaliknya?" tanya Sehun.

Bakhyun menatap Sehun, wajahnya yang basah karena siaram air minum Luhan mampu menutupi air matanya yang mengalir "Mianhae, Sehun-ah! Mianhae ,, aku tak bisa membantumu!" lirihnya lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung.

Sehun terlihat frustasi. Ia dan Baekhyun tadi pagi sudah berencana untuk menceritakan semunya pada sahabatnya, namun entah apa yang terjadi mamapu membuat Baekhyun merubah haluannya dan mengatakan yang bertentangan dengan rencana mereka yang mereka susun diawal. Sehun kecewa, karena ia menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol dan juga Luhan. Mungkin sedikit memberi kesan buruk pada pasangan KaiSoo.

"Arrrghhh..." erangnya sambil mengejar Baekhyun. "Nunna...?" Sergahnya sambil memegang lengan Baekhyun dan mampu membuat Baekhyun berhenti. "Katakan padaku, kenapa nunna melakukan ini padaku? Ini diluar skenario kita, nunna...! JAWAB!" bentaknya pada gadis yang lebih mungil darinya.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya "Mianhae, Sehun-ah! Mianhae..." isaknya.

Sehun memandang melas calon tunangannya itu. Baekhyun pasti punya alasan khusus, Baekhyun sangat tertekan. "Aku akan membantumu, jadi katakanlah padaku" katanya dengan lembut sambil melepas pegangannya dan mengusap air mata di wajah Baekhyun.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Dia tak mengangkat telponku," keluh Kyungsoo sambil menghempaskan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Jongin yang tengah menyetir mobilnya melirik sekilas pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya dengan gelisah. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo, siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Setelah insiden tadi di kafe, Kyungsoo pasti sangat khawatir pada dua sahabatnya yang tersakiti karena ulah HunBaek.

"Luhan juga tak mengangkat telponku, aku takut mereka berbuat macam-macam"

"Sudahlah sayang, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya. Biarkan mereka sendiri dulu, yang mereka butuhkan adalah waktu untuk menenangkan diri mereka. Jangan berfikiran macam-macam yah..." kata Jongin sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Luhan memandangi dua botol soju yang sudah kosong di depannya. Meski sudah meminum dua botol, ternyata ia masih sadar dan belum mabuk. Malam ini ia benar-benar ingin mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri dan melupakan semua masalahnya, terasuk tentang pengkhianatannya antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma... dua botol lagi!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat gelas putih kecil ke arah ahjumma pemilik kedai pinggir jalan. "Ini aneh sekali, biasanya aku hanya mimun seteguk saja langsung pusing, tapi ini tidak terasa sama sekali..." omelnya. "Ah, khamsahamida, ahjumma.." katanya saat si pemilik kedai datang membawa pesanan Luhan. Luhan siap untuk meminum lagi.

"Hai cantik, apa kau sendiri? Aku bisa menemanimu jika kau mau?" goda lelaki paruh baya yang dari tadi memperhatikan Luhan.

Luhan mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatap sinis pada lelaki yang tengah berdiri dan menatapnya lapar "Cih,, pergilah ahjussi tua! Jangan ganggu diriku" usirnya.

Lelaki itu duduk di depan Luhan "Kita sama-samma sendiri, kenapa tidak bersama saja?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan mendecih "Apa kau masih sayang nyawamu? Jika masih, maka enyahlah!"

Laki-laki itu menyerah "Ayolah,,, kita bisa menumpahkan segala keluh kesah kita malam ini bersama"

Luhan tertawa keras "Hahahaha... tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, ahjussi!" lirihnya dengan mimik akan menangis. Luhan sudah mulai merancau.

"Kau dengarkan? Dia hanya ingin sendiri, silahkan anda pergi!" kata pria lain yang kini berdiri disamping Luhan.

Laki-laki tua yang menggoda Luhan tadi menatap pria yang tak dikenalinya "Jangan ikut campur, anak muda!"

Luhan mendongkak dan mendapati Jongin berdiri disampingnya "Ah, Jongin-ah! Bisa kau bantu aku? Aku muak dengan ahjussi sialan itu" kata Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah efek alkohol.

"See? Dia mengenalku,,, silahkan pergi!" kata Jongin dingin.

Pria itu dengan malas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jongin duduk di depan Luhan, tepatnya bekas tempat ahjussi itu duduk sebelumnya "Jika ingin minum, setidaknya kau harus membawa teman, Lu!"

"Hehehe... aku tidak punya teman, Kim Kai-ssi! Orang yang ku anggap temanku, merebut kekasihku! Sahabatku yang lain sibuk dengan kekasihnya, akh,, aku iri dengan Kyungsoo" rancaunya. "Bisakah aku menjadi Kyungsoo-mu, Jongin-ah?" Luhan meneguk soju lagi "hiks..hiks..hiks... nasibku buruk sekali" lanjutnya lagi.

Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya "Kau hanya sedang diuji, Luhannie!" Jongin benar-benar miris melihat hidup sahabatnya.

Luhan terkekeh "Yah, aku tengah diuji..."

"Bangunlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Luhan menggeleng "Kau pulang saja.. jangan pedulikan aku"

"Kau sahabat kekasihku, kau kekasih sahabatku, aku sahabatmu kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu disini dengan para ahjussi-ahjussi itu"

"Sahabat? Kekasih? Mantan kekasih, Jongin-ah!" ralat Luhan.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Baiklah, terserah kau saja"

BRUK!

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri karena efek minumnya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Noe oeddisoe?" Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya.

" **Wae?"**

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Jongin-ah!"

" **Haruskah kita tidur bersama?"** tanya suara di sebrang dengan seduktif membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Anniyo! Kau sudah dirumah? Bagaimana dengan obat eomma yang kau tebus di apotik?" Kyungsoo menganlihkan pertanyaannya.

" **..."**

"Jongin-ah! Kau masih disana?" taya Kyungsoo saat Jongin tak menanggapi pertanyaanya.

" **Soo-yah! Mianhae"** lirihnya.

"Wae? Kau dimana?"

" **Aku...aku..."**

"Kim Jongin?"

" **Aku diappartement Luhan"**

"Mwo?"

" **Jangan salah paham, sayang! Saat di perjalanan tadi aku melihat Luhan sedang mabuk dan dia di goda oleh laki-laki tua, jadi..."**

"Arraseo" potong Kyungsoo cepat "bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit sinis.

" **Dia tertidur dengan nyenyak"**

"Apa aku harus kesana?"

" **Kau perlu istirahat, Soo! Tidurlah!"**

"Kau akan menemaninya?"

" **Tidak, aku akan pulang, sebentar lagi!"**

"Oh baiklah... jalgayo.."

Pip!

Kyungsoo mematikan secara pihak telponnya. Ia gelisah. Ia gelisah karena Jongin bersama Luhan malam ini. Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya berpacu tak beraturan. Rasanya sesak dan sedikit,,, entahlah sangat sulit untuk didiskripsikan.

"Jongin-ah!..." bisiknya. Kyungsoo menarik selimut hingga ke atas kepalanya. Lalu menurunkan lagi selimutnya "Hufft... kenapa udara sangat panas sekali?" omelnya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Tidak, aku akan pulang, sebentar lagi!"

" **Oh baiklah... jalgayo.."**

Pip!

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyungsoo mematikan telponnya secara sepihak. Jongin melirik Luhan yang tengah tertidur diranjangnya. Jongin menghampiri Luhan, ia membenarkan selimut Luhan.

"Tuhan memiliki rencana lain, Lu! Percayalah, nasibmu tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan!" bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga Luhan "Jaljayo!" lanjutnya lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan. Jongin harus cepat kembali ke rumah, eomma nya membutuhkan obat yang sedang Jongin bawa sekarang.

Jongin keluar dari appartement Luhan, tepat di depan pintu ada Sehun.

"Sehun?" pekik Jongin tak percaya begitupa dengan Sehun yang tak percaya akan keberadaan Jongin diappartement Luhan.

"Kai-yah? Wae..?"

Jongin tersenyum "Jangan salah paham, tadi aku tak sengaja menemukan Luhan sedang minum. Dia mabuk berat dan sekarang sepertinya dia tertidur"

"Oh.. mianhae,"

Jongin merangkul Sehun "Aku ingin sekali memukulmu, tapi yah sudahlah sepertinya aku tidak ada hak untuk itu! Ingin menemaniku minum?" tanyanya ramah.

"Kai-yah!"

"Aku akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, buddy!"

Sehun tersenyum.

"Kajja!"

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

CEKLEK!

Jongin membuka pelan pintu kamar yang hanya ditengari oleh lampu diatas nakas. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang dan melihat tubuh mungil yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan membelakanginya. Jongin menyimpulkan senyum manis di bibir tebalnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan diri di samping pemilik tubuh mungil itu. Jongin memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang kedinganan itu dan membuat pergerakan kecil dari si pemilik tubuh. Jelas sekali jika si pemilik tubuh itu terkejut atas perbuatan Jongin, ia nyaris teriak namun dengan gesit Jongin membungkam mulut si pemilik tubuh dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ssst... jangan berisik! Jika kau teriak aku akan memperkosamu! Arra?" ancamnya.

Si pemilik tubuh mengangguk.

Jongin menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya, ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut si pemilik tubuh. Jongin kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang didepannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya si pemilik tubuh mungil sinis dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum "Aku merindukanmu, nona Do Kyungsoo!" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tak membalas, ia kembali membelakangin Jongin.

"Wae? Masih marah?"

Kyungsoo si pemilik tubuh mungil itu menggeleng.

"Kau marah, Do Kyungsoo!" ini pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Karena aku tak ingin kekasihku tidak tidur nyenyak hanya karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak! Aku tahu kau marah, Kyungsoo! Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu tadi" kata Jongin sambil mengecup kepala Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja! Dia terlalu minum banyak tadi,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kemarilah!" Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga mereka berhadapan "Apapun yang kau pikirkan malam ini, itu tidak benar adanya! Aku hanya menolong Luhan, kau juga tak ingin kan melihat Luhan yang sedang frustasi diganggu oleh ahjussi-ahjussi pinggir jalan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Gomawo sudah menolongnya"

"Jangan marah lagi yah"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Mian.. membuat mu malam-malam kemari"

Jongin menggeleng "Jika kau tak marah aku tetap akan kemari, Soo!"

"Wae?"

"Sepertinya aku ketagihan sesuatu" Jongin bersmirk ria dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Kau tahu kan maksudku?"

"Akh... sepertinya aku harus menganggi pasword pintu besok" gumam Kyungsoo yang kembali membalikkan badannya.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya "Cha,,, tidurlah! Aku tidak akan memintanya sekarang, mungkin besok pagi aku harus minum susu segar" bisiknya ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil hingga kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::TeBeCe:::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **aerii kembali guys...**

 **Mianhae, kelamaan update-nya yah? Dikarenakan beberapa faktor seperti kesibukan dan lain-lain jadi sedikit telat deh... padahal udah ada lama draftnya dibut tapi yah gitu dech baru sempet di post sekarang... hahahha**

 **Yeorobbun... happy new year guysss,,, semoga ditahun depan buat kalian yang jomblo cepet ketemu jodohnya, buat kalian Exo-L, semoga ditahun depan bisa ketemu bias kalian dan nonton konsernya langsung (amiiiiiiinnn... aerii ngareep banget noh) semoga tahun depan Kaisoo makin langgeng (?) makin romantiisss (?) makin makin makin segalanya deh buat EXO (y) Semoga yang ujian kelulusan pada LULUS juga...**

 **Baiklah, aerii tunggu feedback dari kalian berupa KRITIK dan SARAN !**

 **Repiiuuww juseeyoo**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	7. Truth !

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T dan akan naik menjadi M sesuai dengan jalannya cerita**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **I** **am back guys...**

 **Judul dan isinya sangat pasaran, dan jalan ceritanya sangat mudah di tebak, tapi aerii harap kalian tetap baca yah :D . hasil epep ini dari pemikiran aerii sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu ASLI unsur KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

 **Ini epep GS, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) akan kalian jumpaii, aerii mah apa atuh, hanya seonggok yeoja yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa :'( dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

 **Mianhae, jika kata pengantarnya terlalu panjang, karena aerii adalah type yeoja yang cerewet oke fix abaikan.. LANJUTKAN !**

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUUUUN...**

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" _Tidak, aku akan pulang, sebentar lagi!"_

" _ **Oh baiklah... jalgayo.."**_

 _Pip!_

 _Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyungsoo mematikan telponnya secara sepihak. Jongin melirik Luhan yang tengah tertidur diranjangnya. Jongin menghampiri Luhan, ia membenarkan selimut Luhan._

" _Tuhan memiliki rencana lain, Lu! Percayalah, nasibmu tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan!" bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga Luhan "Jaljayo!" lanjutnya lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan. Jongin harus cepat kembali ke rumah, eomma nya membutuhkan obat yang sedang Jongin bawa sekarang._

 _Jongin keluar dari appartement Luhan, tepat di depan pintu ada Sehun._

" _Sehun?" pekik Jongin tak percaya begitupa dengan Sehun yang tak percaya akan keberadaan Jongin diappartement Luhan._

" _Kai-yah? Wae..?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum "Jangan salah paham, tadi aku tak sengaja menemukan Luhan sedang minum. Dia mabuk berat dan sekarang sepertinya dia tertidur"_

" _Oh.. mianhae,"_

 _Jongin merangkul Sehun "Aku ingin sekali memukulmu, tapi yah sudahlah sepertinya aku tidak ada hak untuk itu! Ingin menemaniku minum?" tanyanya ramah._

" _Kai-yah!"_

" _Aku akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, buddy!"_

 _Sehun tersenyum._

" _Kajja!" Jongin merangkul sahabatnya itu untuk pergi meninggalkan appartemen Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan seorang diri disana._

 _Disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah pub kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Luhan. Jongin dan Sehun duduk bersampingan di meja bartender sambil memesan minuman._

" _Jangan minum yang ini, Hun! Aku tak ingin mengurus dua orang mabuk sekaligus dalam satu waktu" cegah Jongin saat Sehun mendekatkan gelas berisi minuman beralkohol ke ujung bibirnya._

 _Sehun tersenyum dan dia melakukan oneshoot pada minumannya "Aku tak akan mabuk! Kau kan tahu aku hebat dalam masalah minum!" elaknya._

" _Baiklah, aku akui kepintaranmu itu! Sekarang ceritakan padaku kelah kesahmu"_

 _Sehun mengenggam erat gelasnya "Ku pikr kau tak peduli?" tanyanya sarkatis._

" _Aku hanya tak ingin mencampuri terlalu dalam masalah kalian, tapi entahlah sepertinya penyakit keingintahuan Kyungsoo menular padaku"_

 _Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya "Kai-yah! Jika kau diposisiku siapa yang akan kau selamatkan, orang yang kau cintai atau dua sahabatmu?"_

 _Jongin mengerutkan keningnya "Maksudmu?"_

" _Jawab saja"_

" _Entahlah, secara teori mungkin sahabatku namun jika Kyungsoo adalah orang yang kau maksudkan, maka aku akan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo karena dia orang aku cintai"_

 _Sehun membuang nafasnya secara tidak teratur "Haruskah aku memilih Luhan? Sedangkan sekarang dia sangat membenciku. Untuk menemui saja sangat susah, apalagi sekedar bicara" Sehun menunduk._

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hun?"_

" _Pertunanganku dengan Baekhyun adalah hasil perjodohan perusahaan orang tua kami, Baekhyun nunna sudah mencoba menolaknya bahkan dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol hyung, tapi"_

" _Tapi?"_

" _Kau tahu Kyuhyun hyung? Dia akan menghabisi siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Termasuk Chanyeol hyung"_

 _Jongin diam mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Sehun._

" _Kyuhyun hyung mengancam Baekhyun nunna, dia akan menghancurkan karir Chanyeol hyung jika Baekhyun nunna masih menemui Chanyeol hyung! Kau tahu kan bagaimana perjuangan Chanyeol agar bisa magang di perusahaan besar itu dan perusahaan itu masih dalam wewenang Kyuhyun hyung. Dia bisa melakukan apapun agar bisa menghancurkan Chanyeol hyung dalam sekali tepuk. Dan sekarang Baekhyun nunna sangat terpukul, ia mau tidak mau melakukan pertunangan ini demi Chanyeol hyung dan aku, aku tak ingin melihat Baekhyun nunna sedih, tak ingin melukai Luhan, juga tak ingin merusak persahabatan aku dan Chanyeol hyung. Aku terlihat berlebihan yah?" Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum yang meremehkan nasibnya._

 _Jongin hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita Sehun, orang seperti Kyuhyun memang tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan. Dia keras dalam urusan bisnis dan juga dalam mendidik Baekhyun. Bukan pertama kalinya perusahaannya juga bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia cukup mengenal pria tinggi itu._

" _Sekarang, apa semua berakhir seperti ini?"_

 _Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun, mereka seumuran namun kadang Sehun terlihat sangat kekanakan. "Kita memang tak bisa bersikap gegabah karena bukan hanya nyawa Chanyeol yang terancam, tapi Luhan juga"_

 _Sehun mengangguk "Aku tahu, itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menemui Luhan"_

" _Aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"_

" _Terimakasih sudah mendengar ceritaku dan tidak membenciku, Kai-hyung!"_

" _Yak! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kita hanya beda beberapa bulan saja!" omelnya._

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum._

" _Sampaikan pada Baekhyun, jika semua akan baik-baik saja dan jangan terlalu difikirkan. Sebelum pertunagan kalian aku akan mencoba mencari cara agar kalian bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Meski aku tidak bisa bilang jika itu janjiku padamu"_

 _Sehun mengangguk "Gomawo-yo! Kim deputynim" goda Sehu._

" _Aish,, anak ini! Jangan bawa-bawa pangkat pekerjaan, bodoh!" omelnya sambil melirik jam tangan._

" _Wae?"_

" _Sudah larut ternyata, pasti Kyungsoo sudah meringkuk di dalam selimut" jawabnya._

 _Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "Lalu?"_

" _Aku merasa tak tenang jika belum menjelaskan secara langsung perihal aku bisa diappartemen Luhan, aku tak yakin dia bisa tidur nyenyak"_

" _Kau ini jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo, selalu bersikap berlebihan!" olok Sehun._

 _Jongin hanya mencibir "Aku akan ke appartementnya, tapi bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Tolong antarkan obat eomma, tadi aku sebenarnya menebus obat eomma di apotik dan sekalian sampaikan jika aku tak bisa pulang malam ini, aku akan menginap di appartement Kyungsoo"_

 _Sehun tersentak "Yak, Kim Jongin kau sudah berani nginap di appartement Kyungsoo, jangan-jangan kau...?"_

 _Seolah paham arah pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin mengangguk._

" _Omo.. daebak! Sejak kapan?"_

" _Sejak kau berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun, puas!" jawabnya asal lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Sehun._

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Kyungsoo melenguh dalam tidurnya, ia merasa terganggu. Bukan karena sinar matahari yang secara tidak sopan menerobos masuk dalam kamarnya melalui jendela. Bukan juga karena teriakan sang eomma yang membangunkannya, kau lupa jika Kyungsoo tinggal sendiri?. Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengerutkan keningnya karena menahan nyeri yang kadang-kadang muncul, namun terkadang ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya agar tak keluar. Ini mimpi pasti mimpi. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, mata bulatnya mengerjap berkali-kali. Ia sudah bangun tapi masih merasakan sensansi yang sama saat ia terpejam tadi.

"Akh..." erang Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian saat ia merasakan sesuatu di bagian atas perutnya.

"Morning, baby..." sapa Jongin yang muncul dan mendongkakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia lupa jika semalam Jongin menerobos masuk dalam kamarnya dan ia tidur di pelukan Jongin "Jo,,Jongin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo tertahan karena ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jongin di payudaranya.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Mian, tapi karena kau sudah bangun, aku akan melanjutkannya ne.." katanya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua gunung kembar Kyungsoo.

"Akh... Jongin-ah..akh..." desah Kyungsoo tak tertahan lagi saat Jongin menghisap keras-keras payudara nya, sedangkan tangannya meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang tak dihisapnya.

Entah sejak kapan Jongin menyusu pada Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo masih tertidur tadi, tapi sejak Kyungsoo bangun, Jongin masih melakukan kegiatanya meski waktu sudah menunjukkan 30 menit lewat sejak Kyungsoo terjaga.

"Jongin-ah.. jeblayo.. hentikan" pinta Kyungsoo sambil menarik diri dari kekasihnya.

Plop!

Payudara Kyungsoo terbebas dari bibir Jongin. Jongin hanya mengerrutkan keningnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tidurnya, ia duduk dan ia membenarkan bra nya yang terangkat karena ulah Jongin. Kyungsoo juga membenarkan kancing piyama yang sepertinya sengaja dilepas oleh Kim Jongin, kekasih mesumnya itu!.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan kegiatanku, Soo! Kau tahu aku membutuhkan energi dipagi hari" keluh Jongin yang menarik selimutnya.

Kyungsoo melotot "Sejak kapan..kau... kau...kau melakukannya?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bersemu.

Jongin menggidikan pundaknya, "Entahlah, sejak aku bangun tadi aku melihatmu tertidur nyenyak dipelukan ku, dan aku merasa haus, dan aku juga tidak ingin melepas pelukanku, dan hanya ad..."

"Oke stop Jongin!" cegah Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kekasihnya itu. "Kau ini, mesum sekali!" omelnya. Kyungsoo menurunkan kakinya dari ranjangnya.

"yak! Kau mau kemana?" cegah Jongin sambil memegang lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, "Sudah pagi, tuan muda Kim. Kau harus bangun dan berangkat kerja bukan?" jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendecih, lalu dengan sekali hentakan ia mampu membuat Kyungsoo kembali terbaring disampingnya dan Jongin berada diatasnya.

"Jo..Jo..Jongin-ah! Ap..apa..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata karena tatapan Jongin yang intens padanya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jongin balik, ia mengeluarkan smirk andalannya "Ini masih terlalu pagi, sayang.. dan aku masih memiliki sekitar satu jam untuk menikmati sarapanku pagi ini, eum! Kau ingin menemaniku?" godanya.

"Jangan macam-macam, Jongin-ah!"

"Hanya satu macam, chagi!"

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi kenyal bibir Jongin yang melumatnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut, dan lembut. Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin, setelah itu morning kiss yang sangat lembut menurut Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sedikit panas. Yah, Jongin menuntut lebih pada bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pasrah, ia tak bisa menolak Jongin karena ia juga menikmatinya. Menolak, sama saja membuat Jongin menuntut dan sedikit kasar. Kyungsoo menyukainya, menyukai setiap sentuhan Jongin, kekasihnya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Baekhyun menatap nanar pada gaun putih untuk pertunangannya yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Ia duduk di ranjang sedangkan gaun itu beserta manekin yang berdiri depannya seolah mengolok-ngolok takdir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan memunculkan wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian kerjanya yang serba hitam. Rok hitam selututnya menambah kesan profesional pada wanita itu.

"Nona muda, apa nona menyukai gaunnya? Jika tidak, kami bisa menukarnya" katanya sambil berdiri di samping manekin itu sebelumnya ia menunduk memberikan hormat pada nonanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Ini sudah cukup, ahjumma" balasnya pada wanita yang mengurusnya sejak kecil saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Wanita yang sudah menganggap Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun seperti anaknya.

"Kami senang nona menyukainya"

"Yoon ahjumma, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap wanita itu penuh harap.

"Sesuai permintaan nona, kami mencegah keterlibatan Ketua Kyuhyun" jawabnya.

"Bagus, aku mengandalkanmu, ahjumma! Awasi terus Chanyeol jangan sampai utusan Kyuhyun oppa menyentuhnya" pinta Baekhyun.

"Ne, algeushamida"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi "Ini caraku mencintaimu, Chan! Ini caraku melindungimu" lirihnya.

Yoon ahjumma yang melihat kesedihan nonanya mendekatkan diri dan menepuk-nepuk pundak nonanya. Cara itu yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menenangkan sang majikan.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung pencakar langit. Gedung itu milik orang tua kekasihnya. Siang itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengantarkan makan siang pada Jongin yang bekerja di kantor asuransi milik appanya. Posisi Jongin memang belum tinggi, ia hanya menjabat sebagai manajer umum. Itu permintaan appanya sendiri agar Jongin mendalami perusahaannya dari bawah. Sekalin juga kan mengembangkan potensi bisnis Jongin sehingga jika sudah waktunya ia bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat rantang plastik yang berisi makanan khusus untuk kekasihnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengunjungi kantor kekasihnya, namun tetap saja ia merasa gugup jika berada di kantor Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menghentakkan kaki mungilnya di lantai sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Oh, uri Kyungie" seru pria dengan setelan rapi saat pintu lift terbuka.

Kyungsoo mendongkak dan sedikit terkejut karena yang menyapanya adalah Kim Joonmyun, appa dari Kim Jongin.

Pria yang menjabat sebagai CEO itu keluar dari lift dan berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo bersama beberapa pria-pria berjas hitam lainnya yang sepertinya mereka adalah kolega calon mertuanya itu.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan memberi hormat pada Kim Joonmyun.

"Yah, lama kita tidak jumpa nak.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Senang bertemu anda kembali" balas Kyungsoo formal.

"Ah yah, ini kenalkan ,, dia calon menantuku! Bagaimana cantikkan?" kata Joonmyun pada beberapa koleganya yang memandang Kyungsoo takjub.

"wah, selera anak anda tidak bisa diragukan lagi.. gadis mungil ini sangat cantik dan ramah!" puji salah satu kolega Joonmyun yang di beri anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Hahaha... Jongin sepertinya menurun padaku" kata Joonmyun bangga.

Kyungsoo kikuk, secara blak-blakkan sang appa mengenalkannya pada kolega dan bahkan membanggakan dirinya, Kyungsoo adalah gadis dari keluarga sederhana dan entahlah jika ini drama Korea pasti sang orang tua si pangeran tak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan anaknya dengan si gadis kampung. Namun ini nyata, ini yang benar-benar terjadi di hidupnya.

"Kalian bisa menunggu ku di kafe, aku ingin menyapa anak menantuku dulu" pinta Joonmyun.

"Baiklah, kami menunggumu ditempat biasa" kata yang lainnya lalu membungkuk pamit meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun.

"Kau akan menemui Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hemm... anak muda jaman sekarang, semalaman kalian sudah bersama dan sekarang masih ingin bertemu lagi..." goda Joomyun pada Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo mendelik dengan pipi semerah tomat.

"Anda mengetahuinya?"

Joonmyun tersenyum "Anakku, demi dirimu menitipkan obat eomma pada Sehun dan Sehun menceritakan jika kkamjong itu menginap di rumahmu"

"Ah, maafkan saya" Kyungsoo membungkuk.

"Tak apa, Kyungie... aboeji senang dengan hubungan kalian yang langgeng!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Jadi cepat beri keputusanmu, jika Jongin masih nekat menginap di rumah tiap hari maka maafkan kami, kami akan cepat-cepat menikahkan kalian berdua"

Kyungsoo mendongkan dan menatap Joonmyun, wajahanya memerah dan matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Kami tak ingin, kalian khilaf nak!" katanya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan saya, aboeji"

"Jangan minta maaf, maka dari itu ajak Jongin bicara mengenai pernikahan kalian. Kami mendukungmu sepenuhnya, nak"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Oh yah, sering-sering main kerumah, Jongin eomma sangat merindukamu dan sering bertanya tentangmu, arraseo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali membungkuk saat Joonmyun pamit meninggalkannya dan menyusul koleganya.

"Huftt..." Kyungsoo bernafas lega, entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan Jongin appa ia merasa gugup. Mungkin karena sang appa yang tanpa basa-basi jika bicara.

Kyungsoo kembali menekan tombol dan masuk kedalam lift saat pintu lift mulai terbuka. Setelah memencet angka yang menunjukkan lantai ke berapa ruangan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Menikah?" lirihnya. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya jika ia membicarakannya dengan Jongin. Mereka sudah terlalu lama pacaran dan juga kedua orangtuanya sudah memberikan lampu hijau pada hubungan mereka.

Ting !

Pintu lift terbuka, Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dan menuju ruangan Jongin. Ini kejutan. Kyungsoo tak memberi tahu Jongin jika ia akan datang untuk mengantarnya makan siang.

"Selamat siang, apa Kim Jongin ada?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sekertaris Jongin.

Wanita yang lebih tua dari Kyungsoo itu tersenyum "Kyungsoo, lama tak jumpa , aku merindukanmu" sapanya.

"Ne.. Minseok eonni" balas Kyungsoo.

"Dia ada di dalam, kau jarang sekali kemari"

"Aku tak ingin menganggu pekerjaannya, eonni"

"Arra... masuklah, dia di dalam eh tunggu sepertinya dia sedang ada tamu"

"Nugu?"

Gadis berpipi chabi itu menggeleng "Aku baru melihatnya,"

"Apa sudah lama? Jika klien bukankah ini sudah jam istirahat,?"

"Entahlah, harusnya seperti itu... wanita itu sudah sejak tadi di dalam ruangan Jongin"

"Wanita?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat "Siapa eonni?"

"Aku tak mengenalnya, Kyungie! Sepertinya bukan klien Jongin, soalnya dia tidak memiliki janji dengannya"

Kyungsoo menunduk, jika bukan klien? Tidak ada janji resmi? Lalu.. jangan-jangan..

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat melihat Jongin keluar dari ruangannya, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, ia tersenyum sedangkan Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Jong..." Kyungsoo tersenyum namun lagi-lagi senyumnya harus berubah masam dan panggilannya terhenti saat ia melihat gadis lain muncul di belakang Jongin.

Gadis itu sama terkejutnya saat melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jelas mengenal siapa gadis itu, sangat mengenaliya. LUHAN!

Luhan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih mematung "Hai Kyungsoo..."

"Lu...?"

"Aku disini hanya memberi hadiah pada Jongin karena semalam dia menolongku" jawab Luhan seolah tahu pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Ah yah... ! apa aku mengganggu atau sebaiknya aku kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo canggung.

"KYUNGSOO!" Jongin sedikit berteriak padanya, teriakannya menandakan ia tak ingin Kyungsoo kembali pulang.

Luhan melirik bawaan Kyungsoo, ia kemudian tersenyum manis "Aku sudah selesai, kau masuklah! Jongin menunggumu" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di meja Minseok.

Jongin memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia masi memegang pintu sejak ia membukakan pintu untuk Luhan keluar tadi.

Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di depan Jongin, keduanya saling pandang. Beberapa detik kemudian mata Kyungsoo beralih kedalam ruangan Jongin, ia tersenyum miris saat melihat bekal makan siang tertata rapi di meja Jongin.

"Eonni?" panggil Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya dan menatap Minseok yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau belum makan siang kan?"

"Kau tahu sekali , Kyung.."

"Ini ambillah," Kyungsoo mendekati Minseok dan meletakkan rantang plastiknya di meja Minseok.

"Ige?"

"Bekal makan siang, aku memasaknya sendiri. Ku harap kau menyukainya"

"Lalu?" tanya Minseok sambil melirik Jongin yang menatap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah makan bekal dari sahabatku tadi,"

"Apa tak apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau bilang merindukanku, makanan ini hadiah sekaligus permintaan maafku karena membuatmu merindukanku" kata Kyungsoo.

Minseok berfikir sejenak "Baiklah, aku akan memakannya bersama Jongdae! Kau selesaikan masalahmu segera! Hwaiting!" katanya memberi semangat lalu bergegas meningkalkan KaiSoo couple.

"Soo-yah!" lirih Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jongin dengan senyuman "Aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan makan siang mu. Aku akan berterima kasih pada Luhan karena memberimu bekal makan siang" katanya "Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang" pamit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan berniat meninggalkan Jongin. Ia kecewa, bolehkah ia kecewa kali ini? Sahabatnya tanpa seijinnya mendatangi kekasihnya, sedangkan kekasihnya tidak memberitahunya.

"Tunggu" Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo "Masuklah, kita bisa membicarakannya di dalam" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga kini Kyungsoo berada didalam ruangan bersama Jongin.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis yang melihat makanan itu masih itu dan belum tersentuh.

"Aku akan memakannya setelah aku mendapat ijin darimu, Soo!"

"Aku mengijinkannya, makanlah! Kasihan dia membuatnya susah payah hanya untuk mu" sindir Kyungsoo.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam didalam pelukan sang kekasih. "Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam, Soo!"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya "Kenapa tidak? Lihat saja Baekhyun dan Sehun, mereka selingkuh di belakang kekasihnya dan apa, mereka juga bersahabat! Setidaknya aku belajar dari sana"

Jongin tersenyum "Itu tidak mungkin, Soo! Biarpun malaikat mengirimku 10 wanita seperti Baekhyun, menghadiahiku 100 wanita seperti Luhan, aku aka tetap memilihmu, Soo! Wanita satu-satunya! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"

Kyungsoo diam.

"Percayalah, Cuma kamu Soo!"

"..."

"Soo-yah?"

"..."

CHUP!

Kyungsoo mendelik "Yak! Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku akan terus menciummu, jika kau mengacuhkanku!"

"Mian, Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, matanya menatap makanan yang dibuat oleh Luhan.

Jongin menghela nafas menatap kekasihnya, apa sekarang Kyungsoo sedang cemburu?. Jongin menuju meja kerja kerjanya, tangannya meraih telpon "Kau bisa keruanganku, sekarang? Ah, baiklah, secepatnya!" Jongin meletakkan gagang telepon di depannya. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuklah!" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengarah ke arah pintu dan melihat pria berseragam biru muda menundunduk hormat pada Jongin.

"Kau, bisa tolong aku membereskan makanan itu? Makanan itu masih bagus kok, kalian bisa memakannya atau membuangnya jika tak mau" pritah Jongin.

Pria itu mengangguk "Baik Tuan Kim" katanya lalu mengemas kembali makanan itu setelahnya ia membungkuk pamit meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu" kata Jongin saat pria itu berada diambang pintu, Jongin menghampirinya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada petugas kebersihan itu "Tolong belikan aku jjajjangmyun, aku ingin memakannya. Belikan dua yah!" peritahnya lagi.

"Baik, tuan!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya bingung, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Kau tak menghargai Luhan yang sudah bekerja keras"

Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo "Aku memang tidak peduli pada kerja kerasnya. Aku tidak pernah meminta ia melakukan itu! Aku hanya akan peduli pada perasaan kekasihku"

"Jongin-ah!"

"Aku tahu, Soo! Kau kecewa dan cemburu, jadi aku tak akan menambah kekecewaanmu padaku" katanya sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada Jongin "Meski aku dan Luhan bersahabat, tapi aku tak menyukainya jika ia mencuri perhatianmu! Maafkan aku, aku egois" katanya manja.

"Arra"

Kyungsoo mengangguk di dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Soo-yah! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, ini mengenai Chanyeol"

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukkannya "Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin menggeleng "tapi mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu"

Jongin memang berniat membantu Sehun, ia menceritakan segalanya pada Kyungsoo berharap Kyungsoo memliki jalan keluar yang bisa membebaskan mereka dari permasalahan rumit itu.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Luhan menatap dirinya dari kaca yang ada di dalam lift. Sejak ia melihat Kyungsoo di kantor Jongin, ia merasa sesak di dadanya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Kau memiliki segalanya, Kyung! Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku memiliki rasa pada kekasihmu" lirihnya.

Ting!

Luhan keluar dari lift, ia berjalan keluar dari kantor Jongin.

"Luhannie!"

Luhan berhenti, ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menghampirinya. "Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Kau ada apa kemari?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Akh, aku ada sedikit urusan pekerjaan"

"Oh, nado! Ada Kyungsoo juga di sana"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Biarkan saja, mungkin aku akan menemuinya nanti"

"Kau terlihat seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu, Chan?"

"Untuk apa meratapi, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Mau menemaniku makan siang?"

Luhan mengangguk

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TeBeCe**

 **?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yehet !**

 **aerii balik lagi nih...wuuuihh cepet banget kaya bis patas**

 **entah, mungkin karena ini holiday, aerii banyak banget free time nya, jadi aerii post aja dech nih ff**

 **meskipun hanya sedikit yang merepiiuw tapi tak apalah, anggap aja ini hadiah tahun baru dari istrinya bang Dio ini :D**

 **noh, aerii udah fast update, jadi aerii bakal nagih janji seseorang, pokoknya KUDU di update juga tuh ff *puppyeyes**

 **one more "HAPPY NEW YEAR" gaiiss**

 **Repiuuww juseeyoooo**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	8. Lost!

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T dan akan naik menjadi M sesuai dengan jalannya cerita**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **I** **am back guys...**

 **Judul dan isinya sangat pasaran, dan jalan ceritanya sangat mudah di tebak, tapi aerii harap kalian tetap baca yah :D . hasil epep ini dari pemikiran aerii sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu ASLI unsur KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

 **Ini epep GS, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) akan kalian jumpaii, aerii mah apa atuh, hanya seonggok yeoja yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa :'( dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

 **Mianhae, jika kata pengantarnya terlalu panjang, karena aerii adalah type yeoja yang cerewet oke fix abaikan.. LANJUTKAN !**

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUUUUN...**

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo, Lu!" hardik Chanyeol tegas pada Luhan.

"Kenapa? Baekhyun saja bisa melakukan ini padaku, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada Kyungsoo?"

"Karena Kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun!"

Luhan menyandarkan badannya di kursi kafe yang tengah ia duduki bersama Chanyeol, siang itu mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di salah satu kafe yang tak jauh dari kantor Jongin "Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Kai" lirihnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar yang entah sudah kali ke berapa ia lakukan sejak mendengar penuturan Luhan "Sebelum rasa itu bertambah, kau harus membuangnya Lu!"

Luhan diam.

"Apa kau balas dendam karena perlakuan Sehun padamu? Jika iyah, bukan pada Kyungsoo tempatnya!"

Luhan mendekatkan badannya pada meja, "Jujur saja, sebenarnya kau mencintai Kyungsoo kan?"

Chanyeol mendecih "Lalu?"

"Kau bisa merebut Kyungsoo dari Kai"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "Aku mencintainya, aku juga mencintai Kai"

"Chanyeollie, kita semua tahu jika kau ada apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo, matamu tak bisa berbohong" Luhan menyudutkan Chanyeol.

"Dengar, Luhan! Aku memang mencintai Kyungsoo, sahabatku! Aku sangat mencintainya, aku mencintai dia yang sangat bahagia sekarang bersama Kai, tapi bukan cinta yang seperti kau maksud"

"Jika kau memang hanya mencintai Baekhyun seharusnya kau mencoba merebutnya kembali"

Chanyeol mendesah "Aku memiliki cara lain untuk mecintai seseorang, Lu! Dan masalah perasaanmu pada Kai, aku harap itu hanya kebohongan yang tak pernah aku dengar. Jauhi mereka jika kau berniat merusak hubungan mereka, ini perintah Lu! Bukan peringatan" katanya lalu beranjak dari kafe tersebut dan keluar meninggalkan Luhan.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar cerita dari Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka, Soo!"

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada mereka?"

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya kan, jadi aku harap kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa lagi pada mereka"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu pasti tengah membutuhkannya. Tapi hanya karena ia tak mau mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia malah memusuhinya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Soo, apa kau punya ide?"tanya Jongin memecahkan lamunan sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku kasihan pada Baekhyun, tapi jika aku ada diposisi Baekhyun aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama demi orang yang ku cintai"

"Apa sebaiknya kita memberitahu Chanyeol tentang keadaan ini?"

"Andwe!"

"Wae?"

"Kita tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun oppa, aku tak ingin dia menyakiti Chanyeol! Dan juga jika Luhan tahu ia juga akan tidak aman kan?"

Jongin mengangguk "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Satu-satunya hanya pasrah, mungkin! Kita ikuti saja maunya Baekhyun, aku yakin sebenarnya dia juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia pasti sedang memikirkan caranya untuk keluar dari masalah ini"

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo "Uri Kyungie sudah dewasa ternyata" pujinya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukkan bibir heartlipsnya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Jongin menggandeng mesra tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan ditengah-tengah keramain orang-orang besar di Korea. Pertunangan Baekhyun dan Sehun memang bukan pertunangan biasa, orang tua dan kekayaan Sehun tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Sementara Kyhyun adalah pemuda yang sukses dibidang teknologi. Pertuangan keluarga mereka menjadi salah satu pertunangan yang disorot oleh media bisnis. Kyungsoo berdecak kagum dengan dekorasi ruangan yang digunakan untuk saksi pertalian cinta Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Acaranya megah sekali" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Ini belum acaranya, Soo-yah!" ralat Jongin yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya Luhan tidak datang?"

"Ck,, wanita mana yang akan datang saat pria yang dicintainya bertunangan dengan wanita lain Soo?"

Kyungsoo mencibir "Aku! Aku akan datang saat pria yang kucintai bertunangan dan menikah dengan wanita lain. Setidaknya itu bentuk tali silahturahmi yang ku jaga"

Jongin melototkan matanya memandang Kyungsoo yang bediri disampingnya "Jangan asal bicara, Soo!"

"Bukan asal bicara Jongin-ah! Jodoh kan siapa yang tahu, bisa saja kau menikah dengan wanita lain bukan dengan.."

CHUP!

Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya saat Jongin mencuri kecupan di bibirnya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan bibirmu, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak! Jika kau terus berkata seperti itu, aku akan mencium mu disini . SEKARANG!" ancam Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia merasa bersalah karena mengatakan yang tidak-tidak di depan Jongin. "Mianhae, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin mengelus pundak Kyungsoo "Jangan diulangi,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Jongin-ah! Apa kita datangnya lebih awal?"

"Wae?"

"Hanya saja,, ah yah, aku ingin menemui Baekhyun!"

"Apa tak apa?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin minta maaf saja"

Jongin mengangguk "Pergilah, aku akan menemani Sehun"

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin, ia berjalan kearah selatan dan melewati koridor-koridor hotel tempat dimana perhelatan akbar itu diselenggarakan. Langkah kaki Kyungsoo berhenti tepat diruangan tempat Baekhyun dirias. Sayang Kyungsoo tak bisa langsung masuk karena tepat ditempat pintu langkah Kyungsoo dihentikan oleh dua pria kekar berjas hitam yang disinyalir adalah bodyguard yang menjaga Baekhyun.

"Maaf aghassi, anda tidak dijinkan masuk ke dalam" kata pria kekar itu.

Kyungsoo mendecih "Yak! Aku ini sahabat atasanmu"

"Tapi ini keputusan ketua"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Apa salahnya sih aku bertemu dengan atasamu?"

"Maaf aghassi" kata si pria itu menunduk.

"Ekhem.." seorang pria lain berdehem di belaYoon Kyungsoo dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo membalikkan badanya.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang bisa oppa bantu?" tawar Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun"

"Masuklah"

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa, Soo! Masuklah" titah Kyuhyun. "Biarkan nona ini masuk" kata Kyuhyun pada kedua ajudannya.

"Gomawoyo, Kyuhyun oppa" kata Kyungsoo yang langsung memutar knop pintu dan menghilangkan tubuh mungilnya di dibalik pintu kamar hotel tersebut.

Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu dan ia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah dirias oleh perias.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" lirih Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo dari pantulan cermin didepannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ahjumma, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua" pinta Baekhyun pada periasnya.

Si perias menurut lalu keluar dari kamar hotel dan membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Baek.." lirih Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ia sudah siap jika harus mendapat cacian dari sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun, dan

GREP

Baekhyun tercekat saat melihat Kyungsoo memeluknya erat. "Kyungsoo-yah! Wae?"

Kyungsoo makin erat memeluk sahabatnya, ia menyadari ternyata ia sangat merindukan pelukan Baekhyun. "Nappeun yeoja!" lirihnya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap gadis yang lebih mungil darinya, Baekhyun mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh" isak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Mianhae"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Baek ini terlalu berat kau pikul sendiri"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya berada disampingmu. Aku harusnya mendengarkan penjelasanmu" sesal Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, Soo! Jangan menyesal seperti itu. Jangan membuatku menjadi yeoja yang jahat! Gomawo yah, sudah mau datang"

"Apa kau tak memiliki rencana lain?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tak ingin mengambil langkah yang fatal, Soo! Ini demi kebaikan Chanyeol dan juga Luhan"

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Baekhyun "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, jika sekarang aku akan mendukung penuh keputusanmu, Hyun-ah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum "Lama sekali aku tak mendengar kau memanggilku seperti itu"

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Sehun terlihat panik, sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Hal tersebut juga dialamai oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya Jongin yang menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo tengah sibuk menganggumi pesta dan dekorasi ballroom tersebut.

"Soo-yah! Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali tidak keluar-keluar?" bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Mollayo, tadi dia menyuruh ku menunggu disini katanya dia harus menyelesaikan make upnya sebentar" jawab Kyungsoo "Tapi seperti nya ini sudah 30 menit lebih setelah aku keluar dari ruangnya, jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa, Soo...?"

"Jongin-ah, kau tak berfikir kalau Baekhyun kabur kan?"

"Jika ia mau kabur pasti sebelum acara pertunangan Soo..."

Kyungsoo yang awalnya sibuk menganggumi dekorasi dan konsep pesta itu mendadak panik "Jongin-ah! Bagaimana jika Chanyeol berbuat yang tidak-tidak?"

"Soo, tenangkan pikiranmu,,,,"

"Aku mengenal Chanyeol sudah lama, Jongin-ah!"

"Berfikir positif saja, Soo!" Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kai-yah!" seru Sehun yang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap heran pada Sehun "Wae?" tanya Jongin.

"Baekhyun hilang!"

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Bagaimana bisa,, aku bersamanya beberapa menit yang lalu?"

Sehun menggeleng "Penjaga ditemukan pingsan yang menjaga Baekhyun"

"Mwo?" lagi Kyungsoo tak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, jika sudah begini ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Kyungsoo mondar mandir di mansion keluarga Byun. Sejak menghilangnya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut rombongan Kyuhyun. Karena saat itu juga, Kyuhyun yang terlihat sehat bugar tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Mulut Kyungsoo kumat-kamit tak jelas, ia memegang ponselnya dengan erat.

"Aghassi, jika kau seperti itu menyulitkan kami" tegur Yoon Ahjumma yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah mondar-mandir di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Josonghamida, ahjumma,,, aku hanya sedang tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ah, bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuhyun oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia hanya mengalami stress, dia tengah ditangani oleh dokter pribadinya"

"Syukurlah..."

"Sebaiknya aghassi pulanglah, masalah ini biarkan kami yang mengurus..." kata ahjumma itu dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menunduk, bukan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ia khawatirkan tapi..

"Mengenai nona muda, aku akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja! Jangan khawatir" kata Yoon ahjumma seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Bukan itu ahjumma... bagaimana jika yang aku takutkan itu,, ah bagaimana jika Chan..."

Yoon ahjumma memegang pundak Kyungsoo "Tenanglah aghassi, ajudan Ketua memang mengincar Chanyeol tapi nona muda sudah mengantisipasinya, nona muda memiliki beberapa orang kepercayaan untuk menjaga Chanyeol, jika mereka ditemukan kami akan memastikan mereka baik-baik saja" kata Yoon ahjumma dengan tenang.

"Syukurlah jika begitu... aku akan pulang dan titip salam ku untuk Kyuhyun oppa jika dia sudah sadar, dan juga katakan padanya jika aku akan membantu menemukan Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo.

Yoon ahjumma tersenyum lalu mengantar Kyungsoo hingga ke halaman mansion dan disana sudah ada Sehun dan Jongin yang menunggu Kyungsoo.

"Otthe? Apa Chanyeol mengangkat telponnya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng "Dia tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Orang-orangku sudah ku perintahkan untuk mencari Chanyeol hyung, dia tidak ditemukan di tempat kerja dan appartementnya, apa mungkin Chanyeol hyung menculik Baekhyun nunna?" sambung Sehun.

"Aiish... jinjja! Jika benar, Chanyeol benar-benar cari mati! Dia nekat menghadapi Kyuhyun oppa! Apa dia tidak memikirkan masa depannya!" omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, ia merangkul kekasihnya "Tenanglah, sayang! ini kan hanya dugaan kita saja, semoga saja Chanyeol hyung tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini!"

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo-yah! Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol hyung, aku akan mengirimkan orang-orangku untuk mencari dan melindunginya" kata Sehun lagi.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Sudah tiga hari sejak menghilangnya Baekhyun di acara pertunangannya. Sudah tiga hari pula Kyungsoo tidak mendapat kabar dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir. Ia sudah menghubungi keluarga Chanyeol di kampungnya, namun Chanyeol juga tidak di temukan disana. Kyungsoo benar-benar frustasi. Bahkan kabar dari sehun mengenai mereka pun belum Kyungsoo dengar.

Sepulang dari kampusnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantor Jongin.

"Luhan?" katanya lirih saat ia secara tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang keluar dari kantor Jongin. Luhan tak melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa dia kemari? Apa ada masalah kerjaan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Kyungiie!" seru Minseok yang melihat Kyungsoo berjalan kearah ruangan atasannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Eonnie apa Jongin sedang sibuk?" tanya kyungsoo yang menyandarkan badanya ke meja sekertaris Jongin.

Minseok menggeleng "Masuklah, dia tidak sibuk"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia melangkah ke arah pintu ruangan Jongin namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, ia kembali menghampiri Minseok.

"Waeyo?"

"Em...eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu "Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, ini sangat pribadi sih?"

"Tanyalah, aku akan senang hati menjawabnya"

"Apa ada yeoja yang mendatangi Jongin hari ini? Ah, maksudku selain klien nya?"

Minseok terlihat berfikir sejenak "Em... ku rasa tidak... eh sepertinya yeoja bekal makan siang tadi datang seperti biasa?"

"Yeoja bekal siang? Nugu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia langganan Jongin untuk makan siang, sudah beberapa hari ia datang kemari" jawab Minseok.

"Eonnie, apa gadis itu ini?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan gambar dirinya dengan Luhan di ponselnya.

Minseok mengangguk "Matjayo! Dia orangnya, ekh bukannya dia yang kemari saat bersama mu dulu, wah aku sampai lupa dia cantik sekali" puji Minseok.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir, apa maksud Luhan mengantar bekal makan siang kepada Jongin? Kyungsoo membatin. "Ah terima kasih eonnie.. aku akan menemui Jongin sebentar"

"Ah nee..."

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruangan Jongin, setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam Kyungsoo langsung masuk.

"Jongin-ah! Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri gadisnya "Soo-yah! Kau tak bilang akan kemari?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa dan disusul oleh Jongin "Hanya ingin memberi kejutan, apa kau sibuk?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku beberapa menit yang lalu, wae? Kau sudah makan siang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau sendiri"

"Yah, aku sudah!"

Kyungsoo diam, ia memikirkan Luhan yang dilihatnya tadi menemui Jongin. Bahkan kata Minseok, Luhan sudah beberapa hari menemui Jongin dan mengantar bekal makan siang untuk kekasihnya. Pikiran aneh muncul begitu saja di kepala Kyungsoo, ia takut jika apa yang ia pikirkan adalah kenyataannya.

"Soo.. kau kenapa? Kenapa melamun?"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, _Jongin-ah apa kau ada main dengan Luhan? Jongin-ah, kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu? Jongin-ah, apapun yang terjadi tetaplah mencintaiku! Jongin-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jongin-ah, maafkan aku egois, aku ingin memilikimu!_

CHUP !

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya. "Kau membuatku gemas, sayang! Kenapa melamun sih?" tanya Jongin setelah aksinya mampu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo kembali.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, bisa tidak untuk tidak mencuri ciuman dariku!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan kesal.

"Karena kau mengabaikanku"

"Ah mianhe.." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,ia berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk, bukan saatnya ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia harus menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo! Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Jongin-ah! Aku mau minta ijin darimu?" ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pemikirannya tentang apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya hari ini. Sekarang bukan waktunya mengkhawatirkan masalah pribadinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku harus ke Illsan"

"Ada apa? Apa keluargamu sakit?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Lalu?"

"Aku harus menemukan Chanyeol sebelum mereka, aku sangat khawatir padanya. Setidaknya ada satu tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat tujuan terakhir Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya!" Jongin bicara dengan tegas.

"Tapi"

"Ini bahaya, Soo! Kau harus tahu lawanmu itu orang-orangnya Kyuhyun!"

"Justru karena itu, aku tidak ingin Chanyeol kenapa-kenapa"

"Kita bisa mempercayakannya pada orang-orangnya Sehun"

"Mereka terlalu lama... aku sudah khwatir pada mereka"

"Dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Soo!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, "Kau bisa menganggapnya aku pulang kampung! Aku mengunjungi orang tuaku!"

"TIDAK!"

"Jongin-ah!"

"Hargai keputusanku, Soo!"

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Bukannya aku tidak memikirkan Chanyeol hyung, Soo! Tapi jika kau berangkat besok, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, aku tidak bisa menjaga mu, bagaimana jika suruhannya Kyuhyun mengikutimu?" katanya lirih.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perintahmu, aku tidak akan kemana-kemana besok" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau pikir akan mudah membodohiku, nona Do"

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya ia menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

"Aku tahu dirimu itu sangat keras kepala, kau itu batu!" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya "Kau!" tunjukknya pada Kyungsoo, "Tetaplah disini, malam ini aku akan pulang ke appartement mu!"

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Yak! Jongin-ah! Ini tidak adil, kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Aku hanya belajar dari pengalaman sayang, kau awalnya penurut, dan aku tidak akan lengah dalam menjagamu. Jadi untuk sekali ini, jadilah gadis manis. ARA!" kata Jongin penuh ancaman.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, _Jongin, kau benar-benar! Ish..._ umpatnya dalam hati.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat mengantar Jongin keluar dari appartementnya. Semalam sesuai janjinya, Jongin menginap di appartement Kyungsoo, bahkan Jongin rela berangkat telat ke kantornya hanya takut Kyungsoo pergi dan mencari Chanyeol seorang diri. Setelah makan siang tadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantornya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo di appartementnya seorang diri. Ia percaya jika Kyungsoo tak akan nekat pergi karena hari sudah siang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum licik saat Jongin sudah menghilang dengan mobilnya dari pandangannya. Ia dengan gesit masuk ke appartementnya kembali dan mengemas beberapa barang yang mngkin akan ia butuhkan. Setelahnya ia kembali ke basement dan mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan.

Kyungsoo menghubungkan earphone wireless nya dengan ponselnya. Ia menekan nomer kekasihnya.

"Ah, Jongin-ah! Mian..." katanya dengan cepat setelah telpon tersambung.

" **Wae, Kyungie!"** tanya di seberang.

"Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku melanggar perintahmu, setelah pulang nanti aku siap menerima hukumanmu, Jongin-ah, saranghae"

" **Yak.. Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan...? Jangan bilang kau... yak!.."**

Pip!

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan melempar earphonenya ke jok disampingnya.

"Mianhae, sayang! Aku tidak bisa diam seperti ini, ku harap kali ini kau mengerti!" katanya pelan dan kembali fokus ke ke setirnya. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering, ia sudah tahu siapa si penelpon. Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya karena tak ingin berdebat dengannya lebih lama lagi.

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel pintarnya setelah tak lagi berdering, berniat untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering, kali ini bukan nomor Jongin, tapi nomer asing.

"Yeobboseo?" ucapnya setelah kembali mengenakan earphone nya.

" **..."**

"Yeob... Chanyeollie?" tebak Kyungsoo.

" **Soo?"**

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang ia rindukan, Kyungsoo langsung menepikan mobilnya "Yak! Pabbo-ya! Dimana kau? Kau tahu aku sampai gila mencarimu!"

" **Arra"**

"Arra? Sekarang kau dimana? Ku akan menemuimu"

" **Jangan, Soo! Kami baik-baik saja!"**

"Kami? Kau benar-benar membawa Baekhyun? Kau gila eoh!?"

" **Maaf Soo! Sekarang kami berada jauh dari Seoul, aku hanya menghubungimu karena aku tahu kau akan sangat khawatir. Jangan khawatirkan kami, dan jangan cari kami, aku dan Baekhyun baik-baik saja, setelah semuanya beres kami akan segera kembali, sampaikan salamku pada Jongin dan Sehun ne..."**

Pip!

"Yak berengsek, kenapa kau putus telponnya!?" umpat Kyungsoo. Nafasnya tak beraturan, antara senang dan sedih mendapat telpon dari sahabatnya. Senang karena akhirnya dia baik-baik saja, sedih karena entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelahnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia mencoba menetralkan kembali pernafasannya.

"Syukurlah..." desisnya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu pergi kali ini. Kyungsoo meraih kembali ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya, ia tak ingin kekasihnya marah dan panik lalu meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya karena dia.

"Jongin-ah! Angkat telponku" kata Kyungsoo saat Jongin tak mengangkat telponnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di jok penumpang lalu memutar kendaraannya. Ia berniat untuk mendatangi Jongin di kantornya lagi.

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TeBeCe**

 **?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Annyeong readers... aerii back !**

 **Sebelum disibukan oleh 'sesuatu' aerii post nih next chap nya**

 **Makin kagak jelas dan etahlah sekilas membuat aerii hampir lupa sudah nyampe chap berapa, untung sudah ada draft nya...**

 **RnR!**

 **yang menunggu moment Chanbaek da HuHan nya sabar duu yah... mereka masih di pending ! mungkin chap-chap selanjutya bakal fokus ke ChanBaek & HunHan tapi aerii kasih keterangan lagi kalo cerita ff ini lebih fokus ke Kaisoo, mereka hanya bumbu dan akar problem KaiSoo **

**di ending cerita bakal difokuskan ke konflik Kaisoo yang sebenarnya, jadi tetap calm and stay tune here**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di chap ini biar aerii kelarin nih ff !**

 **Thanks a lot buat yang ngikutin ff ini da nunggu terus updatetanya,**

 **Repiuw juseeyooo~~~~~**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	9. Wanted

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T dan akan naik menjadi M sesuai dengan jalannya cerita**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **I** **am back guys...**

 **Judul dan isinya sangat pasaran, dan jalan ceritanya sangat mudah di tebak, tapi aerii harap kalian tetap baca yah :D . hasil epep ini dari pemikiran aerii sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu ASLI unsur KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

 **Ini epep GS, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) akan kalian jumpaii, aerii mah apa atuh, hanya seonggok yeoja yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa :'( dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

 **Mianhae, jika kata pengantarnya terlalu panjang, karena aerii adalah type yeoja yang cerewet oke fix abaikan.. LANJUTKAN !**

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUUUUN...**

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" _Aghassi.. jika kau menangis terus, make up mu akan luntur" tegur Yoon ahjumma pada Baekhyun yang asih menetskan air mata sejak Kyungsoo menemuinya beberapa menit yang lala._

" _Mianhae, ahjumma.." lirihnya._

" _15 menit lagi acara dimulai, cepat rapihkan make up nya" perintah Yoon ahjumma kepada wanita yang tengah merias Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin, ia ingin tertawa, menertawakan takdirnya yang merasa di permainkan. Ia mencintai pria lain namun ia harus bertunaangan dengan pria yang tidak ia cintai. Dan ia tak ba menolak demi melindungi pria yang dicintainya._

" _Chanyeollie, mianhae..." lirih Baekhyun sambil menunduk._

" _Aghassi, siapkan diri anda. Kami akan menunggu anda diluar... sebentar lagi acara dimulai"_

 _Baekhyun menatap Yoon ahjumma, ia mengangguk. "Aku akan bersiap-siap"_

 _Tinggalah Baekhyun seorang diri di ruangannya. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali. Beberapa langkah menuju balroom akan merubah segalanya, ia akan menjadi nyonyah Oh selanjutnya._

" _Huft... keep calm, Hyun-ah! Ini yang terbaik! Hwaitting!" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan merapihkan gaun putihnya. Hari ini ia terlihat sangat cantik._

 _BUGH! BUGH!_

 _Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar sedikit keributan di luar. Ia pun berniat untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya. Namun belum sempat ia menggapai gagang pintu, pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka._

 _Baekhyun tercekat di tempatnya saat ia melihat Chanyeol dengan keringat bercucuran berdiri di depannya._

" _Chanyeollie..." lirihnya pelan._

 _Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan._

" _Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun._

" _Hyun-ah, mianhae, saranghae..."_

" _Wa..wae..?" Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah saat Chanyeol mendekatinya. "Chan.. ap...hemmmmppttt..." Baekhyun merontah saat Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya dengan sapu tangannya yang sepertinya sudah di lumuri obat bius._

" _Mianhae, Hyun-ah! Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu!"_

 _Kata-kata itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan jatuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol._

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

" **Ah, Jongin-ah! Mian..."** kalimat itu yang pertama kali Jongin dengar saat ia baru saja menerima panggilan dari Kyungsoo.

"Wae, Kyungie?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" **Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku melanggar perintahmu, setelah pulang nanti aku siap menerima hukumanmu, Jongin-ah, saranghae"** Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Yak.. Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan...? Jangan bilang kau... yak!.." teriaknya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menelponnya dan sepertinya ia tengah dalam perjalanan.

Pip ! Telpon terputus.

"Ish... sial...!" geramnya sambil memegang erat-erat ponselnya.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya seseorang yang dari tadi berada di dalam ruangan Jongin.

Jongin yang tengah berdiri di dekat mejanya melirik wanita cantik yang duduk di sofa sambil menata bekal makan siang di mejanya. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Dia akn mencari Chanyeol, dia bilang akan pergi ke Illsan" jawabnya.

Luhan, gadis itu, tersenyum "Senekat itu?"

"Dia hanya khawatir" jawabnya lagi lalu duduk di kursinya, ia menangadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangannya dan membiarkan Luhan sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kupikir ada sesuatu diantara mereka" celetuknya yang mampu membuat Jongin menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mengidikkan kedua pundaknya "Persahabatan mereka terlihat aneh dimataku"

Jongin tak menjawab, bukan hanya Luhan yang berfikir seperti itu, tapi Jongin juga.

"Diantara wanita dan pria yang dewasa tidak ada yang namanya teman apalagi sahabat" lanjut Luhan.

Jongin memegang kepalanya dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Aku harus menyusulnya" bisiknya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan.

"Kai-ya! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu?"

Jongin membenarkan jasnya dan beranjak dari kursi "Kita bicara lain kali, Lu! Saat ini pikiranku sedang tidak tenang"

"Tidak! Harus sekarang" kata Luhan sambil memegang lengan Jongin yang akan melangkah keluar pintu.

Jongin melirik pegangan Luhan, dan dengan hat-hati ia melepasnya "Baiklah, bicaralah! Aku akan mendengarkannya"

Luhan tersenyum "Aku mencintaimu" katanya.

Jongin terkejut "Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku!" lanjutnya dengan tegas.

"Appa? Kau gila Luhan, aku tidak mau! Ingat Kyungsoo sahabatmu, bagaimana mungkin aku mengkhianatinya?"

"Dia memang sahabatku, tapi jika aku mencintaimu aku harus bagaimana?"

Jongin menjauh dari Luhan "Maafkan aku, Lu! Aku harap kita tidak pernah terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini!"

"Wae? Kupikir kita memiliki rasa yang sama?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau tidak menolakku saat aku datang dan kau juga tidak menolak makanan yang aku berikan?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Ku pikir kau salah paham , Lu! Aku bukannya tidak melakukannya, tapi aku belum melakukannya! Selama ini aku diam karena aku masih belum tahu apa maksud mu dengan ini semua, setelah sekarang aku tahu, sebaiknya kau jangan lagi datang kesini" kata Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau takut berpaling hati? Jika kau berpaling sekarang itu bukan hal yang dosa kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, Lu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol? Mereka menikungmu, Kai? Kau tidak curiga dengan Kyungsoo yang memiliki kepedulian yang tidak wajar pada Chanyeol?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang mutiaraku, aku percaya pada Kyungsoo"

Luhan tersenyum sinis ""Kau sudah buta karena cinta, Kai"

"Sebutanya aku, setidaknya aku masih mencoba setia pada satu yeoja"

"Tapi tidak dengan yeojamu" Luhan mendekati Jongin dan mencoba mencium bibirnya.

"Hentikan , Luhan!" bentak Jongin sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan sebelum gadis itu mencapai untuk menciumnya "Maaf aku sedikit kasar, tapi bisa kau tinggalkan aku sekarang. Dan jangan ungkit lagi pembicaraan ini" katanya sambil membuka pintu ruangannya.

Luhan merasa jatuh harga dirinya saat Jongin menolaknya dan mengusirnya. Ia berjalan kasar ke arah Jongin dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, tangannya memegang gagang pintu dengan erat.

"Maaf tuan, apa aku harus membersihkannya lagi?" tanya seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai OB di kantornya.

Jongin mengangguk "Kerjakan seperti biasa" titahnya.

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin dan mulai memebereskan makanan yang tadi di tata oleh Luhan. Jongin hanya menatapnya.

Minseok yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyungsoo berlari cepat masuk ke dalam gedung milik kekasihnya itu. Ia tak mau terlambat untuk mematikan api amarah Jongin. Setidaknya kali ini ia bisa mencegah Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan gugup di depan lift sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Ting!

Pintu terbuka dan ada beberapa pegawai yang keluar dari lift tersebut. Namun ada seseorang yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terpatung di tempatnya. Seorang gadis yang tengah menunduk dan menyandarkan dirinya pada didinding lift tanpa menyadari tatapa penuh tanya dari Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menyadari jika lift sudah berhenti, ia berniat untuk keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya.

"Luhanie?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo, pintu lift tertutup kembali "Sepertinya kita sering sekali bertemu di kantor ini" kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kemarin aku melihatmu keluar dari sini"

"Oh yah...? apa aku sudah ketahuan? Atau Kai sudah memberitahumu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah.. ternyata belum.. aku lelah Kyungie, aku ingin pulang"

"Kita perlu bicara, Luhan!"

"Yah, kita memang perlu bicara, tapi tidak sekarang! Sepertinya kau harus meredakan amarah kekasihmu dulu" katanya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terpaku memandangi Luhan keluar dari gedung tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya?" lirihnya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan Jongin tanpa mengetuknya, dan ia mendapati Jongin tengah duduk sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas di kursinya. Melihat Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang juga menghampirinya.

Jongin angsung memeluk Kyungsoo saat keduanya bertemu di dekat sofa.

"Ku pikir kau benar-benar pergi.. syukurlah!" kata Jongin smabil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Awalnya iyah, tapi tidak jadi"

"Wae? Kau takut aku marah?" tebak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku takut kau khwatir dan..." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya "Aku bertemu Luhan di lobi tadi, sepertinya kalian tengah terlibat kerja sama?"

Jongin menggeleng "Jika aku menceritakan kebenarannya apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Katakanlah, apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Dia menyukaiku"

Kyungsoo menunduk "Aku sudah menduganya"

"Mwo?"

"Sebelum aku menjadi kekasihmu, aku sudah tahu jika Luhan menyukaimu, sejak lama"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Aku tahu saat ia menceritakannya pada Baekhyun, waktu itu aku hanya mendengarnya. Tapi, aku juga tak menyangka jika kau malah menyukaiku" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Maaf aku baru menceritakannya, aku pikir itu sudah lama sekali dan dia memutuskan untuk bersama Sehun akhirnya, aku tidak menyangka juga jika ia masih menyimpan rasa padamu. Jongin-ah! Aku merasa jadi yeoja jahat di depannya" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo "Lupakanlah, kau tidak jahat! Ini bukan salahmu, aku dari awal memang menyukaimu! Itu sebabnya aku bisa berteman dengan Chanyeol hyung karena aku memang ingin mendekatimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan wanita lain"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya "Maaf jika aku egois, tapi aku tak ingin melepasmu"

Jongin tersenyum "Nado..."

"Jongin-ah! Ponselmu berdering" kata Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, mian!" Jongin merogoh jasnya "Sehun?"

"Angkatlah" titah Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Sehun-ah! Ada apa?" tanya Jongin setelah meletakkan ponselnya di telinga nya "Mwo? Ruma sakit? Arra, aku akan kesana..."

"Ada apa Jongin-ah!" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Jongin meletakkan kembali ponselnya di jasnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi, aku akan menjelaskannya di jalan.."

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Makanlah... aku tidak ingin kau sakit" kata Chanyeol pada gadis yang diculiknya saat di hari pertunangannya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap makanan yang terletak dia atas nakas.

"Aku sudah memberi kabar pada Kyungsoo,"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol "Kenapa aku melakukan ini semua, Chan? Kau tahu betapa bahayanya dirimu sekarang"

Chanyeol duduk di dekat Baekhyun "Kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi, bukankah aku sudah bilang ini semua karena aku mencintaimu!"

Baekhyun mendecih "Kau tidak tahu betapa beresikonya kau mencintai diriku?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang acak-acakan, bahkan ia masih mengenakan gaun pertunangannya. Chanyeol merabah pinggang Baekhyun, ia melepas ikatan tangan Baekhyun yang ia ikat beberapa hari yang lalu dengan dasinya.

"Auuw..." rintih Baekhyun saat kedua tangannya terlepas dari ikatan tersebut.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu" lirihnya.

"Nyawamu sekarang terancam, Chan! Kenapa kau nekat sekali menculikku?"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, Hyun-ah! Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan nyawaku, tapi kau tidak menghiraukan perasaanku? Apa itu penting sekarang?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Aku bahkan lebih baik mati jika aku harus melihatmu dengan pria lain"

"Chan!"

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku? Tidakkah kau mempercayaiku?"

"Aku..."

"Kita bisa menghadapi semuanya bersama, sayang!" Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun "Kau tak perlu takut, ada aku! Aku akan melindungimu, aku asalnya miskin bahkan jika aku harus hidup miskin lagi pun itu bukan hal yang sulit"

"Tapi..."

"Harusnya kau mengatakan ini semua diawal, agar aku bisa mencari jalan keluarnya. Aku tidak takut dnegan acaman oppa mu! Tapi terimakasih sudah mau melindungiku"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak segaja mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin beberapa hari sebelum pertunanganmu. Sepertinya aku harus menghukum mereka karena tidak memberitahuku dari awal dan ikut menyembunyikannya dariku"

"Mereka tak salah Chan"

"Jadi sekarang kau mau membangun semuanya dari awalkan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Beberapa hari ia bersama Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyentuh dan menyakitinya. Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, mungkin memang jalannya sekarang ia harus berani berjuang bersama orang yang dicintainya. Lagi pula ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun terjebak bersamanya. Sehun juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi.

"Hyun-ah!"

"Aku mau Chan! Terima kasih sudah mau berjuang bersama denganku"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya "Gomawo, kita akan kembali ke Seoul sekarang,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia lalu menghambur memeluk kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan itu "Aku akan ikut kemanapun"

"Sekarang mandilah, aku akan bersiap"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Boghosippeo..." kata Chayeol yang tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hyun-ah! Bisakah kedepannya lagi kita seperti ini? Saling terbuka dan menyayangi, saling bahu membahu, kupikir hubungan kita seperti itu seharusnya" lirih Chanyeol yang masih memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir menangis mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, ia merasa menjadi yeoja yang jahat karena memendam masalahnya dari orang dicintainya. Tidak membiarkan kekasihnya tahu permasalahannya dan tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri jika ia bisa berjuang mencari solusi dari masalahnya.

Chanyeol berkali-kali mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie, terima kasih sudah menyelamatku dari pertunangan itu. Dan aku akan mempercayaimu mulai sekarang, aku percaya padamu yang memegang kendali hubungan kita..." balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Ku harap kau tidak menyesal di kemudian hari, Hyun-ah!"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan menyesal apa pun yang terjadi jika aku denganmu.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menatap dalam yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Yeoja yang mampu memalingkan dunia Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo, yeoja yang mampu menjungkir balikkan hati seorang Chanyeol karena tingkahnya yang hyperactive, yeoja yang selalu membuat Chanyeol khawatir karena tindakannya yang tidak pernah berfikir panjang. Karena yeoja ini –Baekhyun- yang mampu membuat Chanyeol kembali hidup dari keterpurukannya dahulu.

"Nado saranghae, Byun Baekhyun..." bisik Chanyeol yang tek melepas dirinya dari tatapan rindunya. Chanyeol merindukan senyum dan kebersamaan dengan Baekhyun, ia juga merindukan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Bibir yang diklaimnya manis melebihi permen gula dan mampu mengeluarkan suara emas milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun , keningnya kini beradu dengan kening kekasihnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang akan menciumnya, bukannya memejamkan matanya Baekhyun malah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun menolak ciumannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Bagaimana bisa kau ingin mencium gadis yang 4 hari belum mandi... aku ingin mandi Chanyeollie... kau tahu badanku sangat lengket.." jawab Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Chanyeol pun ikut berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berdiri..?"

"Aku? Aku akan memandikanmu..."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tanganmu yang luka itu membersihkan tubuhmu yang lengket..." tunjuk Chanyeol pada kedua tangan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan jejak lebam di pergelangan tangannya karena ulah Chanyeol yang mengikatnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun sempat memberontak dan membuat Chanyeol terpaksa mengikatnya.

"Kau gila? Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu..."

"Andwe, aku bisa sendiri.." Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang malu-malu, "Jangan melawan.. turuti apa kataku, oke?" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ala bridal sytle.

Baekhyun reflect mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol "Jangan macam-macam Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menggeram.

Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan jajaran giginya yang rapi "Tidak macam-macam kok,, mungkin hanya menyentuh sana sini" katanya dengan menyeringai.

"Park Chanyeol... turunkan aku..." Bakhyun meronta saat Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya masuk kamar mandi. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Selebihnya terdengar tawa Baekhyun dan juga yang meminta Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya.

 **:::**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **TeBeCe (?)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Apa chapt ini terlalu pendek?**

 **Maafkan jika begitu, hanya ingin post aja...**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah menunggu, yang udah mengkritik dan memberi saran juga di ff ini...**

 **Big Thanks juga buat yang udah mencac* karya aerii, bakal dijadiin motifasi buat kedepannya...**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak seperti biasa :***

Special thanks for :

 **Evaasusaanti** **,** **Sofia Magdalena** **, hnana,** **tamimei** **,** **FarydahKAISOO8812** **,**

Noumu noumu khamsahamida udah nyemangatin buat nerusin ini ff, jika bukan kalian yang mungkin aerii sudah ngedown n gak mau lanjut lagi,, (sedikit lebay yah?)

And then big thanks juga buat yang udah sering ninggalin jejak tapi kagak aerii balas,, disini aerii ucapkan TerimaKasih banyak :* :* :*

Saranghae, readers jjang!

Happy KaiSoo day KHS

Happy Kyungsoo's day...

Happy Kai's day...

Saengil chukkae !

XOXO

==aerii==


	10. Solve it!

**Our Relationship Are Complicated**

 **Main pair :**

 **Kaisoo (Gs for Uke)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Chansoo**

 **HunBaek**

 **Kailu**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T dan akan naik menjadi M sesuai dengan jalannya cerita**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **I** **am back guys...**

 **Judul dan isinya sangat pasaran, dan jalan ceritanya sangat mudah di tebak, tapi aerii harap kalian tetap baca yah :D . hasil epep ini dari pemikiran aerii sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu ASLI unsur KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

 **Ini epep GS, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) akan kalian jumpaii, aerii mah apa atuh, hanya seonggok yeoja yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa :'( dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

 **Mianhae, jika kata pengantarnya terlalu panjang, karena aerii adalah type yeoja yang cerewet oke fix abaikan.. LANJUTKAN !**

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUUUUN...**

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sehun menatap khawatir ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan sedikit panik di koridor rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran karena tak jauh dari Sehun berdiri ada beberapa orang-orang yang memakai jas hitam rapi yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai bodyguard.

"Sehun-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terluka?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia dan Jongin sudah berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Bukan aku yang kenapa-kenapa nunna!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau hampir membuatku panik saat kau bilang ada dirumah sakit?" kini giliran Jongin yang menuntut jawaban dari Sehun.

"Mian Kai-yah! Bukan maksudku membuat kalian panik, ini tentang Kyuhyun hyung!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang. Kini Kyungsoo mengerti kenapa begitu banyak bodyguard di depan ruang VVIP rumah sakit yang termasuk aset milik keluarga Oh tersebut.

"Aku dipercayakan untuk mengurus pemakaman Kyuhyun hyung..."

"Mwo?"

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

 _Sehun mencondongkan kepalanya saat memasuki ruang VVIP rumah sakit. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang yang ditempati oleh pengusaha muda tersebut._

" _Istirahatlah, hyung! Kau tidak perlu berfikir keras mengenai Baekhyun, aku yakin Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat yang aman" kata Sehun seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun tentang adik semata wayangnya._

 _Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega "Maafkan aku... aku sudah menyeretmu kedalam masalah keluarga kami" kataya lirih_

 _Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang "Aku tak masalah hyung, apa yang kau lakukan adalah untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan perusahaanmu dari keserakahan Song ahjussi"_

" _Aku semakin bersalah karena memisahkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol"_

 _Sehun mengelus pundak pria yang sudah dianggap hyung nya itu "Jika Chanyeol tahu, ia pasti akan mengerti"_

" _Harusnya aku jujur dari awal tentang semua masalah keluarga kami"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar kok hyung, melindungi Baekhyun nunna dan perusahaanmu..."_

 _Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Rasa penyesalannya semakin banyak setelah menghilangnya Baekhyun. Memaksa pertunangannya dengan Sehun saja membuatnya merasa bersalah, apalagi sekarang ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana adik semata wayangnya itu. Kesalahnya pula yang mencoba menutupi segalanya dari Baekhyun, karena ia pikir hanya Sehun yang mampu melindungi Baekhyun dan juga perusahaannya dari keserakahan paman Song, -kakak laki-laki dari mendiang ibunya- yang sangat antusias untuk merebut perusahaan Byun Corps dari tangannya. Terlebih lagi saat paman Song tahu jika Kyuhyun memiliki kelainan jantung yang tidak diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Ia pikir usianya tidak lama lagi maka ia berniat menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Sehun dan juga perusahaanya agar tetap menjadi milik Baekhyun nantinya. Sehun, tentu saja tahu rencana ini dan menyembunyikan dari Baekhyun dan juga sahabatnya._

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk melacak keberadaan Baekhyun namun hasilnya masih nihil. Chanyeol benar-benar ahlinya dalam menyembunyikan keberadaannya._

" _Sehun-ah! Aku rasa ajalku sudah dekat..."_

 _Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun "Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung!? Aku sudah mengurus keperluanmu untuk berangkat ke Boston malam ini, aku sudah menemukan dokter yang tepat untuk mengurusmu..."_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan "Kau sudah banyak mengorbankan waktumu untukku, Sehun-ah! Bahkan kau melupakan Luhan, kekasihmu dan membiarkan dia dengan kesalahapahaman ini"_

 _Sehun tersenyum "Sekarang kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini hyung! Tak perlu khawatirkan diriku!"_

" _Apa pun yang terjadi padaku nanti aku hanya ingin kau menjaga Baekhyun untukku dan katakan padanya jika aku sangat mencintainya, tak peduli seberapa pun dia membenciku, aku akan tetap mencintainya dan sampaikan maafku karena aku gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk nya , aku gagal melindunginya..."_

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Chanyeol terpaku menatap Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar menitikan air mata saat menonton acara berita di televisi. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sedang pura-pura kuat dengan berita yang menayangkan kematian oppa nya.

"Op..oppa.." lirihnya setelah acara berita malam tersebut menayangkan jeda.

Chanyeol melangkah dari duduknya dan berdiri tegap dibelakang kekasihnya berharap ia bisa menopang Baekhyun jika ia tumbang seketika dan benar saja Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan lutut kakinya yang lemas. Ia limbung dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Katakan berita itu tidak benar..." isaknya.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, ada penyesalan di raut wajahnya "Kita pulang sekarang" jawabnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hikss... opp...oppa...!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, kita pulang sekarang!"

Chanyeol menggela nafasnya panjang. Ada apa dengan ini semua, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Melarikan diri dengan Baekhyun tanpa tahu kondisi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya berniat menyadarkan Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun jika ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun dan mampu melewati semua masalah jika bersama. Tapi Chanyeol belum sempat menyelesaikan semuanya, ia malah mendengar kematian Kyuhyun karena kebocoran di jantungnya beberapa jam yang lalu melalui televisi.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Kau minum lagi?" Jongin merampas gelas bersisi wine dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku hanya sedang pusing, Kai-yah!"

"Aku tahu kau pasti berat melewati ini semua, kau sudah bekerja keras, Sehun-ah!" Jongin duduk disamping Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk "Kerja keras menutupi kebohongan dan memainkan drama gila ini? Heum... aku hebat bukan?" katanya dengan senyum meremehkan diri sendiri "Aku membohongi kalian dan memainkan peran sebagai peran antagonis yang berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa! Jika aku bisa menemui Chanyeol hyung lebih dulu dan menjelaskan semuanya, aku yakin dia tidak akan membawa Baekhyun di hari pertunangan kami, jika aku banyak terbuka denganmu, jika aku... akh...bahkan aku mengorbankan Luhan dalam masalah ini" katanya panjang lebar.

Kai mengelus punggung Sehun "Kau memang hebat, jika aku diposisimu, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu! Sekarang kita fokuskan saja untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun, bagaimanapun kau yang lebih tahu masalah ini"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang "Dimana Kyungsoomu?"

"Dia sedang bersama Yoon ahjumma... dia masih berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. ia tahu yang akan ia hadapi saat ini bukan hanya amukan Baekhyun tapi juga masalah di kantor, masalah ahli waris. Karena masalah perkawinan perusahaan itu pula, wali Baekhyun bukan lagi Kyuhyun, melainkan Sehun. Secara otomatis ahli perusahaan diambil alih oleh Sehun. Beberapa kali dewan direksi mengadakan pertemuan mendadak karena kematian Kyuhyun yang mendadak. Mereka menuntut agar alih perusahaan dialihkan kepada mereka yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan Kyuhyun selain Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, dewan direksi menantang Kyuhyun dari awal jika Baekhyun akan mengambil alih perusahaannya, maka jalan satu-satunya agar Byun Corps tetap menjadi milik Baekhyun adalah menikahkannya dengan Sehun. Itu cara Kyuhyun menjaga perusahaannya dan juga Baekhyun. Namun, karena kematian mendadak Kyuhyun, pergantian wali Baekhyun ke Sehun pun belum sah secara hukum. Maka secara langsung, Baekhyun menjadi CEO menggantikan oppanya.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Yoon ahjumma... katakan dimana oppa?" teriak Baekhyun malam itu sambil memegang pundak Yoon ahjumma.

"Baekhyun-ah! Tenangkan pikiranmu..." Kyungsoo yang masih berada dimansion keluaraga Byun itu langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang tengah menangis histeris.

Malam itu, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali ke mansion keluarganya. Meski awalnya takut mendapat amukan dari para bodyguard Kyuhyun, Chanyeol tetap nekat mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Soo! Oppa pergi... dan aku belum sempat minta maaf padanya?"

"Maaf nona, sebaiknya nona istirahat dulu... pemakaman tuan muda dilaksanakan lusa" kata Yoon ahjumma dengan hormat.

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya yang terasa sesak didadanya, ia meringsut di lantai yang dingin itu.

Kyungsoo memandang sendu ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia juga tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di keluarga Byun. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Kyuhyun oppa meninggal karena ia memiliki penyakin kelainan jantung yang sudah cukup parah dan disembunyikan dari publik. Sedangkan raut wajah Sehun seolah ia yang paling kehilangan, tanpa Kyungsoo tahu ada masalah besar yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun untuk Baekhyun dan Byun Corps.

Sementara di sisi lain, Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Kesedihan Baekhyun membuatnya lupa akan kehadiran Chanyeol. Ada penyesalan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jika saja ia tidak egois menculik Baekhyun, mungkin sekarang Baekhyun masih hidup bersama sang oppa. Namun, ia yang akan kehilangan Baekhyun, untuk selamanya mungkin.

"Ku pikir, rumah ini tidak bisa di masuki oleh orang asing..." tegur seseorang dengan tegas yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalikkan badanya dan mendapati sosok pria paruh baya dengan tampang angkuhnya menatap tajam Chanyeol. Tanpa tahu siapa orang itu, Chanyeol membungkuk memberi hormat pada pria yang terlihat bersahaja dengan keangkuhannya tersebut.

"Kau yang menculik keponakanku?" tanyanya tegas.

"Josonghamida, tuan" kata Chanyeol pelan.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, pria itu menarik senyum tipisnya seolah berterima kasih atas tindakan Chanyeol yang sedikit melancarkan aksinya untuk mencapai tujuannya. "Setelah sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun, sekarang penculik Baekhyun yang datang kemari, ah kekasih Baekhyun maksudnya... aku tidak tahu jika mendiang Kyuhyun sangat ramah pada mereka..." katanya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Chanyeol mengerti mereka yang dimaksud orang itu, karena ada Kyungsoo pasti ada Jongin dan mungkin juga Sehun ada di mansion ini.

"Aku Song Jin Ho, aku adalah paman dari Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun..." katanya akhirnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa pikir dua kali Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan tuang Song tersebut.

"Kau anak muda yang pemberani.. aku salut padamu.." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bingung maksud dari pujian paman Song tersebut. Harusnya pria tua itu marah karena tindakannya yang menimbulkan masalah bagi Baekhyun.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

 _Chanyeol hyung? Kenapa dengan Song ahjussi? Ada apa dengan hubungan mereka? Atau jangan-jangan... Song ahjussi adalah dalang dari semua ini, dan melibatkan Chanyeol hyung?_

Sehun masih berfikir dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol dan Song ahjussi yang tengah berjabat tangan.

"Sehun-ah! Wae?" tanya Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Sehun, ia heran karena Sehun yang behenti mendadak saat mereka akan menemui Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol hyung?" Jongin bergumam saat mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. "Baekhyun juga pasti sudah kembali.." katanya lagi.

Sehun masih diam dan menatap tajam ke arah Song ahjussi dan Chanyeol.

"Oh hai Sehun!" Song ahjussi tersenyum dengan ramah ke arah Sehun dan membuat Chanyeol melepas uluran tangannya dan berbalik menatap Sehun dan Jongin yang juga menatap ke arahnya "Wah, kau akhirnya bertemu dengan pria yangmenculik tunanganmu.. aku penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya" katanya lagi

Sehun berjalan pelan ke arah mereka dan diikuti oleh Jongin di belakangnya.

"Jika aku diposisimu, mungkin aku akan memberikan sedikit hadiah pada orang yang mengacaukan pertunanganku...ha.."

"Ini hanya salah paham, Song ahjussi!" balas Sehun.

"Heum... baiklah! Sampai bertemu di pertemuan besok..." katanya lalu berlalu dari ketiganya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jongin

"Chanyeol hyung, sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" Sehun malah bertanya Chanyeol dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku baru melihatnya dan ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu..."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang "Kalian mengacuhkanku..."

"Dia.. hanya seseorang yang sedikit berbahaya" jawabnya pelan.

"Sehun-ah! maafkan aku..aku tidak.."

"Tidak hyung, aku yang harusnya minta maaf.. banyak yang harus aku ceritkaan padamu... kita harus bicara, hyung!"

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Kau bisa memukulku sesuka hatimu, hyung!" kata Sehun pelan di taman belakang milik keluarga Byun

Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Sehun memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar semua penjalasan dari Sehun. Kini ia sadar, keegoisan cintanya telah merusak semua rencana yang tersusun rapi oleh Kyuhyun dan Sehun untuk mempertahanakan perusahaan milik Kyuhyun yang akan dipimpin oleh Baekhyun nantinya.

"Semua salahku karena menutupinya darimu, harusnya kau orang yang berhak tahu atas masalah ini karena bagaimnapun juga kau adalah kekasih Baekhyun..." lanjut Sehun

"Tidak sehun-ah! harusnya kau yang memukulku! Aku benar-benar malu sekarang, sudah menyalahakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun hyung dan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Penyakit yang disembunyikan oleh Kyhyun hyung memang cukup parah, itu sebabnya dia ingin cepat-cepat mengalihkan semua aset perusahaan ke Baekhyun melalui diriku. Karena semua pemilik saham dan dewan direksi mengenal hubungan baik perusahan ku dan Byun Corps. Semuanya menjadi rumit kan?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya "Kau sudah bekerja keras Sehun-ah! dan aku, malah merusak semua usahamu dan Kyuhyun hyung..." jawabnya penuh penyesalan.

"Hyung! Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hyung benar-benar menyukaimu, namun karena kelicikan paman Song membuat Kyuhyun hyung hati-hati dalam memilih pria untuk Baekhyun nunna.. maksudku, paman Song akan sangat mudah mempengaruhi seluruh dewan direksi untuk menentang keputusan Kyuhyun hyung, maaf bukan maksudku untuk..."

"Aku mengerti Sehun-ah! aku sangat mengerti... aku hanya berfikir tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin sekarang membenciku karena ini semua..."

"Tenanglah... aku akan menceritakan segalanya! Untuk sementara biarkan aku memiliki sedikit waktu dengan Baekhyun nunna... perlu waktu yang sedikit lama untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun nunna.."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun "Aku mengandalkanmu, Sehun-ah!"

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Tiga hari setelah pemakaman Kyuhyun, Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan. Meski begitu Baekhyun merasa ini tidak adil, dia masih berduka namun pihak perusahaan menuntutnya untuk terjun langsung ke perusahaan. Baekhyun sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sehun, ia sangat menyesal setelah mengetahui kebenarannya dan membuat ia berpisah selamanya dengan oppa nya.

"Chanyeollie..." lirihnya saat ia mengingat nama kekasihnya itu. Terhitung dari Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol tidak menghubungi Baekhyun lagi. Sementara Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu karena kesibukannya yang kadang membuatnya tidak bisa memegang ponsel untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar, hari ini ia mengunjungi kampusnya untuk mengajukan cuti beberapa tahun demi perusahaan mendiang sang oppa.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak saat melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari salah satu ruang dosen.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya dan menghampiri sahabatnya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ini tempat aku menimba ilmu dan kau masih bertanya apa yang aku lakukan disini?" balas Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Ah, anni, maksudku, ku dengar dari Jongin kau sibuk karena peninggalan Kyuhyun oppa"

"Aku mengajukan cutiku, Soo! Em, kantin?" tawarnya.

"Kau yakin memiliki waktu untuk ke kantin?" sindirnya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menolak ajakanku, kkaja!" Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya ke kantin kampus mereka. Baekhyun merindukan Kyungsoo, merindukan masa-masa mereka sering bercngkerama dan menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bercanda dan bersenang-senang.

"Kau terlihat sangat ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tanyakanlah..." Kyungsoo menyadari gelagat Baekhyun yang menurutnya aneh saat mereka tengah menikmati sedikit cemilan di kantin tersebut.

"Emmm..." Baekhyun menyeruput minumannya "Tentang Chanyeol" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia, dia tidak menghubungiku beberapa terakhir ini dan juga dia menolak semua panggilanku!" Baekhyun menunduk saat itu ia merasakan sentuhan hangat ditangannya, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya seolah memberikan ketenangan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Akan aku pastikan dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya dia sibuk karena pekerjaannya kau kan tahu dia sempat membolos beberapa hari sejak pertunanganmu!" jawab Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tak yakin jika Chanyeol sibuk. Kemana dia disaat Baekhyun sebenarnya membutuhkannya?

Baekhyun tersenyum miris "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya," lirihnya

"Dia pasti akan menemuimu secepatnya, percayalah, Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang membuat kekasihnya khawatir"

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Kyungsoo menekan beberapa digit hingga akhirnya pintu berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka "Akh, dia masih menggunakan kata sandi yang sama..." bisik Kyungsoo sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam appartement kelas menengah itu. Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang tengah dan mendapati pria berambut coklat yang sedikit berantakan dengan tengah bermalas-malasan di depan televisi datarnya. Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya hanya mengacuhkan dan tetap merebahakan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa.

"Yak! Kau kan berjanji untuk tidak minum lagi!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saat melihat meja depan sofa dipenuhi dengan minuman beralkohol "Kau benar-benar..."

"Tenanglah, Soo! Untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramahmu" balas Chanyeol tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dan berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Ku pikir kau tengah menyibukkan dirimu dengan pekerjaan tapi ternyata..."

"Pekerjaan? Aku masih magang, Soo! Dan aku dipecat karena membolos, kau puas!"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal lalu ia beranjak ke arah dapur untuk mengambil kantong kresek hitam dan merapihkan ruangan yang sedikit berantakan itu. Kyungsoo memasukkan bekas kaleng dan beberapa bungkus snack yang sepertinya baru saja dikonsumsi oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah menduga jika sahabatnya akan seperti ini, terlihat sangat frustassi dan tidak ada semangat hidup lagi. Mendengar Chanyeol tidak menghubungi Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo khawatir dan setelah berpisah dengan Baekhyun dikampus tadi ia memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol di appartementnya. Dan benar saja pria tinggi karena kelebihan kalsium itu tengah bersemedi di appartementnya. Setelah seleseai berbenah Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di single sofa yang bersampingan dengan posisi Chanyeol "Aku kemari ada tujuannya, Chan!"

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo dan membenarkan posisinya lalu duduk dan menatap Kyungsoo "Apa? Menyalahkanku karena kematian Kyuhyun?"

Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya, bahkan ia tak pernah berfikir ke arah sana "kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Memang benarkan? Aku membuat Baekhyun hancur hanya karena keegoisanku" jawabnya dengan sinis.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menghindari Baekhyun?"

"Seandainya kau diposisiku apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Semua orang mencemoohku, dan aku yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan oppanya! Untuk apa aku menemuinya? Aku masih memiliki malu, Soo!"

"Jika kau berfikir kau yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan Kyuhyun oppa, harusnya kau bertanggung jawab untuk itu?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tanggungjawab?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau sudah menculik Baekhyun di hari pertunangannya, kau membuatnya kehilangan Kyuhyun oppa, dan sekarang kau meninggalkannya, cih! Pria macam apa dirimu sebenarnya?" cibir Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung sofa, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, temuilah dia! Jangan kau perkeruh lagi hubunganmu dengannya..." lanjut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, "Pulanglah!" jeda "Aku tak ingin Kai salahpaham karena kau disini" usirnya.

Kyungsoo mendecih "Baiklah, kau lebih dewasa dariku, dan sepertinya kau memang tidak membutuhkanku sekarang! Urus saja dirimu sendiri" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu menyambar tas selempangnya yang ia letakkan dimeja. "Ish! Kenapa aku peduli dengan masalahmu sih!" omelnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam-diam menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar omelan Kyungsoo.

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

"Huft!" beberapa kali Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya dengan kasar, ini terlalu pagi untuk dirinya berada diruang kerja oppanya. Bahkan ini belum ada sepuluh hari sejak kematian Kyuhyun tapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu untuk meratapi kepergian oppanya. Karena ia langsung dihadapkan oleh kenyataan bahwa ia menjadi CEO sebagai pengganti oppanya. Kesibukannya itu membuatnya lupa akan kesedihan meninggalnya Kyuhyun. Baekhyun, jjang!

Sesekali Baekhyun membuang nafasnya berat, kepalanya terlalu pening untuk memikirkan agenda-agenda pekerjaan barunya. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kebesaran Kyuhyun.

"Oppa! Apa kau pikir aku bisa melewati semuanya?" tanyanya pada figura sedang yang terletak tak jauh dari nakas dekat jendela. Sekarang ia mengerti, kenapa oppanya bersikukuh menjodohkannya dengan Sehun. Meskipun Sehun masih muda tapi ia memiliki potensi yang cukup di bidang bisnis. Kyuhyun yakin Sehun bisa mengendalikan perusahaannya setelah ia pergi, hingga akhirnya harus menyerahkan kembali ke Baekhyun bila sudah waktunya. Namun, semua rencana yang Kyuhyun susun matang-matang hancur begitu saja. Menyesal? Untuk sementara ini, tidak ada waktu bagi Baekhyun menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Maaf nona, sudah waktunya anda berangkat!" interupsi asisten pribadi Kyuhyun, Minho.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dimana pemuda tinggi tengah berdiri sopan di depan pintu ruang kerja oppanya. Baekhyun mengangguk. lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang lebih mirip menjadi perpustakaan itu.

"Pagi ini ada pertemuan penting dengan beberapa pemegang saham besar di perusahaan, nona. Termasuk dengan presdir Oh" Minho membacakan agenda paginya sambil berjalan di belakang Baekhyun.

 _Presdir Oh? Sehun aboeji? Huft, aku makin buruk jika bertemu dengannya_. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya mengingat ayah Sehun percaya pada hubungannya dengan Sehun yang lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Siang nanti anda harus.." belum sempat selesai Minho membacakan agendanya, ia harus menghentikan langkahnya karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat mereka sudah di halaman depan mansionny.

"Minho-yah! Aku tahu aku baru di dunia seperti ini, tapi bisakah kau tidak membacakan semua jadwalku! Aku sudah membacanya tadi.." omel Baekhyun.

Minho membungkuk menandakan ia minta maaf "Maafkan saya, nona.." lirihnya lalu membukakan pintu belakang mobil dan membiarkan nona mudanya itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah itu, Minho masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping sopir.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman, sesekali ia memanang ke luar jendela mobilnya menatap halaman mansionnya yang luas. Saat mobil yang membawanya ke luar dari gerbang mansionnya, nafas Bakhyun tercekat saat melihat sosok Chanyeol.

 _Yah, tuhan! Aku terlalu merindunya, pagi ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihat Chanyeol disekitarku_. Baekhyun menatap nanar sosok Chanyeol yang menjadil halunasinya beberapa akhir ini. Sosok yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Seperti pagi ini, pria itu manatap mobil Baekhyun dengan penuh kekecewaan dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik melawan arah mobil itu berjalan.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" teriak Baekhyun.

Karena terkejut sopir pribadi Baekhyun menginjak remnya.

"Ada apa, nona? Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" tanya Minho sambil memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang untuk memastikan atasanya. Namun, Baekhyun malah memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kaca belakang mobilnya yang terlihat ada pria tinggi bercoat tebal tengah berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekitar mansion Byun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, mata sipitnya masih menatap lekat punggung pria yang ia yakini Chanyeol itu "Mundurkan jadwalku sampi tiga puluh menit kedepan" titanya lalu membuka kapintu mobil.

'Tap..."

"Hanya tiga puluh menit tidak akan membuat bangkrut perusahaan kan?" potong Baekhyun lalu berlari meninggalkan sopir dan Minho.

Baekhyun terengah ketika harus berlari beberapa meter mengejar pria yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, babbo!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara khasnya.

Sontak saja pria yang ia teriaki membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan antara terkejut dan senang menjadi satu.

"Oh Than, benarkah itu kau?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekati Chanyeol yang masih dengan tampang cengonya.

"K-k-kau..? bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari kantong jaket tebal berwarna hitam itu.

Baekhyun hampir meneteskan air matanya, menahan isakannya karena rindunya yang terdalam pada pria bodoh ini-menurutnya-. "Ini benar kau? Bukan hausinansiku?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dada Chanyeol dan menatap intens ke mata besar milik pria-nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis yang dicintainya "Aku merindukanmu" tanpa permisi Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh!? Kenapa menghilang? Kau membuatku gila.." omel Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhe!" melepas pelukannya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

 **:::::::: Our Relationship Are Complicated** **::::::::::**

Disinilah mereka, disebuah kafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantor Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika.

"Aku ... maafkan aku! Karena aku kau kehila.."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Chan! Semuanya memang harus begini, maafkan aku juga karena kau harus kehilangan pekerjaanmu" potong Baekhyun. Ia mengetahui Chanyeol dipecat karena beberapa hari lalu ia mendatangi kantor tempat dimana Chanyeol magang dan HRD bilang Chanyeol dipecat karena ia bolos beberapa hari dan saat itu karena Chanyeol yang menculik Baekhyun di hari pertunangannya.

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya "Terima kasih" balasnya.

"Kenapa menghindariku?"

"Aku terlalu malu karena aku kau kehilangan Kyuhyun hyung dan juga beban perusahaanmu, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Sehun . apa aku harus mengucapkan selamat atas menjabatnya dirimu menjadi CEO?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tetaplah disampingku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab hingga akhir hidupmu karena kau aku kehilangan waliku!" Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, ia serius tentu saja. Memang Chanyeol harus disampingnya kan?

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Bagaimanapun juga aku yang menyebabkan..."

"Kau ingin aku melaporkanmu ke polisi?" lagi Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang menggeleng pelan. Oh tuhan, saat ini Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan oleh ibunya sedang memakan permen manis. Lucu sekali.

Chanyeol menunduk. Hilang sudah tampangnya yang terlihat arogan dari segala sudut saat ia dihadapkan oleh Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan!" lirih namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya "Tapi untuk beberapa bulan ini, bisakah kau bersabar sedikit karena kesibukanku?"

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun "Aku lebih mencintaimu dari yang kau tahu" balasnya "Lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik, dan aku akan menunggumu, kau harus tahu jika aku selalu ada disampingmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan gadisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigihnya yang rapi.

"Pergilah, aku yakin pekerjaanmu sudah menunggu..." kata Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu melepas genggaman Chanyeol. Ini yang terbaik, hubungannya berjalan baik kembali, ia fokus ke perusahaannya. Menyelesaikan sisa-sis permasalahnya dan menlanjutkan hidupnya dengan Chanyeol nantinya. Untuk sekarang ia memang harus mengorbankan hubungannya. Dan bersyukurlah, Chanyeol mengerti akan hal itu.

"Jika kau tidak beranjak, kemungkinan aku akan menculikmu lagi" godaan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Keduanya terkikik.

"Arraseo! Culiklah aku beberapa bulan lagi, tuan Park!" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya "Aku pergi, ne..! akh, aku akan menelponmu nanti.."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang kembali ceria. "dan aku akan selalu menunggu panggilan darimu, nona Byun!" balasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu kafe, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali ke arah Chanyeol yang masih duduk dan menatapnya.

Melihat Baekhyun kembali ke arahnya, membuatnya heran "Apa ada yang terting.." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan pertanyaannya bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir tipis Baekhyun.

CHUP!

Baekhyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang masih terkejut karena aksi agresifnya itu. Baekhyun kembali menegakkan badanya yag sempat merunduk karena mengecup bibir kekasihnya. _"Morning kiss..."_ katanya dengan wajah bersemu merah lalu ia benar-benar berlari kecil keluar dari kafe dan mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan pandangan aneh para pengunjung kafe yang menatap aksinya tadi.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat jalan Baekhyun yang setengah lari itu. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo, karena cibirannya itu membuat hubungannya kembali baik dengan Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hai..hai...hai.. masih ingat aeri(?) eh, maksudnya ingat sama ff ini?**

 **huuwaaa... ini updatetan terlama yang aerii post! #crybombay**

 **jeongmal mianhae, karena terhalang beberapa faktor, cuaca, keadaan, mood, galau .el membuat ff ini ngaret beberapa minggu...**

 **dan... maafkan sekali lagi karena ceritanya kok malah jadi gini (?) entahlah, aerii juga bingung..**

 **masih mau dilanjut (?) atau END aja (?)**

 **eh, makasih yah buat kalian yang nungguin ini ff gaje, buat KHS maaf moment kaisoo nya di pending dulu, masih mau fokus ke CBS dan buat HunHan masih disimpen rapet-rapet**

 **jeomal khamsaheo yang udah meReview n kasih semangat ke aerii untuk tetap keep writing**

 **doakan juga semoga tidak ngaret-ngaret lagi post next chap nya yah ..**

 **...**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu gaiiss...**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**

 ***Nb : eh pas ngepostnya smabil dengerin lagu exo yang XOXO, yah tuhan, aerii suka banget lagu itu,berasa ada makna terdalam, sudahlah abaikan yang ini hehehe**


	11. He's MINE !

_**Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 _ **;;**_

 _ **;;**_

 _ **;;**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _ **;;;**_

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 _ **:::::::**_

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya. Sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya secara kasar. Jengkel. Tentu saja, ia sudah membereskan masalah satu per satu dan masalah lain muncul dengan tanpa permisinya. Luhan menghilang. Tidak, bukan karena diculik. Tapi wanita keturunan China sengaja menghilangkan diri lagi yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia lakukan saat ia tengah ada masalah. Sehun sendiri belum yakin jika hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah berakhir. Menurutnya semua ini karena kesalapahaman yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit lalu, Sehun mendapati kabar dari orang-orangnya jika Luhan menghilang. Tidak ada yang bisa melacak jejaknya, tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya gadis bermata rusa itu. Luhan menghilang disaat Sehun belum menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang dan kau masih diam disana?" Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan Sehun tanpa permisi.

"Oh, nunna!" pekiknya lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Baekhyun duduk di depan Sehun yang hanya terhalang meja kantornya "Karena aku tahu kau sibuk dan aku pun tidak memiliki waktu makan siang, sekarang temani aku makan ramyeon!" Baekhyun menyudorkan mie dalam kemasan cup ke arah Sehun "Ini sudah matang, makanlah!" lanjut Sehun.

"Bersyukur sekali kau memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol, jika kekasih mu Kim Kai, aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa makan makanan instan meski dalam keadaan sibuk" Sehun berceloteh sambil mengaduk ramyeon dengan sumpitnya.

Baekhyun mengidikkan pundaknya "Dan tentunya aku tidak ingin menjadi Kyungsoo yang memiliki kekasih terlalu over proctective! Ah, yah! Apa belum ada kabar dari Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng "Kau tahu kan, hobbinya adalah menghilang tanpa jejak!"

"Aku ingin berguru padanya bagaimana caranya berteleportasi! Ah, aku benar-benar ingin menghilang dari kantor ini" canda Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya terkikik sambil menyantap ramyeon nya.

"Maafkan aku! Ini semua karenaku!"

"Lupakan! Ini tidak semua salahmu, nunna! Kita saling membantu! Masalah Luhan, itu urusanku! Tugasmu sekarang hanya fokus pada perusahaan dan mengalahkan segala argumen Song ahjussi tentangmu, kau ingin cepat kembali pada Park Dobi itu kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Sehun yang terlihat muda darinya tapi dia yang memiliki sisi dewasa saat menghadapi masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationships Are Complicated ::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pelan-pelan, Soo!" tegur Chanyeol saat melihat cara makan Kyungsoo yang seperti orang kelaparan.

"Diamlah, Chan! Kau tahu aku sangat lapar menghadapi dosen penguji tadi!" omel Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan.

"Bagaimanapun, selamat atas kelulusanmu!"

Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan sup kentangnya "Masih terlalu dini untuk mengucapkan selamat! Simpan ucapanmu saat aku wisuda nanti!" balasnya. Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan sidang skripsinya dan beberapa minggu lagi ia akan di wisuda, seharusnya ia bisa merayakan kelulusannya dengan Baekhyun. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak mengajukan cuti terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengucapkannya nanti!"

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku, Chan!"

"Ini perintah Kai! Dia tidak bisa menemanimu saat ujian tadi makanya dia menyuruhku! Dia sangat pengertian terhadapku yang pengangguran ini!"

Kyungsoo mencibir "Pria hitam itu lebih memilih pekerjaannya!"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya meneguk minuman soda yang yang dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Lalu apa rencana kedepanmu setelah ini? I mean, kau tidak mungkin menganggur terus kan?"

"Aku berencana membuka cabang baru restaurant milik appa disini!"

"Tidak ada salahnya kau memulainya dari awal lagi!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, tatapannya tertuju pada gadis mungil di depannya. "Soo... tentang Luhan..." Chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih fokus pada makan siangnya.

Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya dengan tissu "Kenapa? Dia menyukai Kai kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu? Apa tak apa? Ku dengar dia menghilang lagi, sepertinya di pergi berlibur entah kemana"

"Kau pikir wanita mana yang akan baik-baik saja jika ada wanita lain menyukai prianya?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Belum terfikirkan olehku, menurutmu aku harus apa? Menyukai seseorang itu haknya, aku tidak bisa melarangnya!"

Chanyeol tahu, Kyungsoo berbohong. Sekarang ia mengatakan tak apa, tapi siapa yang tahu isi hatinya. Ada kecemasan disudut matanya, juga penyesalan mendalam di hatinya.

"Ini hari kelulusanku, jangan bahas ini lagi"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Soo! Kau harus percaya pada Kai, dia sangat menyayangimu! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya darimu, sekalipun itu Luhan" Chanyeol memberi keyakinan atas kekhawatiran Kyungsoo.

"Siapa bilang aku khawatir? Aku baik-baik saja..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationships Are Complicated ::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo meraba-raba meja nakas di samping ranjangnya, matanya masih terpejam dengan setengah sadar ia mencari benda tipis persegi yang bergetar dan mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Waktu sangat kenjam, bukan?! Kyungsoo baru terbebas dari segala bentuk penelitian skripsinya dan saat ia tengah menikmati tidurnya nyenyak, ada saja yang mengganggunya. Kyungsoo harus mengubur dalam-dalam rencananya untuk bangun siang hari ini.

"Yeoboseo...!" Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dengan mata masih terpejam.

" **Bangun princess! Tidakkah kau malu dengan matahari!?"** Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara di seberang adalah suara kekasihnya. Jongin.

"Jongin!?"

" **Yes, I am!"**

Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjangnya "Ku pikir kau lupa mempunyai kekasih?" sindirnya karena kepergian Jongin ke luar kota dan tidak menghubunginya karena kesibukannya.

" **Hehehe, maafkan aku sayang! Kau tidak mungkin ku lupakan! Aku benar-benar sibuk!"**

"Ah, ne Mr. Sibuk! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidurku!"

" **Ku pikir kau merindukanku?"**

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk merindukan orang sibuk.. oke, bye!" Kyungsoo langsung mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Baru beberapa detik Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"Aku masih mengantuk, Jongin-ah! bisa kau tidak ganggu aku?!" omel Kyungsoo. Ia merindukan Jongin sebenarnya. Tapi karena tiga hari lalu Jongin tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali itu membuat Kyungsoo muram dan marah.

" **Sekarang sudah pagi, Soo! Bangun dan cuci mukalah..."**

"Aku sudah bangun dan sekarang aku lagi sibuk, oke!"

" **Apa? Sibuk dengan bantal dan gulingmu!?"**

"Eoh? Darimana kau tahu...?"

Hanya terdengar kikikan Jongin.

"Jangan bilang kau..." Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ia berlari keluar kamar dan ternyata dia tidak menemukan Jongin berada di appartementnya.

" **Kenapa? Kau mengharapkan aku berada di appartemenmu sekarang? Kau sangat merindukanku?"** goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendecih, ada rasa kecewa saat mengetahui Jongin tidak di appartementnya "Kau masih di Busan?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih, wajahnya menunduk.

" **Jangan menunduk sayang, nanti mahkotamu jatuh!"**

Kyungsoo langsung mendongkak, matanya semakin membulat "Kau? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo menyusuri ruang appartementnya. Appartementnya sangat kecil, dapur dan ruang tv pun hanya di sekat meja makan. Tidak ada tempat bersembunyi untuk Jongin seharusnya, kecuali jika Jongin memasang kamera pengintai di appartemennta untuk memantau kegiatan Kyungsoo.

" **Apa yang tidak aku tahu tentang mu?"** suara Jongin kembali terdengar di ponselnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah masam. Ayolah, dia sangat merindukan kekasih hitamnya itu.

SRET!

Kyungsoo belum sempat melangkah kembali ke kamarnya, sebuah lengan dengan tegas menarik tubuhnya hingga tubuh mungilnya kini berada di dalam pelukan seseorang.

Kyungsoo terkejut hingga tanpa sadar, ponselnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Chukkae atas kelulusanmu, sayang!" itu suara Jongin. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Kyungsoo masih dalam mode terkejutnya, dadanya berpacu cepat sehingga mungkin bisa di dengar oleh Jongin.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu!" lanjut Jongin.

"Kau? Kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo parau, hampir teredam karena pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sejak tadi disini..." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. "Yak! Kenapa wajahmu kau tutupi?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku malu, Jongin-ah! aku baru bangun tidur!" kata Kyungsoo. Wanita mana yang mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berwajah bantal, rambut acak-acakkan dan aroma khas bangun tidur meskipun itu kekasihnya sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum, ia menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo hingga ia bisa melihat wajah natural kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan selama 3 hari itu. "Begini lebih baik, kau semakin cantik! Siapa yang menyuruhmu semakin cantik begini, eoh?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya "Yak! Ini terlalu pagi untuk tuan Sibuk menggoda seorang wanita! Ini sangat memalukan.." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya , ia terlalu malu untuk ditatap oleh Jongin.

Jongin memegang dagu Kyungsoo dengan jempol dan telunjuk tangannya, membawa wajah bulat itu ke dalam tatapan lembutnya "Biarkan aku menatapmu, nona! Aku sungguh merindukan wajah gembil ini!"

Blush!

Wajah Kyungsoo mungkin sudah semerah tomat. Ia merindukan kekasihnya dan sekarang prianya menggodanya.

Chup!

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Omo!" pekik Kyungsoo dan langsung menutup bibirnya "Mwoya?" ia mendelik "Kau mencium gadis yang bangun tidur dan bahkan aku belum gosok gigi!" omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya "Keadaanmu sekarang tidak memperngaruhi keinginanku untuk menciummu..."

"Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah sangat mesum! Kau menyebalkan"

"Eittss... apa kau tidak merindukanku!? Aku sangat merindukanmu.. sini aku peluk" Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationships Are Complicated ::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana perjalanan bisnismu,?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil meletakan sandwich buatannya diatas meja. Sementara Jongin tengah duduk di meja makan menerima sarapan dari Kyungsoo.

"Semua berjalan lancar, eh! Kau menanyakan perjalanan bisnisku? Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?" Jongin memasang wajah memelasnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di depan Jongin "Apa itu penting?"

Jongin mendengus "Tidak ku sangka kau matreliaistis!"

"Kau pikir aku akan kenyang, makan cinta saja?"

Jongin menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menyantap sandwich dalam-dalam membuat Kyungsoo meletakan potongan sandwich "Apa aku salah bicara?" Kyungsoo takut menyinggung Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" panggilnya dengan lembut "Jika aku bukan anak dari presdir Joonmyeon dan Yixing, apa kau mau menerima ku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak! Aku akan tetap mengencani anak dari Joonmyeon aboenim dan Yixing ommonim"

"Yak!"

Kyungsoo terkikik "Kau cemberut begitu hanya aku berkata seperti itu? Ish, kekanakan sekali," olok Kyungsoo lalu kembali menyantap makanannya "Ah, kau pikir aku menerimamu hanya karena kau anak orang kaya? Jika aku tipe seperti itu, mungkin aku akan memacari Oh Sehun!" kata Kyungsoo asal.

Jongin nampak kesal. Memang diantara dirinya dan Sehun, Sehun lah anak paling kaya. Dia mewarisi perusahaan appa-nya yang berada di Korea-Jepang. Dan sekarang Sehun pula mengambil alih perusahaan mendiang Kyuhyun. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kayanya Oh Sehun.

"Oh yah, minggu depan acara kelulusanku, kau akan datang kan? Orang tuaku akan datang juga," Kyungsoo bertanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hm..." gumam Jongin dan fokus pada sarapannya.

Kyungsoo menatap perubuhan diwajah Jongin. Ia merasa sudah keterlaluan membuat mood Jongin buruk. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membalas dendamkan rasa kekesalannya karena selama perjalanan bisnis Jongin, Jongin tidak memberi kabar Kyungsoo. Jongin ada alasan lain sebenarnya kenapa ia tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo selain karena kesibukannya, ia juga ingin membiarkan Kyungsoo fokus pada ujian skripsinya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan meja tepatnya ke arah Jongin duduk "Jongin-ah!..." panggil Kyungsoo lembut.

Merasa namanya disebut, Jongin mendongkakkan wajahnya, namun ia sedikit terkejut ketika wajah Kyungsoo berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Chup!

Kyungsoo mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Jongin. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sisi meja.

Merasakan ada benda kenyal menyapa permukaan bibirnya, membuat Jongin menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo. Tangannya menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tidak menjauhkan bibirnya. Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menghisap bibir pulm kekasihnya. Jongin menghisap bibir atas dan bawah milik Kyungsoo. Rasa jengkelnya berubah seketika saat Kyungsoo menciumnya.

Seolah melepas kerinduan di keduanya, Kyungsoo maupun Jongin masih beradu dalam ciuman manis itu. Posisi mereka tidak berubah. Dengan Jongin yang masih duduk dan Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkukan badannya. Jongin merutuki meja makan yang berada di tengah keduanya.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja, sayang!" Jongin melepas pagutan bibirnya dan mngusap bibir Kyungsoo yang basah karena salivanya.

Kyungsoo cemberut. Ia kembali duduk. Ia masih merindukan Jongin.

"Kita bisa meneruskannya nanti malam..." Jongin mengambil jas hitamnya dan mengenakkannya "Aku harus ke kantor, kau tahu aku harus mencari uang banyak agar kau tak berpaling dariku!" Jongin menoel hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya "Baiklah tn. Kim! Cari uang yang banyak...! Aku tidak mau hidup susah denganmu!"

Jongin tersenyum, ia mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia berjongkok di depan kekasihnya, kedua tangannya memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang diletakan diatas paha Kyungsoo "Dengar, sayang! Aku tidak akan membuat dan membawamu hidup susah!" katanya dengan lembut "Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat..." Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo "Kau siang ini tidak sibuk kan? Datanglah ke kantor saat makan siang, aku ingin makan siang masakanmu dan bersama denganmu..." Jongin berdiri dari jongkoknya dan menatih kedua tangan Kyungsoo agar ikut berdiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku merindukanmu..." kalimat itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir tebalnya setelah ia tahan beberapa waktu lalu. Kyungsoo melarikan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang "Aku lebih merindukanmu, sayang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationships Are Complicated ::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan kantor milik Jongin. Ia menyesali dirinya yang datang ke appartement Kyungsoo. bukannya mendapat bantuan dari sahabatnya, tapi malah ia memberikan bantuan ke pada Kyungsoo. Siang itu Chanyeol mendatangi Kyungsoo karena akan mengajaknya menilik gedung yang akan dibelinya untuk membuka restaurant baru. Tapi sesampainya disana, Kyungsoo dengan aegyo menjijikannya meminta Chanyeol mengantarkan dirinya ke kantor milik Jongin.

"Sungguh menyebalkan! Kai benar-benar membuatmu melupakanku!" omel Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terkikik "Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku dan Jongin berpisah 3 hari dan kau masih menggerutu begitu..."

"Apa kabar aku yang jarang bertemu dengan Baekhyun..."

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak sahabatnya "Kau harus sukses dengan restaurantmu, baru kau bisa bersama Baekhyun! Ingat, wajah tampan tanpa dompet tebal, wanita akan lari..." canda Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, sana! Kekasih hitammu sudah menunggu! Aku harus pergi dan melihat gedung itu sendiri..."

"Lain waktu aku akan membantumu, Chan!" Kyungsoo melepas sitbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil jeep milik Chanyeol.

Setelah basa-basi sebentar, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpisah. Chanyeol pergi dengan urusannya dan Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke arah kantor milik kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo kini berada di lobi kantor Jongin. Suasana kantor itu masih sama, ramai. Kyugsoo sengaja datang lebih awal, ia memiliki waktu 20 sebelum waktu menunjukkan jam makan siang.

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti ketika ia hendak masuk kedalam lift. Bukan karena pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Tapi gadis lain yang kini berdiri disamping Kyungsoo, mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. gadis itu Luhan. Gadis yang terakhir kali ia temui di tempat yang sama. Di kantor Jongin.

"Kau?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sedikit terkejut "Kenapa kau berada disini? Kau tidak tahu jika Sehun tengah mencarimu?" Kyungsoo mencecar pertanyaan pada sahabatnya itu.

Luhan kini menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo "Sehun? Untuk apa? Aku dan dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!" jawabnya dengan nada sinis.

"Lu? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Merebut Jongin darimu?" Luhan memotong pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. "Menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo tercengang. Ia menatap ke arah bawaan Luhan. Gadis itu bahkan membawa rantang plastik yang diduga berisi bekal makan siang. _Lagi? Apa selama ini dia mendekati Jongin dengan cara seperti ini?_

"Kau sepertinya banyak menyimpan pertanyaan untukku? Tanyakanlah...?" suara Luhan mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Luhan "Kita perlu bicara di luar..." Kyungsoo memberi isyarat agar Luhan mengikutinya keluar dari lobi itu.

Luhan tersenyum sinis. Ia berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Memang sudah saatnya ia mengungkapkan segalanya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo tentang dirinya.

Ting!

Luhan masih bisa mendengar suara lift terbuka. Namun ia tetap berjalan menjauhi lift dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Seseorang keluar dari lift dan memandang heran ke arah dua punggung wanita yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu utama. Ia bisa mengetahui pemilik kedua punggung yang sama-sama mungil itu.

"Mereka?" lirinya dengan mata yang masih mengawasi ke salah satunya. Ke arah Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationships Are Complicated ::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya kini bearada di taman tak jauh dari gedung kantor Jongin.

"Aku mencintai Jongin! Dan ku rasa Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu!?" Luhan membuaka pembicaraannya membuat Kyungsoo yang berdiri membelakanginya berbalik ke arahnya. Ia mendelik.

"Kau gila?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Luhan mendecih. Ia meletakkan kotak bekal makan siangnya di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri "Kau bisa apa sekarang?" tanyanya meremehkan.

"Kau tahu aku mencintai Jongin dan Jongin mencintaiku! Kau sahabatku, Lu?"

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Jika kalian saling mencintai, apa aku tidak ada hak untuk mencintainya?"

 _Tidak, itu hakmu! Kau berhak mencintai siapa saja, tapi Jongin. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya_.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku mencintai siapapun!"

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau bahkan tahu jika dia sangat mencintaimu!?"

"Sejak awal dia tah aku tidak pernah mencintainya..."

Kyungsoo tersentak "Kau mempermainkan perasaanya?"

"Dia yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihku, dan sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir! Dia sibuk dengan Baekhyun, dia memberiku jalan untuk aku kembali pada Jongin kan?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Selama ini aku membantumu, tapi ini balasanmu padaku? Aku selalu mendukungmu melakukan apa pun! Bahkan aku ikut memusuhi Baekhyun saat mereka menyeting hubungan mereka..."

"Itulah dirimu, kau terlalu naif... kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang tulus dan mana yang modus!" ejek Luhan.

"Aku naif?"

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol pernah menyukaimu!? Kau malah menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun! Ck..."

"Kau tahu jika Jongin tidak mencintaimu...?"

Luhan mendecih "Ku pikir kau sibuk mengurusi Chanyeol? Saat kau sibuk dengannya saat itu juga aku masuk ke dalam hidup Jongin, semua bisa sesimple itu..."

"Aku tidak semurah itu, Lu!"

"Ka pikir aku?" Jeda, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kyungsoo "Aku butuh Kai dan Kai butuh aku!"

"Jangan sebut namanya dengan Kai! Kau bukan lagi sahabatnya..." gertak Kyungsoo. Hanya orang terdekatlah yang memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai.

"Kau bukan nyonya Kim yang berhak atas kepemilikan Kai!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Aku akan mengatakan ini bukan karena aku sahabatmu, ini juga bukan peringatan tapi ini sebuah perintah dan aku akan mengatakannya sebagai kekasih Kai..." Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Luhan , menepis jarak di keduanya "Jauhi Kai jika kau masih ingin hidup..." Kyungsoo berkata dengan dinginnya yang mampu membuat siapapun merinding jika mendengarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis merasa ada kemenangan saat melihat Luhan menegang karena ancamannya.

Ancaman Kyungsoo tidak bisa disepelekan. Seharusnya. Ia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan dan ancamannya. Bukan, bukan berati Kyungsoo akan benar-benar menghakimi Luhan dan membuatnya tak lagi hidup. Ancaman Kyungsoo, akan benar-benar membuat Luhan tidak bisa hidup tenang. Setidaknya itu yang akan terjadi, jika Luhan tetap dalam posisinya untuk merebut Jongin darinya. Kyungsoo bukan gadis lemah.

Setelah menggertak Luhan, Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Luhan. Ia harus tetap pada tujuan awalnya.

Luhan membalik badanya dan memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh beberapa meter "Kyungsoo-yah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationships Are Complicated ::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum Jongin tidak pernah memudar saat jemari-jemarinya menggeser layar ponselnya. Menggati objek yang tengah diperhatikannya. Beberapa gambar kekasih mungilnya. Jongin memang menyimpan ribuan gambar Kyungsoo di ponselnya. Dari yang imut, jelek, muram, masam, cantik, bahkan candid pun ada di ponsel Jongin. Ia senang memotret Kyungsoo diam-diam dengan ponselnya. Tidak peduli Kyungsoo yang sedang makan, tidur atau pun melamun. Jongin sangat mencintai gadis itu. Gadis yang membuatnya gila sejak awal pertemuan mereka beberapa tahun lalu. Jongin melirik kotak cincin yang berada di atas mejanya. Siang ini ia akan melamar Kyungsoo di kantornya. Sesuai dengan permintaannya, Kyungsoo datang dengan bekal siang buatannya. Jongin tersenyum membayangkan ekspresii Kyungsoo saat terkejut karena lamarannya. Meski ia tahu Kyungsoo meminta sebuah lamaran yang romantis, namun ia sudah belajar menyiapkan yang romantis saat makan siang nanti bersama kekasihnya itu. Harusnya semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Senyum Jongin menghilang saat ia menyadari jika jam makan siang sudah lewat. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam satu tiga puluh menit.

"Kyung... kau kemana? Kenapa belum datang juga? Apa dia lupa?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bukannya kesal karena kekasihnya belum datang, justru Jongin memasang wajah cemas. Ia merasa sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya. Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang sempat ia geletakan tadi. Ia mendial nomer Kyungsoo.

" **Yeobosseo..."** suara parau Kyungsoo menyapa pendengaran Jongin.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Jongin langsung bisa menebak karena ia bisa menangkap suara isakan Kyungsoo.

" **Jongin-ah! Mian! Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang! Aku...aku..."**

Tidak ada suara. Hening.

Jongin semakin cemas ..."Kyung..."

" **Aku merasa pusing tiba-tiba... ah, aku sedang beristirahat dirumah! Maafkan aku! Jangan lupa makan siang, sayang!"**

"Kau yakin? Aku akan kesana dan membawamu ke rumah sakit..." seharusnya Kyungsoo melihat wajah panik kekasihnya.

" **Tak usah! Aku sudah minum obat! Selamat bekerja, tuan Sibuk..."**

Pip!

Kyungsoo mematikan panggilannya.

"Halo..halo... ish! Kenapa diakhiri panggilanku?!" gerutu Jongin. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung berjalan keluar ruangannya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya kesakitan sendirian. Ia harus menemui Kyungsoo.

"Eh, Jongin-ah! akh maksudku, tuan Jongin, kau mau kemana?" Minseok sekertaris Jongin dan teman kuliah Jongin menyapanya di depan ruangannya saat melihat atasannya berjalan bergesa.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar..."

"Makan siang? Bukannya kau sudah makan siang dengan Kyungsoo? ah, hari ini kau ada meet..."

"Kyungsoo?"Jongin kini memfokuskan dirinya pada Minseok.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya "Bukan kah kau sudah makan siang dengan Kyungsoo? Aku melihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu di lobi.."

"Dia kemari? Kau tidak salah lihat? Dia sedang sakit di appartementanya sekarang..."

"Apa? Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Saat keluar dari lift tadi, aku melihatnya! Dia membawa bekal makan siang keluar kantor... tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku juga melihat Luhan!"

Deg!

"Kyungsoo bersama Luhan?" tanya Jongin antusias.

Minseok mengangguk "Mereka berjalan bersama keluar kantor ini..."

 _Kyungsoo bertemu Luhan? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu? Apa Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyungsoo?_

Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Jongin. Ia kacau. Ia takut jika memang Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyungsoo, atau Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan. Entahlah, Jongin hanya mencemaskan salah satu gadis diantara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TeBeCe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **:::::::: Our Relationships Are Complicated ::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Annyeong... sumpah ini telat banget postnya yah...? Maafkan aerii yah... *deepbow**_

 _ **Ini juga maksain update loh, demi kalian...**_

 _ **Makin kesini makin jarang update .. so maafkan aerii dengan kesungguhan hati *hiks**_

 _ **Ini juga nyuri waktu disela-sela revisian skripsi *hiks jadi harap dimaklum...**_

 _ **Oke, ceritnya agak aerii percepat di awalnya, mohon maaf karena chap kemarin sedikit mengecewakan karena moment KaiSoo dan HunHan-nya sedikit, chap kemarin memang difokuskan ke ChanBaek sebagai pengantar konflik. Chap ini dan kedepannya fokus ke KaiSoo dan HunHan... maaf karena sudah membuat kalian kecewa... *hiks *hiks...**_

 _ **Tau gak, apa yang bikin aerii ngepost chap ini... aerii baca ulang reviews-reviews kalian yang memberikan semangat buat aerii *KISnHUG**_

 _ **Oh, yah aerii minta doa dan semangat dari kalian semoga urusan kuliah aerii cepet kelar dan semuanya lancar... :D biar bisa fokus ke ff nya juga hehehehe...**_

 _ **Akhir kata , boleh donk aerii minta reviewsnya lagi dan juga semangatnya lagi dari kalian semua...**_

 _ **Thanks buat kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak.. maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu, karena buru-buru *larikekamarmandi**_

 _ **Pai-pai...**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **==aerii==**_


	12. What am I to you?

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Aku akan mengatakan ini bukan karena aku sahabatmu, ini juga bukan peringatan tapi ini sebuah perintah dan aku akan mengatakannya sebagai kekasih Kai..." Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Luhan , menepis jarak di keduanya "Jauhi Kai jika kau masih ingin hidup..." Kyungsoo berkata dengan dinginnya yang mampu membuat siapapun merinding jika mendengarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis merasa ada kemenangan saat melihat Luhan menegang karena ancamannya._

 _Ancaman Kyungsoo tidak bisa disepelekan. Seharusnya. Ia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan dan ancamannya. Bukan, bukan berati Kyungsoo akan benar-benar menghakimi Luhan dan membuatnya tak lagi hidup. Ancaman Kyungsoo, akan benar-benar membuat Luhan tidak bisa hidup tenang. Setidaknya itu yang akan terjadi, jika Luhan tetap dalam posisinya untuk merebut Jongin darinya. Kyungsoo bukan gadis lemah._

 _Setelah menggertak Luhan, Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Luhan. Ia harus tetap pada tujuan awalnya._

 _Luhan membalik badanya dan memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh beberapa meter "Kyungsoo-yah!"_

 _Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan lirih. Ia tahu jika Luhan tengah menatap punggungnya, namun ia enggan untuk berhadapan dengan gadis itu._

" _Apa ini wajah aslimu?" tanya Luhan sarkatis, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Hanya karena aku mencintai kekasihmu, kau mengancamku?"_

 _Kyungsoo tak menjawab._

" _Kau bahagia?" hening. "Kau, bahkan kau mengetahui sejak lama tentang perasaanku kepada Kai!? Tapi, kau malah berpura-pura tidak tahu, kau menari-nari diatas penderitaanku!"_

" _Aku tidak mengetahuinya!" kilah Kyungsoo._

 _Luhan menatap sinis ke arah Kyungsoo "Apa kau akan terus berbohong? Aku mengingatnya, Kyung! Bahkan aku mengingat sangat jelas sore itu kau datang ke kamar Baekhyun dan mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Baekhyun! Aku mengakui perasaanku tentang Kai saat itu..."_

 _Aku mengingatnya. Maaf._

" _Kenapa? Kenapa saat kau dan Kai sudah berkencan kau malah menutupinya dari kami? Apa itu? Bukankah itu jelas membuktikan bahwa kau menjaga perasaanku yang saat itu lebih dulu menyukai Kai?" Luhan mengingatkan semua memori yang sudah Kyungsoo kubur dalam-dalam._

 _Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya guna menghadap Luhan. "Kenapa kau membahas masalah itu?"_

 _Luhan mendecih "Hanya untuk mengingatkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" Luhan melanjutkan "Untuk Chanyeol kau berjuang mati-matian untuk kebahagiaannya, Kau memaafkan kesalahan Baekhyun tapi aku? Apa aku bukan sahabatmu, eoh? Kau tahu sejak lama aku menyukai Kai tapi kau malah merebutnya dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mendekatinya..."_

" _Dia yang memilihku, Lu!"_

" _Benarkah? Kau sedang membanggakan dirimu sendiri karena Kai memilihmu?" Luhan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo "Aku sekarang jelas tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, kau gadis egois yang tidak mementingkan perasaan orang lain. Gadis jahat! Bahkan aku menyadari jika kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu! Apa? Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pesaingmu!..." Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku sungguh membencimu, Do Kyungsoo!" lanjutnya penuh penekanan dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku._

" _Aku, gadis jahat!" lirihnya pada dirinya sendiri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku merasa pusing tiba-tiba... ah, aku sedang beristirahat dirumah! Maafkan aku! Jangan lupa makan siang, sayang!"**

"Kau yakin? Aku akan kesana dan membawamu ke rumah sakit..." seharusnya Kyungsoo melihat wajah panik kekasihnya.

" **Tak usah! Aku sudah minum obat! Selamat bekerja, tuan Sibuk..."**

Pip!

Kyungsoo mematikan panggilannya. Ia menatap miris bekal makan siang yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah agar bisa quality time dengan kekasihnya. "Mianhae..." Kyungsoo kembali terisak. "Mianhae... mianhae..." lirihnya dan masih terus menangis. Masih teringat dengan jelas kata-kata Luhan yang menohok hatinya. Benar, memang benar Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya saat mengetahui Luhan menyukai Jongin. Bahkan ia sering mengumbar kemesraannya dengan Jongin di depan Luhan. Selama bertahun-tahun, iya selama bertahun-tahun ia menyakiti perasaan Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo mengabaikan fakta tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih ditaman dekat kantor Jongin. Ia terduduk di atas rumput dengan kedua lututnya menekuk dan ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Ia masih menangis. Mengingat betapa kejamnya ia pada Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jongin mengusap sayang kepala kekasihnya. Tunggu, kekasihnya?. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah lama menyukai wanita yang menjadi sahabat dekat Chanyeol itu. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Jongin meruntuhkan pertahanan Kyungsoo. Membutuhkan waktu yang sulit juga untuk Jongin meyakinkan Chanyeol agar merestui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Perjuangan Jongin tidak main-main bukan? Namun perjuangan itu terbayarkan dengan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya luluh dan membiarkan dirinya menyandang predikat sebagai kekasih dari Kim Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan manis. Di tangannya ia menenteng dua kantong plastik berukuran sedang yang berisi cemilan. Malam ini malam Minggu, harusnya ia kencan dengan Jongin. Namun, Jongin harus mengalah akan hal itu karena Kyungsoo memiliki jadwal kencan dengan orang lain. Bukan,... Kyungsoo akan kencan dengan kedua sahabat mungilnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka memang sering menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan tidur bersama. Malam ini adalah giliran di rumah besar milik Baekhyun._

" _Jangan mengusak rambutku, kau merusaknya...!" omel Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin tersenyum "Di dalam sana ada Kyuhyun hyung! Aku tidak mau kau terlihat cantik dimatanya! Dia masih single dan aku juga tidak mau dia tergoda denganmu..." balas Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo mendecih "Kau cemburu dengan Kyuhyun oppa!? Kekanakan sekali... sudah pergi sana! Kau kan ada janji dengan Sehun! Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah menungguku!"_

" _Arraseo, nona Kim!"_

" _Yak! Aku masih Do Kyungsoo..." kata Kyungsoo kesal._

 _Jongin terkekeh "Baiklah... sampaikan salamku pada mereka... ah, jangan lupa! Sampaiakan pada mereka jika kau sudah menjadi milikku... supaya Baekhyun tidak mengatur kencan buta dengan pria lain lagi.."_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku akan memberi tahu mereka...pergilah! Sudah hampir malam! Aku akan mengirimu pesan nanti..."_

 _Jongin mengangguk lalu mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo "Selama jauh dariku, jangan pernah nakal..."_

" _Aku tidak akan nakal, tuan Kim!"_

" _Good girl! Aku pergi,,,,"_

" _Hati-hati..."_

 _Jongin menaiki motornya dan melesat meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum dengan bibir manis nya._

" _Kau akan mati kedinginan jika masih tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu..." tegur seseorang yang baru keluar dari gerbang mansion keluarga Byun itu._

 _Kyungsoo tersentak dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum manis padanya "Op..oppa..."_

 _Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Kyungsoo "Adik kecilku sedang kasmaran ternyata..." godanya "Jongin pria yang baik..."_

" _Oppa mengenalnya?"_

" _Tentu, dia anak rekan kerja oppa! Kau beruntung memiliki Jongin, kalian pasangan yang serasi"_

 _Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya "Oppa mengintip kami?"_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak, hanya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian dan..."_

" _Dan?"_

" _Dia menciummu..."_

" _Ish! Oppa hobbi mengintip!" olok Kyungsoo dengan wajah imutnya._

" _Ya sudah masuklah, cuaca sangat dingin malam ini... Baekhyun dan Luhan sepertinya sedang menunggumu..." titah Kyuhyun._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk "Oppa mau kemana? Ah, kau akan pergi dengan seorang gadis kan? Kau sedang berkencan? Dengan siapa...? Ah, wanita mana yang memiliki takdir buruk menjadi kekasihmu?" ejek Kyungsoo. ia mengatakan gadis yang akan mendampingi Kyuhyun adalah gadis yang tengah tertimpa musibah, karena apa? Karena kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang menomorsatukan pekerjaannya dari apa pun. Termasuk Baekhyun, mungkin._

 _Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum "Kau ini! Masuklah... aku akan kencan dengan seorang dokter cantik dan ingat jangan beritahu Baekhyun, aku akan menambahkan uang jajanmu nanti jika kau menutup mulutmu..."_

 _Kyungsoo terkikik "Arraseo... selamat kencan, tuan Byun terhormat!" Kyungsoo membungkuk kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menghindari jitakan dari kakak sahabatnya itu._

" _Tuan.. silahkan masuk! Dokter Seo sudah menunggumu untuk membahas kesehatan anda..." sekertaris Kyuhyun menginterupsi Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum memandangi tingkah Kyungsoo yang berlari menjauh darinya._

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu memasuki mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh sekertarisnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gadis bulat itu apa terlambat lagi?" Baekhyun mengomel untuk kesekian kalinya. Harusnya ia tadi menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menyulik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu datang terlambat jika mereka sudah janjian untuk bertemu._

 _Luhan tersenyum, ia sedang membaca majalah dengan posisi tubuhnya tengkurap "sabarlah... tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk membeli beberapa sncak sebelum kesini,..." balas Luhan tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari majalah._

" _Karena kalian mengajakku pesta piyama, aku harus membatalkan kencanku dengan Chanyeol" keluhnya lagi. "Dan aku harus membiarkan Chanyeolku tersayang bergaul dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang sangat mesum itu!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam._

" _Kau lebih mementingkan kekasihmu sendiri daripada kami?" tanya Luhan "Bahkan kami ini masih jomblo tapi kau malah memiliki kekasih lebih dahulu" lanjutnya._

" _Salahmu sendiri, kenapa menolak ajakan kencan dari Sehun!" cibir Baekhyun._

 _Luhan terdiam. Ia sudah tiga kali menolak cinta dari Sehun "Karena aku masih mencintainya..." lirihnya,sangat pelan. Namun Baekhyun mendengarnya._

 _Baekhyun merangkak ke tepi ranjang, ia duduk di dekat Luhan dan menarik majalah yang tengah Luhan baca "Siapa? Kau mencintai siapa?"_

 _Luhan membenrkan posisinya, ia duduk dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Seseorang pria yang sudah lama aku kenal, pria yang sangat manis dan baik..."_

" _Apa aku mengenalnya?" Baekhyun tertarik dalam percakapan ini. Diantara mereka, hanya Luhan yang tertutup. Luhan jarang bercerita, apalagi tentang perasaannya._

 _Luhan mengangguk "Kai! Aku mencintai Kai..." jawab Luhan dengan senyumnya yang membuat mata rusanya membentuk bulan sabit. Ia bahagia, mencintanya saja ia sudah bahagia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kai! Aku mencintai Kai..."_

 _DEG!_

 _Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan dua kantong plastik yang ia pegang setelah mendengar pernyataan Luhan yangmencintai kekasihnya. Ia belum lama menjadi kekasih Jongin dan belum ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka selain Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun yang baru mengetahuinya beberapa menit yang lalu._

" _Aku bilang aku mencintai Kai... sejak lama... sejak kami masih SMP mungkin.. entahlah! Dia tumbuh dengan baik dan aku tidak tahu kapan tapi aku menyadari jika perasaan itu hadir lebih dari rasa persahabatan kami..." Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya._

 _Dan Kyungsoo masih mendengarkan di balik pintu. Ada jeda lama dari dalam sana, Baekhyun belum bersuara._

" _Mungkin itu kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima Sehun..." katanya "Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin mengungkapkannya tapi... ku pikir Kai dan Sehun semakin dekat dan aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Sehun kan?"_

 _Kyungsoo tercengang. Sehun mencintai Luhan dan Luhan mencintai Jongin sementara Jongin mencintai dirinya, itu yang bisa Kyungsoo simpulkan._

" _Hanya dengan mencintainya seperti ini aku sudah bahagia sekali, melihat senyumnya, mendengar tawanya, sentuhan kembutnya benar-benar membuat aku bahagia..."_

 _Apa Jongin tahu, jika Luhan mencintainya?_

" _Dan bodohnya, Kai! Dia tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku! Dia masih saja menganggapku sebagai gadis kecilnya, hehehehe aku rasa aku sudah gila! Baek, kau mendengarkanku?"_

" _Aku mendengarnya, Lu! Aku, aku hanya terkejut saat mengetahui kau menyukai si kkamjong itu!" Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun "Kau... apa kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu!?"_

 _Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban Luhan._

" _Aku merencanakannya tahun baru nanti... aku akan mengakui perasaanku saat tahun baru besok!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baginya, setelah mengenal Kim Jongin ia tidak pernah mendengar gadis itu menangis. Ia selalu berfikir Kim Jongin benar-benar bisa membahagiakan gadis kecilnya itu. Tapi kini ia salah. Beberapa menit setelah meninggalkan Kyungsoo di depan kantor Jongin, ia mendapat panggilan dari gadis mungilnya yang tengah terisak. Padahal beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di tempat yang akan ia kunjungi untuk pembukaan restaurantnya, namun karena seorang Do Kyungsoo mampu membuat Park Chanyeol memutar haluan. Ia tak memperdulikan tentang usahanya.

Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo di taman tak jauh dari kantor kekasihnya itu. Melihat Kyungsoo tengah terisak di bangku taman memaksa Chanyeol untuk memeluknya tanpa bertanya. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk gadis mungilnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam perjalanan yang entah Chanyeol harus membawa gadis berkulit putih susu itu pergi.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah memandang ke arah keluar jendela. Ia ingin bertanya perihal masalahnya, namun ia urungkan. Ia tahu, Kyungsoo akan bercerita padanya beberapa saat kemudian. Sekarang yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah diam, dan membawanya menjauh.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya karena bergetar. Sebuah panggilan yang sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ini aku, Chanyeol!" katanya sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Tangan kanannya ia biarkan memegang setir mobilnya. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Eoh... aku tidak tahu persis! Untuk sementara biarkan seperti ini! Aku akan menghubungimu, jika ada sesuatu... baiklah!" Chanyeol kembali meletakan ponselnya.

"Jongin?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Heeem..."

Diam. Ia kembali diam setelah tahu kekasihnya yang menghubungi Chanyeol. "Sepertinya aku ketahuan berbohong..." lanjutnya.

"Haruskah kita ke pantai...? suasananya sedang bagus..."

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Turunkan aku di depan sana..."

"Jongin menitipkanmu padaku..."

"Aku bukan barang" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Baiklah... bukan Jongin! Aku sahabatmu, tidak akan menurunkanmu!"

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Jongin dan Chanyeol terkadang memiliki sikap yang sama-sama keras kepala.

"Apa yang lakukan saat bersama Luhan tadi?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jongin mengatakannya padaku!"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" bisiknya.

Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Temui Jongin dan katakan yang sebenarnya... Jongin mengkhawatirkanmu..."

"Bukan itu! Tapi Luhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan padanya? Ini sungguh tidak adil, Luhan lebih dulu menyukai Jongin dan aku..."

"Tapi Jongin mencintaimu!" potong Chanyeol "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Soo! Berhenti berkorban demi orang lain, sudah saatnya kau memikirkan hubunganmu sendiri..."

Apa bisa?

Chanyeol sendiri tak yakin dengan nasehatnya. Ia mengenal Kyungsoo sejak lama bahkan sejak Kyungsoo belum bisa mengucapkan R dengan fasih. Sifat Kyungsoo sudah ia hafal luar dan dalam. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang egois. Kyungsoo selalu menomorsatukan kebahagiaan orang lain terutama kebahagian orang terdekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu... kau tahu aku hampir gila karena kau menghilang!" desis Sehun saat menemukan Luhan di depan appartement Luhan. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Sehun mendapat panggilan dari 'orang-nya' yang mengatakan jika Luhan berada di Seoul. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung menemui Luhan. Masalah ChanBaek sudah membaik dan sekarang saatnya ia memperbaiki hubungannya.

Luhan mendecih "Pergilah, aku lelah dan aku ingin istirahat!" usir Luhan.

Sehun melirik tangan kanan Luhan yang membawa rantang plastik "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangkat rantang yang rencananya ia ingin berikan pada Jongin namun karena Kyungsoo ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya. "Bukan apa-apa! Hanya sampah!" jawabnya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku merindukanmu...!"

"Pergilah! Kau bukannya harus mengurusi pertunanganmu yang batal itu? Kasihan Baekhyun ia membutuhkanmu setelah kematian oppa-nya!"

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanku, Lu?" Sehun masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu appartement Luhan. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghalangi Luhan masuk dan meninggalkanya seorang diri lagi.

Luhan mendengus kesal "Pergilah dengan Baekhyun, Hun!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus pergi dengannya?"

"Dia kekasihmu sekarang!"

Sehun tersenyum merehkan "Maka dari itu, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Ku pikir aku tidak membutuhan penjelasan apa pun darimu! Minggir, aku harus masuk ke dalam!"

Luhan merasakan cengekraman tangan Sehun di lengannya.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu, bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Lu!"

"Mian Sehun, aku mencintai namja lain!"

Sehun melepasakan cengkeramannya "Nugu?" lirihnya dingin.

"Kai!" jawab Luhan mantap.

Tidak perlu terkejut untuk Sehun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan mengatakan jika ia mencintai Kai. Sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dulu adalah, Luhan dan Sehun berkencan untuk menutupi sakit hati Luhan saat tahu Kai dan Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan. Mereka menjalin hubungan diatas kebohongan tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Dia benar-benar mencintai Luhan meskipun ia tahu ia dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan untuk beberapa tahun lamanya.

"Kau tahu kan, aku mencintai Kim Kai" Luhan menyadarkan lamunan Sehun tentang masalalunya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, "Kai milik Kyungsoo, Lu! Sadarlah!" katanya pelan lalu membuka matanya dan menatap sudut mata Luhan yang menyalang karena peringatan Sehun akan hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan menaikan sudut bibirnya untuk mengejek "Sadar?" tanyanya sinis "Ku pikir kau yang harus sadar karena aku, Xi Luhan! Tidak pernah mencintaimu, Oh Sehun! Harusnya kau tetap menjalani hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, dengan begitu aku bisa dengan mudah memiliki Kai lagi...!"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjadi korban dalam hal ini!"

"Korban? Lalu kau menyelamatkan dua korban dan membiarkan diriku menjadi korban sepenuhnya?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kau..." jeda beberapa detik "..apa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Lu? Kau anggap aku apa?" lanjutnya.

Luhan tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sehun, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun "ku pikir tidak..!" lirihnya.

BRUK!

Luhan meringis, ia harus menahan sakit pada punggungnya yang menabrak pintu appartementnya. Mata rusanya kini menatap marah pada Sehun yang kini berdiri di depannya, mencengkeram kedua pundaknya.

"Tatap aku!" pinta Sehun, ia sedikit menunduk agar bisa menatap langsung ke mata Luhan "Katakan... apa yang kau rasakan selama bertahun-tahun menjadi kekasihku? Apa kau masih belum mencintaiku meski kita pernah melewati masa-masa itu? Apa hubungan kita masih dalam kepura-puraan?" tanya Sehun. "Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau bertahan dengan kebohongan selama ini? Kenapa kau menangis saat aku akan bertunangan dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa kau marah padaku saat aku bersama Baekhyun? Kenapa?"

Luhan tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya. Pertanyaan itu pun tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Atau mungkin ia memang menghindari pertanyaan itu dari hatinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengakui jika ia merasa nyaman bersama Sehun lebih dari sahabatnya.

"Jawab aku jika kau menemukan jawabanya, dengan begitu aku akan menolongmu dan tidak membiarkanmu menjadi korban lagi!" cengkeraman itu melemah. Sehun menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pundak Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku.

Luhan menatap sendu punggung Sehun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BUGH BUGH BUGH...

Sehun memukul setir mobilnya berkali-kali. Ia marah. Tentu saja, selama beberapa tahun ia mendampingin Luhan berusaha membahagiakan gadis China itu, membantunya melupakan cinta sepihaknya. Alih-alih menolong Baekhyun tapi malah menjadi bumerang untuk hubungannya sendiri. Kecolongan. Harusnya ia sadar sejak awal jika salah satu hubungan sahabatnya renggang itu bisa menjadikan celah bagi Luhan untuk menyusup ke dalam hubungan KaiSoo. Jika begini ia menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuatnya bersama mendiang Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku jasnya. Ia mendial nomer seseorang.

" **Iya Sehun, ada apa?"** tanya diseberang.

"Bisa kita bertemu?" Sehun mencoba menahan nada suaranya sebaik mungkin.

Tak ada jawaban. Hening beberapa detik hingga akhirnya lawan bicaranya kembali bersuara **"Tidak malam ini... Mian! Aku ada sedikit masalah yang harus ku selesaikan!"**

Sehun menggeram "Sama halnya denganku! Aku pun ada masalah yang harus kita selesaikan"

Terdengar helaan nafas disana **"...datanglah ke kantor ku sekarang! Setelahnya aku akan sibuk!"**

"Tidak KIM KAI! Temui aku malam ini di tempat biasa...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aerii's note :**

Cukup bahagiakan aerii dengan celotehan-celotehan kalian :D *deepbow

Banyak repiuw, cepet update hihiihihiihi

Happy Sunday *kisseuHug

Sudah baca ff aerii yang ONESHOOT lainnya, lagi ada ide buat sequelnya tapi bingung mau sequel'in yang mana ... minta pendapatnya boleh? Ff mana yang harus di sequel-in? Buat judul liat di 'my stories'nya yah, boleh langsung hubungi di IG aerii ataupun via BBM, pin ada di profile... gak minat? Cukup abaikan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 **aerii**


	13. Our Fight part I

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"Tolong buatkan aku minuman yang sama seperti dia..." tunjuk Jongin pada salah satu bartender pub yang biasa ia kunjungi.

Sehun menoleh ke arah kirinya, ia meletakan gelas kaca yang berisi wine.

Jongin menghela nafasnya "Sudah ku katakan, tidak menyenangkan jika minum sendirian!"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, tak menjawab. Tangannya memainkan gelas kaca tersebut.

"...kurasa kita dalam masalah yang sama!" Jongin meneguk wine pemberian bartender "...mianhae!" lanjutnya. Tentu, ia harus minta maaf bukan ? karena Luhan, wanita yang dicintai Sehun ternyata mencintai pria lain.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sehun datar.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "Belum lama... beberapa minggu yang lalu... dan sekarang Kyungsoo menghindariku!"

Sehun menatap Kai, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin menaik turunkan pundaknya, "Entahlah, menurut sekertarisku tadi siang dia bertemu dengan Luhan... sejak itu dia menghindariku! Kau kira apa yang sedang dua gadis itu rencanakan, eoh? Kenapa aku takut sekali?"

Sehun menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas Kai "Mereka memperebutkanmu! menurutmu apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada pasrah.

Jongin tak menjawab.

"Hubungan ku dan Luhan benar-benar berakhir!" Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "...selama ini mungkin aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan skenario-nya!"

Jongin menarik senyum di sudut bibirnya "Aku mengenal Luhan sejak lama, mungkin sejak kami mulai bisa membaca... aku tidak pernah menyangka jika akan berakhir seperti ini?" Jongin mengangkat tangannya, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun "Entah aku yang terlalu bodoh tidak menyadari perasaannya sejak lama atau memang ... dia gadis yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya"

Sehun menggeleng "Dia ahlinya dalam hal bersembunyi, kau tahu?" Sehun tersenyum saat mengingat keahlian Luhan yang pandai menyembunyikan diri.

"Kau lebih mengenal dia dari pada aku!..." Jongin menunduk "Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah! untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu!... mungkin perasaan ini menyakiti Luhan, tapi aku terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya!"

Sehun mengangguk "Kau tak salah, untuk apa minta maaf!? Aku memintamu ke mari untuk menemaniku minum! Kita lupakan masalah kita sejenak, bisa kan?"

"Hanya untuk beberapa menit ke depan, kau tahu aku harus menemui Kyungsoo!"

Lagi, Sehun hanya memberikan gestur dengan tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terpaku di depan pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya. Ia berniat menghindari Jongin, tapi ia malah bersembunyi di appartementnya yang jelas dapat dengan mudah Jongin menemukannya. Oh tidak, ini karena ke-idiot-an seorang Park Chanyeol yang mengantarnya kembali ke appartementnya karena ia sibuk dengan usaha barunya. Harusnya ia tadi tidak turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan ikut kemanapun pria itu pergi.

"Bagaimana sakit kepala mu? Sudah lebih baik?" sindir Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tertohok.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Sudah tahu ia berbohong tapi masih saja basa-basi.

"Soo-yah! Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka basa-basi, jadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Luhan sehingga kau menghindariku?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng "Sebaiknya kau duduk, aku akan membuatkan mu minum..." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah dapur.

Kyungsoo baru melangkah beberpa langkah ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika Jongin mencekal pergelengan tangannya hingga membuatnya kembali menatap ke arah Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam tak bergeming.

"Kita perlu biacara Kyungsoo-yah!" kata Jongin dengan nada memelas.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Jongin-ah!..." lirih "Let's break up!?" ajaknya.

Jongin melepas cekalannya, matanya menajam ke arah sosok mungil yang kini di depannya. "Apa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Putus? Kau gila, eoh? Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan kau meminta kita untuk mengakhiri ini semua?"

Kyungsoo mendongkak "...aku bersungguh-sungguh Jongin-ah!"

"Apa Luhan memintamu untuk melakukan ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Lalu,?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri!" jawabnya.

Jongin mendecih. "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk sendiri, tapi kita tidak pernah PUTUS!" katanya penuh penekanan.

"Berhenti membuatku menjadi wanita jahat, Jongin-ah!" kata Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak "...seseorang terluka karena hubungan kita!"

"Lalu apa itu salah kita? Salah kita karena kita saling mencintai?"

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menyakitinya!" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Mianhae..." lanjutnya.

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya terulur untuk menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun, sayang! Jika kau meninggalkanku, itu akan menyakitiku!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam di dalam pelukan Jongin. "...tenanglah! Kita bisa menghadapi semua ini bersama-sama! Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengakhir semua ini, karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. badannya bergetar karena isakannnya. Iya, ia menangis di dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

"Menangislah... luapkan semua amarahmu! Aku akan tetap memelukmu..."

Dan Kyungsoo semakin keras menangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum memandangi gadisnya yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya. Gadis itu saat tertidur benar-benar bisa menipu. Wajah putihnya terlihat polos tanpa dosa. Gadisnya itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan saat mata terpejam. Siapa yang menyangka jika gadis dengan pipi gembilnya itu sudah berkepala dua, wajahnyanya lebih pantas untuk anak berusia 10 tahun.

Jongin membenarkan posisi selimut yang hampir merosot dan memeperlihatkan pundak mulusnya.

PUK PUK PUK

Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo berniat memberikan kenyamanan untuk tidur bidadarinya itu. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya.

"Jongin-ah! kau menganggu tidurku..." kata Kyungsoo serak. Suaranya hampir hilang karena ia menangis berjam-jam. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena hampir membuat hubungannya dengan Jongan Jongin berakhir. Untung saja Jongin bilang TIDAK, bagaimana jika Jongin mengatakan IYA ?

Jongin tersenyum, ia memajukan badannya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya "Maafkan, aku... ku pikir itu bisa membuatmu makin nnyenyak tidur!" jawab Jongin.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur jika ada orang menyentuh tubuhku...!" Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Sini aku peluk..." Kyungsoo meringsut ke dalam pelukan Jongin. Tubuhnya yang polos bertabrakan dengan tubuh Jongin yang memang sama-sama tidak memakai apapun selain selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. "...jangan bicara aneh-aneh lagi, Soo! Aku tidak mau mendengar itu!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan kekasihnya "Maafkan aku..."

"Untuk sementara jangan bertemu Luhan dulu!"

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya "kenapa?"

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya, aku yakin kau akan kembali merubah keputusanmu karena rasa bersalah mu itu... aku tidak mau kau mengajak putus lagi!" jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mungkin bisa untuk tidak bertemu Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan gadis itu. Apapun yang terjadi gadis itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya..."

Pelan namun Jongin bisa merasakan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bekhyun mengikuti langkah kecil Chanyeol ke dalam ruangan yang di sudah di desain seminimalis mungkin. Disana juga sudah tertata beberapa meja dan kursi dan juga meja kasir. Hari itu Chanyeol sengaja membawa Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi tempat yang akan di jadikan tempat usahanya.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum dengan desain interiornya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Bagus... lukisan-lukisan itu juga bagus!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dinding yang sudah di pampang beberapa lukisan.

"Benarkah? Aku memesannya dari temanku yang bekerja di Bali," jawab Chanyeol. "Duduklah..." titahnya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di kursi empuk yang panjang. Tepatnya di bawah lukisan-lukisan itu. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan membawa beberapa minuman kaleng.

"Jadi kapan grand opening-nya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin minggu depan... aku harus mencari beberapa perabotan untuk hiasan dan alat dapur" jawabnya "Oh yah, kau ingat temanku yang dari China itu?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir "Em... Hyungsik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Selama dia di Korea di masuk ke kelas tata boga selama 4 tahun, rencananya aku akan merekrut dia sebagai koki disini, dia juga sudah menyetujuinya"

"Benarkah? Jika kau membutuhkan orang lagi aku bisa mendatangkan yang dari luar negri, Yeol!" tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang "Aigoo... itu tidak perlu, Hyun-ah! appa dan eomma juga sudah membantuku, mereka juga siap mengirimkan koki-koki andalannya untuk membantuku disini..." katanya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku merasa buruk di depanmu, Yeol!" katanya dengan lirih "Karena ku, kau harus mengulang semuanya dari awal, maafkan aku!"

"Aku memaafkanmu, Hyun-ah! yang sudah biarlah sudah... kita memang harus mengulangnya dari awal kan... kau juga pasti sibuk karena urusan di kantormu.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menungguku, Yeol! Akhirnya semua permasalahan di kantor sudah selesai, semua pemilik saham dan juga karyawan sudah menerima ku, jadi aku bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa bayang-bayang Sehun!"

"Semua juga berkat Sehun, kan? Berterimakasihlah padanya... dan kapanpun kau datang, aku siapa menerimamu ..."

"Kau menerimaku lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Tentu... karena aku mencintaimu!"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kekasihnya. "Aku pun sungguh mencintaimu, Yeol!" lirihnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah ponselnya "Apa Kyungsoo atau Kai menghubungimu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya, ia menggeleng "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Karena kesibukannya ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan sahabtnya.

"Hem...tapi tidak untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Wae?" tanyanya lagi "...sepertinya aku melewati sesuatu?"

"Luhan mencintai Kai, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu! Kau tahu kan bagaimana Kyungsoo? entahlah, aku hanya khawatir padanya..."

Baekhyun diam tanpa ekspresi "Ini pasti karena masalaluku dengan Sehun.." lirihnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Jika saja aku tidak melakukan kepura-puraan itu, pasti itu tidak akan terjadi dan juga... Luhan masih tetap bersama Sehun!"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salah mu!" timpal Chanyeol.

"Yeol, sebenarnya Luhan sudah lama mencintai Kai , jauh sebelum Kai dan Kyungsoo saling kenal,"

Chanyeol tersentak "Mwo?"

"Sebenarnya ini hanya aku dan Luhan yang tahu,..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? jika dulu kau memberitahuku, aku mungkin bisa mengatakannya pada Kai, dan Kyungsoo tidak harus masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka..."

"Aku minta maaf, saat itu aku mengetahuinya setelah aku tahu jika Kai sudah menyukai Kyungsoo..." katanya penuh sesal "Saat itu aku juga terkejut ketika Luhan memberitahukannya padaku! Aku sendiri hanya diam, tidak mengatakan jika Kai menyukai Kyungsoo dan tidak lama kemudian Kai mengatakan jika dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, saat itu Sehun yang diam-diam menyukai Luhan, aku mencoba mendekatkan mereka,,, aku tidak tahu jika Luhan masih mencintai Kai sampai detik ini!"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, kepalanya menengadah.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo?" _baik, Baekhyun ! ini bukan saatnya untuk cemburu, persahabatn Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah terjalin sejak mereka orok, wajar jika Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya, apalagi Kyungsoo memiliki bakat luar biasa dengan membuat orang di sekitarnya khawatir._ Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Iya memang sekarang bukan waktunya untuk cemburu kan?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, "Tentu aku khwatir padanya, pantas saja dia begitu merasa bersalah pada Luhan!" jawabnya.

Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol "Kita mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik, begitu juga dengan Kai! Aku yakin mereka akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik! dan aku juga percaya jika Kai tidak akan dengan mudahnya pindah ke lain hati..." katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Putus?" pekik Baekhyun siang itu ketika ia dengan Sehun tengah menyantap makan siangnya di salah satu kafe dekat kantor mereka.

Sehun yang baru saja menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bilang kau mencintainya,? Kenapa kau melepaskannya...?"

Sehun meletakan sendoknya lalu balas menatap Baekhyun "Justru karena aku mencintainya, aku melepaskannya... hubungan itu tidak akan berjalan jika salah satu dari kami tidak saling mencintai..." jawabnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk "Apa karena Kai?"

Sehun mengangguk "Aku tidak mungkin memaksakan perasaannya kan? Dia mencintai Kai sejak lama... dan aku hanya sebagai penggantinya!"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Semua ini begitu rumit..." hening sejenak "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bekerja tentu saja, kau pikir apa lagi?" balasnya "...setidaknya kesibukan ini membuatku lupa akan beberapa hal..."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Meski itu sulit bagi Sehun untuk berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sudah berjalan lebih dari tiga tahun. Meski itu hanya kepura-puraan bagi Luhan namun tidak bagi Sehun. Ia bahagia karena bisa memiliki Luhan waktu itu. Dulu ia fikir bisa mengalihakan perhatian Luhan terhadap Kai, karena untuk beberapa saat hubungan mereka terlihat lebih real. Dan bodohnya Sehun, tidak pernah menanyakan perasaan Luhan terhadapnya dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu selalu membuat Jongin tersenyum. Senyum karena bangga, karena gadis mungil yang tengah menata makan siang di ruangnya itu adalah miliknya. Jongin dari kursi kerjanya hanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Sudah saatnya makan , tuan Kim!" interupsi Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim!" pintanya, namun bukannya melepaskan Jongin malah meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya dirimu lebih enak disantap dari pada makanan itu! Boleh aku menyantapmu lagi?" godanya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalama-dalam "Sebelum aku melayangkan sumpit itu ke jidatmu, lebih baik kau turuti perintahku!"

Dengan cepat jongin menarik kedua tangannya dari perut Kyungsoo, ia melangkah menuju sofa dan mulai mengambil piring lalu mengisinya dengan hasil masakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, cukup mengancam Jongin, dan Jongin akan menurutinya.

"Ku rasa aku harus cepat-cepat menikahimu, nona Do!" ucapnya ditengah-tengah makanannya.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin, tangannya terulur untuk membersihan sedikit remah di pipi Jongin "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku ingin selalu makan masakanmu, tidak cuma siang, tapi pagi dan malam.. ah tentunya malam dengan makanan yang lebih istimewa..." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit menggeserkan duduknya agar menjauh dari Jongin. "Dasar mesum..."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedikit tekejut ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka tiba-tiba dan pelakunya adalah Joonmyeon, ayah Jongin.

"Appa! Kau kan bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk! Kau membuatku terkejut" omel Jongin.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum "Kyungsoo, kau masih disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia malah bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi salam pada Joonmyeon. "Ne, aboenim! Aku menemani Jongin makan siang!" jawabnya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

Jongin melirik rantang plastik yang di bawa Joonmyeon "Appa! Kau memberiku makan siang juga?" tanyanya polos.

"Ck.. dasar anak bodoh! Aku akan mengembalikan rantang ini pada Kyungsoo " jawabnya "Nah, Kyungsoo-yah! Terima kasih atas makan siangnya, makananmu sangat enak!" katanya penuh pujian.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengambil rantang yang disodorkan oleh Joonmyeon "Aku senang aboenim menyukainya..."

"Jadi kau membawakan appa makan siang juga?" tanya Jongin yang di beriakan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. "Wah!.. kau menduakanku, Kyungsoo-yah! Andwe, kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi,!" larang Jongin.

Joonmyeon hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti membuatku cemburu dan juga eomma! Eomma akan cemburu jika melihat ini!" jawabnya.

"Aku sudah minta ijin pada eomma-mu! Bahkan eomma mu yang menyarankan makanan kesuakaan ayahmu padaku!" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendelik "Apa? Jadi kau bekerja sama dengan eomma? Tsk..."

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, lanjutkan makanmu, Jongin! Dan kalian, cepatlah menikah! Appa tidak mau Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa..."

"Aku bisa jaga diri, aboenim!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku tidak yakin kau bisa jaga diri dari Jongin!" katanya sambil melirik Jongin yang tengah melotot padanya "...Jika kalian tidak mau buru-buru menikah maka kau Kyungsoo, harus melarang Jongin tidur di appartementmu! Jika itu terjadi terlalu sering, aku yakin akan menerima cucu sebelum kalian menikah..."

"Appa!" Jongin sedikit berteriak karena appa-nya yang bersemangat menggodanya sementara Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Wajahnya kini memerah seperti tomat.

Joonmyeon tertawa "hahahha... baiklah lanjutkan kencan kalian, appa rasa kalian masih saling merindukan... appa kembali ke ruangan ne..." pamit Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega ketika Joonmyeon keluar dari ruangan jongin. Ia kembali duduk di samping Jongin dan memukul pelan pundak Jongin.

"Aww... apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit!" pekik Jongin yang tengah mengelus pundaknya. Tidak sakit sebenarnya, hanya saja Jongin ingin bersikap manja pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa appa mu tahu jika kau sering menginap di appartement ku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Setiap pagi aku pulang ke rumah mereka menanyakan aku tidur dimana, aku jawab saja aku tidur di appartementmu, seperti semalam..." jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mendelik. "YAK...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, sayang!" pinta Jongin saat itu Kyungsoo tengah membereskan perlengakapan makan siang Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku bisa pulang sendiri! Dan rencananya hari ini aku akan membantu Chanyeol belanja perobatan, kau tahu kan Chanyeol akan membuka resataurant?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Iya aku tahu... baiklah, hati-hati dan jangan macam-macam dengan Chanyeol! Mengerti!"

"Ne, algaeusamida!" balas Kyungsoo berlagak hormat.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya, "Biarkan aku memelukmu dulu! Aku masih merindunkanmu!"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin. "Aigoo... baby bear ku manja sekali!" katanya.

Jongin melepas pelukannya, lalu ia memberikan ciuman hangatnya di bibir Kyungsoo. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kyungsoo agar bisa melepaskan ciuman Jongin.

"Semalaman kau sudah menciumku, Jongin-ah! kau mau membuatnya bengkak?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang "Baiklah, maafkan aku! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke mobil, oke!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo membawa lunch box nya. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju pintu untuk keluar ruangan.

Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan Jongin. Namun senyum itu menghilang ketika sosok lain berdiri tepat di depannya.

Jongin yang melihat perubahan senyum Kyungsoo pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aerii's Note :**_

Akhirnya.. bisa update juga di hari Minggu,, hahaha ini nyolong-nyolong waktu dari jamnya penelitian, tapi yah sudahlah.. pejuang skripsi ini butuh piknik kan... (?)

Akhirnya juga... detik..detik... Last Chap yah... mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 lagi chap ENDING... kemungkinan endingnya antara KaiLu atau KaiSoo (?) suka-suka aerii yah kan mau gimana end nya hahaha...

Ada yang mau berteman di medsos gak? Facebook, Line, WA, atau IG or BBM? Kalo ada pm yah.. kayanya sih gak ada yah... yah sudahlah...

Mohon maaf karena mungkin chap nya kependekan.. chap depan inysa allah bakal lebih panjang lagi, dan akan diusahakan akan update tiap Minggu buat ff yang ini... gak papah yah pendek-pendek asal up nya tiap minggu... hihihihi...

Dan karena ini rate M tapi gak ada NC-nya, aerii mohon maaf juga, karena perhitungannya cerita 95 persen dan mesum 0,0000009 persen, sisanya ngawur (?)

Terlebih, aerii itu polos-polos biadab (?) jadi kurang ngerti yang begituan, masih cari referensinya hahahaah...

Oke, happy Weekend Guys.. don't be silent reader !

 **XOXO**

 **aerii**


	14. Our Fight part II

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat Jongin kembali mengeratkan genggamannya. Matanya yang tajam masih menatap lembut ke lawan bicara yang berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo? gadis itu benar-benar diam tidak berkutik di samping Jongin. Kepalanya menunduk. Jika meriset kehidupannya, dia ingin menghapus bagian ini. Iya, bagian dimana dia, Jongin dan Luhan berada di tempat yang sama dan juga rasa yang sama.

"Lu...!" akhirnya Jongin mengawali pembicaraanya setelah diam beberapa menit. "...kita harus memperbaiki kesalahapahaman kita!" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Luha yang tengah menatap genggaman Jongin ditangannya. Merasa tak enak, Kyungsoo mencoba menarik tangannya agar Jongin melepaskan tangannya, namun usahanya sia-sia semakin ia menarik diri, semakin kuat juga Jongin menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kyungsoo!" suara tegas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menciut, ia menatap melas ke arah Jongin.

"Ku rasa kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua saling bicara, Luhan kemari untuk menemuimu, Jongin-ah!" balas Kyungsoo lembut.

Saat ini mereka berada di atap kantor milik Jongin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Lu?" bukannya membalas perkataan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah bertanya pada Luhan.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kupunya di dunia ini, Kai?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Mendengar itu, Jongin melonggarkan genggamannya. Pandangannya kosong. Kyungsoo yang merasa hambar pada tanggannya hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya. Heran dengan perubahan ekspresi Jongin yang awalnya tegas menjadi muram.

Otaknya kini memutar memori-memori yang tersimpan rapi di tempatnya. Memori dimana ia melihat Luhan menangis untuk pertama kalinya.

" _Kai...eomma...eomma...!" pria yang masih berseragam sekolah itu menepuk-nepuk gadis yang memanggil-manggil eommanya. "Belum genap setahun peringatan eomma meninggal sekarang appa malah merayakan pernikahannya dengan wanita itu! Aku dianggap apa di rumah ini!" lanjutnya masih dengan air matanya yang mengalir._

 _Kai, pria tinggi diusianya yang masih belasan tahun itu hanya menghela nafasnya kasar "...tapi meninggalkan rumah juga bukan jalan keluar yang baik Lu! Mereka mencarimu, dan kau malah bersembunyi di tempat seperti ini!"_

" _Lalu? Untuk apa aku dirumah? Aku muak dengan wanita itu, dia ingin menggantikan posisi eomma di rumah! Kau harus tahu, eomma tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun!" rengeknya._

 _Kai mendesis "Tapi nyatanya, Tuan Xi sekarang sudah mengganti nonya Xi dengan yang baru kan?"_

 _Luhan yang tengah terduduk mendongkak "Yak! Kau berpihak pada mereka?" tanya Luhan marah._

 _Kai terkikik, sahabatnya ini mudah sekali berganti mood. "Tentu aku berpihak padamu!" jawabnya "Kau kan sahabatku!"_

" _Bohong!" sambar Luhan, ia beranjak dari duduknya "Pulang sana! Jangan pedulikan aku! Aku benci padamu!" teriaknya._

" _Tapi eomma baru mu snagat cantik, Lu! Sayang sekali aku tidak lahir pada tahunnya, jika ia pasti dia akan jatuh padaku daripada dengan tuan Xi!"_

" _Yak! KIM JONGIN!"_

 _Kai tersenyum "Jika kau sudah marah-marah, tandanya mood mu sudah membaik!" Kai mengusak kepala Luhan "Jangan bersembunyi lagi, appa dan eomma baru mu sangat khawatir ! Kau harus tahu, sekarang wajah jelek mu sudah tersebar di berita televisi, bahkan orang-orang appa ku juga mencari dirimu!"_

 _Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ku pikir tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menemukanku!"_

" _Aku hebatkan?" pujinya pada diri sendiri "Lagi pula dimana lagi kau akan bersembunyi jika sedang sedih? Pasti disini, di makam ibu mu!"_

 _Luhan mengangguk "Hanya dia yang aku punya, tapi dia meninggalkanku sendirian! Appa terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan ..." Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam "...istri barunya!" lanjutnya._

" _Kau melupakan sesuatu, nona Xi!?"_

" _Apa?" tanya Luhan malas_

" _Kau lupa? Kau juga memiliki diriku disini!" jawab Kai "Ingat, aku milikmu dan kau milikku! Jadi jangan merasa sendiri lagi, karena ada aku disini, ada aku di sampingmu!"_

 _Mata Luhan berbinar mendengar penuturan Kai, sahabat kecilnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya._

 _Kai mengangguk "Tentu saja! Jangan ragu untuk mengadu padaku dan bersembunyi padaku!" jawab Kai "...dan sekarang ayo pulang! Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah tuan Xi ... aiiish... karena mu aku harus membolos sekolah! Kau selalu membuat orang meninggalkan pekerjaanya karena hobi mu yang suka kabur-kaburan..." omel Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya keluar dari are pemakaman eomma nya._

 _Luhan menyentak genggaman tangan Kai "Tidak! Kau bohong! Kau sama aja seperti eomma, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku kan?!" tanyanya "Aku sudah biasa di bohongi! Dan aku tahu kau juga sama saja dengan mereka, meninggalkanku!"_

 _Kai menghela nafasnya "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Lu! Percayalah, aku akan di sampingmu dan menjagamu..." Kai mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah photo di etalase "Hai, nyonya Xi..!" sapanya pada photo wanita cantik itu "Kau menjadi saksi nya, sore ini, di detik ini aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Xi Luhan, tidak akan membuatnya sedih dan menangis! Jika aku mengingkari janjiku, silahkan bawa aku ke alammu!" Kai kini mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Luhan "Kau dengar kan? Ibu mu menjadi saksinya!"_

 _Luhan tersenyum._ _Benar, aku mempunyai Kai! Eomma, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya!_

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah kejadian lama berputar manis di depannya. Seharusnya dulu ia bisa memilih kosa kata yang tepat agar seseorang tidak pernah salah paham padanya. Seperti Luhan sekarang misalnya. Harusnya dia mengatakan jika semua itu memang benar tapi karena persahabatan mereka. Jongin dibuatnya pusing sekarang.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan di depan makam mendiang eomma?" pertanyaan Luhan menarik kembali Jongin pada duanianya. Perlahan dan ia mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengingkari janjiku!" lirihnya.

"Iyah, kau mengingkari janjimu sejak lama... sejak kau mengenalnya!" tunjuknya pada Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Bukan begitu Lu! Kau dan dirinya berbeda... kau sahabatku.. dan aku mencintainya!"

"Dan aku membencinya!" katanya "Dia hanya mencintaimu dan dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya!" lanjut Luhan.

"Lu, sungguh! Aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku!" sambar Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tinggalkan Kai, biarkan dia bersamaku!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan. Genggaman Kai yang melonggar itu, membuat Kyungsoo dengan mudah menarik tanganya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Benar kata Jongin, jika Kyungsoo bertemu Luhan, maka keputusannya akan berubah.

Jongin kembali menatap Luhan "Kau tidak bisa begitu Lu! Kalian bersahabat, kau juga sahabatku.. kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami!"

'Kenapa tidak bisa? Dia bisa melakukan ini padaku! Sahabat itu tidak akan memakan sahabatnya sendiri!"

"Ku mohon Lu! Tolong hentikan!"

 _Jongin-ah! kau juga tidak ingin kehilangan dia kan?._ -Kyungsoo

"Aku memang egois, Kai! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang aku punya! Aku kehilangan appa, aku kehilangan eomma dan aku kehilanganmu, sahabat? Aku tidak punya sahabat selain dirimu! Aku tidak perlu Sehun, Baekhyun, ataupun Kyungsoo! aku Cuma mau dirimu!"

"Iya, aku sahabatmu! Selamanya akan begitu, kan?" kata Jongin "Sekarang berhenti dan jangan mundur! Disana terlalu berbahaya!" Jongin memperingati Luhan yang terus mundur ke arah belakang. Ingat mereka saat ini berada dia atap gedung kantor milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu pun ikut bersuara "Berhenti, Lu! Disana sangat berbahaya! Mendekatlah sini, kita tidak perlu bicara jauh-jauh begini!" teriaknya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Munafik!" umpatnya pada Kyungsoo "Bukannya kau senang jika terjadi sesuatu padaku!?"

"Demi Tuhan, tidak Lu!" balas Kyungsoo "Kemarilah, Jongin akan mencarikan solusinya, percayalah!" pinta Kyungsoo.

Lagi, Luhan mendesis "Kau lupa, Kyungsoo-yah! Kemarin kau mengancamku jika aku ingin hidup tenang aku harus menjauhi Kai!?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. dan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya ditatap oleh Jongin yang seolah meminta penjelasan. "Lalu bagaimana jika aku masih ingin mendekati Kai,? Kau akan membunuhku!?" tanyanya dan Kyungsoo menggeleng "Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk mendorongku kebawah?"

"Sungguh, Lu! Itu tidak benar!" elak Kyungsoo.

"Kau lihat, Kai! Siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya, hanya wanita yang egois!"

"Cukup Lu!" bentak Jongin. "Sekarang mendekatlah, kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku saja! Kemarilah!" ajak Jongin.

Luhan menggeleng "Apa kau sama saja dengan Kyungsoo? Wah, daebakk! Apa ini yang disebut Kyungsoo's effect?"

"Disini terlalu berbahaya!" lirih Jongin.

"Kai-yah! Apa kau menganggapku ada setelah aku tiada?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Lu!" teriak Jongin. Ia sudah lelah bermain-main. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat namun dengan cepat Luhan melarangnya dengan gestur tubuhnya "Lu...apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Soal janji itu? Baiklah aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf karena aku mengingkarinya, tapi aku tetap ada disisi mu! Aku tetap sahabatmu!"

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak! Kau sudah mengingkari semuanya sejak awal! Sejak lama... aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan semuanya, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi... biarkan aku disni! Kalian pergilah!" usirnya.

"Tidak! Kita akan turun bersama-bersama! Sekarang kemarilah!" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan dihadiahi gelengan oleh Luhan.

Luhan menggeserkan kakinya ke belakang sedikit.

"Luhan, maafkan aku! Aku akan menjauhi Jongin jika itu mu!" suara Kyungsoo mampu menarik pandangan Jongin. Jongin kini tengah menatapnya yang berdiri di belakang.

"Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Jongin "Kau berniat...? Oh, Tuhan... jangan membuatku tambah pusing Kyungsoo!"

"Tapi bagaimana Luhan? Dia menderita banyak karena ku!"

"Tidak! Itu tidak pernah terjadi! Kau tetap disini, dan..." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan "..kau tetap sahabatku! Itu keputusanku!" kata Jongin akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum sinis "Benar, itu memang keputusanmu dan aku pun tetap pada keputusanku!"

"Luhan,..." panggil Kyungsoo, "dengarkan aku..dan kau juga Jongin..." katanya yang membuat Jongin menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "...tidak... LUHAN!"

BRUUUUKKKKGGHHHH

Teriakan dan wajah panik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan dan ia mendapati Luhan tidak lagi disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau makan ramen jam segini!?" teriak Baekhyun setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun dan mendapati ramen cup di mejanya.

"Aku malas keluar! Lagipula aku tidak suka makan sendiri !" jawabnya datar sedatar wajahnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini tengah dalam mood yang buruk perihal masalahnya dengan Luhan. Meskipun mereka mengikrarkan berakhir, Baekhyun tahu sedalam apa perasaan Sehun pada gadis keturunan China itu. Mungkin sekarang memang Sehun sudah menyerah akan perasaannya. Baekhyun hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan membuang sisa makanan Sehun ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Kau habis bertemu Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya berdehem dan mengangguk "Maaf, aku makan siang dengannya!" jawabnya lalu duduk di depan Sehun.

"Tak apa!" balasnya acuh. Sehun lebih memilih menatap ke luar ruangannya yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga ia bisa menikmati keindahan kota Seoul.

"Mau kopi?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Mmm... buatkan yang manis yah!" balasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ke pentry!" Baekhyun berlalu dari ruangan Sehun. Ia butuh kopi untuk mencairkan hati sehun. Jujur, ia tidak menyukai sahabatnya terlalu lama murung.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi di tangannya. Ia mendekati Sehun yang tengah menatap keluar.

"Terimakasih!" kata Sehun sambil menerima cangkir tersebut dan kemudian ia menyesapnya. "heeem... kopi buatanmu, memang yang terbaik, noona!" godanya.

Baekhyun ikut memandangi keindahan luar ruangan Sehun. "Jangan meamnggilku begitu, aku hanya tua beberapa bulan denganmu!"

"Iyah, puluhan bulan!" sergah Sehun membuat Baekhyun mendelik. "Baiklah, Baekhyun sajang-nim!" lanjutnya dan keduanya terkikik.

"Pemandangan diluar sangat indah!" gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun mencibir "Sekarang kau bilang indah setelah kau kembali dengan Chanyeol, kemarin kau kemana saja yang selalu mengatakan pemandangan diluar membosakan, _aku tidak suka ruanganku! Aku muak...!_ " olok Sehun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu kembali bicara "Itu karena aku belum menikmati pekerjaanku, tahu!" katanya "eh.. ponselmu bunyi!" interupsi Baekhyun saat mendengar ponsel Sehun berdering.

Sehun menggeser kursinya ke arah meja dan melihat ponselnya bergetar di sana. Ia menggerakkan kakinya hingga kursinya mendekat ke arah meja. tangan kanannya mencoba meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Namun karena matanya fokus ke arah ponsel, cangkir tersebut jatuh.

Baekhyun tersentak saat suara keramik dan cangkir yang juga terbuat dari keramik saling beradu. "Sehun-ah! wae...?" tanyanya lirih.

Sehun menggeleng dan kembali meraih ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke arah Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut setelah mengetahui si pemanggil.

' _Kyungsoo is calling...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria di depannya terlihat kacau. Bukan karena penampilannya. Tapi ekspressinya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi tegang, takut, marah, kecewa, bersalah, berkecamuk menjadi satu. Seperti itulah Jongin sekarang. Pria itu masih dengan kemejanya yang berlumuran darah terduduk di depan ruang oprasi sejak sejam yang lalu. Pikirannya masih berada di dalam sana. Memikirkan keselamatn orang yang dikasihinya, Luhan!.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tak jauh dari Jongin. Sejak mereka sampai di rumah sakit bersama ambulance yang membawa Luhan, Jngin tak banyak bicara. Ia diam, mungkit ia masih terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri berada di atas kap mobil dengan darah memenuhi kepalanya. Apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan sama seperti Jongin. Entah kata apa lagi yang mampu mendekripsikan perasaannya selain diam.

Namun raut penyesalan jelas terlihat diwajah Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Jongin yang terus dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada Luhan. Dan juga terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menatap diam Jongin yang menunduk. Ia ingin sekali tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat ini. Apa dia masih memikirkan dirinya?

 _Luhan benar, aku egois!_ – Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang baru saja berdiri "Gwenchana?" tanyanya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Benar, semua pasti baik-baik saja!" kalimat penenang Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, matanya beralih ke arah Sehun yang kini berdiri tepat di depan Jongin yang masih menunduk. Tangan Sehun mengepal dan memandang geram ke arah Jongin. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun tengah menahan amarahnya.

Baekhyun seolah tahu apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan langsung mengelus pundak Kyungsoo "Tak apa..tak apa...! dia baik-baik saja!" tunjukknya pada Sehun. Sebelumnya Baekhyun memang lebih dulu menenangkan Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kini keduanya duduk di kursi. Hening.

"Bagaimana?" lirih, itu suara Sehun dan Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya, termasuk Jongin. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Kemarin dia baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya.

"...Mianhae!" lirih Jongin. Dan itu pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin meski terdengar berat. "Jinjja mianhae...!" lanjutnya lagi tertahan.

Baekhyun memandang kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang meremas-remas jemarinya. Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padanya tentang kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Ia akan meremas-remas jemarinya untuk menahan perasaannya, entah marah, takut, dan menangis. Baekhyun menangkap Kyungsoo menahan air matanya. Gadis itu ingin terlihat kuat. Tentu saja untuk menenangkan Jongin yang lebih terpukul. Jika ia menangis di depan Jongin, tentu itu akan menjadi beban untuk Jongin. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo guna menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar ke arah Baekhyun dengan sirat penglihatan yang mengatakan 'wae'.

"Kuku-kuku cantikmu akan rusak jika kau remas-remas seperi itu!" jawab Baekhyun "ikut aku!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menyeret Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari Jongin dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka memasuki toilet wanita.

"Menangislah! Matamu akan sakit jika menahannya!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek! Aku tidak menangis!" elak Kyungsoo.

"Bohong!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan masuk ke salah satu bilik. Ia menutupnya dengan kencang.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...!" Baekhyun menyalakan air kran setelah mendengar Kyungsoo terisak. Semakin lama semakin kencang. Birkan dulu Kyungsoo untuk menengangkan dirinya. Disaat seperti ini Kyungsoo memang butuh sendiri.

Baekhyun sempat melarang beberapa wanita yang ingin menggunakan tiolet tersebut. Mereka pun bergidik ngeri saat mendengar Kyungsoo yang menjerit-jerit dengan isakannya dari dalam bilik.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Hening.

Kyungsoo keluar dan mendapati Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan wastafel. Kyungsoo mencuci tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya. Lihat, mata bulatnya kini membengkak.

"Baek!" panggil Kyungsoo, kini keduanya berhadapan.

"Jika masih ingin menangis, maka menangislah!"

GREP

Kyungsoo memeluk erat Baekhyun "Semua salahku...hiks...hiks..." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya, membiarkan pundaknya basah karena air mata Kyungsoo "Seharusnya aku bisa mencegah Luhan, seharusnya aku bisa meyakinkan Jongin, hiks...seharusnya...seharusnya..."

Baekhyun mengelus punngung Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Seharusnya aku mengakhiri semua ini sejak awal!... Baekhyun-ah! otthokkae?" isak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun masih diam.

"Luhan...Luhan terjun dari lantai atas tepat di depan mataku, Baek! Dia tersenyum... ia tersenyum benci kepadaku!"

Baekhyun mendengarkan.

"Harusnya aku tidak datang ke kantor Jongin hari ini! Tidak... seharusnya aku bisa mencegah saat Luhan mengajak kami ke atap gedung! Seharusnya semua berjalan dengan seharusnya terjadi kan, Baek!?"

Baekhyun masih mendengarkan lagi.

"Baek...aku jahat! Aku egois! Aku benci ini semua... seharusnya sekarang aku yang ada di posisi Luhan kan? Baek, bantu aku untuk menukar posisi dengan Luhan!"

Hening.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengusap air mata Kyungsoo "Lihat... baru beberapa menit kau menangis, wajahmu sudah bengak begini, eoh!?" Baekhyun ingin menangis sebenarnya, tapi ia tahan. Ia harus menguatkan sahabatnya yang tengah terjatuh. "Kau terlihat buruk!" tunjuknya pada cermin.

Kyungsoo memandangi wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Semua ini sudah berjalan dengan keharusan-Nya! Tidak bisa dipungkiri apalagi dirubah! Kau, Jongin, dan kita semua bisa melewatinya, karena apa? Karea kita... we are one!" kata Baekhyun "Percayalah, semua baik-baik saja! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali ke depan ruang opresasi. Saat mereka kembali sudah ada Chanyeol disana yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun yang menegang. Sebelumnya Baekhyun memang mengabari kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk untuk pembukaan restaurantnya itu. Chanyeol sempat melirik ke arah Kyungsoo untuk memastikan gadis itu. Dan Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, mengatakan jika semuanya baik-baik saja, dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali duduk sementara posisi Sehun dan Kai masih sama seperti semula. Dan Chanyeol berdiri di samping Sehun.

Beberapa detik kemudian seorang suster keluar dari ruang oprasi, melepas maskernya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat antusias namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menghampiri suster itu.

"Apa kalian wali si pasien?" tanya suster itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kami adalah sahabatnya... jadi bagaimana keaadaanya, suster?" tanya Chanyeol

Wanita cantik itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kami membutuhkan darah untuk pasien, dia banyak mengeluarkan darah apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya? Kebetulan stok disini habis dan menunggu kirimannya masih lama!"

Jongin beranjak dari duduk, bersamaan dengan itu pula Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ambil saja darahku, suster!" kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan. Hening. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang "Aku, maksudnya kami memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengannya!" lanjut Jongin.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi relawannya?" tanya suster itu.

"Saya!" jawab Jongin cepat, membuat Kyungsoo menunduk "Ambil sebanyak apapun darahku untuk keselamatannya!" lanjutnya lagi.

Suster itu mengangguk mengerti "Kita akan melakukan transfusi darah langsung, silahkan ikut saya!" ajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang oprasi.

Jongi menurut. Ia melangkah tanpa memandang Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

 _Apa hanya dia yang ada dipikirannya?_ – Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Selama tiga hari itu juga Jongin dan Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mereka masih stay untuk menunggu Luhan sadar dari komanya. Luhan memang berhasil melewati masa oprasinya namun setelahnya keadaannya masih koma. Tubuhnya masih terhubung dengan alat-alat medis.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun meng-handle pekerjaan Sehun di kantor. Toh percuma juga jika Sehun ke kantor namun fikirannya di rumah sakit. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberi cuti kepada Sehun.

Sementara Jongin dan Sehun meski berada di tempat yang sama namun diantara keduanya tidak ada yang bersuara. Mareka masih saling diam. Chanyeol sesekali datang guna menengahi mereka, mengajak bicara di antaranya.

Kyungsoo? Dia datang dengan membawa makanan dan baju ganti untuk Jongin dan Sehun. Orang tua Sehun dan Jongin datang bergantian. Semetara orang tua Luhan masih belum bisa menemui karena kesibukannya di China dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada sekertaris keluarganya. Komunikasi antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak sebanyak biasanya. Jongin hanya membalas dengan deheman, anggukan dan gelengan. Kyungsoo mengerti rasa bersalah dan penyesalan Jongin, namun sikapnya terhadap dirinya membuatnya sedikit sakit.

Cemburu? Wajarkah bila Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang menarik perhatian Jongin sepenuhnya? Marahkah? Apa pantas Kyungsoo marah pada Jongin tentang sikapnya yang mengabaikannya?

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo tengah tertidur di kursi rumah sakit. Malam itu ia memutuskan untuk menemani Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun berada di dalam ruangan Luhan.

Kyungsoo merasa terusik dengan elusan tangan Jongin. Ia membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut ketika Jongin tengah menatapnya sendu...

"Maaf!" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang diluar dugaannya. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo "Sebaiknya kau pulang... tidak baik kau tidur di tempat seperti ini!" lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja! Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan..."

"Kau terlihat lelah, Soo!" kata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, ini pertama kalinya percakapan panjang mereka sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku bilang, aku baik-baik saja!" balas Kyungsoo "Kau yang seharusnya istirahat! Kita pulang, eum... aku akan mengantarmu!" ajak Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku ingin tidur di pelukanmu..." katanya. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-yah! Bukan maksudku mengabaikanmu..."

"Aku mengerti,.." potong Kyungsoo _. Iya, Jongin! Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu! Itu juga yang aku rasakan pada Luhan! Luhan benar, aku ini wanita jahat. Kau tidak pantas bersamaku!._

"Aku ingin tidur di pelukanmu, tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan!" lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku mengerti..." lagi, hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan.

Jongin mengeratkan peganganya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu, bangun! Apa kau tidak lelah tertidur terus!? Kau sudah tiga hari tidur!, harusnya kau bosan?" Sehun masih mengajak bicara Luhan yang tidak menjawabnya. Hanya terdengar suara monitor yang memantau detak jantung Luhan.

Sehun mengelus punggung tangan Luhan "..kau ingat terakhir kali kita bertemu! Aku janji, aku akan membebaskanmu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari korban! Maka bangunlah, jika kau tidak lelah tidur, maka kasihanilah aku yang lelah menunggumu bangun!" lanjut Sehun.

Tangannya beralih mengelus kepala Luhan. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Luhan masih tetap cantik meski ada selang oksigen di mulutnya.

"Aku janji, akan menyelamatkanmu, maka bangunlah!" kata Sehun lagi.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang duduk di samping ranjang Luhan.

"Apa dia pulang?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia tahu siapa yang Sehun maksud.

"Jongin tertidur di luar,! Kau istirahatlah, biarkan aku yang menjaganya!" pinta Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeleng "Tak apa, Kyungsoo noona! Sebaiknya kau yang pulang dan istirahat, bawa dia juga! Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" jawab Sehun

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, Sehun keras kepalanya sama dengan Jongin jika sudah menyangkut urusan orang yang disayanginya. "Sehun-ah, maafkan aku!" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Semua bukan salahmu, noona!" jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku memiliki janji pada Luhan dan mungkin kau akan sakit hati jika kau mendengarnya..."

Sehun mendongkak ke arah Kyungsoo, "Tentang apa?"

Kyungsoo sempat menunduk, memandangi jemarinya yang bertautan, "Tentang..." potongannya terputus, ia memegang tangan Luhan dan membuat tautan tangan Luhan dan Sehun terlepas, "Luhannie... kau sahabatku! Kau salah besar jika aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat! Kau pikir aku selalu meminta pendapatmu tentang ini itu apa jika kau bukan sahabatku? Terima kasih karena kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, terima kasih kau selalu memberikan bahumu untukku bersandar, terima kasih pernah menampungku saat aku tidak bisa membayar uang sewa appartement, terimakasih Luhannie, pernah mengajariku menyetir mobil..." kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun memejamkan matanya namun ia masih mendengar semua apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak sadar jika Jongin sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendengarkan semua yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo di balik pintu.

"Kau benar, aku memang egois! Aku menutup mata dan telingaku ketika mengetahui kau menyukai Jongin! Kau benar, aku dengan sengaja menjauhkan dirimu dari Jongin, dan kau benar juga jika diriku yang sekarang bukan diriku yang sebenarnya! Aku monster, aku monters yang terjebak dengan di wajah ini! Maafkan aku Lu, sungguh aku minta maaf!" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Jika Jongin gagal dalam janjinya, jika Jongin mengingkari janjinya, maka biarkan aku menggantikannya, aku akan berjanji padamu dan aku akan menepatinya..." lanjutnya.

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya.

"Luhannie... jika kau bangun nanti, aku berjanji!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, "Aku berjanji..." _sigh_. "...aku akan melepaskan Jongin untukmu! Jongin akan menjadi milikmu, percayalah, aku akan menepati janjiku!" Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo mendengar helaan nafas Sehun yang memberat.

"Sehun-ah! maafkan aku!" lirihnya.

Sehun menggeleng "Ku bilang ini bukan salahmu, dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf! Aku mendukung keputusanmu!"

Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada konp pintu. Ia menggeser kasar pintu ruangan itu membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Jongin-ah..! Kau sudah bangun.. maaf aku men..."

"Kau pikir kau siapa membuat keputusan seenaknya, eoh?" hardik Jongin. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo "Kita bicara di luar!" Jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo keluar dari ruagan Luhan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang termenung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maskudmu, eoh?" tanya Jongin , kini mereka berada di taman rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah! tapi ini yang terbaik!"

"Menurut siapa?" potong Jongin, "Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, eoh?"

Kyungsoo mendongkak "Kau bertanya seperti itu padaku,? Lalu apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu begitu khawatir pada Luhan? Bahkan aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau masih sempat memikirkanku disaat seperti ini?"

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo! Kau selalu ada di pikiranku, tidak bergeser sedikitpun! Aku mengakui, aku mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini, tapi bukan berati aku aku tidak memikirkanmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu menangis diam-diam, aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.. tapi..." Jongin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo menunduk "Jongin-ah! Luhan benar, aku bukanlah aku yang sekarang, aku merasa aku ini orang lain, aku tidak sejahat ini sebelumnya, aku tidak seserakah ini sebelumnya! Tapi karena dirimu, aku melupakan segalanya, bahkan seorang sahabat! Aku tahu Jongin, bahkan didalam hatimu sebenarnya kau pun takut kehilangan Luhan, kan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih? Kau dan dia memiliki tempat berbeda, Kyungsoo!" kata Jongin mulai mengeras. "Benar aku tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan..." Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "sebagai sahabat!" lanjutnya. "Dan itu berbeda denganmu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai kekasihku!"

"Pikirkan keadaan Luhan, Jongin-ah! kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus menerus! Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan rasa bersalahmu, eoh!" Kyungsoo memegang lengan Jongin "...ini sudah waktu nya kau menepati janjimu!" katanya lembut.

Jongin menghempaskan pegangan Kyungsoo membuat gadis mungil itu tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Dua puluh lima tahun aku sudah menepati janjiku, Kyungsoo! aku tetap di sampingnya, bukan berati aku harus melepasmu kan...?"

"Maafkan aku, jongin-ah! Kita memang benar-benar harus berakhir! Maafkan aku ..."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Gadis di depannya memang pandai menjungkirbalikkan perasaannya.

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Luhan, dan ini juga waktunya kau menepati janjimu pada Luhan, kita memiliki tujuan yang sama Jongin!"

"TERSERAH!" bentak Jongin "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, terserah kau mau melakukan apa! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu! Aku kecewa dengan cintamu!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

Jongin tak menjawab. Jongin kesal.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya yang berdering. "Baekhyun menelpon!" katanya lalu mengangkat panggilan dari Baekhyun. Jongin nampak acuh.

" **Hallo, Kyung! Kau dimana? Cepat kemari... Luhan..."** Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling tatap. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terdiam setelah meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang di bicarakan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah... aku akan kesana sekarang!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **aerii's note :**

Tolong jangan dibash aerii-nya hihihihi...

Tenang readers-nim, ini bakal official pair kok, tapi untuk chap depan biarkan crack pair dulu yah... yang nunggu moment HunHan-nya, semoga bisa di chap depan juga yah...

Kalau ada yang bingung Luhan kenapa, liat aja mv-nya Armada yang Aku Ingin Setia!

Bener kan update tiap Minggu? Buat nemenin hari libur readers-nim semua... semoga cukup puas dengan chap ini yah guys...

Happy weekend and review-nya aerii tunggu...

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	15. At the same feelings

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **(kagak ada typo(s) kagak seru)**_

 _ **EYD berantakan**_

 _ **(maaf karena bukan anak sastra )**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Akhirnya setelah melewati masa kritisnya, kini Luhan sudah kembali sadar. Beberapa menit ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil memegang tangannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian alat bantu medis yang di pasangkan ditubuh Luhan di lepas. Sungguh keajaiban memang, Luhan bisa selamat dari maut. Padahal ia terjun dari gedung yang cukup tinggi.

Luhan sadar dan Kyungsoo menepati janjinya. Kyungsoo tidak menemui Luhan. Ia terlalu malu untuk berada di dekat gadis itu. Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya dan juga karena keegoisannya.

"Soo-yah! Kau...baik-baik saja?" dengan pelan Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Ia sudah bersama mengikuti kyungsoo sejak Kyungsoo menjauh dari ranjang Luhan, menjauh saat Jongin memeluk Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya. Jalanan sepi. Kyungsoo harus menahan sakit di area matanya karena menahan air matanya keluar.

Chanyeol masih setia di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Chanyeol "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa"

"Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Kyungsoo kembudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo kembali membalik badannya dan kini ia melangkah beberapa langkah dan berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol "Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Chan! Sungguh aku tidak baik-baik saja!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit tinggi "Jika kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku, aku sakit dan aku bahagia disaat yang bersamaan! Aku sakit karena hubunganku berakhir dan aku bahagia karena Luhan akhirnya bisa melewati koma nya... dan aku tidak baik-baik saja sekarang!"

"Maka menangislah..." lirih Chanyeol

Dan bulir-bulir kristal bening itu mengalir dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sesaat. Ia ikut sakit mendengar tangis pecah Kyungsoo.

"Aku...senang...aku...senang, akhirnya Luhan sadar..." racaunya sambil terus memukul pelan dada sahabatnya itu.

Tak tega, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memeluk erat Kyungsoo dan tangis Kyungsoo diredam oleh dada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai-yah..." Jongin yang duduk di dekat ranjang Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan yang masih terlihat lemah "...ayo menikah!" ajak Luhan.

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Tentu. Menikah? Ia tidak pernah berfikir akan menikah dengan gadis lain selain Kyungsoo. Menikah dengan Luhan adalah suatu kemustahilan. Tapi... Kyungsoo sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya pada Luhan itu artinya dia tidak memiliki harapan dan kesempatan lagi untuk bersama Kyungsoo.

Luhan menyentuh punggung tangan Jongin. "Mari kita menikah!" ucapnya pelan.

Jongin hanya menatap sentuhan tangan Luhan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia mengiyakan ajakan Luhan "Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, iya! Mari kita menikah...!"

Luhan tersenyum. Senyumnya hari itu menjadi alas di wajahnya yang pucat. "Terimakasih..." katanya lembut kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. _Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-yah..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, iya! Mari kita menikah...!"**

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah mendengar pernyataan Jongin di dalam bersama Luhan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Pelan, ia menutup pintu itu lagi. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas.

Baekhyun masih setia mengelus pundak Sehun. Ia juga mendengar percakapan Jongin dan Luhan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, senang atau sedih? Ia senang karena Luhan akhirnya sadar tapi ia sedih karena...

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun. Dulu Sehun selalu di sampingnya saat ia terpuruk dan sekarang ia pun ingin seperti teman yang bisa diandalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan Luhan makin membaik. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin datang bergantian untuk menjenguk dan menemaninya. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Mereka benar-benar tidak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya sejak Luhan sadar dari komanya.

"Ku rasa waktu luangmu banyak..." sindir Luhan saat Baekhyun datang dan membawa buah-buahan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum "Benar... pekerjaanku tidak seberapa, Sehun bisa menghandle-nya..."

Luhan tak langsung menimpali ketika mendengar nama Sehun. Pria itu. Pria itu yang mencintainya...pria itu yang begitu... Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia memikirkan Sehun.

"Ini makanlah... kata dokter , buah-buahan sehat untuk masa pemulihanmu..." Baekhyun menyodorkan piring kecil berisi potongan apel merah.

Luhan duduk bersandar. "Terima kasih..."

"Lusa hari wisuda Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun kembali berucap dan Luhan hanya berdeham "...mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu disini aku akan menghadiri acaranya..."

"Kai akan menemaniku disini!" potong Luhan dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya..."

"Aku tahu..." balas Baekhyun

"Dan aku ingin Kyungsoo juga tahu,..."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia berfikir tidak cukupkah dengan berakhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kenapa harus secepat itu untuk menikah...?

Luhan mengunyah potongan apel dengan pelan, tatapannya kosong.

"Kau...? Bahagia?" pertanyaan itu spontan keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

 _Apakah aku bahagia? Kenapa seperti ada duri menancap? Tapi dimana? Ah, tidak! Aku bahagia, aku bahagia karena Kai kembali, dan memang seharusnya begitu_. Luhan menatap Baekhyun menuntut maksud dari pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah, ia menggaruk tenguknya yang dirasa sedikit gatal "Maksudku..."

"Aku tahu maksudmu.." potong Luhan "Dan aku tegaskan, aku bahagia... sangat!"

"Maafkan aku Luhan, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyung.."

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, Luhan sudah memotongnya "Kenapa kalian selalu menilainya dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo? Apa kalian pernah berfikir bahwa aku pernah menjadi Kyungsoo selama beberapa tahun...? Lebih dari enam tahun ah bahkan ini lewat dari tahun ke tujuh sejak mereka berkencan.."

.

"Jika kalian beranggapan aku egois? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dulu? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku yang terluka dulu... aku... aku juga korban disini, Baek! Aku juga yang tersakiti..." Luhan tidak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya ketika ia mulai merasa jika semua pihak menyalahakannya atas berakhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan. Ia mengusap air mata Luhan dan memeluknya "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." bisiknya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Ia berjalan di red karpet setelah seorang profesor menggeser tali toganya. Hari ini hari kelulusannya. Harusnya Kyungsoo bahagia. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, hari dimana ia tunggu-tunggu dan selalu ia bayangkan menjadi moment penting tidak berjalan dengan ekspetasinya. Yang seharusnya ia memakai baju wisuda yang sama dengan Baekhyun, ia harus lulus sendiri karena Baekhyun lebih dulu mengambil cuti. Hari dimana yang seharusnya ia mendapat rangkaian bunga dari orang-orang terkasihnya, nyatanya hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada bersamanya. Semua tidak berjalan dengan skenario yang ia buat. Ia dulu mengatur kebahagiannya di hari penting ini dengan berfoto bersama Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan...Jongin tentunya, tapi semua itu tidak pernah terwujud karena keegoisannya. Ya semua karena keegoisannya mencintai Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghampiri keluarganya yang tengah berkumpul dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia dan mengucapkan selamat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Sayang.. eomma tidak melihat Jongin hari ini? Apa dia lupa jika hari ini hari wisuda mu?" pertanyaan eomma Kyungsoo membuat senyum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memudar, termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Dia sedang sibuk, eomma! Tapi dia sudah memberiku selamat kok!" jawabnya bohong. Tapi jika Jongin memberinya selamat itu tidak bohong. Pagi tadi ia mendapat kiriman bunga dari Jongin beserta kartu ucapannya.

" **Happy graduations, dear! Yet, a long time from now, I need to see you as a great dreamer who created your dreams come true! and no matter what happen, I remained at the same feelings !"** Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat mengingat ucapan selamat dari Jongin. _Dan aku pun tetap pada perasaanku padamu..._

"Oh begitu, padahal eomma ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, sudah lama eomma tidak melihat nya..." lanjut sang eomma.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Cha... baiknya kita mengambil foto lagi!" ajak Chanyeol mencoba mengalihan pembicaraan eomma Kyungsoo.

"Benar! Ayo, Kyungsoo-yah! Hari ini aku harus mengambil banyak gambar dengan mu..." Baekhyun menggandeng Kyungsoo dan meminta Chanyeol untuk memotretnya.

Ajakan Chanyeol di setujui oleh keluarga Kyungsoo. Mereka saling berfoto dan pastinya berebut untuk berfoto bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Ditengah-tengah kegembiraan mereka, Kyungsoo sedikit dikejutnya dengan datang Nyonya Kim. Ibu Jongin. Nyonya Kim datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku datang untuk mewakili anakku yang tidak bisa hadir.." katanya setelah ditanya oleh eomma Kyungsoo. Mereka menyambut Yixing dengan baik.

"Terimakasih eommonim, tapi eommonim tidak perlu repot-repot untuk datang kemari" kata Kyungsoo lembut setelah mendapat ucapan selamat dari Yixing.

"Tak apa sayang, untukmu tidak ada kata merepotkan" katanya sambil memamerkan lesung pipitnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, eommonim.."

Yixing menghela nafas "Iya aku percaya... tapi tidak dengan anakku!" katanya.

"Maafkan aku, eommonim.., itu keputusanku..." _untuk meninggalkannya, tolong jangan salahkan aku lagi..._

Yixing mengelus pundak Kyungsoo "eomma mengerti sayang..." katanya sambil tersenyum, "Eomma ingin minum kopi, mau menemani eomma?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum melihat gambar Kyungsoo mengenakan toga. Ia tahu gambar itu diambil beberapa saat yang lalu secara diam-diam. Di foto itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada seseorang yang tidak ikut terpotret. Rambut Kyungsoo yang hitam sedikit tertiup angin. Mata bulat Kyungsoo memancarkan kebahagian. Kyungsoo bahagia, bahagia setelah melepas Jongin. Itu kira-kira yang dipikirkan Jongin.

Jongin menyimpan gambar yang dikirim Baekhyun ke folder galeri Line-nya.

"Kau sedang apa?" suara Luhan sedikit mengejutkan Jongin.

Jongin mendongkak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Luhan "Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk "Aku ingin buah..." jawabnya.

"Baiklah.." Jongin mengambil beberapa buah yang ada di nakas dan mulai mengulitinya. Ia duduk di dekat Luhan.

"Aku sudah membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita dengan appa, mereka akan kemari lusa, bertepatan dengan aku keluar dari rumah sakit kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. Besok Luhan memang sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Jongin mendongkak "Aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku, mereka..." Jongin menyerahkan pring kecil berisi potongan buah pada Luhan "...menyetujuinya" tentu setelah percekcokan dengan Joonmyeon dan Yixing selama hampir 3 jam. Jongin harus menerima penolakan di awalnya, namun ia bersusah payah memberikan pemahaman pada kedua orang tuanya agar mengerti. Dan akhirnya Jongin mendapat persetujuan dengan air mata Yixing yang menandakan antara ikhlas dan tidak ikhlas menerima wanita lain untuk menjadi menantunya setelah Kyugsoo, meskipun itu Luhan yang jauh lebih dulu dikenalnya.

"Tak apa kan jika pernikahan kita dilaksanakan bulan ini?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar berharap Jongin menyeujuinya.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang "Terserah padamu, aku ikut!" jawab Jongin pasrah.

"...dan aku ingin Baekhyun menjadi pendamping pengantin wanitanya...bersama Kyungsoo juga tentunya!"

Jongin mendelik "Kenapa harus dia, Lu?"

"Kenapa? Dia sahabatku, kan?" Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar. _Tentu aku ingin melihat betapa sakitnya dia...merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu._.

"Tidakkah kau terlihat jahat?" tanya Jongin sinis. Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin ia menikah dan wanita yang paling ia cintai menjadi pendaming wanita yang akan ia nikahi. Bahkan ia tidak berharap Kyungsoo datang pada acara pernikahannya.

Luhan mendecih "Aku jahat? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang dia perlakukan padaku?"

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya "Terserah apa katamu..." katanya dingin lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar inap Luhan.

Luhan menatap punggung Jongin yang kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menyesap pelan americcano yang ia pesan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing.

"Kyungsoo-yah... kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah berfikir akan menerima menantu wanita lain selain dirimu.." Yixing membuka percakapannya.

Kyungsoo meletakan minumannya, ia tersenyum "Jodoh kan tidak ada yang tahu, eommonim," balasnya.

"Kau benar.. jodoh tidak ada yang tahu..." Yixing menatap kosong ke arah luar kaffe, "Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika sahabat kecil anakku yang akan menjadi menantuku..."

Luhan tersenyum getir. Ia tahu apa sedang dibicarakan wanita di depannya itu. Jongin dan Luhan akan menikah. Mengingat itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis. Bahkan jika ia berada di posisi Luhan pun akan melakukan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Menikahi Jongin. Tentu, ketakutan akan kehilangan Jongin kembali menjadi pemicu utamanya. _Licik!_

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap menyayangimu, Kyungsoo-yah!" Yixing memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku pun, eommonim, maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menjadi menantumu.."

"Hah! Aku hampir menangis karena kau tidak menjadi menantuku..." keluh Yixing "...aku hampir gila ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa kalian benar-benar berakhir.."

"Kita masih bisa bertemu, eommonim... berakhirnya aku dan Jongin tidak berati mengakhiri segalanya kan?"

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, sayang!" puji Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak ia dan Kyungsoo berakhir, hari-hari yang ia alamai terasa berat. Bahkan tidak terasa jika hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jongin dan Luhan. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin seseorang menculiknya. Iya, membawanya jauh dari upacara pernikahan ini seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan dipesta pertunangan Baekhyun. Tapi sayang, Chanyeol tidak mau menyuliknya. Kyungsoo? Gadis itu mendukung penuh pernikahanya dengan Luhan. Gadis yang menghindarinya selama beberapa minggu, gadis yang benar-benar memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Gadis itu yang Jongin cintai, Do Kyungsoo.

Bahkan rasanya seperti mimpi, saat ini Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya. Dengan balutan dress berwarna pasta selutut, rambut di gerai indah dan senyum bentuk hati nya yang terlihat tulus. Kyungsoo datang. Ini gila! Kyungsoo datang di hari pernikahannya dan memberi selamat. Jongin ingin mati untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku ucapkan di saat pertunangan Baekhyun dulu?" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya setelah hampir 5 menit mereka saling diam dan saling tatap. "Hanya aku kan? Hanya aku, wanita yang akan datang diacara pernikahan pria yang kucintai menikah dengan wanita lain?" lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, Jongin ingin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. menciumnya karena bicaranya yang ngelantur, tapi kali ini tidak benar-benar ngelantur. Ini nyata, pernikahan ini nyata bukan halusinasi ataupun settingan dari Do Kyungsoo. Jongin benci ini.

"Selamat Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin masih diam, tidak membalas.

Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangannya dirasa Jongin tidak menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Apa kau kemari untuk menculikku?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _Ku mohon, Kyungsoo! Jangan tersenyum, itu menyakitiku! Harusnya sekarang kau memangis, kau menangis dengan begitu aku bisa memelukmu dan membawamu pergi dari sini!_

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh Park Chanyeol?" balas Kyungsoo "Aku benar-benar memberi selamat Jongin-ah!"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau datang kemari? Kau mau merusak acara ini?" tanya Jongin sinis. Meski bukan niat kyungsoo, namun Jongin bisa berubah pikiran saat melihat Kyungsoo. Bukannya membawa kabur wanita yang akan menikah dengan pria lain, tapi ini si pengantin pria yang akan membawa kabur wanita yang paling dicintainya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Lihatlah dirimu, lama kita tidak jumpa kau terlihat berantakan, bahkan di acar pernikahanmu sendiri..." olok Kyungsoo, ia maju beberapa langkah dan membenarkan tuxedo yang Jongin kenakan "Jangan lupa untuk mencuci dan membersihkan wajahmu, Jongin-ah! di sana sudah mulai tumbuh rambut halusnya.." tunjuknya pada wajah Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali? Bawa aku pergi, Kyungsoo-yah!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku ingin kau membayar semua janjimu pada Luhan, seperi aku yang membayar janjiku padanya..."

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak bahagia selain denganmu..."

 _Aku pun tidak_ "Kau akan bahagia setelah menjalaninya, Jongin-ah!" kata Kyungsoo lembut.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini? Atau haruskah aku terjun dari lantai atap..."

"Jangan bodoh, Jongin-ah! Kali ini kau bisa mengatakan tidak bahagia, bagaimana jika kau sudah menjalaninya beberapa bulan ke depan? Tidak akan sulit untuk hidup bersamanya, karna kau sudah mengenalnya sejak lama... itu mempermudah hubungan kalian.. percayalah..."

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Aku harus menemui pengantinmu... dia memintaku untuk menjadi pendampingnya... chukkae, Jongin-ah!" _Tuhan tolong bantu aku untuk menahan air mata ini..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu setelah insiden itu, benar kan?" tanya Luhan yang tengah baru selesai dengan riasannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Benar. Maafkan aku tidak sering menjengukmu... tapi aku sering melihatmu dari jauh!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana gaun pernikahan? Bagus kan?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Bagus... terlihat pas ditubuhmu, kau cantik,,,"

"Kai yang memilih gaun pengantinnya!" jawab Luhan cepat, bibirnya tersenyum sinis "...orang bilang, wanita akan cantik di hari pernikahannya..."

"Aku percaya itu..." _aku iri, Luhan!_

"Aku senang kau datang..."

"Aku datang bukan untuk memenuhi keinginanmu!" potong Kyungsoo cepat "...Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu.." lanjut Kyungsoo terdengar tulus.

Luhan menatap dalam ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Selamat, sahabatku..." Kyungsoo mendekat dan memeluk Luhan. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh... dan maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi pendamping mu, ku harap kau menjadi pendampingku saat aku menikah nanti..." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Ia masih tersenyum.

Sementara Luhan masih terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang ia takuti dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang ia sebut kehilangan.

"Sebagai sahabatmu, aku hanya ingin berpesan... jangan lagi kau bohongi perasaanmu ketika mencintai seseorang.. katakan dan jangan kau pendam... aku ingin kau bahagia dan Jongin juga... Luhan, terima kasih sudah mencintai Jongin..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau sangat menyukai mawar, namun apa kau akan tetap mempertahankannya setelah duri dari tangkai yang kau genggam melukaimu? Mawar itu minta dilepaskan. Dia tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi, dan ia tersakiti terus menerus karena si mawar tidak ingin dimiliki olehmu.

Itu gambaran cinta Sehun kepada Luhan. Luhan si mawar berduri yang melukai Sehun, Luhan si mawar berduri yang tidak ingin merasa tersakiti karena tidak ingin dimiliki oleh Sehun. Dan akhirnya, untuk tidak menyakiti keduanya, Sehun dan si mawar itu memilih untuk saling menjauh. Saling memperhatikan dalam diam... itu cara untuk tidak saling menyakiti.

Seperti hari ini, Sehun menjadi saksi si mawar yang benar-benar memilih genggaman lain yang tidak akan melukainya dan tidak ia lukai. Di altar, di depan pendeta bersama pria lain.

Tak kuat hati, Sehun yang duduk di barisan ke dua dari depan hanya menunduk. Apakah duri mawar itu lebih menyakitkan dari menghadiri pernikahan sahabatmu dengan si mawar yang kau lukai?.

Sehun disini, tempat dimana Jongin dan Luhan saling berjanji untuk saling mencintai, selamanya.

Sehun baru mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara menginterusinya. Suara yang menunutut untuk ia menjawabnya.

"Sehun-ah... ku rasa aku sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, apakah dengan begitu kau masih ingin menolongku dan tidak membiarkanku sebagai korban lagi?...maka tolong aku... aku ingin di lepaskan..."

Sehun menatap kosong ke arah wanita bergaun putih dengan yang menjuntai dengan wajah penuh harapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dua tahun kemudian...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" **Yak! Gadis Jahat...! Kau tega hati menjadikanku perawan tua! Aku juga ingin menikah! Tapi bagaimana aku akan menikah jika pria yang ku cintai masih menunggumu!"**

" **Kau tahu, Chanyeol tidak ingin menikahiku sebelum kau kembali! Kau dimana? Cepat pulang... dan kau harus membayar perbuatanmu, Aku akan membunuhmu jika dalam waktu seminggu kau masih tidak membalas e-mailku! Kau tahu aku akan menyuruh seluruh orang-orangku untuk melacak keberadaanmu! CEPAT PULANG, BODOH!"**

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk di depan laptop miliknya.

"Kau membuat capslock laptopku rusak, Hyun-ah!" tegurnya kemudian duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun mendecih "Kau tahu, setiap hari aku mengiriminya pesan lebih dari sepuluh kali, tapi tidak satu pun yang ia balas! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

Chanyeol membenarkan anak rambut dan menyelipkannya di telinga Baekhyun "Ku rasa dia benar-benar menjadi orang sukses disana..."

"Iya, sukses membuat kita semua khawatir! Dia menghilang sejak pernikahan mereka" balas Baekhyun "Kau sungguh tidak tahu dimana keberadaan gadis bulat itu?"

"Kyungsoo namanya!" ralat Chanyeol "Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan mencarinya! Benar kata Jongin, ku rasa Kyungsoo benar-benar berguru pada Luhan tentang aksi sembunyi-sembunyinya!" lanjut Chanyeol. Dua tahun Kyungsoo pergi tanpa kabar, bahkan tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang. Orang tuanya, hanya di pamiti dan mengatakan jika ia pergi merantau ke suatu benua dan ia akan baik-baik saja. Dua tahun tanpa kabar, tanpa ada yang tahu.

"...dasar gadis jahat! Aku sudah mengancamnya dan dia masih saja tidak membalas!" gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus rambut Baekhyun. "Akan ku pastikan, jika dia kembali, kita akan menikah! Sabarlah sedikit lagi, sayang!" Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku ini wanita paling sabar, kau tahu!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. _Gadis paling sabar karena aku harus mengorbankan waktu untuk menjadi penunggu di kafe mu yang ramai, ramai karena perempuan! Harusnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu membuka kafe_.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi tidak suka Baekhyun yang menatap beberapa pengunjung kafenya dengan tatapan menelanjangi si pelaku. Selalu begini setiap harinya sejak Chanyeol memulai usahanya membuka kafe, kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah pelajar dan wanita. Alasannya karena Park Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit menjauh. "Astaga, aku hampir lupa!"

"Apa?"

"Aku belum membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun si kecil, hari ini kan ulang tahunnya.."

"Oh, eh aku baru sadar jika ulang tahun si kecil bertepatan dengan hari pernikahan mereka kan, kita harus memberi hadiah double lagi dong?"

"Tentu, kau tahu Luhan itu sangat pecemburu, bahkan sama anak nya sendiri!" balas Baekhyun,

"Kalau begitu kita cari sekarang, langsung setelah itu ke appartement mereka..."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian dia menutup laptop yang berada di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah ia beres membenahi tempat tinggal barunya. Kemarin ia kembali ke Seoul dan dengan hasil merantaunya, ia bisa membeli appartement yang lebih besar dari miliknya dulu. Appartement yang baru di belinya memiliki dua kamar, dua kamar mandi, dapur beserta set kitchen-nya , ruang tengah yang luas dan ia memiliki beranda yang cukup strategis untuk menikmati matahari terbenam.

Kyungsoo membuka laptopnya, seperti biasa ia membuka e-mail dan siap membaca pesan hari ini dari Baekhyun. Ia sudah hafal di jam-jam berapa Baekhyun akan mengirimi pesan padanya.

" **Yak! Gadis Jahat...! Kau tega hati menjadikanku perawan tua! Aku juga ingin menikah! Tapi bagaimana aku akan menikah jika pria yang ku cintai masih menunggumu!"**

" **Kau tahu, Chanyeol tidak ingin menikahiku sebelum kau kembali! Kau dimana? Cepat pulang... dan kau harus membayar perbuatanmu, Aku akan membunuhmu jika dalam waktu seminggu kau masih tidak membalas e-mailku! Kau tahu aku akan menyuruh seluruh orang-orangku untuk melacak keberadaanmu! CEPAT PULANG, BODOH!"**

Kyungsoo ersenyum "Gadis jahat? Apa aku benar-benar sejahat itu?" gumamnya. "Kau tidak akan mudah menikahi Chanyeol tanpa restu dariku, nona Byun!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan senyumnya. "Ah, aku sudah kembali, siapa yang harus ku temui yah? Baekhyun atau Chanyeol?" pikirnya "Hem...sepertinya aku harus menemui restaurant cepat saji... aku lapar" monolog Kyungsoo yang kemudian menarik tas selempangnya di atas sofa.

Kyungsoo keluar dari appartementanya. Ia juga berniat belanja untuk memenuhi isi kulksanya yang kosong.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam lift yang membawanya ke lantai dasar.

TING

Lift terbuka, Kyungsoo yang fokus memainkan ponselnya hampir tidak menyadari jika ia sudah berada di lantai dasar. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari lift.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika di depannya berdiri wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Wanita yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu keberadaanya, untuk sekarang.

Wanita yang tengah menggedong balita pun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terlihat repot dengan yang di bawanya, ia menggendong balita berjenis permpuan itu tanpa alat bantu, sementara tangannya tengah membawa boneka penguin yang lumayan besar. Ditambah sang balita tengah tertidur.

"Lu..? eh, Hey! Ap..." Kyungsoo mencoba menyapa meski terbata.

"Kyungsoo? Benarkah itu kau?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

" baru saja pindah kemari.." jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan, wanita itu mengangguk "Oh begitu..."

"Anakmu..?"

Luhan mengangguk "Dia tertidur, sepertinya dia lelah bermain bersama neneknya..."

"Appa..appa..." tiba-tiba saja anak kecil itu merengek, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, iya sayang kita akan menemui appa, ne..." Luhan menenangkan anaknya "Kyung.. aku duluan yah, mainlah ke appartement kami, kami tinggal di lantai 14.." kata Luhan "Senang bertetangga denganmu..." lanjutnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lift yang baru saja mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke lantai dasar.

Kyungsoo termenung. _Anak? Jadi Jongin dan Luhan sudah memiliki anak? Mereka juga tinggal disini? Oh, dunia begitu sempit..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **aerii's note :**_

.up sekarang karena besok kagak bisa di up... jadi dari pada terlambat.. hihi.. baikan aerii ? ppopo dong (!) *maksa

.

.

-sayang draft-nya kelamaan di komputer, takutnya kadaluarsa makanya di up,... minggu depan bakal kagak ngepost apapun karena aerii mau liburan dulu seminggu, mau ngejernihin otak dulu biar fresh... nanya kemana? JAUH pokoknya, soalnya naik bus antar kota hahahaha

.

.

-chap ini makin greget gak? Greget yah.. aerii aja greget ngeratapi nasib sendiri *nah loh (?)

Seneng banget sama review'an yang kemarin... sayang deh sama kalian semua... *pelukatuatu

Nah sekarang kasih senang aerii lagi, bisa? Bisa dong.. kalian kan keceee parah.. iyah kan?

.

.

. oke, ini sudah malam ke enam aerii gadang ngejar deadline, begini banget yah mahasiswa tingkat akhir... hiueeeehhh perjuangannya.. bener-bener sampe titik darah penghabisan... dan ini waktunya aerii bobo, *padahal udah pagi (?) bodo ah, malam bagai siang, siang bagai malam buat aerii akhir-akhir ini mah.. see you guys... jangan kepoin kemana aerii mau liburan yah.. hahaha *itugakpenting

.

.

.Tinggalin jejak lagi yah guys... Saranghae... Bbuing !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	16. I am Back !

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **(kagak ada typo(s) kagak seru)**_

 _ **EYD berantakan**_

 _ **(maaf karena bukan anak sastra )**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan masih tidak percaya jika gadis yang baru saja menyapanya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang mengaku sahabatnya namun mengilang disaat pernikahannya. Seseuatu yang sangat mustahil baginya adalah kini mereka hidup bertetangga. Meski ia tak tahu dilantai berapa Kyungsoo tinggal, namun kini mereka berada di gedung yang sama.

Luhan tan sadar jika pintu lift sudah terbuka, dengan tergesa ia keluar lift dan menuju appartementnya.

Belum sempat Luhan menekan tombol passwordnya, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kim Jongin.

"Aigoo... kau benar-benar wonder mommy, harusnya kau menelponku dan aku bisa menjemputmu di bawah, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menggendongnya" Jongin mengambil alih bayi perempuan yang tengah terlelap di pelukan ibundanya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut, "Mian.. aku tidak tahu kau disini" jawabnya lalu mengikuti langkah Jongin yang membawa putri semata wayangnya ke kamar.

"Sayang, kau pasti kelelahan karena dia bertambah aktif.. istirahatlah.." suara suaminya menginterupsi, Luhan mendapat kecupan hangat di keningnya.

Luhan tersenyum "Aku tidak lelah jika hanya mengurusmu dan anak kita.. aku harus memasak banyak karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan kemari... oh yah, kau sudah pesan kue nya?"

Pria bertubuh jangkung yang tengah mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan mengangguk "Sudah... akh, aku merindukanmu!"

"Ya! Belum ada sehari kau ditinggal istrimu, tapi kau sudah megeluh seperti berpisah bertahun-tahun!" olok Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar.

Luhan tersenyum "Benar, dia sangat manja! Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa menikahinya?!"

Luhan merasakan sentilan dihidungnya "Kau yang mengemis padaku untukku menikahimu dua tahun lalu, ingat?"

"Jika kau mengingatkannya, kau sama saja dengan mempermalukannya, Oh Sehun!"

"Dan jika kau mengingatanku lagi, aku akan menyesal kenapa aku memintamu menikahiku!" gerutu Luhan yang melepas rangkulan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum jahil "Sudah jangan cemberut, wajah kusutmu tidak akan memutar keadaan dua tahun lalu!" Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin yang tengah duduk di depan televisi yang tengah menonton acara reality show.

Luhan ikut duduk di single sofa. Ia memandangi Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. _Seandainya aku bisa memutar kembali keadaan dua tahun lalu, aku tidak akan membuat kalian menderita karenaku, Kai-yah, maafkan aku..._

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. "Ah, aku harus pergi, aku akan datang lagi malam nanti!"

"Kai-yah..." _Kyungsoo ada disini, aku bertemu dengannya._

Kyungsoo mengernyit ke arah Luhan "Heum..."

"Ah, anni! Gomawo sudah membantuku tadi!" _Kenapa? Kenapa bukan nama Kyungsoo yang keluar dari mulutku, apa sebesar itu rasa bersalahku pada mereka?_

Jongin berdecak "Kau ini, seperti ke siapa saja!" Jongin pergi meninggalkan mereka. Memang bukan hal aneh lagi, Jongin keluar masuk ke dalam appartement Luhan dan Sehun.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Sehun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gelagat Luhan. Ia mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mengelus pundak istrinya. "Sesuatu sepertinya menganggumu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Eum... tidak... sebaiknya kita masak sekarang, kau mau membantuku kan?"

Sehun tersenyum "Everything for you... kkajja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _...Luhan, terima kasih sudah mencintai Jongin..." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan yang polos karena gaun pengantinya. "Aku tidak akan pernah salah untuk menyerahkan jongin padamu..."_

 _Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tidak, bukan ini yang ia mau. Kyungsoo harusnya memakinya, bukan malah berterima kasih padanya._

" _Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini padamu,..." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku tidak ingin ada kecanggungan diantara kita!Aku ingin mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula, seperti sebelum aku dan Jongin saling mengenal,, aku ingin kau hidup tenang... maka dari itu, hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku, aku akan pergi merantau..."lanjut Kyungsoo._

" _Kemana?" 'Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum kau mendengar aku dan Kai saling berucap janji. Jangan pergi!'_

" _Ke suatu tempat yang jauh..." Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan "Kau harus tahu, Luhan! Aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai Jongin, aku pernah jahat padamu tapi kau tetap sahabatku!" Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya "Aku harus pergi... aku tidak ingin terlambat! Chukkae Luhan..."_

 _Luhan terpaku. Menatap Kyungsoo yang menghilang di balik pintu. 'Kyungsoo-yah, jangan pergi'._

 _Mata itu, memancarkan kesedihan dan kebahagiannya disaat yang bersamaan. Pundak sempit itu tidak bergetar meski ia tengah membawa beban yang berat di punggungnya. Bibir tebal itu masih tersenyum di atas luka yang ia taburi garam. Egois._

" _Luhannie..." suara lembut Yixing membuyarkan lamunan Luhan._

" _ah, imo?"_

 _Yixing menarik nafasnya dalma-dalam dan berdiri tetap di depan Luhan "Kau tahu, aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi anak kandungku sendiri.."_

 _Luhan mengangguk._

" _Sebelum kau menjadi seorang istri dan akhirnya kau menjadi seorang ibu, aku hanya ingin memberimu beberapa nasihat..." senyum Yixing yang memancarkan lesung pipitnya tidak menghilang, "...aku ingin anakku bahagia, apa kau bisa membahagiakannya?"_

 _Luhan terperanjat. Pertanyaan sederhana itu tidak bisa Luhan jawab, tak bisa Luhan janjikan ataupun Luhan aplikasikan._

" _Ku pikir karena kau seorang perempuan, maka kau pasti bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan... aku pun merasakan apa yang kau rasakan..."_

" _Apa maksud imo?" Luhan sedikit panas dengan pertanyaan Yixing sebelumnya._

 _Yixing mengelus lengan Luhan "Percayalah, kau tidak akan pernah bahagia hidup dengan pria yang tidak pernah mencintaimu, kau percaya cinta itu datang karna terbiasa? Jika iya, maka sejak dulu Jongin sudah mencintaimu,"_

" _Tentu, sebelum Kyungsoo datang dan merusak semuanya , imo!" Luhan menggeram._

 _Yixing tersenyum "Bukan salah Kyungsoo, sayang! Semua sudah di gariskan... jika kau ingin tahu, jujur aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi karena aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku ingin kau bahagia, aku hanya mengingatkan jika Jongin tidak pernah bisa memberikanmu kebahagian... sebagai ibu, aku juga tidak ingin Jongin merasa tertekan ataupun selalu merasa bersalah... tolong maafkan dia..."_

 _Luhan diam._

" _Sebentar lagi acara dimulai, aku akan menunggumu disana... dan tolong bahagiakan anakku.."_

 _Dan Yixing keluar tanpa suara._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **...dan tolong bahagiakan anakku..."**_ _suara Yixing terngiang-ngiang di ingatan Luhan. Meski kini ia menjdai pusat perhatian karena ia menjadi serang ratu kali ini. Ratu yang yang tengah ditunggu rajanya didepan sana._

 _Luhan melihat Jongin yang menatapnya datar. Luhan tidak bodoh jika tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah Jongin rasakan. Mata Jongin menandakan semuanya. Kekecewaan._

 _Luhan berjalan pelan dengan di gandengnya ayahnya, di belakangnya ada Baekhyun. Luhan mendapati Sehun yang tengah duduk menunduk._

' _Dia. Kenapa dia datang? Pergi, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu! Ku mohon!'_

 _Pikiran Luhan hanya tertuju pada Sehun. Tanpa sadar kini Luhan sudah berdiri di depan Jongin, ayahnya sudah kembali duduk, Baekhyun juga. Jongin menatapnya intens._

" _Apa bisa kita mulai?" suara pendeta menginterupsi mereka yang saling pandang._

 _Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Ia menatap sang pendeta yang di depannya. "Maaf, apa saya bisa menyampaikan sesuatu?"_

 _Pria berbaju putih itu mengangguk. sementara Jongin tak begitu menggubris apa yang akan Luhan lakukan. Ia sudah terlanjur pasrah dengan hidupnya sekarang._

 _Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menatap tamu yang di depannya. Ia mencari Kyungsoo, namun tidak ia temukan. Benar, Kyungsoo pergi. Mata Luhan tertuju pada Sehun yang menunduk._

' _Tidak, ini harus di hentikan. Aku sudah terlanjur menyakiti banyak orang, dan aku tidak bisa membahagiakan dia...'_

" _Sehun-ah... ku rasa aku sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, apakah dengan begitu kau masih ingin menolongku dan tidak membiarkanku sebagai korban lagi?...maka tolong aku... aku ingin di lepaskan..." Luhan setengah teriak untuk menarik perhatian Sehun. Dan berhhasil. Bahkan semua tamu memandang penuh tanya ke arah Luhan "Oh Sehun, menikahlah denganku!"_

 _Semua tercekat. Tidak terkecuali Sehun. Bahkan Jongin tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Luhan untuk menatapnya._

" _Kau pikir, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanyanya geram "Kita akan menikah dan kau meminta Sehun untuk menikahimu, kau mempermainkanku?"_

" _Maafkan aku, Kim Jongin! Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin melukai orang yang mencintaiku!"jawabnya pelan._

" _Mwo? Kau gila? Dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang?" Jongin masih tak percaya._

" _Pergilah... Kyungsoo akan pergi dan kau harus mengejarnya! Terlambat sedikit kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu!"_

" _Mwo! Jangan main-main Xi Luhan!" bentak Jongin._

" _Aku tidak main-main! Dan aku tidak mau menikah denganmu! Aku hanya mau menikah dengan Oh Sehun!"_

 _Jongin mendecih. "Ku rasa kau benar-benar gila!"_

" _Maafkan aku, appa, imo, samchoon, pada sahabatku, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.. aku membuat kalian menderita karena keegoisanku, untuk kali ini bolehkah aku egois lagi?, aku ingin menikah dengan Oh Sehun!" Luhan berjalan dan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih tercengang, sementara Baekhyun menarik tipis sudut bibirnya. Semua akan segera berakhir._

" _Lu.. apa ini?"_

 _Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Kau ingat pertanyaanmu beberapa minggu yang lalu? Tentang aku menganggapmu, tentang kenapa aku marah dan menangis saat kau bersama Baekhyun? Aku menemukan jawabanya, aku mencintimu, Oh Sehun! Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan aku begitu bodoh karena aku terlalu terpaku pada Kai, aku sudah menemukan jawabanya, lalu apa penawaranmu masih berlaku?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jika Luhan tinggal disini kemungkinan ia bersama Jongin juga. Ah, tentu saja! Mereka kan suami istri, tidak mungkin terpisah kan?_. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekati mobilnya di bassement.

Mobil baru, appartement baru dan kehidupan baru. Itu yang Kyungsoo putuskan sejak ia meninggalkan pernikahan Luhan dan Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan meninggalkan Chanyeol, sahabatnya. Dua tahun tanpa memberi kabar, dua tahun Kyungsoo pun terputus dengan dunia SNS. Cara terbaik untuk move on, bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Kunci mobilku tertinggal! Kyungsoo pabbo!" Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya ketika ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mencari benda mungil yang tidak ia temukan. "Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus mengambilnya!" monolog Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga tanpa sadar seseorang yang tengah berjaan sambil memainkan ponselnya menabrak tubuh Kyungsoo. Kejadian itu begitu cepat membuat Kyungsoo jatuh terpental dengan pantat terlebih dahulu mendarat. Dan pria itu sepertinya harus merelakan ponselnya yang terbanting jauh dari si pemilik. Kemungkinan selamat, mungkin NIHIL.

"...Kyungsoo?"

DEG

 _Astaga! Suara itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika menutup pintu appartement Sehun dan Luhan. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu. Sehun, Luhan dan anak mereka. Oh Hanna. Sedikit iri dengan kebahagiaan mereka, iri karena hingga saat ini Jongin hanya ikut bahagia pada kebahagiaan Sehun dan Luhan, juga Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Sementara dirinya? Sejak Kyugsoo menghilang, Jongin benar-benar kehilangan jejak gadis yang masih –sangat- dicintainya itu. Jongin tidak menyerah, sejak pernikahannya dengan Luhan batal, Jongin pergi mencari Kyungsoo. Namun ia tidak menemukan gadis bermata bulat itu. Jongin juga mencari informasi dari keluarga Kyungsoo, namun sama, tidak satu pun diantara mereka yang tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya mengatakan jika Kyungsoo pamit dan akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol? Pria tinggi itu pun tidak tahu dimana gadis itu.

Hingga sekarang pun Jongin masih belum menyerah untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya yang bisa membantu adalah SNS Kyungsoo. Jongin setiap harinya membuka SNS-nya dan berharap ada petunjuk mengenai Kyungsoo, namun hasilnya pun masih sama. SNS Kyungsoo masih belum berubah sejak dua tahun lalu. Bahkan poto profil Kyungsoo masih sama.

"Heung!" Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar ketika pintu lift terbuka dan membawanya ke bassement. Tangannya masih memegang ponsel pintarnya, dengan ibu jari nya yang aktif menggeser layar ponsel. "Kyungsoo-yah! Aku merindukanmu, setidaknya berilah petunjuk dimana kau berada sekarang..." monolog Jongin sambil keluar lift. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah mobilnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya berjalan berlawan arah padanya. Karena tidak mampu menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya, orang yang Jongin tabrak terpelanting ke depan dan ponsel yang Jongin pegang jatuh beberapa meter dari darinya.

Jongin terkejut "Oh...astaga..maafkan aku...KYUNGSOO?" Jongin yang setengah menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menolong si korban malah dikejutkan oleh sosok yang ia tangkap dengan retinanya. _Benarkah, dia ... Kyungsoo?_

Orang itu, gadis itu –Do Kyungsoo- mendongkakkan kepalanya dan ekspressinya sama terkejutnya dengan Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kyungsoo?" ulang Jongin. "Ah, mari ku bantu!" Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

Kini berduanya berhadapan.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja," suara Jongin kembali menginterupsi Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku dengan mata bulatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung "Ah.. ne... aku...aku juga..!" jawabnya gugup. _Astaga, dia benar Kim Jongin? Yah Tuhan, aku ingin menangis!_

Jongin merasa kikuk. Ia ingin memeluk gadis yang sangat di rindukannya tapi, apakah gadis itu masih...?

"Kau..kau...eum, aku tadi bertemu Luhan.." Jongin sedikit terkejut "...anakmu, manis!" berat, bagi Kyungsoo untuk memuji anak kecil yang memang manis itu.

"Eoh?"

"Apa kabar, Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana "Eum.. maaf aku tidak menghadiri pernikahanmu dulu..."

Jongin diam. Ekspresinya sangat sulit di tebak. _Astaga, Kyungsoo belum tahu jika Luhan membatalkan pernikahan kami?_

"Eum.. maaf Jongin-ah! aku buru-buru... sampai jumpa _!" sampai jumpa? Apa aku dan dia akan bertemu lagi?_. Kyungsoo merutuki ucapannya sambil berjalan melalui Jongin yang masih terpaku. Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo hampir menendang ponsel Jongin yang tergeletak. Kyungsoo memungutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jongin yang masih berdiri memunggunginya.

 _Tuhan kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? Aku sungguh sangat merindukannya tapi kenapa aku seperti patung?_

"Jongin-ah! ponselmu layarnya pecah, eum.. aku akan mencoba membenarkannya..." Kungsoo sedikit berteriak.

Jongin berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo, dengan pelan kepalanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membungkuk lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saengil chukka hamida..." lengkingan suara Baekhyun memenuhi ruang tengah. Ia bernyanyi ceria sambil memangku gadis kecil yang baru genap berusia setahun itu. Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun ikut memberi tepuk tangan. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun ikut bernyanyi untuk putrinya.

Jongin diam tanpa kata. Kejadian tadi siang membuatnya gelisah. Ia masih belum percaya jika itu benar Kyungsoo.

"Chukkae Oh Hanna!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut meniup lilin angka satu bersama Hanna.

Prok..Prok..Prok...

"Kalau begini, Hanna seperti anak kalian!" tegur Sehun.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Dia memang anak kami, iya kan Chan?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Hanna lalu menciuminya membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa. Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun, tangannya ia lilitkan pada lengan Sehun "Sayang, happy second annyversary!" bisiknya pelan, matanya masih tertuju pada Hanna yang sudah larut dengan candaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan "Terimakasih, terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan dan memberiku Hanna... aku menyayangi kalian..." balas Sehun yang hanya di dengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum "Karena kau memang pantas di beri kesempatan... Oh Sehun, saranghae!"

Sehun tersenyum "Kau sudah lebih dari seratus kali mengucapkannya, hari ini, Luhannie!"

"Apa kau bosan?"

Sehun menggeleng "Tentu saja tidak! Telingaku sangat menyukai kalimat itu.. nado saranghae.." Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sehun. Dia benar-benar mencintai pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Cha! Hanna-yah! Lihat, imo ada hadiah untukmu... boneka barbie...! joha?" dan gadis itu mengangguk, merebut kotak persegi panjang yang berisi boneka cantik dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Hadiah untukku mana?" tiba-tiba pekikan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol "...kau tidak berniat memberikan ku sepaket eyeliner yang kau peroleh dari buy one get one free kan?" tuding Luhan yang kini sudah tidak menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum garing "Hehehe... mian Luhan-ah! hadiahmu, kau dapat makan gratis seminggu di kafe ku,.." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apakah dengan membelikanku hadiah membuat kalian miskin? Tidak kan?" gerutu Luhan dengan mode on cemberutnya, tentu itu hanya bercanda.

"Tentu tidak membuat kami miskin, tapi kami harus menabung untuk pernikahan kami..." balas Baekhyun.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?" kini Sehun yang bertanya, tentu dia sudah sangat penasaran tentang akhir dari percintaan Chanbaek. Diantara mereka berenam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyunlah yang terlebih dahulu menjalin hubungan, disusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin, kemudian Sehun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, meski keduanya sering mengatakan akan menikah, namun itu masih dalam bentuk wacana.

"Setelah Kyungsoo kembali!" jawab Baekhyun tegas.

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut membuat Jongin yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa kini menengakkan tubuhnya, dan Luhan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya.

Melihat perubahan wajah Jongin dan Luhan membuat Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah, bersalah karena seharusnya ia tidak mengungkit nama Kyungsoo di depan Jongin yang masih gelisah karenanya.

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya "A..aku akan mengambil minum untuk kalian semua.." pamitnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur.

Dan disusul Jongin tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lantai 14. Jika aku tidak salah mendengar, itu di lantai 14, tempat tinggal mereka._ Kyungsoo keluar dari lift dan berdiri di lorong yang terdapat dua pintu appartement. Kiri dan Kanan. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat papper bag yang dibawanya. Itu ponsel baru untuk Jongin, yah ponsel yang Kyungsoo pungut adalah milik Jongin yang rusak akibat kecelakaan tadi siang. Dan Kyungsoo berencana untuk meenggantinya dengan yang baru.

 _Astaga! Apa benar yang aku lakukan? Apa aku tidak mengganggu mereka? Apa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka? Ah, aku harus bertemu dengan mereka, aku sudah cukup lama bersembunyi dan ku rasa... aku sudah cukup waktu untuk melupakan semuanya!_

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan pasti setelah beberapa kali mengalami perang batin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berhenti tepat di antara dua pintu dengan bertuliskan 1401 dan 1402. Salah satu dari pintu itu pasti milik Jongin dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggigt bibir bawahnya. Kini ia bimbang untuk memilih dua pintu. Sebenarnya jika pun salah, ia hanya tinggal minta maaf dan mengetuk pintu yang satunya. Tapi yang ia takutkan bagaimana jika ia sekali mengetuk dan Luhan yang membuka pintunya atau pun Jongin. Apa ia sudah benar-benar siap?

 _Kanan atau kiri? Ah, lebih baik aku mengetuk yang kanan dulu..._ Kyungsoo mendekati pintu appartement yang terdapat tulisan 1401. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia memencet bel si pemilik.

Teng Tong!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membantu Luhan menata gelas di atas nampan.

"Kai-yah! Terimakasih membantuku lagi..." kata Luhan yang masih sibuk di depan kulkas dengan pintu terbuka.

"Heuum.." Jongin hanya berdeham. Ia sedang berada di depan meja makan sambil menata meja makan. "Kau sudah bertemu Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu menutup kulkas dan sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun yang tengah bermain dengan Hanna yang masih berada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Jangan berbohong, aku bertemu denganya tadi siang..." lanjut Jongin.

Luhan mendekati Jongin dan berdiri disamping sahabatnya itu "Jongin.. dengar... aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di lobi dan..."

"Kau mengatakan jika Hanna itu anakku?"

Luhan mendelik "Mwo?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "...dia menyangka seperti itu!"

Luhan mendengus "Aku bahkan belum sempat bicara banyak dengannya, dan dia tinggal di appartement ini juga..."

"Mwo?" Jongin sedikit teriak membuat Sehun dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah dapur yang memang terhubung dengan ruang tengah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang kini berdiri dari duduknya.

Teng Tong

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, ia kembali menutup mulutnya karena suara bel appartementnya.

"Mungkin itu pengantar ayam yang Jongin pesan, biar aku yang buka... Chan, pegang Hanna.." Baekhyun memberikan gadis kecil itu pada pangkuan Chanyeol, ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sehun mendekati Jongin dan Luhan.

"Yang kau ucapkan benar, Lu?" tanya Jongin dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri di depan Luhan dan Jongin yang hanya di batasi meja makan.

Luhan memandang Sehun "Sehun-ah... sebenarnya, Kyung..."

"KYUNGSOO!?" suara Baekhyun yang berada di depan menghentikan pembicaraan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KYUNGSOO!?"

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah setelah mendengar pekikan Baekhyun ketika pintu terbuka. Ia setengah menganga dengan mata bulatnya yang makin bulat.

"Bae..Bae..."

"Astaga! Kyung! Kau... benarkah itu kau? Oh Tuhan.. ini bukan mimpi kan?" Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengucapkan sepatah kata, Baekhyun sudah menerjang tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau.. kemana saja kau selama ini, eoh? Kau... tidak membalas pesanku, kau.. kau membuatku seperti orang gila..." racau Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo belum sempat membalas pelukan Baekhyun, kini di depannya berdiri Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong Hanna, kemudian Sehun dan Jongin serta Luhan yang keluar bersamaan. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut dengan tatapan-tatapan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar jahat...!" Baekhyun kembali bersuara, ia melepas pelukannya dan mengkup kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo "Kau gadis jahat!" omelnya, Baekhyun menangis.

Karena pipinya di tangkup Baekhyun membuat bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut "Baek..Baekh..lepasst... ini ssakitts!" Kyungsoo bersuara dengan sedikit kesusahan.

Baekhyun melepas tangkupannya. Hening.

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah lagi. Gila, Kyungsoo nyaris gila karena tatapan tajam Chanyeol dan Sehun juga Jongin dan Luhan yang ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat datar.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya "Hai.. annyeong!" katanya akward, tidak lupa juga ia memberikan senyum kakunya.

"Yak!" bentak Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat dan jangan lupakan Hanna yang ikut terkejut dan mulai menangis.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Chan!" omel Luhan yang langsung mengambil alih Hanna dari gendongannya. Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya tajam "KAU!..."

GREP

Belum sempat Chanyeol mengumpat, Sehun kini memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat "Kyungsoo noona... aku merindukanmu! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Aku senang, kau akhirnya kembali.." kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang memang mungil tidak bisa membalas pelukan Sehun kecuali jika ia menjijit dan mengalungkan tanganya di pundak Sehun. Ia mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Jangan pergi lagi noona.. kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!" kata Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol mendekati mereka dan menarik paksa Sehun agar melepas pelukannya, kemudian menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang tubuhnya, "Kau memeluk gadis lain... sementara kau sudah mempunyai istri dan anak... kau gila?" omel Chanyeol yang menyembunyikan tubuh Kyungsoo di belakang tubuhnya, terlihat seperti melindungi bocah dari gangguan anak nakal.

"Hyung!" rengek Sehun.

"Malu pada istrimu, Oh Sehun!" gertak Luhan yang membuat Sehun bungkam.

Chanyol menghadap Kyungsoo "Masuk dan jelaskan semuanya!" katanya tegas lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam.

Jongin masih diam. Ia masih bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dan memilih untuk meninggalkan appartement Sehun dan Luhan. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak ingin bertemu Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?" suara Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan untuk beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka berada di ruang tengah dengan Kyungsoo sebagai terdakwa, oke itu berlebihan, dengan Kyungsoo yang ditatap tajam oleh Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Luhan hanya memperhatikan sambil menggendong Hanna.

Kyungsoo mendongkak.

"Chan, kau membuat Kyungsoo takut.." Baekhyun memperingati, ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya "Tidak apa sayang, kami tidak marah... jadi ceritakan pada kami, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya lembut.

Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk menarik senyumnya, "Ak..aku pergi ke perbatasan Pakistan dan menjadi relawan disana... aku memiliki teman yang menjadi relawan disana dan yah... begitulah... aku tidak memberi kabar kalian karena disana telekomunikasi terbatas, dan aku baru kembali kemarin, aku belum sempat menghubungi kalian karena aku sibuk berbenah.. dan maafkan aku!" Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Pergi tanpa pamit dan datang tanpa diundang, Kyungsoo kau seorang hantu?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Chan... aku kan sudah minta maaf..." kata Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku hanya melakukan kesalahan sekali dan bisakah kau memaafkanku?" katanya dengan melas.

"Kesalahanmu bahkan tidak bisa di tebus dalam waktu dua tahun, Soo!"

"Chan!" Baekhyun memperingati Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa berada di depan appartement kami?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo langsung teringat dengan niat awalnya "Ah yah... eum.. ini!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan paper bag kecil bewarna coklatnya "Eum, tadi siang tidak sengaja aku merusak ponsel milik Jongin, aku menggantinya dengan yang baru.. eh, Jongin mana?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah sadar sudut matanya tidak menemukan pria itu.

"Kau kenapa bisa tahu kami disini, apa Jongin memberitahumu?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku bertemu Luhan sebelumnya, dia mengatakan jika dia tinggal di lantai 14, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan..." ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti ketika retinanya menangkap objek yang menempel di dinding. "...Itu?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada figura besar yang terdapat gambar Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo ingat, gaun yang di kenakan Luhan adalah gaun yang sama saat pernikahannya dengan... "Eh..." Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mendapai figura yang kecil di atas nakas dekat Luhan. Figura itu tertdapat Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah menggendong Hanna.

Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"Ku pikir di Pakistan memang benar-benar tidak ada alat telekomunikasi.. mungkin Kyungsoo tinggal yang jauh dari peradaban yang tidak mengenal internet.." celetuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah membuka SNS mu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Luhan dan Sehun menikah tepat setelah kau pergi.." tutur Chanyeol,

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya "Eoh?" ia menatap ke arah Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk berdampingan "Ba..bagaimana bisa?"

Luhan kini ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo, Hanna sebelumnya ia serahkan pada Sehun.

"Karena aku mencintainya" jawab Luhan yang kini memeluk Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo-yah, maafkan aku.. aku sudah berbuat jahat padamu.."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "Sebentar.. ini maksudnya?" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"Seseorang menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bahagia dan tidak akan pernah bisa membahagiakan Kai..." jawab Luhan.

"Lalu.. Jongin...?"

Luhan mengangkat pundaknya acuh "...dia sempat mengamuk namun akhirnya merestui kami, iya kan Sehunnie..?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ku rasa Jongin menunggumu, di luar... temuilah, Kyungsoo noona... dua tahun dia tersiksa karena mu.."

Kyungsoo sempat terdiam. Menemui Jongin? Untuk apa? Apa dia masih punya urusan selain ponsel yang rusak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benarkah Jongin tersiksa karena kepergiannya? Benarkah dirinya masih ada tempat di hati Jongin? Bisakah ia dan Jongin memperbaiki semuanya? Namun, ia memang harus menemui Jongin terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendapati Jongin yang sedang duduk menunduk di salah satu sofa di lobi.

Tap..Tap...Tap..

Jongin mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika Kyungsoo berdiri tepat d depannya. Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. Rasanya ia ingin juga memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah! Long time no see, right?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk "Kau baik?"

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan "Aku baik... kau?"

"Sama seperti mu!" _tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan setelah kau kembali, apa semua akan kembali baik-baik saja?_

"Syukurlah..." Kyungsoo memamerkan bibir bentuk hatinya "Ini..." Kyungsoo menyodorkan paper bag coklatnya "Ponselmu yang rusak... aku menggantinya dengan yang baru..."

Jongin menerimanya.

"Aku membelinya sesuai dengan warna favoritmu, silver!" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-yah..."

"Ku harap kau suka... kalau begitu aku permisi, Jongin-ah! ada beberapa pekerjaan yang menungguku..." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badanya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Jongin ketika Kyungsoo hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Kyungsoo berhenti dan membelakangi Jongin "Kyungsoo-yah! Aku merindukanmu..."

 _Aku lebih merindukanmu, Jongin-ah!_

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." Kyungsoo masih membelakangi Jongin "..aku nyaris gila karena aku sangat merindukanmu, dan..." Kyungsoo menunggu ucapan Jongin selanjutnya "...aku masih mencintaimu... sekarang berbaliklah... dan katakan bahwa kau merindukanku, kau mencintaiku dan kita mengulang semuanya dari awal...!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia menuruti perintah Jongin. Keduanya saling berhadapan, dengan Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca "...Jongin-ah! kita tidak bertemu selama dua tahun, tanpa kabar.. tanpa komunikasi ... seharusnya..." Kyungsoo diam sejenak "...seharusnya bukan itu yang kau ucapkan padaku saat ini, tapi.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya "Apakah aku masih sendiri? Apakah aku masih mencintaimu? Itu yang seharusnya kau tanyakan..."

Benar. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, dua tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk seseorang mendapat pengganti kekasih yang baru. Apalagi yang Kyungsoo tahu Jongin menikah dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin sendiri sekarang. Harusnya memang Jongin berfikir kesana.

Kyungsoo terisak "Ini..!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya di depan Jongin "Kau lihat ini?" Jongin melihat cincin perak di jari manis Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu arti dari cincin ini?"

DEG

Jongin terhenyak. _Itu!_ . Kyungsoo tidak lagi sendiri. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mencintainya. Kyungsoo tidak menunggunya. Lalu, ia berjuang seorang diri selama ini?

"Hiks..hiks...maafkan aku, Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. ia memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo. "Tidak, Kyungsoo-yah! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf! Ini bukan salahmu... ini salahku... maafkan aku yang masih mencintaimu dan menunggumu!" kata Jongin. Jujur, ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya " Kau berhak mendapat penggantiku... kau berhak melakukannya, maafkan aku..." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk "Tapi bolehkah, aku memelukmu.. sungguh aku merindukanmu..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Gwenchana, Kyungsoo-yah... semua baik-baik saja!" Jongin masih mencoba menenangkan tangis Kyungsoo yang pecah di pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah..." _Aku merindukanmu!_

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

.

.

.

 _ **aerii's note :**_

Halooo...haloooo...haloooo... ada yang ingat aerii? Atau ff ini? Gak ada? Yah sudah, bye !

.

.

.

.

.

Mian...kelamaan updatenya...keasyikan liburan hihihihihi... have you been fun with your holliday guys?

.

.

.

Oke, aerii gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kalian Jjang! Iyah, sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian, Luhan nikahnya sama Sehun, bukan sama Kai! Kan udah dikasih kasih tau di awal kalo ini ff bakal official pair, jadi gak ada yang crack! Senang kan?

.

.

.

Thanks buat kalian semua yang udah ninggalin jejak dikolom review, aerii puas sama cuap-cuap kalian, semoga chap ini juga bikin kalian puas yah... jangan lupa review lagi yah... bikin aerii senang itu ibadah loh (?)

.

.

.

Karena aerii belum pernah balasin review kalian, ini mau aeri balasin disini ah, boleh kan? Boleh dong... apa sih yang gak buat aerii, reader kan baik... *apaanini?

.

.

.

.

 _Kyungsooism_ : udah yah, jangan penasaran lagi... Luhan miliknya Sehun seorang kok hehehe...

 _Kim gongju_ : love you too... udah lanjut yah...

 _KyungsooUminhere_ : yes, u'r right! Udah kejawab semua diatas yah... iyah, Baekki gak bakal jadi perawan tua... kan udah diperawanin Chan, eh (?) kelepasan...

 _Kaisoo_ : terimakasih sarannya... gak akan banyak-banyak kok konfliknya...

: udah next... maaf udah bikin banjir air mata soalnya banjir duit aerii gak bisa bikinnya (?) sarannya ditampung dulu yah... hehehe

 _Ans_ : iyah dek, masih kaisoo, tenang aja...

 _Reru95_ : udah kejawab kan... aerii baik.. gak jahat kok (?) jangan nangis akh.. malu sama umur (?) maaf telat update... ternyata liburannya lebih dari seminggu...dikit heheh

 _Lelakimkaaaaaa_ : udah kejawab yah itu anak siapa... iya ayooooo satuin kaisoo nya...

 _Luckyi_ : jangan benci aerii eh Luhan maksudnya,,,, maafin sudah bikin baper hehe... jangan kebanyakan baper nanti endingnya malah laper dan berakhir mager hahaha

 _Ngehahaks_ : ami soo nya kan sekarang jadi milik aerii jadi yah sama aerii hehehe

 _21hana_ : iyah anak hunhan... khamsahamida... wah banyak banget ide neih.. tapi males nngembanginnya... hehehe

 _zharaayumediaanggraeni_ : udah kejawab semua yah... terimakasih reviewnya... review lagi yah...

 _penguin soo_ : yesss... aerii berhasil dong bikin orang greget... rasanya kaya permen nano-nano yah(?)

 _putchan_ : terimakasih udah menunggu ... tbc suka gak woles yah kalo muncul (?) hahahah

 _kyle_ : iya mustahil banget... Jonginnya harus sekolah lagi biar pinter kayanya.. hehehe

 _kaisooexo_ : udah yah jangan penasaran lagi... aerii juga makin sayang deh sama readers yang baik kaya gini ...

 _kpopyehetina_ : kalo chap ini ikhlas gak ? ikhlas dong yah... hehehe tenang tenang.. aerii kagak sejahat itu kok memisahkan orang yang saling mencintai (?)

 _selirnyataoris_ : nangisnya jangan sambil garukgaruk dinding yah, ntar jebol (?) masih mikir bunda itu jahat, udah gak kan? Ami sabar kok kaya aerii heheheh

 _deaacn_ : iya kyungsoo hebat, sama kaya aerii yang hebat juga bakal datang ke nikahan mantan yang baru aja kasih undangan , hiks..hiks...hiks... (abaikan yang ini) yesss ada yang greget lagi... udah up yah... makasih udah nunggu

: ' _aku kabulkan harapanmu, nak_!' huweeee maafin aerii yang liburannya kagak pengen pulang hehehehe...

 _kyung1225_ : aduhhh separah itu nangis nya (?) mian... firasat tidak akan pernah salah, iya kan?

 _Kimtaaaan_ : janji dech chap depannya gak hurt banget... *ehinsyaallah udah kejawab kan...

 _NopwillineKaiSoo_ : bukan salah aerii juga kan yah(?) aerii juga gak mau disalahin dihubungan mereka (?) harapanmu terkabul sayang... maaf telat update nya...

 _Olifafuadah_ : tbc nya gak woles... hehehehe

 _Fxckitsullstar_ : yang nanti-nanti gak sedih lagi deh.. gak sedih parang banget maksudnya heheh

 _Jihanowl7_ : makasih ppopponya... jangan minta ppoppo balik yah ! hehehe... jangan nangis dong... maafin yah ... iyah kyungsoo kaya aerii, wanita hebat ! (?) udah puas deh seneng-senengnya... oleh-olehnya? Eum...

 _Dokyungie al_ : mungkin akan balikan setelah Kai***l bubar ! hehehe udah next yah...

 _Desta soo_ : iyah aerii juga yakin seratus persen itu bukan anak aerii (?)

 _Viaerlyta_ : I feel what Kyungsoo feel guys... hiks..hiks..hiks.. udah kejawab yah itu anak siapa... yang pasti bukan anaknya chanbaek... hihihi

 _Ajeng685_ : mungkin anak aerii juga (?) hihihihi

 _HawaAF_ : udah kejawab yah itu anak siapa...

 _Dinadokyungsoo1_ : sarannya ditampung dulu yah... terimakasih heheheh

 _12154kaisoo_ : udah kejawab yah... gak lupa kan updatenya hehehe... akan aerii tebus chap depan moment kaisoo nya ... siiipppp?

 _Kaisooship_ : gak salut aerii? Hehehe, HunSoo jjang! Iyah kenapa yah kok Luhan gitu amat ekspresinya? Heheheh

 _Yhnr12_ : huuueeeeeeeeee ?

 _whenKmeetK_ : kasian yah 'sangka' disalahin mulu *emotsediih udah up yah.. mian telat ...

 _arifahohse_ : udah next...

: greget nya sama luhan aja yah, jangan sama aerii... jangan gigit aerii juga *puppyeyes aerii kagak kejam kan yah? Khamsahamidah udah nungguin... nih aerii kasih ppopo *emotkissGEDE

 _He Who Controls The Light_ : selalu berpegang teguhlah pada keyakinanmu, nak! *apainihh? *abaikan

 _Kim Reon_ : semoganya udah terkabul yah...

 _Kim zangin_ : loh? Kok? Nah?kan? gimana dong? Udah next yah sayang...

.

.

.

Pegel tangan, fuuuiiihhhh...kelar juga balasinnya...

.

.

.

Yang review nya pake username guest, maaf kagak dibalas, soalnya ada beberapa yang pake guest, tapi aerii kasih apresiasi buat kalian yang pake Uname 'guest' is up to you guys, and I'll thanking coz you are still give me a review... mungkin emang kalian gak punya account, aerii maklumi kok.. makasih yah udah ninggalin jejaknya, meski aerii gak tau namanya n gak bisa ngunjungi laman accountnya...

.

.

.

Okey... good night guys... see you next chap..

.

.

.

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	17. story of her Ring !

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **(kagak ada typo(s) kagak seru)**_

 _ **EYD berantakan**_

 _ **(maaf karena bukan anak sastra )**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tidak, Kyungsoo-yah! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf! Ini bukan salahmu... ini salahku... maafkan aku yang masih mencintaimu dan menunggumu!" kata Jongin. Jujur, ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya " Kau berhak mendapat penggantiku... kau berhak melakukannya, maafkan aku..." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk "Tapi bolehkah, aku memelukmu.. sungguh aku merindukanmu..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Gwenchana, Kyungsoo-yah... semua baik-baik saja!" Jongin masih mencoba menenangkan tangis Kyungsoo yang pecah di pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah..." _Aku merindukanmu!_

Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan sayang "Tak apa, Kyungsoo-yah! Sungguh tak apa..."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, dibantu Jongin ia mengusap air matanya. Kemudian ia mendongkak untuk menatap Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

Jongn menggeleng "Sudah ku katakan, aku tak apa..."

"Maafkan aku karena itu semua bohong.."

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Jongin mencerna kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo. "Kyungs...yak..kau!?"

Kyungsoo tak mau mendapat amukan kedua kalinya, ia langsung menghambur diri ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Kau? Membohongiku? Jadi maksudmu..kau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Terimakasih sudah menungguku, Jongin-ah! aku mencintaimu... dan aku akan kembali padamu, kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal lagi..." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan baru saja menidurkan Hanna di kamar yang penuh pernak-pernik berwarna pink. Kamar Hanna memiliki pintu penghubung ke kamar orang tuanya. Sehun yang merancangnya, agar mempermudah Luhan jika si bayi terbangun di malam hari.

Sehun terlebih dahulu sudah berada di ranjangnya ketika Luhan menghampiri suaminya. Keduanya kini berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Sehun yang masih memainkan tabletnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang sekitar jam yang lalu.

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun hanya bergeming tanpa memaling wajahnya dari tabletnya.

Luhan meringsut ke lengan Sehun, ia menyandarkan kepalanya. Posisi mereka sedang duduk bersandar. "Apa kau pikir Kai dan Kyungsoo akan kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun meletakkan tabletnya di atas nakas, melirik ke istrinya "Wae? Kau cemburu?" tuduh Sehun.

Mendengar itu, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menjauh dari tubuh suaminya, kali ini ia tidak terima dengan tuduhan ayah dari putrinya "Anni... bukan itu maksudku... tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.."

Sehun tersenyum "Apa?"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bicara "Mereka terpisah selama dua tahun, bahkan dari kita pun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan di luar sana, sementara kita semua disini tahu jika Kai menunggu Kyungsoo dan dia belum bisa move on dari Kyungsoo...ba bagaimana jika Kyungsoo..."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya "Itu akan menjadi urusan mereka sayang, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa, kau pun tahu itu..."

Luhan kembali mendekat ke arah Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun, "benar, itu akan menjadi urusan mereka.. tapi, aku memperhatikan Kyungsoo seperti ada salah dengannya..."

"Hem? Apa?"

Luhan mendongkak "Cincin, aku melihat cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo! Tandanya kan dia sudah..."

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan "Biarkan saja sayang... jika kau penasaran, kau bisa menanyakan hal itu besok! Lagi pula dia tinggal di lantai 12 kan? Kita bisa mampir besok sebelum aku berangkat kerja.. bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya "Eum.. bukankah ini saatnya kau memberiku hadiah anniversay kita?"

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku sudah membelikanmu jas baru, Oh Sehun" Luhan mengingatkan.

Sehun menampakan smirknya yang membuat Luhan mengerti apa maksud Sehun. Sebelum Luhan memprotes, dengan cepat selimut tebal menutupi keduanya. Dan Sehun pelakunya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memberikan Hanna adik!"

"Tap...heeeeemmmmffttttt..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soal cincin itu? Jadi kau memikirkan cincin yang di pakai Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mobil mereka kini berhenti tepat di halaman rumah mewah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas sitbeltnya. Jujur sejak ia duduk disamping Kyungsoo, matanya selalu teralih ke jari manis Kyungsoo yang mengenakan cincin perak ditangan kirinya. Ia penasaran dan ingin bertanya, tapi waktunya tidak tepat karena saat itu ia sibuk melepas rindu dengan sahabatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana jika Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih? kau lihatkan cincin yang dikenakan Kyungsoo?" suara Baekhyun terdengar kecewa.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya "Memangnya ada yang salah jika Kyungsoo punya kekasih? lagi pula dia sudah sendiri sejak dua tahun lalu, dan waktu dua tahun itu lebih dari cukup untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan pria lain..." tutur Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap tidak suka atas pernyataan Chanyeol "Tapi itu tidak adil untuk Jongin, Chan! Jongin selama ini tersiksa dengan menghilangnya Kyungsoo, kau tahu!" gerutunya.

Chanyeol terkikik geli, "Ku pikir mereka sudah saling melupakan!"

"Yak! Tidak bisa begitu... kau kan tahu bagaimana perjuangan Jongin mendapatkan Kyungsoo? Hingga detik ini pun dia masih belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo..."

"Lalu jika Kyungsoo sudah benar memiliki kekasih apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Arrghh... molla!"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun, merasa tidak tega dengan gadisnya yang terlihat kesal, ia membuka suaranya kembali "Percaya padaku, Kyungsoo belum memiliki kekasih.."

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya yang melebar "Bagaimana kau begitu yakin? Jadi selama ini kau saling contact dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak begitu, sayang.." jawab Chanyeol "Cincin itu sebenarnya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pemberian Chanyeol?" teriak Jongin ketika Kyungsoo tengah membuka pintu appartementnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam appartementnya.

Jongin mengekor di belakang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan masih mencecar pertanyaan kepada kyungsoo "Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memberimu cincin itu? Jadi kapan dia memberikannya padamu? Untuk apa? Jadi benar dugaan Luhan selama ini jika kau dan Chanyeol ada sesuatu? Kau dan Chanyeol pernah pacaran sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan ka...kau..." tiba Jongin menjadi gagap ketika Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan hampir membuat kepala mungil Kyungsoo terbentur dada Jongin. Keduanya berdiri sangat dekat.

Keduanya saling tatap. Kyungsoo harus mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. Hening. Seolah mata mereka menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Kedua mata mereka saling melepas rindu, saling mengaggumi pesona masing-masing.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kedua jantung mereka pun saling beradu, bahkan keduanya tidak bisa membedakan suara detak jantung siapa yang saling bersahut-sahutan itu.

 _Aku benar-benar merindukannya..._

 _Kesempatan ini tak kan ku sia-siakan.. gadis ini harus menjadi milikku!_

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Iya, dia sudah bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak mengecup bibir tebal nan berisi yang menjadi candunya. Cukup lama ia kehilangan si empunya, bahkan ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ia sadar Jongin akan menciumnya. Karena suasana yang canggung, Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah. "Ka...aku akan membuatkanmu minum.. du duklah.." kata Kyungsoo gugup. Ia langsung melenggangkan kakinya ke arah dapur dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

MISSION FAILED!

Jongin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia menyadari jika ia terlalu buru-buru. Ini pasti canggung bagi Kyungsoo. Mereka baru bertemu dan mereka baru saja mengikrarkan untuk kembali bersama. Namun, Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang malu-malu imut, sama seperti dulu ketika mereka baru pertama kali kencan. Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kenapa bisa Chanyeol memberimu cincin?" Jongin kembali menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kulkas. Ia menatap Jongin dengan malas. Benar, ia akan menjawab pertanyaan konyol Jongin tadi, tapi sekarang ia lupa akan menjawab apa. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian almost kissing sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberi Kyungsoo cincin?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya "Itu sudah lama sekali, Hyun-ah! dulu... saat kami junior high school kalau tidak salah, bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan aku memberikanya, Ah, dulu Kyungsoo dan aku berbeda kelas dan gadis itu sering keluyuran sendirian jadi aku memberinya cincin agar para pria hidung belang tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah ada pemiliknya, meskipun itu bohong! Kyungsoo selalu mengenakan cincin itu sebelum bersama Jongin yah dengan alasan yang sama, dia akan melepasnya jika ia sudah menemukan kekasih yang tepat! Nah, sekarang dia memakai kembali cincin itu jadi itu tandanya dia belum memiliki kekasih tepatnya belum menemukan pengganti Jongin... sudah?" Chanyeol mengulang kembali ceritanya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mereka masih berada di mobil milik Chanyeol yang berparkir manis di halaman rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau memberinya cincin dan kau belum pernah memberiku cincin!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku memberi cintaku padamu, tidak padanya..." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, "Cha.. masuklah! Sudah malam, kau harus ke kantor kan besok...?" kata Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau mampir dulu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Kau pasti lelah hari ini, kau butuh istirahat.."

"Tapi kau langsung pulang kan? Tidak akan menemui Kyungsoo lagi kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aigoo... baby besarku kembali dalam mode on cemburunya... jawabannya tidak, Kyungsoo dan Jongin butuh waktu untuk bersama..."

Chup

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol "Baiklah... aku masuk! Kau hati-hati yah, hubungi aku jika sudah sampai..."

"Siap, madam!" Chanyeol berlagak hormat.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan berjalan pelan ke dalam rumahnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Hyun-ah! Maafkan aku..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum ketikamendapati gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Ia melirik tangannya yang masih bertautan. Jongin tidur di appartement Kyungsoo, lagi. Jongin menyisikan anak rambut Kyungsoo ke sisi telinga si pemilik, ia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang mulus dan gembil. Kyungsoo tertidur dengan nyenyak. Benar-benar seperti sorang bayi yang tengah mimpi indah.

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama. _Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, maka jangan bangunkan aku! Biarkan mimpi indah ini selamanya..._

Kyungsoo di depannya, benar-benar berada dalam jangkauannya setelah dua tahun lamanya. Jongin bersyukur atas itu. Bersyukur, karena dirinya masih ada tempat di hati Kyungsoo. Bersyukur, karena tidak sulit untuk kembali pada gadisnya. Meski waktu membuatnya sulit. Semua terbayarkan!

Jongin memaikan jemaari lentik Kungsoo. Ia mengelus cincin perak Kyungsoo. _Sayang, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih indah. Sekarang, biarkan benda tua ini istirahat!._

Jongin menarik cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Tanpa ada penolakan. Dan meletakkannya di atas nakas.

 _Chanyeol hyung, gomawo! Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyungsoo-ku!_. Jongin tersenyum pada cincin yang sudah tergeletak manis itu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan ikut dalam dunia mimpinya.

 _Mimpi yang indah!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersentak dari tidurnya.

"KYUNGSOO!" pekiknya ketika ia sadar. Jongin tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Mimpi? Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menyadari kamar yang ia tiduri sangat asing. Jongin bernafas lega. Fine, ini bukan mimpi.

Jongin turun dari ranjang dan langsung mencari gadis yang begitu ia puja. Dan Jongin menemukan gadis itu tengah sibuk di dapur. Pemandangan yang selalu Jongin suka.

GREP

CHUP

Jongin memeluk kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengecup bibir gadisnya sekilas.

"Morning kiss dan selamat pagi..." sapa Jongin.

"Pagiii tuan Kim, dan sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu.. aku sedang membutuhkan sesuatu.." kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepas pelukannya. Dan memberikan akses bagi Kyungsoo untuk beraktifitas.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di depan kulkas, Kyungsoo kembali ke depan kompor dan sibuk dengan masakannya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Kyungsoo. Jongin juga meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar. "Jongin-ah! bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku sedang masak..."

Jongin menggeleng, "Masak saja! Aku tidak mengganggumu! Biarkan seperti ini, Kyungsoo-yah! Aku sangat merindukanmu dan ini masih seperti mimpi yang begitu nyata..." jawab Jongin dengan mata terpejam.

Kyungsoo memilih tidak untuk menggubris selama itu tidak mengganggunya. Ia kembali pada masakannya.

Dan Jongin kembali pada aktifitasnya, memeluk Kyungsoo posesive.

Kyungsoo selesai memasak. Ia memasak sup kentang kesukaan Jongin. Ia menuangkan sebagian masakannya ke dalam mangkok sayur dan berjalan pelan menuju meja makan. Kyungsoo sedikit kesusahan karena Jongin yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo melepas kasar tanganJongin yang melingkar di perut ratanya. Dan membuat Jongin mendesis tak suka..

"Waaaee?"

"Kim Jongin, aku tidak bisa bergerak jika kau memelukku seperti itu! Duduklah dan jangan menggangguku!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, aku hanya memelukmu, apa salah?" Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja! Aku kesulitan bernafas, kau tahu!"

"Aku siap memberimu nafas buatan!"

"Yak!" bentak Kyungsoo "Duduk!" perintahnya.

Jongin mendecih namun ia duduk juga.

"Jangan bergerak sampai aku suruh!, mengerti!?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mendekat ke arah Jongin, ia mengusap dagu Jongin dengan jari-jarinya, "Anak pintarrrr..." pujinya. Kyungsoo mendekati wastafel dan mencuci beberapa perabot yang kotor.

Jongin terlalu bahagia menikmati pagi yang indah ini. Jika kemarin, paginya ia lewati dengan bermalas-malasan diatas tempat tidurnya. Maka pagi ini dan selanjutnya akan ia gunakan untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Ayo menikah!" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya ketika ia mendengar Jongin mengajaknya menikah. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menghadap ke arah Jongin yang tengah duduk. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggiran wastafel. Kakinya ia silangkan dan kedua tangannya berpegang pada pinggiran wastafel. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Soo!" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri dengan posisinya "dan...aku percaya padamu, Jongin!" lirihnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah!"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi..." Jongin memasang wajah serius "Apa kau memiliki kekasih lain diluar sana?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Percayalah, hanya kau! Aku terlalu mencintaimu, tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk mencari pria lain!

"Maaf!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang "Bukan itu maksudku, Jongin-ah! benar, ini terlalu cepat jika kau membawaku ke arah sana! Tapi..."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Kungsoo tersenyum "Kau tidak bersalah! Sekalipun kau melakukan kesalahan, rasa cintaku terlalu besar dari rasa benciku, Jongin! Aku tak bisa tak memaafkanmu, kesalahan apa pun itu! Jadi berhentilah mengatakan maaf!"

Jongin mengangguk "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku, tentang pernikahan kita!"

"Jongin, ini terlalu cepat! Bukan maksudku menolak, tapi..." Kyungsoo merasakan kelu dilidahnya, ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada masalah?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah gelisah.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat "Bukan ... tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu!"

"Gomawo, nae sarang! Aku memiliki solusi untuk semua masalah ini?"

"Apa?"

Jongin tersenyum "Kita akan menikah bulan depan, persiapkan dirimu untuk menggelar nyonya Kim!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Kita akan membicarakan hal ini nanti... sekarang, biarkan aku kembali bebersih!" Kyungsoo melanjutkan aktifitas cuci mencuci nya yang sempat tertunda karena obrolannya dengan Jongin. _Pernikahan? Secepat ini?_

Jongin tetap dengan ekspresi tersenyumnya, memandang pundak sempit Kyungsoo dari belakang yang sibuk denga perabot dapurnya. Pemandangan yang selalu Jongin suka. Menikah? Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia jika ia benar-benar bisa membawa Kyungsoo ke pelaminan. Langkahnya sedikit lagi untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo tentang pernikahan.

Teng Tong

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya, ia mematikan kran yang tengah mengalir. "Seperti ada yang memencet bel? Tapi siapa? Bukankah seharusnya tukang susu mengantarnya besok pagi sesuai dengan perjanjian?" monolog Kyungsoo "Ah, mungkin itu bel tetangga!" Kyungsoo kembali acuh.

Teng Tong

Bel kembali berbunyi.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya seperti orang idiot, "Jongin-ah! apa kau dengar suara bel?"

Jongin mengangguk "Iya, sepertinya seseorang menekan bel appartementmu" jawabnya

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak kau lihat siapa yang datang?"

"Kan aku tidak boleh bergerak sebelum kau menyuruhku?" jawab Jongin polos dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang.

"Yak! Bukan maksudku seperti itu juga, bodoh!" omelnya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo "Senang sekali melihatmu mengomel di pagi hari..." godanya "Ah, aku merasa seperti pengantin baru jika begini!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jongin melenggang ke arah pintu sebelum mendapat lemparan kasih sayang dari Kyungsoo berupa spatula.

"Pengantin baru?" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia memegangi pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas karena ucapan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teng Tong

"Sehunie, apa kau yakin ini appartement kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan tak yakin.

"Benar, Lu! Aku sudah menanyakan pada petugas da katanya disini tempat tinggal Kyungsoo" jawab Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa ia lama sekali, ..."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk.."

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum guna menyapa Kyungsoo –si pemilik appartement- namun senyum mereka hilang ketika mendapati sosok pria berkulit tan yang membuka pintu.

"Sehun-ah! sejak kapan Kyungsoo merubah gendernya? Sejak kapan Kyungsoo menjadi hitam begini?" tanya Luhan sambil memegang lengan suaminya yang tengah menggendong Hanna.

Sehun tersenyum "Luhannie, sepertinya aku mencium aroma bunga-bunga bermekaran..." ejek Sehun "...Haruskah kita berkunjung lain kali, eoh?"

Jongin memandang malas ke arah sahabatnya "Sebaiknya memang begitu, jangan ganggu aku!" katanya malas.

"Sehunnie, aku sepertinya ingin menganggu mereka..." rengek Luhan manja, kemudian ia menerobos pintu dan sedikit menyenggol pundak Jongin, "Kyungsoo-yah! Aku datang..." teriak Luhan sambil berlalu.

Sehun menaikan alisnya "Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata istriku!" katanya kemudian menyusul istrinya yang sudah menghilang di dalam ruangan.

Jongin mendecih kasar "Huft... moment ku terancam pending!" omelnya kemudian menutup pintu dan menyusul sahabatnya.

"Oh, Luhannie..." Kyungsoo melepas celemek yang ia kenakan kemudian memeluk Luhan. "Kau kemari? Darimana kau tahu nomer appartementku?" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"Sehun menanyakan pada petugas lobi..." jawabnya.

"Kebetulan aku masak banyak, sarapanlah bersama kami..." ajak Kyungsoo.

"Kebetulan sekali noona... hari ini Luhan tidak masak!" sahut Sehun yang berada di ruang tengah bersama jongin.

"Arraseo!"

"Aku akan membantumu..." Kyungsoo mengangguk menerima tawaran Luhan.

"Jadi kita akan bertetangga?" tanya Sehun usil.

Jongin duduk di sofa kemudian disusul Sehun "Itu tidak mungkin, setelah aku menikah dengan Kyungsoo, aku akan memboyongnya kerumah"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya "Kau akan menikah Ku pikir kalian tidak akan kembali berhubungan... Luhan gelisah karena Kyungsoo mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya"

"Tentu aku akan menikah dengannya... setelah beberapa hal terselesaikan..." jawabnya "Mengenai cincin itu... itu perbuatan Chanyeol di masalalu mereka!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi harus ku akui,..."

"Apa?"

"Kau hebat!" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pujian Sehun "Kau baru bertemu kemarin setelah dua tahun pisah denga Kyungsoo noona! Dan dalam waktu semalam kau bisa menggubah keadaan seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa!" lanjut Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum "Itulah, hebatnya Kim Jongin...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo heran mengapa Hanna yang baru dikenalnya sangat lengket dengannya. Hanna tak canggung diajak bicara da bermain oleh Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo dengan mudah membawa buah hati Luhan dan Sehun ke dalam gendongannya. Kali ini Hanna tertidur di pangkua Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Itu karena kami selalu mengajak Hanna bicara tentang mu, Kyungsoo-yah!" jawab Luhan yang duduk tak jauh darinya ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan kedekatan Hanna dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo masih membelai rambut Hanna yang tipis dan lembut "Benarkah? Kau membicarakan hal buruk tentangku?"

Luhan tersenyum "Tentu... aku mengatakan padanya jika aku mempunyai sahabat yang egois, menyebalkan, dan pandai membuat orang khawatir!"

Kyungsoo mendecih "Kau membohonginya, aku tidak seburuk itu!"

"Benarkah? Perlu aku ingatkan? Do Kyungsoo sangat egois, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang akan menikah! Terlalu egois untuk mengorbankan perasaan orang yang mencintainya, sangat menyebalkan karena terlalu mudah terprovokasi dan kau membuat kami semua khawatir karena menghilang tanpa kabar!" Luhan menutup majalah yang dibacanya.

Kyungsoo melongo, ia seperti baru saja dibacakan dakwaan bersalah oleh hakim.

Melihat ekspresi blank Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersenyum jahil "Tapi... kau sahabat yang sangat baik, mementingkan perasaan orang lain diatas kepentingan pribadi" Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga "... kau selalu bersikap seperti pahlawan yah meskipun usahamu sia-sia!" kalimat terakhir membuat Kyungsoo kembali melongo.

"Jangan suka mengangkatku jika kau akhirnya menjatuhkan ku! Itu rasanya sakit!" omel Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk dan menatap lembut ke arah Hanna yang tertidur dipangkuannya, Kyungsoo mengelus pipi tembab gadis mungil itu "...Hanna cantik, mirip sekali dengan Sehun!" gumamnya.

SRET

Luhan duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan merangkul gadis itu "Kyungsoo-yah! Aku senang kau kembali!" katanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang tersenyum manis kepadanya "Lu... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Mengapa?" Kyungsoo memberi jeda di kalimatnya "...kau membatalkan pernikahan mu dengan Jongin?"

Luhan melepas rangkulannya "Karena aku tidak mencintainya!" jawabnya sekenanya.

Kyungsoo megerutkan keningnya "Bohong! Kau rela terjun dari atap hari itu!"

"Terjun? Aku terpeleset, Soo! Aku tidak mendengar kata Jongin dan dirimu! Kupikir aku masih jauh dari ujung, ternyata ketika aku mundur selangkah aku terjatuh dan aku bangun sudah berada di rumah sakit!" jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kau mengajak Jongin menikah?"

Luhan mengehela nafas panjang "Itu, ...itu karena aku mencintai Sehun!"

Kyungsoo makin tidak mengerti pembicaraan Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku memang pernah menyukai Kai, dulu sekali sebelum aku merasa nyaman dengan Sehun!" jujur Luhan "...dan aku pernah marah karena kalian berkencan dan aku orang terakhir yang mengetahuinya, aku marah karena merasa terabaikan oleh mu dan Kai... dan,.. disaat aku benar-benar sadar jika aku memiliki perasaan pada Sehun, saat itulah kesalahpahaman dimulai, Sehun dan Baekhyun.." lanjutnya

"..."

"Tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu, Sehun dan Baekhyun mengkamuflase hubungan mereka! Aku marah karena disitu aku sadar jika Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, aku sadar jika Sehun bersamaku hanya karena permainan yang aku mainkan untuk menutupi perasaanku pada Kai" Luhan mengambil nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkannya lagi "...semua itu karena aku merasa kecewa dengan Sehun! Sehun yang terlalu polos tidak menyadari perasaanku, Sehun yang terlalu polos dan baik! aku benci sifatnya. Ku pikir dengan aku merusak hubunganmu dengan Kai, dia akan bertindak lebih jantan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya, tapi dia ternyata malah bersikap sepertimu, mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri... dia bodoh kan?"

"..."

"Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara padamu!" kata Luhan sambil menunduk.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Luhannie.." Luhan mendongkak "Maafkan aku..." Kyungsoo merangkul Luhan "Aku mengaku sahabatmu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya..." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada melemah.

Luhan mengelus lengan Kyungsoo "Tak apa... aku saja yang tidak pandai menyampaikan perasaanku! Dan maafkan aku, karena aku kalian jadi seperti ini..."

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Seperti ini bagaimana? Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, karena mu aku dan Jongin jadi tahu arti dari menunggu dan merindu..."

Luhan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo "Heol! Darimana kau belajar bicara romantis seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo melepas rangkulannya dan kembali mengusap sayang Hanna "Ku pikir... dari merantau!"

Luhan tersenyum. Hatinya lega. Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Semua beres!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari kantor, Baekhyun tidak mengunjungi kafe Chanyeol seperti biasa. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Ia bersama Sehun. Baekhyun sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya dan lebih memilih menumpang pada mobil Sehun yang memang searah dengan tujuannya. Ia bisa meminta Chanyeol menjemputnya nanti.

"Kau melamun lagi?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah bearada di appartement Kyungsoo lebih dari 10 menit dan Kyugsoo hanya menatap kosong ke arah televisi yang mati.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. "Hyun-ah! kapan kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kata 'pernikahan' sedikit menghantui pikirannya. Ia ingin juga menikah dengan Jongin, tapi... perasaanya tidak enak jika ia mendahului Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Entahlah, hanya pikiran bodoh Kyungsoo saja mungkin.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eum..." Kyungsoo menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun "Jongin... dia mengajakku menikah... menurutmu bagaimana?"

Baekhyun bingung harus memasang ekspresi bagaimana setelah mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo. Senang? Tentu ia senang, setidaknya penantian Jongin untukKyungsoo tidak sia-sia. Iri? Tentu ia iri, Chanyeol belum pernah membicarakan tentang pernikahan padanya.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?"

Baekhyun mearik nafasnya dalam-dalam sesaat kemudian ia seperti mendapat ide jahil untuk menutupi perasaan irinya "Menikah? Kalian gila, eoh?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak "Wae?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengijinkanmu! Kau dan Jongin akan menikah? Hey, aku menunggumu kembali sampai-sampai aku mengorbankan waktuku untuk membicarakan pernikahan dengan Chanyeol dan sekarang kau akan menikah lebih dulu? Apa itu adil?"

Kyungsoo kembali menggeser tubuhnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun "Tsk! Benar kan ini terlalu cepat! Sebaiknya, kau cepat bicarakan masalah pernikahan dengan Chanyeol! Kalian sudah terlalu lama pacaran!" Kyungsoo menunduk "Lagi pula... aku pernah mengatakan pada orang tuaku jika aku dan Jongin sudah berakhir! Jadi butuh beberapa waktu kan untuk meyakinkan mereka kembali..." Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun "Aku benar kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yakinkan dulu hatimu sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, sayang!" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. "Tak masalah bagiku, siapa yang akan menikah lebih dulu nanti, aku atau kamu! Yang penting kau bahagia dan aku juga..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongin kembali ke appartement Kyungsoo setelah ia makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya. Karena masih dilanda rindu –katanya- membuat Jongin ingin tetap bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin datang saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga berada di appartement Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru saja makan malam bersama ChanBaek. Setelah Jongin datang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pamit untuk pulang. Sekarang, disini mereka, di depan tv dengan Jongin yang tidur di paha Kyungsoo beralaskan bantal sofa. Kyungsoo mengusap-ngusap kepala Jongin dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya berada dalam genggaman Jongin. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin mengelus jari manis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya yang menyandar di punggung sofa.

"Jika kau belum siap untuk menikah bulan depan, bagaimana jika kita tunangan dulu!" Kyungsoo menghentikan usapannya di kepala Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya fokus ke arah televisi langsung menundukkan kepalanya menatap Jongin "Tunangan?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia sedikit mendongkak agar bisa bertemu pandang dengan gadisnya "Kau bilang menikah itu terlalu cepat, yah tunangan saja dulu!" inti dari pembicaraan Jongin adalah : ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Kyungsoo, lagi.

"Bahkan tunangan pun terlalu cepat, Jongin-ah! maksudku, kita baru saja memulai dan kita juga kan harus membicarakannya dengan keluarga kita..."

Jongin beranjak dari tidurnya "Katakan padaku, apa kau memiliki pria lain di luar sana?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya "Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku seperti itu?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Tidak,hanya saja! Kau selalu menghindar jika aku mulai membahas hubungan kita! Itu mencurigakan, lagi pula kau pernah berkeliaran di luar sana, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kau menyukai pria lain disana!"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Kenapa kau baru berfikir seperti ini sekarang? Seharusnya kau berfikir itu sebelum mengajakku mengulang dari awal!"

Jongin membenarkan duduknya hingga mengarah pada Kyungsoo "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kenapa kau menghindari topik pembicaraa kita?"

"Huuuft..." Kyungsoo tidak lagi menyandar "Alasannya bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu atau un aku memimiliki pria lain di luar sana! Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Kyungsoo menatap dalam ke arah Jongin "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya "Apa hubungannya dengan mereka?"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan diri ke arah Jongin "Aku...aku tidak ingin mendahului Baekhyun! Kau tahu, Baekhyun sangat menginginkan menikah dengan Chanyeol, dia sedang menunggu Chanyeol melamarnya..."

"Iya, lalu hubungannya dengan kita apa?"

"Itu tidak adil bagi mereka, Jongin-ah! Diantara kita semua, siapa yang lebih dulu berkencan? Mereka! Tapi Sehun dan Luhan lebih dulu menikah dan... tidak mungkin kita kan?"

Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar "Itu urusan mereka, bukan kita! Kita menikah itu kan hak kita,"

"Ku rasa Baekhyun banyak menderita karenaku... karena aku pergi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunda pernikahan mereka... dan sekarang aku ingin mereka menikah lebih dulu, Jongin-ah, tak apa kan?"

Jongin dengan kasar menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya. Kyungsoo-nya tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama, mementingkan sahabatnya!

"Jongin-ah!..." rengek Kyungsoo sambil menggerak-gerakan lengan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan melas, kemudian ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memegang pundak Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah... aku tidak akan memaksamu! Lagipula, kau ada benarnya juga. Kita baru memulai lagi, kita juga butuh waktu untuk saling memahami lagi kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada dalam rengkuhan Jongin "Terimakasih, Jongin-ah! terimakasih, sudah mau menungguku!" bisik Kyungsoo di dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum "Tak masalah bagiku, apapun status hubungan kita, menikah, tunangan ataupu sebagai sepasang kekasih bagiku sama saja!" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongkakan kepalanya "Memangnya apa persamaannya?"

Jongin menyeringai kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "Menikah atau pun tidak denganmu, kita selalu tidur seranjang! Apa bedanya dengan mereka yang sudah menikah?"

Kyungsoo meringsut ke pinggiran sofa, ia memandang risih ke arah Jongin, mata bulatnya memicing "Kau...Kau tidak berniat untuk menginap disini lagi kan?"

"Aku berniat membuat cucu untuk eomma dan appa, wae?" balas Jongin.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kim Jongin!" ancam Kyungsoo

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, dan membuat Kyungsoo menjauh, hingga membuat Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menahan punggung Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tidak terjatuh "Jika pun aku macam-macam, kau tidak akan menolaknya kan? Eum?" godanya seduktive.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin, ia kembali duduk dengan tegak "Kau mesum sekali!"

"Makanya kita harus menikah jadi aku tidak menakutimu lagi dengan hal-hal yang berbau mesum!"

Kyungsoo mendelik "Kenapa yang hanya ada di otakmu itu menikah, menikah dan menikah sih?"

Jongin kembali menarik bantal sofa dan meletakkannya di paha Kyungsoo, ia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo dengan beralaskan bantal berbentuk segi empat itu "Sudahlah... jangan terlalu difikirkan, aku hanya bercanda!" katanya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kyungsoo tak lagi berkomentar, tangan kananya secara otomatis mengelus pucuk kepala Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin nyaman. Hal-hal kecil yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

Jongin masih memejamkan matanya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo menatapnya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin. Wajah tampan yang benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo selalu terpesona. Wajah pria yang sangat Kyungsoo kagumi.

"Jongin-ah! saranghae..." kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Meski Jongin memejamkan matanya namun ia masih mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Nado..." tanpa membuka matanya. "Aku pun sama, saranghae..." balas Jongin yang kini membuka matanya. Tangan kanan Jongin sedikit terangkat hingga sejajar dengan kepala Kyungsoo yang menunduk ke arahnya. Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo hingga tanganya berhenti ditengkuk Kyungsoo. Dengan pelan, Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo hingga bibir Kyungsoo menempel di bibirnya.

Chup!

Kyungsoo menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jongin dan Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memejamkanmatanya. Tidur di pelukan Kyungsoo ataupun di pangkuan Kyungsoo selalu membuatnya nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menginjak rem mobilnya ketika mobil jeep nya sudah berada di halaman rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas sitbelt-nya.

"Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo menikah!" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman.

"Chan... aku..."

"Sudah malam, kau pasti lelah! Masuklah!" potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Hubungan kita, akan berkahir seperti apa?"

"..."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Jika pertanyaan itu untukku, aku akan menjawab... aku ingin berakhir seperti Luhan dan Sehun!" Baekhyun sudah lama ingin membahas ini dengan Chanyeol. Entah, apakah timing nya tepat, yang pasti ia ingin Chanyeol memberinya kepastian.

Chanyeol mencengkeram setir dengan dua tangannya.

"Apakah aku tipe gadis penuntut?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kau pasti sangat lelah! Masuklah...!"

"Apa aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkan jika kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh denganku?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendelik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol "Aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu, Hyun-ah!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah!" ajaknya.

"Tidak untuk saat ini!"

"Kapan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol "Setahun lagi, tiga tahun lagi atau lima tahun lagi?"

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Baekhyun "Dengar!" Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun "Untuk saat ini, biarkan dulu seperti ini! Aku mencintaimu, dan kau tahu aku bersungguh-sungguh denganmu, tapi..."

Baekhyun menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Menikah? Aku belum memikirkannya!"

Aekhyun mendesah kecewa. Ia melepas pegangan Chanyeol "Arraseo! Aku mengerti!" Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku... hati-hati dijalan dan selamat malam!" setelah mengucapkan ucapan selamat malamnya, Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya tanpa melihat lagi ke arah Chanyeol seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol megacak rambutnya. Sudah pasti Baekhyun kecewa atas jawabannya. Menikah? Kapanpun ia siap untuk menikahi Baekhyun. Sekarang, besok atau pun lusa ia siap menikahi gadis bermarga Byun itu. Tapi ada satu alasan yang membuat Chanyeol ragu membawa hubungan mereka ke pelaminan.

"Mianhae... jinjja mianhae!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **aerii's note :**

hari minggu guys... jadwalnya update kan?hehehe...niatnya mau pagi tadi, eh malah terjadi isiden yang diluar dugaan.. maaf !

Sudah, jangan marah dulu sama aerii, noh udah ada lanjutannya kan? Iya, Kyungsoo masih sendiri kok. Itu cincin dari Chanyeol yang takut Kyungsoo di goda oom-oom... duluuuu syekaliiiieeee...

Reaksii kalian, aerii suka deh, malah ada yang ngasak golok n nanyain rumah aerii dimana... hehehehehehe, maafkan aerii yah readers-nim...

Niatnya ini buat april mop, tapi gak keburu sampe chap nya di bulan april terus juga kejadian pas april yah... kalian tahu kan yah...

Sudah...sudah... jangan marah-marah lagi... nanti ketjeh-nya berkurang loh...

Udah clear semua kan? HunHan happy ending, KaiSoo juga, ChanBaek juga... chap depan END yah?

.

.

.

Sepertinya ffn lagi bermasalah yah? Reviews nya gak kebaca, yang masuk ke email Cuma sebagaian, jadi aerii gak tahu banyak siapa aja yang ngereview...

.

.

.

Jadi, gak bisa balasin satu-satu deh... gini aja dech, boleh deh add aerii dimedsos, review disitu nanti aerii balas boleh via WA (085320076594) BBM (74388340) line ( 94) sekalian nambahin teman juga kan.. hehehehe...

.

.

.

aerii balasin reviewnya yang masuk ke email aja yah...

.

.

.

kyungs12 : akan berakhir secepatnya hihihihi... happy ending kok,, tenang... aeriibukan tipe yang suka ingkar janji...

fikaa194 : udah dijawab diatas yah... hehehe happy ending kok...

kaisooship : bukan apa-apa... sudah bahagia kan... kaisoo slalu bahagiaa

penguin soo : udah kejawab yah,,, semoga tidak mengecewakan...

Yenna Park : perlahan complicated nya berkurang kok... sabar yah...

DKSlovePCY : bukaan apa-apa... kyungsoo aja lagi isengin jongin.. hehehe... siap, fanfic lain siap otewe, tungguin yah...

Guest : hihihihi... jangan pundung dong... kaisoo moment udah yah, manis kan? bilang gitu manis kaya aerii hahahah

Kim zangin : Nah lok kok gitu? mian... hehehehehe

diah : siapa yang jahat? aerii? Kyungsoo? everybody knew that Jongin tidak tergantikan... okek ! *senyumdooonggg

Ajeng685 : Jongin gak bakal nangis kejer-kejer, kan ada aerii... hihhihihi

12154kaisoo : kirain greget sama aerii :( *aeriiPundung, moment udah yah, sweet kan...

21hana : yang sekarang beneran seneng kan yah... ? makasih udah ingat terus... ingat sama aerii nya juga yah,,,

teukiangle : iya bener Kyungsoo udah ada yang punya, Jongin ! sama punya aerii juga...

lelakimkaaaa : gak syeeedddiih kok... iyah semuanya nanti nikah... sama aeriii ...

Chanbaekhunlove : udah kepoo nya yah... udah terjawab semuaaa... gak kepoi aerii kapan nikah? ntar kalo dilamar bang Dio! hahahahhaha

dinadokyungsoo1 : bener... kan aerii pengganti Kai ! hahahaha.. boongan yang itu... Kai tidak tergantikan..

He Who Controls the Light : udah next yah...

alienbaby88 : sekarang seneng beneran kan...? gak terpuruk lagi kan? kan..? kan...?

hyoran Soo : aahhhhh...ampuuuunnnnnn...! rumah aerii dibawah langit diatas bumi... mian, jongin sudah bahagia berasam aerii... huuuahahahahahahaha

meyriza : gak kok... boongan itu... hahahahha... kyungsoo kan setia ma jongin

( ) : yang ini udah mengejutkan belum? mengejutkan kan kan...? ( )

lisaaeri : iyah? udah! sama aerii kan... hehehehhe

alxshav: iyah udah next... cincin nya punya aerii dipinjam chanyeol terus di kasih ke Kyungsoo... hahahha

NopwillineKaisoo : kembali kasiiiih... udah mau ngereview lagi... jangan boseen yah.. hehehe... iyah ini gak akan sedih-sedih terus kok... udah mau reda... pelan-pelan... jangan baperrr yeth...

guest : udah lanjut yah...

nah... cuma ini yang masuk ke email, jadi jika ada yang gak kesebut, mohon dimaafkan karena gak bisa liat review nya...

.

.

.

gak jadi happy weekend yeth.. karena esok udah senin, jadi happy monday! yang sekolah jangan lupa belajar... yang kerja jangan di forsir... dan sekali lagi maafkan aerii yang banyak cakap...

.

.

.

Last, thanks for always keep support this fanfic,

thanks juga yang udah mem-Fa, mem-Follow terlebih yang udah me-Review fanfic abal-abal ini...

.

.

.

Happy weekEnd, yeorobeoun...

.

.

.

ReVieW lagi... biar bisa up minggu depan... saranghae... bbuing!

.

.

.

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	18. Side Story I

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **(kagak ada typo(s) kagak seru)**_

 _ **EYD berantakan**_

 _ **(maaf karena bukan anak sastra )**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan ia cukup terpesona dengan desain interior restaurant milik Chanyeol. Siang itu, ia gunakan waktu senggangnya untuk mengunjungi restaurant sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol meminta pendapat Kyungsoo mengenai keadaan restaurantnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian memilih duduk di sudut ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela. "Selera mu memang tidak bisa diragukan Chan..." komentar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol duduk di depannya "Jadi kegiatan selanjutmu apa selanjutnya?"

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sebentar "Emm... masih mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuanku,"

"Kau mampu dalam urusan bebersih, dan ku rasa aku membutuhkan satu orang lagi untuk urusan dapur, kau bisa melamar sebagai tukang cuci piring disini..."

Kyungsoo mendelik "Jangan menghinaku..." omelnya "Bukan keahlian itu yang ku maksud.. setidaknya sesuai dengan latar belakang pendidikanku.."

"Ya aku mengerti, kau suda menghubungi imo dan samchoon?" tanyanya yang engarah pada orang tua Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku sudah memberitahu mereka jika aku di Seoul" jawabnya.

"Jadi perusahaan mana yang sudah menjadi incaranmu? Ku rasa perusahaan asuransi Jongin bisa kau masuki..." Chanyeol kembali pada topik awal.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Bukannya aku sombong. Tapi jika aku melamar di kantornya, aku akan sangat mudah mendapat posisi yang bagus disana, Jongin pasti akan mempermudah jalanku, hanya saja aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu, aku ingin benar-benar mencapai kesuksesan dengan kemampuanku sendiri..."

"Byun corps? Kau bisa bekerja dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun di perusahaan yang sama..."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi... "emmmm... mereka membuatku bosan! Ku rasa tidak terlalu menyenangkan bekerja di bawah wewenang sahabat sendiri"

"Kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan perusahaan keluarga Sehun"

"Kau gila eoh? Sehun saja lebih memillih bekerja di perusahaan Baekhyun daripada dikeluarganya sendiri... lagipula aku tidak memiliki basik untuk bekerja di dunia yang mengharuskan memeras ide-ide kreative...yah sudahlah kenapa kau membahas pekerjaanku sih, kau tidak ingin memberiku minum?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Choco caramel kesukaanmu? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu..." Chanyeol ebranjak dari duduknya.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membiarkan mata bulatnya meliar di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Minumlah..."

"Terimakasih" Kyungsoo menyeruput minuman dari Chanyeol . "Chan, kau tidak ingin mengembangkan karirmu lagi?"

"Pekerjaan ini membuatku nyaman..." Chanyeol kembali duduk "Lagipula, bekerja sebagai bawahan itu tidak menyenangkan..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ku dengar Jongin mengajakmu menikah?"

"Baekhyun yang mengatakannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sebagai wanita kurasa Baekhyun menunggu kau melamarnya" Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Semua baik-baik saja, Soo!"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya "Ketika seseorang mengatakan baik-baik saja, bukan berati tidak menganndung makna negative kan? Dari matamu aku tahu semua tidak berjalan dengan baik..."

"Tadi aku membicarakan tentag dirimu, Soo! Bukan tentang diriku..."

"Baiklah... aku memang tidak perlu memaksamu untuk menceritakannya, aku tahu dirimu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu alasanmu!" diam beberapa saat "Aku dan Jongin memang mengulang semuanya dari awal, tapi tidak langsung menikah, kami membutuhkan adaptasi lagi, meyakinkan kedua orang tua kami lagi, yah semuanya benar-benar mengulang dari awal..."

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti "Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya..."

Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya "Aku hanya mengingatkan Chan jika Baekhyun hanya punya dirimu setelah perginya Kyuhyun oppa, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun apapun alasannya, terlepas dari kesalahan mu dulu, Baekhyun benar-benar menggantungkan hidupnya padamu..."

"Aku tahu, Soo! Aku ingat, aku ingat jika aku yang menyebabkan Baekhyun sendiri di dunia ini dan aku tahu itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ku rasa Chanyeol memang tidak mencintaiku lagi!" keluh Baekhyun ketika ia tengah makan siang dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin datang ke kantor Baekhyun karena urusan kerjasama perusahannya dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu...?" Jongin bersuara.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut "Aku mengajaknya menikah!"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang baru saja bertanya "Dia bilang, tidak saat ini" jawabnya lemah.

Jongin memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan "Sabar saja, mungkin memang bukan sekarang, nanti atau tahun depan..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang "Ku harap begitu... tapi, ku rasa dia tertarik dengan salah satu pegawainya yang bernama Yeri itu..."

"Jangan berfikiran terlalu jauh, Baek noona! Chanyeol hyung tidak seperti itu!"

"Jika bukan kenapa dia tidak menikahiku saat aku minta? Ah, sudahlah! Kalian kan laki-laki jadi tidak akan mengerti masalah perempuan, kau juga.." tunjuknya pada Sehun "Kau tidak akan menikah dengan Luhan jika bukan Luhan yang meminta... kalian ini pria tapi tidak peka pada keinginan wanita.." Baekhyun berajak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang saling pandang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti soal wanita..!" Jongin mengulang pernyataan Baekhyun.

Sehun berdecak "Kenapa dia marah kepadaku? Huuh... kau saja yang belum mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya wanita.." balasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorenya Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun masih marah padanya. Keduanya sudah berada di mobil Chanyeol yang membawa mereka pada jalanan sore Seoul.

"Jika kita menikah apa kau bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu?" pertanyaan Cahnyeol keluar setelah keduanya hanya saling diam selama perjalanan.

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sudah dititipkan oleh Kyuhyun oppa?"

Chanyeol tetap pada pandangannya yang lurus ke arah jalan "Itulah dirimu, yang selalu berada pada bayang-bayang Kyuhyun hyung"

Bakhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Ini bukan bayang-bayang Chan! Aku orang terakhir yang meneruskan pekerjaan itu, dan aku mencoba menebus semua kesalahanku pada oppa! Harusnya kau mengerti.."

"Aku mengerti, jadi ku harap kau bersabar menungguku..."

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, ia butuh suasana tenang untuk bicara dengan Baekhyun. Setelah mematikan mesin, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun "Tunggu aku sampai aku sukses dengan usahaku atau jika tidak setelah aku mapan dan bekerja di perusahaan besar agar aku bisa menghidupimu.."

"Astaga Chan! Aku tidak butuh semua itu, keadaan sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup,"

"Kau seorang CEO, Hyun-ah! Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan pria yang hanya punya restaurant kecil? Eoh?"

"Jadi itu masalahnya? Itu masalahnya sampai kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Dengar, Baekhyun! Aku memintamu dan memberimu waktu untuk mengembalikan suasana perusahaanmu dulu bukan untuk selamanya! Aku menunggumu sampai kau kembali dari duniamu, aku menunggumu sampai kau berhasil dengan perusahaan itu, tapi nyatanya kau sendiri lupa jika aku menunggumu..."

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan badanya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Chanyeol "Dan aku sadar, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya..."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Baekhyun-ah! aku tidak butuh wanita dengan karir yang bagus, bagiku cukup menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan hidup sederhana bersama dengan anak-anak... aku berasal dari keluarga sederhana, Baek! Dan aku tidak bisa mengikuti gaya hidupmu yang sekarang!"

Baekhyun menunduk. Benar, Chanyeol kehilangan dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang dulu sederhana tanpa pakaian mewah, tanpa tas bermerk, benar-benar Baekhyun yang menjadi style-nya Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengakui kesalahannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi Baek, menikah denganku dan tinggalkan kehidupan mewahmu, atau tetap dengan kehidupan mewahmu dan entah kapan kita akan menikah... jika besok kau minta untuk menikah pun aku siap menikahimu, tapi sungguh aku belum siap untuk mengikuti gaya hidupmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan amanah Kyuhyun oppa, Chan! Aku..."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupan mewahmu, Baek! Kurasa aku tahu jawabanmu..." Chanyeol kembali menyalakan mobilnya "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Sehun membalikan tubuhnya untuk memeluk istrinya, ia tidak menemukan Luhan. Ia sedikit terkejut karena tempat yang biasa diisi oleh istrinya malah diisi oleh mahluk kecil tak berdosa yang tengah meringkuk. Oh Hanna. Sehun ingat, semalam ia dan Luhan sengaja membawa Hanna tidur di ranjangnya. Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk si mungil. Beberapa kali ia mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Hanna.

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan ke pintu kamar mandi yang memunculkan sosok mungil lainnya. Luhan. Keluar dengan wajah yang tak biasanya. Bahkan senyum Sehun tak ia balas.

"Ini masih pagi, kenapa wajahmua kau tekuk begitu, dear? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan pagi ini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak menjawab, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang tanpa menatap suaminya.

Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya, ia mendekat ke arah Luhan "Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan lembut itu mampu mengalihkan pandangan Luhan. Ia menatap suaminya, "Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar benci padamu!" jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau benci padaku? Kemarin kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya polos.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang "Yak! Bagaimana bisa aku mengurus bayi lagi, eoh? Bahkan Hanna baru berusia setahun, kau membuatku mati muda?"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian meraih sebuah benda kecil persegi panjang yang Luhan genggam. Test pack. Sehun tersenyum.

"Janga tersenyum, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tak lagi tersenyum "Harusnya kau berhati-hati, Lu! Bagaimana kau bisa hamil begini! Kau ceroboh sekali..." Sehun sedikit menjauh dari istrinya dan kembali memeluk Hanna. Ia mencium kening Hanna "Hanna-yah.. kau akan memiliki adik... chukkae...!" katanya dengan senyum bahagianya yang membuat Luhan jengah. Baru saja Sehun memarahinya karena ia hamil, sekarang ia malah terlihat bahagia dan memberi selamat pada anak pertamanya. Dasar actor!

Luhan terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun. "Aku benar-benar membencimu!" kembali dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Sehun mendekat ke arah isrinya. Ia duduk dan memeluk Luhan "Sudah, syukuri saja rejeki kita hari ini..." mengecup kepala Luhan "Kita akan ke dokter nanti, aku bisa cuti hari ini.. kita pastikan sudah berapa lama bayi mungil disini.." mengelus perut Luhan.

Perlakuan lembut Sehun meruntuhkan emosinya "Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanna? Rumah sakit tidak baik untuk balita?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi manja.

"Kita titipkan saja pada Kyungsoo, ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo benar-benar memasang ekspresi blank ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan bayi mungil yang sedang menggenggam dot dan memasukkanya kedalam mulut kecilnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika sosok mungil yang berada di baby stroller itu benar-benar mahkluk bernyawa yang rawan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

" _Soo-yah! Aku dan Sehun harus pergi kesuatu tempat yang tidak mengijinkan bayi berada di area sana! Aku titip Hanna yah, jam makan siang aku akan pulang untuk menjemputnya"_

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Hanna itu anak baik dan pintar, dia tidak rewel..."_

" _Ku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk membantu kami..."_

" _Semua perlengkapannya ada di box itu, popok, botol susu, dan beberapa lembar pakaiannya. Ada peralatan mandinya juga.."_

" _Jika kau merasa kesulitan, hubungi saja Jongin..."_

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika ia ingat betapa sialnya pagi ini. Luhan dan Sehun datang lalu menitipkan bayi mungil yang menurut Kyungsoo itu menyeramkan. Menyeramkan karena kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk berhubungan kontak langsung dengan bayi. Meski ia pernah menjadi relawan di perbatasan Pakistan, tapi pekerjaannya dulu bukan mengurusi seorang balita.

Kyungsoo menundukkan tubuhnya dan menjajarkannya dengan si bayi. Ia memegang kedua sisi baby stroller untuk menahan beban tubuhnya "Annyeong, Hanna-yah!" sapanya. "Kau benar-benar akan bertahan disini? Janga merepotkanku ne, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukanmu... mari kita bekerja sama untuk ini!" Kyungsoo mengusap pipi gembil Hanna tersenyum entah karena apa "Anak pintar..." Kyungsoo mendorong baby stroller ke arah ruang tengah yang lebih luas. Selanjutnya, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo menyalakan musik di ponselnya yang ia sambungkan melalui spaker bluetooth. Musik-musik tenang rohaniah mungkin bagus untuk si anak. Karena memang Kyungsoo belum terbiasa berinteraksi dengan bayi mungil. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia, karena terbukti Hanna menikmati lagu-lagu yang Kyungsoo putarkan.

Satu jam berlalu...

Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan rengekkan Hanna yang tiba-tiba saja mengeras.

"Oh astaga, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo panik. "Mungkin kau haus.. tenang, aku akan membuat susu untukmu..." bayi itu masih menangis dan Kyungsoo lari ke arah dapurnya membuat susu yang ia temukan di peralatan si bayi. Kyungsoo membaca dengan seksama takaran untuk membuat susu. Di rasa mengerti, Kyungsoo menyeduhnya dengan air yang panasnya sudah ia kondisikan.

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah si bayi. Ia memberikan kepada Hanna tepat ke arah mulutnya. Namun Hanna menolak bahkan tangisannya semakin pecah.

"Oh, kenapa kau tidak meminumnya? Ku pikir kau lapar... ayolah jangan membuatku pusing! Ak tidak mengerti bagaimana dirimu..." omel Kyungsoo ketika Hanna tidak berhenti menangis.

 _Ah, Jongin!_

Kyungsoo menelpon Jongin melalui ponselnya.

" **Ada apa, sayang?"**

"Jongin-ah! bisa kau tolong aku? Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Kyungsoo panik dan sedikit menjauh dari Hanna, agar Jongin tidak mendengar suara tangis si mungil.

" **Sedikit, ada pekerjaan yang sedang ku kerjakan, wae?"**

"Kau bisa ke appartementku? Kau bisa bantu aku? Tolong aku Jongin-ah! ada mahluk aneh di sini..?"

"Mahluk aneh apa?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu... pokoknya kau harus sudah disini kurang dari 15 menit, kau harus menyelamatkan nyawaku!" kata Kyungsoo berlebihan.

" **Apa yang kau bicarakan, Soo?"**

"Ah aku tidak mengerti... kemarilah! Benda menyeramkan itu terus saja berbunyi..."

" **Aku kesana sekarang!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menggeram kesal karena kelakuan Kyungsoo. Ia lari dengan panik ketika Kyungsoo menelponnya, ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tengah ketakutan.

"Jadi, ini benda menyeramkan itu?" tunjuk Jongin pada Hanna yangs sesenggukan di baby strollernya.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Dia seorang bayi, Soo! Kenapa kau menyamakannya dengan benda!?" katanya geram.

"Dia tidak menurut apa kataku, dia tetap menangis! Aku benci suaranya!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Dimana perasaan keibuanmu?" Jongin melepas jasnya dan menyisingkan lengan kemejanya. "Dia menangis hingga wajahnya memerah begini" Jongin berjongkk, melepas pengaman Hanna dan menggendongnya "Jangan menangis, baby! Ada daddy disini!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pantat Hanna. Hanna tidak lagi menangis.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega. "Aku tidak tahu jika menggendongnya membuatnya berhenti menangis"

"Dia menangis karena dia tidak nyaman, Soo! Dia buang air besar... kau ambilkan aku air hangat.." titah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menurut, ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan munuangkan air hangat ke dalam baskom. Ketika ia kembali ia melihat Jongin sudah menidurkan posisi Hanna dengan di lapisi karpet. Ia ikut berjongkok disamping Jongin setelah meletakkan baskom itu. Dengan seksama ia melihat Jongin mengurus Hanna.

"Kau seperti sudah biasa melakukan hal ini?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo Jongin menjawab "Aku terbiasa melihat Luhan melakukannya, dan aku beberapa kali diajarkan olehnya"

Kyugsoo membulatkan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tawar Jongin setelah membersihkan Hanna.

Kyungsoo melirik, "Apa?"

"Aku bisa mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya memakaikan popok. Kau harus bisa melakukannya, kau akan punya anak juga nantinya..." balas Jongin, "Kemarilah..." pintanya dan kyungsoo pun menurut. Ia berada tetap disamping Jongin dan di depan Hanna.

"Aku tidak yakin.." katanya ragu.

"Kau pasti bisa, ikuti petunjukku.." Jongin memberikan popok yang bersi kepada Kyungsoo. "Cara memakainya sama seperti orang dewasa memakai celana, hanya saja kau harus mengangkat kaki Hanna agar popok itu masuk" lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo perlahan mengangkat kaki Hanna dan memasukkan kesalah satu sisi popok.

"Tarik ke atas secara pelan, kemudian kaki yang satunya juga" kata Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki Hanna lainnya.

"Setelah itu, tarik hingga ke arah pantatnya denagn pelan..."

Kyungsoo melakukan sesuai perintah Jongin. Dan, yes she did!

"Kau bisa melakukannya..." puji Jongin.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega "Ah, akhirnya! Maaf aku merepotkanmu, aku tidak tau jika dia menangis karena popoknya sudah penuh!" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Nah, sekarang kau harus menggendongnya..."

Kyungsoo mendelik lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras "Andwe...! jika aku menggendongnya, dia bisa patah tulang!" tolak Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau akan terus membiarkannya di lantai, atau di dalam baby stroller itu?" tunjuk Jongin. "Aku akan membantumu, sayang!" Jongin menggendong Hanna.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ini..." Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo "Tanganmu... !" Jongin menyerahkan Hanna ke dalam dekapan Kyungsoo sehingga reflect Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Hanna dengan tagan kanannya di punggung Hanna dan tangan kirinya di pantat Hanna. "Dia bukan bayi berusia 6 bulan, Soo! Dia sudah pintar berlari, kau gendong dia saja seperti anak TK.." usul Jongin.

Kyungsoo merengut . Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menuju sofa, ia memangku Hanna disana.

Setelah Jongin membereskan perlengkapan Hanna, ia menyusul Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya. Ia mengelus kepala Hanna dengan sayang, sementara Hanna sibuk dengan mainan yang di pegangnya.

"Memangnya Luhan dan Sehun kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya mengatakan pergi ke suatu tempat yang rawan untuk bayi... menurutmu kemana?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Hotel,...mungkin..." jawab Jongin asal "Bisa saja mereka pergi second honeymoon!" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian ia menurunkan Hanna yang meronta ingin ke lantai. Hanna merangkak dan meraih botol susu yang Kyungsoo buat sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat aksi Hanna "Aigoo...anak itu lucu sekali," gumamnya.

Jongin menyetujui pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa kau memanggil dirimu sendiri daddy untuknya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Karena aku daddy-nya!" jawabnya "Hanna-yah,,, come on to daddy.." dan Hanna mencoba berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"Daddy" pekik Hanna girang kemudian merangkak ke atas pangkuan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Kau sudah seperti seorang ayah... gergious daddy!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke arah Jongin.

"Thanks, gergious mommy!" balas Jongin "Hanna-yah.. ikuti perkataan daddy yah.." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Hanna, entah mengerti atau bagaimana Hanna mengangguk "Mommy... called she, mommy... mommmm...my.." tunjukknya pada Kyungsoo.

Hanna menatap Kyungsoo kemudian bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak lucu "Mmmmm...mmmommm...my...moommy?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya... "Dia memanggilku mommy?"

"Mommy..." ulang Hanna.

Kyungsoo menghujani pipi Hanna dengan ciuman yang membuat Hanna tertawa.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dan sedikit membayangkan jika keluarganya akan seperti ini. Bersama Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya hubungannya tidak rumit, hanya saja dirinya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih complicated. Iya, Park Chanyeol. Seandainya ia bisa merendahkan sendiri egonya, semuanya akan benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol bukan tipe yang mengagampangkan masalah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun, memberikan beberapa komitment untuk keluarga kecilnya, membiarkan Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya. Tapi ini Park Chanyeol, sekali lagi Park Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tidak pernah berpikir sederhana untuk hubungannya. Baginya, menikah dengan Baekhyun bukan untuk waktu yang jangka pendek. Ia ingin sekali dalam seumur hidup. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika rumah tangga mereka akan baik-baik saja. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika Chanyeol beberapa tahun kedepan tidak mengeluh dengan kesibukan Baekhyun sendiri. Siapa yang akan menjamin Chanyeol atau pun Baekhyun tidak akan membahas perihal penghasilan mereka per bulan yang jelas-jelas Chanyeol di bawah Baekhyun. Siapa ? Tidak ada kan?

Maka dari itu Chanyeol memikirkannya sekarang. Memang untuk sekarang dirinya bisa menerima semua keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi sekali lagi, itu untuk sekarang! Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin jika Chanyeol masih menerimanya di beberapa tahun ke depan.

Baginya, karena dirinya adalah lelaki sejati yang harus diatas perempuan. Masalah pekerjaan. Itu sebabnya ia masih memikirkan masalah pernikahan dengan Baekhyun. Memberi syarat untuk Baekhyun, tinggalkan dunianya atau tinggalkan Chanyeol.

Namun pemikiran itu, masih belum diterima logis oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa meninggalkan semuanya dan kau yang memegang kendali perusahaan" itu ide Baekhyun malam itu. Keduanya berada di restaurant Chanyeol yang sudah tutup. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seorang.

"Itu tidak mungkin Baek ! kau saja yang jelas-jelas pemilik perusahaan harus meyakinkan mereka selama beberapa bulan agar mereka percaya padamu dna ke adaan perusahaanmu stabil!"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Meninggalkan posisiku dan membiarkan paman Song menguasai segalanya? Kau harus tahu jika Kyuhyun oppa sangat benci hal itu!"

Keduanya kembali diam.

"Rasa takutmu terlalu dini , Chan! Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mencobanya, menikah denganku"

"Kepercayaandirimu yang terlalu dini untuk mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita menikah! Aku seorang pria yang punya harga diri Baek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku menganggumu tengah malam begini!" ucap Baekhyun dingin dan langsung menerobos appartement Luhan setelah ia memencet bel beberapa kali.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Dia memang mengucapkan kata maaf setelah menganggu tidurnya, tapi lihat kelakuannya seolah memang dia tidak sala.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Ijinkan aku malam ini tidur disini!" ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun, "Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Bekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Luhan.

Sehun datang sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya yang duduk berhadapan dengan istri dan sahabatnya.

Mungkin ini kekanakan jika ia mengadu pada Sehun perihal masalahnya. Tapi Sehun lebih mengenal dirinya. Sehun sudah ia anggap sebagai pengganti Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli bagaimana pikiran Luhan akan dirinya, ia tetap menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun. Tidak ada rahasia bagi Baekhyun kepada Sehun. Sehun tahu semua.

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Entah ia prihatin atau memang emosinya yang sensitif karena kehamilannya, intinya Luhan merasa masalah tidak berhenti menimpa Baekhyun.

Sehun menyandarkan posisi duduknya. Terlihat seperti berfikir sejenak. Kemudian bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya "Aku memiliki ide dan ku rasa ide ini tidak buruk..." ucapnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling pandang, keduanya berharap jika ini benar-benar ide brilliant Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aerii's note :**

masih ada typo ? aerii harap kagak yah, aerii udah baca berkali-kali hehehe... untuk ff yang sebelumnya maaf jika banyak typo ( **Kim's Family Another Story** and **Uri Sehunnie** ) padahal udah diteliti beberapa kali... hehe tapi ya namanya juga manusia hehehe...

.

.

.

Udah pada tahu kan kenapa alasannya Chanyeol nunda nikahin Baekhyun? Udah kagak penasaran lagi dong... bocoran deh, chap depan bakal ngebahas latar belakang alasannya Chanyeol...

.

.

.

Buat beberapa review nya yang chap sebelumnya gak aerii balas, aerii mohon maaf karena gak kebaca di email, beberapa hari yang lalu kan ffn bermasalah yah... tapi sekarang udah baik lagi, sekali lagi maafin yah...

.

.

.

say big thanks to : _**zharaayumediaanggraeni, 21hana, Rly. , reru95, lelakimkaaaaaa, putchan, Penguin soo, xosoo, , Ajeng685, whenKmeetK, pinguinsoo, , AlienBaby88, Kaisooship, kyungs12, meyriza, deaacn, yhnr12, NopwillineKaiSo, teukiangle, DKSlovePCY, Kekasih Gelapnya Kai, alxshav, arifahohse, 12154kaisoo, dokyungie aL, Chanbaekhunlove, andiasli99, Taman Coklat, kaisoomin, kim zangin, kpopyehetina, Kim Reon,**_ _**fikaa194, DOHXO, HawaAF, Hyoran Soo, lisaaeri, sardkaisoo, jihanowl7**_ _,_ jangan lupa review lagi yah...

.

.

.

Review nya banyak bakal post beberapa hari kedepan... kalo reviewnya banyak, kalo kagak yah bakal ngaret...mungkin...

.

.

.

Gimana chap ini, TeBeCe nya udah selow kan? Udah dong...

.

.

.

Eum...kira-kira... ide-nya OhSeh apa yah? Ada yang penasaran? Review makanya...

.

.

.

Happy Sunday guys... saranghae, bbuing!

.

.

.

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	19. Side Story II

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **(kagak ada typo(s) kagak seru)**_

 _ **EYD berantakan**_

 _ **(maaf karena bukan anak sastra )**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tap...Tap...Tap...

"Maaf, saya kemari tanpa memberi janji terlebih dahulu, Oh sajangnim" Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada pria yang memandangnya tak percaya.

Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya "Tuan Oh Sehun?" tanyanya "Sudah lama sekali saya tidak melihat anda di kantor ini..." katanya lalu mendekati Sehun. "Duduklah..." ajaknya.

Keduanya duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar cucuku?" tanyanya.

"Saya kemari untuk urusan pekerjaan, Oh Sajangnim..." kilah Sehun.

Pria itu manggut-manggut "Sebuah good news jika Oh Sehun kemari untuk membicarakan pekerjaan! Jadi, maksudmu apakah kau akan kembali pada kantor ini dan menggantikan posisiku?" tanya Oh Sajangnim yang nyatanya memang mengharapkan putra semata wayangnya kembali padanya.

"Lebih tepatnya, saya ingin merekomendasikan seseorang untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan ini..."

Pria memasang ekspresi datar, sama seperti anaknya. Tidak terbaca. "Bagaimana bisa anakku satu-satunya memilih bekerja di perusahaan orang lain daripada di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, padahal dia adalah pewaris utama di perusahaannya..." keluhnya seperti biasa.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bosan jika membahas masalah yang sudah beribu kali di bicarakan itu "Apppaaaaaaa..."

Pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh Sehun terkikik "lihat...lihat... kau bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putri tapi masih merengek seperti itu...ck ck ck..."

"Bukan seorang appa... generasi kedua akan segera menyusul..."

Oh sajangnim mengerutkan keningnya "generasi kedua? Jangan bilang Luhan sedang..."

Sehun mengangguk "Tiga minggu usia kandungannya..."

"WOW... kau memang anak appa...hebat sekali...! Sering-sering bawa Luhan dan Hanna ke rumah, eomma mu pasti akan senang! Apalagi akan mendapat cucu lagi..."

"Jadi appa... mari kita bahas perihal kedatanganku..." Sehun mengingatkan niat datangnya kemari.

"ah iya, iya... Tuan Oh silahkan lanjutkan keinginanmu..." ayah Sehun menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Aku memiliki seorang teman yang sebenarnya sangat ahli di bidang seperti ini... Park Chanyeol, dia pernah magang di perusahaan majalah fashion sebagai editor..."

"Maksudmu Park Chanyeol anak dari Park Yoochun itu?" potong ayahnya.

"Bagaimana appa tahu?" tanya Sehun.

Ayah Sehun tersenyum "Ibunya dulu menjadi direktur disini dari dia gadis sampai menikah, sampai memiliki dua anak dan akhirnya bercerai dengan Park Yoochun, setelah bercerai Han Jimin memilih untuk migrasi ke luar negri, meninggalkan pekerjaannya, mantan suaminya dan anaknya..." cerita ayah Sehun.

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kau mungkin lupa, Han Jimin itu teman eomma mu, terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya saat itu usiamu 8 tahun kalau tidak salah... oh yah lanjutkan tentang Park Chanyeol tadi.."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang "Aku ingin appa merekrutnya untuk bekerja disini, aku yakin kemampuannya dengan ide-ide kreative nya,"

"Hanya itu?"

Sehun sangat mengenal ayahnya, ayahnya pandai dalam urusan berbisnis. Apa yang ia lakukan harus ada keuntungannya. Apa pun yang Sehun minta, dan jika dirinya bisa memberikannya maka Sehun harus memberi sesuatu sebagai hadiah untuk ayahnya. "Jika sudah waktunya, aku akan kembali kesini dan menggantikan posisimu..."

Ayahnya tersenyum bangga. "Oke, deal!"

"Tapi appa, aku minta padamu... jangan sampai dia tahu jika aku yang meminta ini padamu! Kau harus membuatnya senatural mungkin!" pinta Sehun.

"Kau banyak maunya...baiklah.,, akan ku lakukan untuk mu, ah bukan untuk cucu-cucuku!" ralatnya.

"Khamsahamida... Oh sajangnim..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ku rasa CEO Byun corps memiliki banyak waktu luang..." sindir Kyungsoo yang siang itu tengah bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun. Juga Hanna yang sibuk dengan boneka-bonekanya. Ngomong-ngomong Hanna tidak merasa asing di appartement Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun meneguk soju nya "Ah... lama sekali aku tidak minum!"

"Apa enaknya minum ditengah hari begini?" sambung Luhan. "Ku rasa dia benar-benar depressi!"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun "Berhenti minum, Byun! Aku tidak mau Chanyeol mengamuk karena ini.."

Baekhyun tersenyum "Dia tidak akan tahu dan dia mungkin tidak akan peduli!"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan posisinya agar mereka bisa menikah" jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya "Dia... laki-laki egois yang pernah ku temui! Memangnya kenapa jika posisiku seorang CEO dan dia hanya pemilik restaurant kecil? Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan masalah itu! Dia terlalu cepat memikirkan masalah yang terjadi nantinya..."

GLEK!

Dalam sekali teguk gelas itu kosong. "Jika dulu dia tidak menculikku, aku juga tidak akan menjadi CEO sekarang! Menjadi istri Oh Sehun, mungkin!" katanya yang mampu membuat Luhan mendelik.

"Ku rasa dia benar-benar mabuk!" kata Luhan.

"Berhenti minum, Baek!" cegah Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan botol dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa beratnya hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo-ssi!" baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri "Aku... harus menjaga warisan terakhir Kyuhyun oppa! Aku... harus selalu merasa bersalah karena meninggalnya oppa! Aku...aku terjebak!" sadar ataupun tidak ada air yang mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun. "Kau tidak pernah tahu! Kau hanya duduk manis menunggu Jongin menikahimu, dan kau Luhan, begitu beruntung karena Sehun begitu mencintaimu!"

Kyungsoo merasa panas mendengar racauan Baekhyun, ia menuang soju ke dalam gelasnya dan meneguknya "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng "Alkohol tidak baik untuk ibu hamil..." tolaknya.

"Kau sedang hamil?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspressi terkejutnya.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian mengusap perutnya "Dia berusia tiga minggu.." katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluk Luhan "Chukkae... aku turut senang mendengarnya..."

"Gomawo..." Luhan melepas pelukan Kyungsoo. ia menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk "Kau tahu betapa hebatnya dia?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo "Gadis ini bisa menangis tanpa terisak... bagaimana bisa air matanya mengalir begitu saja..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Chanyeol akan benar-benar menyesal jika melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol begitu saja, Lu?" potong Kyungsoo "Kurasa kejadian pernikahan orang tuanya, ia tidak ingin mengulang kepadanya kelak..."

"Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan "Kau tahu kan jika eomma nya yang sekarang itu bukan eomma kandungnya?" Luhan mengangguk "Gagalnya rumah tangga Park samchoon karena istrinya dulu seorang direktur di perusahaan terkenal, sedangkan suaminya hanya pemilik restaurant di kampung kami, pertengkaran tidak bisa dihindari ketika Chanyeol saat itu berusia 10 tahun mengalami kecelakaan. Samchoon menyalahkan imo karena tidak bisa merawat keluarga kecilnya, sementara imo menyalahkan samchoon yang tidak bisa mengerti pekerjaannya yang harus menetap di Seoul! Ketika itu, samchoon melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang, meminta imo memilih keluarganya atau pekerjaannya. Dan perceraian itu mengakibatkan Chanyeol dan Yooran eonni terpisah... itu sebabnya kenapa Chanyeol selalu bekerja keras agar bisa sukses dan yah kau tahu kan..."

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk "Akutidak pernah tahu alasan kedua orang tuanya berpisah,.."

Meski setengah sadar, Baekhyun mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta itu. Masalalu Chanyeol.

"Meski begitu, aku tetap berharap Baekhyun sabar menunggu Chanyeol sukses! Ini bukan masalah harga diri seorang laki-laki tapi kurasa memang Chanyeol belum sembuh dari trauma masa kecilnya, dari sakitnya menjadi anak broken home..." sambung Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk. ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Kami disini, Baekhyun-ah! kami bersama mu..." katanya yang mampu membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

Ya, Baekhyun menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat bahagia, aboeji!" tegur Chanyeol pada lelaki tua yang tengah memegang ponsel yang tengah menampilkan galeri photo.

Lelaki itu masih dengan senyumnya "Kau tidak tahu betapa cantiknya noona mu..." katanya "Lihat, dia terlihat cantik kan? Dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya.." lelaki itu masih membanggakan anak pertamanya dengan istri yang terdahulu. Yang kini menetap di Hongkong.

"Aku tahu.." balas Chanyeol. "Noona akhirnya bisa menjadi pembaca berita sesuai dengan cita-citanya.. meskipun ia harus bersusah payah menjadi wartawan..."

Park Yoochun tersenyum "Dia memilih jalan yang benar, jika dia bersamaku dia tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang!, gadis itu selalu menghubungiku.. jika dia menghubungimu, seharusnya kau mengangkatnya. Kau harus tahu, dia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menanyakan kabarmu... kalian masih saudara kandung meski tidak dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang utuh!"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ne... jika dia menghubungiku, aku akan mengangkatnya"

"Jadi, kenapa kau kemari? Apa restaurantmu tidak berjalan dengan lancar?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Semua berjalan lancar, apboeji!"

Yoochun memegang pundak Chanyeol "Chanyeol-ah, maafkan aboeji! Aku tidak bisa membantumu dengan banyak. Kau tidak lupa kan jika kau mempunyai adik yang masih senior high school..."

"Aboeji, aku kemari bukan untuk minta modal! Kau tenang saja! Aku tahu, aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit untuk biaya sekolah adikku, dan aku minta maaf soal itu! Aku kemari hanya ingin tahu kabar mu dan eomma" potong Chanyeol cepat.

Yoochun mengangguk "Ya, ya,, maafkan aku!" katanya.

"Chanyeol-ah! apa kau akan menginap dirumah? Eomma akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu jika kau menginap dirumah malam ini?" seorang wanita datang dari arah belakang dan bergabung dengan mereka. Dia Se Kyung, istri kedua Yoochun. Ibu tiri yang sudah seperti ibu kandung bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku belum memikirkannya, eomma!" jawab Chanyeol dan memberikan space agar wanita cantik itu duduk disampingnya.

"Menginaplah untuk malam ini, adikmu pasti akan senang jika tahu oppa-nya datang.." lanjut wanita itu lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Akan aku usahakan, eomma..."

Wanita yang dipanggil eomma itu tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala Chanyeol "Kau terlihat banyak beban, sayang. Kau dan Baekhyun baik-baik saja kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku. "Ya..ya..." jawabnya gugup.

"Kalian mengobrollah, aku rasa ada pekerjaan di sana.." tunjuk Yoochun ke arah kasir. Ngomong-ngomong mereka berada di restaurant ayahnya.

"Aku sudah merawatmu selama belasan tahun, Chanyeol-ah! kau sudah seperti anak kandungku sendiri, jadi kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Katakan, apa masalahmu, eomma akan membantu.." benar, Se Kyung sudah seperti ibu kandung bagi Chanyeol. Wanita itu tetangga ayahnya dulu. Ketika Chanyeol masih kecil dan sering di tinggal ibunya ke Seoul, maka ia yang akan merawat Yooran dan Chanyeol. Bahkan saat Chanyeol sakit, wanita itu juga yang merawat Chanyeol dan selalu disampingnya ketika ibu tidak ada disampingnya.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap wanita yang merawatnya sejak kecil itu "Baekhyun... tidak mau meninggalkan posisinya. Bagaimana bisa aku menikahinya?" keluh Chanyeol.

Se Kyung tersenyum "Eomma sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Kau masih terbayang-bayang masalalu aboeji mu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Jika kau mencintainya dan meruntuhkan sedikit harga dirimu, itu tidak salah Chan!" Se Kyung kembali mengelus kepala Chanyeol "Eomma rasa kau sudah sukses dengan usahamu, dan jika kau masih takut dengan masalalu aboeji mu, maka selamanya kau tidak akan bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun..."

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun juga akan melalaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu? Bagaimana jika kejadian aboeji terulang lagi padaku?"

Se Kyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Perceraian orang tuamu, tidak seratus persen salah ibu mu, Chan! Ayahmu juga memiliki andil di dalamnya, ayahmu terlalu egois saat itu. Ia terlalu egois hingga tidak memberi kesempatan pada ibumu untuk mengulang semuanya, ayahmu yang tidak mau menuntun dan mengajari ibumu, jika kau berfikir ibu mu kembali bekerja setelah bercerai, kau salah. Ibu mu berhenti dari pekerjaannya, ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya, dan ketika ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula, ayahmu menentangnya. Ayahmu yang menutup diri,..."

Chanyeol menunduk.

"Ayahmu yang melarang ibumu untuk menemuimu lagi.." lanjut Se Kyung. "diam-diam... ibumu menghubungiku untuk menanyakan kabar dirimu... hadiah-hadiah yang kau terima dariku, itu semua sebenarnya dari ibumu... ibumu yang memintaku untuk memilih hadiah yang kau sukai karena dia tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai..."

"..."

"Jika kau tidak mau kejadian itu mengulang kepadamu, jangan minta Baekhyun untuk memilih. Tapi kau harus mendampinginya, menuntunnya, selalu memberi dukungan..." kini ia mengelus punggung putra-nya.

"..."

"Aku tahu Baekhyun bukan gadis yang susah di atur... kau hanya perlu menuntunya, Chan! Aku yakin, kau lebih mengenal Baekhyun daripada diriku..."

Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya kepada ibu tirinya. Iya tersenyum, lalu memeluk Se Kyung "Terimakasih, eomma! Aku akan memikirkannya..."

Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol "Jadi, menginaplah malam ini!" pintanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Dari ujung sana, Yoochun tersenyum. Ia tidak salah menikahi tetangganya sendiri. Karena wanita itu membesarkan Chanyeol dengan baik. Mengenai perceraian itu, Yoochun masih terlalu malu untuk mengakui jika itu pun karena kesalahannya. Kesalahannya yang tidak mengijinkan mantan istrinya mengurus Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya yang saat itu tengah bersandar di hearbord ranjangnya.

"Kehamilan mu yang sekarang, kau sedikit lebih manja, eoh!" Sehun melatakkan tablet yang tadi pegangnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengelus sayang perut Luhan yang masih rata.

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang mengelus perutnya, "Jadi, kau meminta appa untuk merekrut Chanyeol..?"

Sehun mengangguk,

"Jika Chanyeol tahu, pasti ia merasa harga dirinya di rendahkan..."

"Itu sebabnya aku dan appa merahasiakan ini dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga, dan kau tahu ternyata ibu kandung Chanyeol hyung itu adalah mantan direktur di perusahaan appa.."

Luhan mendongkak "Benarkah? Wah, bisa kebetulan sekali..."

Sehun mengangguk "Dan aku yakin, appa pasti akan senang dengan hasil kerja Chanyeol nanti, kemampuan ibunya pasti menurun pada Chanyeol.."

"Ku harap Chanyeol menerima tawaran appa, aku tidak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti orang tersiksa..."

"Aku juga..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan wajah kecewanya, Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di meja. wajahnya cemberut.

"Chanyeol tidak mengangkat telponku.." lirihnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya "Mungkin dia sedang quality time bersama keluarganya," balasnya.

Kyungsoo tak lagi membalas, ia meraih remote tv dan menyalakan televisi.

Jongin menggeser duduknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo. "Aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya.

"Angkat kepalamu, kau berat, tahu?" omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan posisi duduknya "Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo memeringkan tubuhnya mengahadap Jongin yang berada disampingnya "Kenapa? Kau selalu menginap disini,kenapa kau tidak sekalian pindah disini saja?" omel Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau mengajakku tinggal bersama?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus "Kau benar-benar...! Aku malu pada orang tuamu jika kau menginap disini terus"

Jongin tersenyum "Kalau begitu, kau menginap saja di rumahku"

"Yak!"

Jongin merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo. "Sudah, jangan marah-marah... aku hanya terlalu rindu padamu, kau tahu kau menyiksaku selama dua tahun..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi biarkan aku tetap disini... aku masih merindukanmu, Soo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu begitu cepat. Tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Tiga hari ia lalui tanpa kabar dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun seolah menghilang sejak pertengkaran terakhir dengan dengannya. Tidak menjawab telponnya. Yang Chanyeol takutkan, Baekhyun menghilang seperti Kyungsoo terus kembali beberapa tahun kemudian. Namun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena Chanyeol mendapat kabar dari Yoon ahjumma jika Baekhyun ada di rumahnya dengan aman dan sehat. Chanyeol memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun sendiri. Daripada bertemu tapi bertengkar. Lagi pula Chanyeol juga butuh sendiri dan memikirkan kata-kata eomma tirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah!... aku merindukanmu..." lirih Chanyeol diruang kerjanya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

Chanyeol menatap pintu ketika pintu diketuk dan menampakan Yeri.

"Maaf, tuan. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan.." suara Yeri terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya "Siapa?"

Yeri menggeleng "Saya tidak tahu, dia terlihat seperti seorang CEO..."

"Kau suruh saja masuk kesini.." pinta Chanyeol dan Yeri mengangguk. setelah Yeri keluar, masuklah sosok pria yang Chanyeol kenal sebagai ayah dari Sehun.

"Tu..Tuan Oh?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati ayah sahabatnya itu.

Tuan Oh tersenyum, menerima salam dari Chanyeol.

"Lama sekali tidak bertemu, tuan Park.." katanya.

"Duduklah..." pinta Chanyeol. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. Pikiran Chanyeol sedikit gugup. Ia takut jika tuan Oh akan membahas kejadian dimana ia menculik Baekhyun dan menggagalkan pertunangan Sehun, anaknya.

"Restaurantmu sangat ramai..." puji tuan Oh. "Dekornya bagus, sangat kekinian..."

"Terimakasih, tuan.." balas Chanyeol.

"Ah, mengenai tujuanku.." Chanyeol tahu dimana Sehun mendapat sifat to the point dan dingin. Pasti dari ayahnya "Aku ingin kau bekerja di kantorku... ada posisi yang bagus untuk mu.."

Chanyeol tercekat "Nde?" matanya membulat sempurna.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu padaku.." kata tuan Oh yang mungkin niatnya bercanda, "...aku mengincarmu sejak kau magang di majalah fashion itu... dan aku baru tahu kau membuka restaurant dari Sehun..." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa saya, tuan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena kau anak dari Park Yoochun dan Han Jimin.."

"Bagaimana anda tahu orang tuaku...?"

"Han Jimin adalah sahabat istriku, dan ibumu dulu adalah direktur di perusahaan kami, aku sangat iri pada kemapuan ibumu, dia bisa mencapai posisinya setelah beberapa tahun bergabung bersama kami... dan aku turut menyesal dengan perceraian orang tuamu..."

"Anda sepertinya tahu banyak tentang ibu ku.."

Tuan Oh tersenyum "tentu saja... aku masih berhubungan baik dengan ibumu. Dia selalu membanggakanmu, dia selalu menceritakan suksesnya dirimu mengelolah restaurant..." yang ini tuan Oh tidak bohong. Ia jujur.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana soal tawaranku? Suatu kehormatan kau bisa bergabung dengan perusahaan kami, kami membutuhkan orang-orang kreative sepertimu..." tuan Oh mengulang tujuannya.

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Ia ingat Baekhyun. Mungkin ini saatnya ia meruntuhkan egonya seperti yang eomma tirinya bilang. Menerima tawaran tuan Oh, kembali bekerja di perusahaan ternama. Dengan sedikit kemampuannya, mungkin ia bisa menjajarkan posisi nya dengan Baekhyun. Meski bukan sebagai CEO.

"Jadi posisi apa yanga anda tawarkan? Anda harus tahu jika saya orang yang profesioal..."

Tuan Oh tersenyum, ia bisa melihat sosok pekerja keras Han Jimin di diri Park Chanyeol "Bagus, general manager! Aku membutuhkan mu diposisi itu, kau bisa mendapatkan posisi lebih tinggi jika kau bisa membuktikan keprofesionalsme mu"

Chanyeo mengerutkan keningnya "Tunggu, posisi itu anda berikan dengan mudah kepada saya yang belum memiliki jam terbang tinggi di dunia advertaising, ini bukan permainan anak anda kan, tuan Oh?"

Tuan Oh sedikit tertohok, namun sikap dinginnya mampu menutupi kegugupannya "Jika ini permainan Sehun, sudah ku pasikan kau sejak lama bergabung dengan perusahaanku. Ku katakan ini karena kau anak dari Han Jimin dan Park Chanyeol, dan juga kemampuan mu dulu sebagai intern di perusahaan majalah itu..." tandasnya.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. Dia sendiri ada keyakinan jika Sehun turut andil dalam perekrutannya. Namun, untuk kali ini ia sudah berfikir untuk menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya, demi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi kapan aku mulai bergabung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tuan Oh kembali tersenyum "Lusa, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu lusa, dan aku akan mempersiapkan penyambutanmu..."

"Oke, deal!"

"DEAL"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah?" pekik Kyungsoo tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol. "Jadi tuan Oh sendiri yang memintamu untuk bergabung dengan Jjang Advertaising?" lanjutnya. "Wow, daebak!"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengannya, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu minder dengan status Baekhyun"

"Kau mengambil langkah yang tepat, Chan!" Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya "Lalu bagaimana dengan restaurantmu? Ku rasa restaurantmu sudah berkembang"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir sejenak "Kau bisa mengurusnya, kan?"

"NDE?"

"Selama kau masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, kenapa kau tidak mencoba saja untuk mengendalikan restaurant ini? Jongin pasti setuju dengan hal ini..."

"Aku akan memikirkannya..." putus Kyungsoo "Kau sudah menghubungi Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Ku rasa dia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, secepatnya aku akan menghubunginya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sesekali ia mendengus kasar. Duduk dengan memutarkan kursinya beberapa kali, untuk mencari ketenangan. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku butuh nasehat darimu, Hun-ah!" Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Nasehat apa yang kau butuhkan untuk keputusanmu, noona?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua pundaknya "Entahlah... aku hanya berharap kau satu-satunya orang yang mendukung keputusanku!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar "Apa kau sudah memikirkan kosenkuensinya? Ini tidak mudah, noona"

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya "Aku sudah memikirnya beberapa kali, kurasa memang ini jalan terbaik. Aku lebih memilih kehilangan kekuasaanku daripada kehilangan Chanyeol"

"Tapi tidak dengan mengundurkan diri dari posisimu, perusahaan ini milikmu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku tahu, perusahaan ini milikku tapi bukan berati aku menjadi CEO kan? Aku sudah menjalankan amanat oppa dengan baik, aku akan tetap menjaga perusahaan ini.. aku akan selalu memantaunya..."

"Bagaimana dengan reaksi para pemegang saham?"

"Aku yakin mereka menyetujuinya, mereka lebih senang dengan hasil kerjamu daripada aku, dan aku juga yakin oppa tidak akan kecewa diatas sana, dia juga begitu percaya padamu..."

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengumumkan keputusanku besok, aku juga sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasku, kau hanya melanjutkannya saja..."

Lagi, Sehun mengangguk. _Besok, hari dimana Chanyeol hyung bergabung dengan perusahaan appa._

"Oh yah, kau belum memberitahuku idemu tentang Chanyeol?"

Sehun tersenyum "Mungkin akan menjadi kejutan untukmu, besok!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kedudukannya sebagai CEO Byun corps.**

 **Oh Sehun menjadi CEO di perusahaan sahabatnya.**

 **Oh Sehun menggantikan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Melepas jabatannya setelah dua tahun menjadi CEO Byun Corps, Byun Baekhyun mengundurkan diri.**

Berita mengenai keputusan Baekhyun meninggalkan jabatannya menjadi Headline di beberapa media massa online dan beberapa berita televisi.

Jongin yang tak sengaja menyalakan televisi di ruangannya terkejut ketika melihat berita tentang Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun untuk menanyakan alasannya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai menghadiri acara penyambutannya bersama tuan Oh pun tak kalah terkejut. Antara senang dan juga sedih ia rasakan secara bersamaan.

Kyungsoo saat ini berada di ruangan milik Chanyeol di restaurantnya. Ia telah mendiskusikan tentang restaurant Chanyeol bersama Jongin. Dan Jongin menyetujuinya. Restaurant Chanyeol di ambil alih oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo dan kemudian mematikan televisi yang baru saja menayangkan berita mengenai Baekhyun. Ia baru akan menelpon Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" itu pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari Baekhyun, "Mana Chanyeol?" lanjutnya.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Kyungsoo. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih mematung. "Baek, bisa kau jelaskan tentang berita itu?"

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan harusnya kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku mengambil alih restaurant Chanyeol..."

"Lalu ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Dia kemana? Kau tidak menyarankannya untuk menjadi relawan di negara perbatasan kan?"

"Bernafaslah jika kau bertanya... bagaimana aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu jika kau memotong semua bicaraku?" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Hari ini hari pertama Chanyeol bergabung dengan Jjang Advertaising, tuan Oh merekrutnya... katanya karena dulu ibu kandung Chanyeol pernah bekerja di kantornya..."

"Mwo? Kau serius? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Dia akan memberitahu mu setelahnya..." jawab Kyungsoo enteng "Lalu kenapa kau melepas jabatanmu?"

"Tak perlu aku jawab, kau pasti tahu jawabannya..."

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun "Keputusan ini pasti berat kan?" katanya sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku merindukannya..." lirihnya.

Keduanya lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Aku harus menemui Chanyeol.." kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu! Aku disini" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu dimana suara Chanyeol menginterupsi keduanya.

"Kau? Kau disini?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika ia benar-benar melihat tubuh tinggi kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku menghubungi asistenmu, dan dia mengatakan jika kau kemari jadi aku menyusulmu... kau meninggalkan jabatanmu?" Chanyeol kini berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu, dan memperbaiki semuanya..." katanya.

"Kau akan menyesal, Hyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak, Chan! Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal jika uitu berhubungan dengan mu.."

Chanyeol melangkah ke arah Baekhyun dan kemudian memeluk gadis mungil itu. "Maafkan aku, ini pasti berat untukmu..."

Baekhyun hampir menangis di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia sudah begitu rindu dengan kekasihnya setelah beberapa hari tidak ada komunikasi di keduanya.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mendongkak untuk menatap kekasihnya "Kau tak perlu minta maaf, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku sempat egois padamu..."

CHUP!

Chanyeol mengecup kening kekasihnya "Terimakasih, Hyun-ah! aku sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya... tapi ku harap kau mau mendengarkan dengan baik..."

"Apa?"

"Bersabarlah untuk dua atau tiga bulan lagi, setelah itu aku akan memperistrimu..."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya "Be..benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Tidak lama, Hyun-ah! hanya sekitar tiga bulan... kau bersedia kan?"

Baekhyu mengangguk dan memeluk erat kembali Chanyeol "Tentu... aku akan menunggu .."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak lupa juga aku masih disini kan?" kata Kyungsoo yangmenyandarkan dirinya di tepi meja.

Bakhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, mereka melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tidak tahu diri sekali... harusnya kau keluar sana!" usir Chanyeol "Kau harus tahu jika kami saling merindukan..." lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mendecih. "Kau lupa jika ini ruanganku, SEKARANG?"

"Pengertian sedikit lah , Soo!" timpal Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis.. "Arraseo! Aku akan keluar sebentar.. dan ingat, jangan mesum disini!"

"Aku bukan Jongin, Kyungsoo-yah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLIK

Jongin mengacak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih. Setelah memastikan pintu kamar mandi tertutup sempurna, ia mendatangi sosok gadis yang tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Sayang, bisa keringkan rambutku?" Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang setelah melayangkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya memiliki arti menyuruh kepada kekasihnya.

Terdengar desisan dari lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu menanggalkan ponselnya di atas kasur kemudian merangkak mendekati Jongin. Ia menumpukkan kedua lututnya agar tinggi tubuhnya bisa melebihi kekasihnya. Merampas handuk kecil dari tangan Jongin kemudian mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya. "Kenapa tidak memakai hairdryer saja sih?" tukasnya.

"Suhunya tidak baik untuk kesehatan rambut, sayang! Lagi pula memanfaatkan dirimu kan tidak ada salahnya juga" balasnya.

Do Kyungsoo membuat pola memutar dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau juga tengah malam begini keramas" omelnya.

"Aku butuh penyegaran, sayang!" Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan sayang kekasihnya yang kini bukan lagi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya melainkan memijat kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, harusnya kau langsung pulang dan istirahat!"

Jongin tersenyum "Aku pulang ke tempat seharusnya"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Sesaat ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menjauh dari tubuh kekasihnya. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di head-board ranjangnya. Menumpukan bantal di pahanya.

"Kenap.."

Belum sempat Jongin melayangkan protesnya, Kyungsoo lebih dulu memotongnya "Sini..." sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal di pahanya "Berbaring disini, aku akan memijat kepalamu!" titahnya.

Jongin tersenyum senang. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah membaringkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo yang beralaskan bantal.

Kyungsoo kembali memijat kepala Jongin.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan perut Kyungsoo. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Membayangkan jika perut rata kekasihnya tiba-tiba membuncit karena ulahnya. Membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya Kyungsoo dengan perut buncitnya, tubuhnya yang membengkak dan pipinya yang semakin chubby. Seperti doraemon? Panda? Ah, pasti sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau? Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti orang gila begitu?" Kyungsoo membuyarkan imajinasi Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah depan dan mengecup perut rata Kyungsoo yang berlapir piyama berwarna ungu.

"Yak! Kenapa mencium perutku?" protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkikik "Tidak! Hanya sedikit gemas dan aku membayangkan jika perutmu buncit, pasti menggemaskan!" jawabnya sambil sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengharapkan tubuhku membesar?" tuduhnya.

Jongin sedikit berfikir "Sepertinya..."

PLETUK

Jongin merintih kesakitan ketika Kyungsoo menyentil keningnya "Yak! Auuuwwww..."

"Kau jahat sekali! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menjaga pola makanku agar berat badanku stabil, tapi kau malah mengharapkan aku gemuk!" omelnya.

Jongin beranjak dari tidurnya dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya seperti Kyungsoo "Tidak begitu juga, Soo! Hanya saja aku membayangkan jika kau hamil, pasti lucu! Seperti doraemon!"

Kyungsoo mendecih "Kau ini! Prevert sekali!" omelnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau seperti itu, aku ingin jika hamil nanti seperti Luhan. Tidak merubah bentuk tubuhnya. Tetap langsing meski dia hamil dan pernah melahirkan"

"Tapi kau tidak hamil saja sudah seperti doraemon, sayang!" Jongin menarik kedua pipi Kyungsoo "Lihat, pipimu saja sangat keras ditarik! Chubby sekali..." katanya sambil memainkan jemarinya dan menggoyangkan wajah Kyungsoo ke kiri ke kanan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku, Kim Jongin!" peringat Kyungsoo yang seketika itu juga Jongin menjauhkan kedua tangannya.

"Arraseo!" Jongin kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Sayang, bagaimana hari pertamamu di kafe?" tanya Jongin.

"Baik... dan menyenangkan bisa bekerja dan terjun langsung ke dapur! Meski bukan aku yang pegang kendali dapur tapi aku suka membantu mereka.." jawabnya.

"Apa aku harus membeli kafe itu dari Chanyeol untukmu?"

"Jangan berlebihan, Jongin-ah! aku dan Chanyeol sepakat untuk mengurus restaurant itu sama-sama meski dia sibuk bekerja di kantor!"

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pundak Kyungsoo "Ehm.. aku tak menyangka jika Chanyeol eomma pernah memegang peran penting di Jjang Advertaising, pantas saja tuan Oh tidak keberatan ketika Sehun merekomendasikan Chanyeol hyung!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau benar! Aku pun tak pernah menyangka, dan bersyukurlah Baekhyun sudah tidak gelisah lagi dan mereka baik-baik saja..."

"Pasti berat bagi Baekhyun meninggalkan posisinya, dan berat juga karena Sehun mengambil alih tugasnya.." lanjut Jongin "Tapi usaha Sehun tidak sia-sia dengan merekomendasikan Chanyeol hyung ke ayahnya..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ku pikir selalu ada peran penting Sehun di kehidupan Baekhyun dan...Chanyeol"

"Kau pun begitu kan?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin "...ada peran penting Chanyeol di kehidupan mu!" lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Kau juga sama tuan Kim, kau begitu berperan penting dalam kehidupan Luhan..." balasnya.

Jongin tak lagi bersandar di pundak Kyungsoo "Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu? Cemburu?"

"Tidak!" jawabnya singkat.

Jongin tersenyum "Aigoo... kekasihku sedang merajuk rupanya.." Jongin merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemburui lagi, sayang!" Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo. "Tapi kau benar, mereka semua memiliki peran penting dalam hidup kita... jika bukan karenamu, Sehun dan Luhan tidak akan pernah menikah, jika bukan karena Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mungkin masih saling mempertahankan egonya masing-masing, dan jika aku tidak mengenal Chanyeol mungkin aku tidak secepat ini mengenalmu..."

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya "Mereka orang-orang penting... dan Hanna, gadis mungil itu mendekatkan kita kembali" balasnya.

Jongin mengangguk menandakan setuju pada pernyataan kekasihnya. "Gadis kecil itu akan memiliki adik kecil lagi! Ck..ck...ck... Sehun tidak berhenti bekerja setelah seharian bekerja di kantor rupanya... dan Luhan terlalu subur!" komentar Jongin.

"Itu rejeki, Jongin-ah!"

"Padahal, aku sudah berencana membuatkan adik kecil untuk Hanna, tapi keduluan Sehun..." katanya lirih.

Kyungsoo mendongkak "Yak! Kau berniat menghamili Luhan?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa harus Luhan jika aku punya kau?"

"Hisssh! Kau ini! sudah malam, ayo tidur" ajak Kyungsoo yang mulai membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Hanya tidur?" tanyanya Jongin sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya sudah di selimuti bed cover tebal.

"HANYA TIDUR, KIM JONGIN!" kata Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

Jongin merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, ikut masuk dalam selimut dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo yang memeluk erat selimutnya hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya. Hanya terlihat mata dan hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun balas memandang ke arah Jongin. "Good night, Jongin-ah!" lirih Kyungsoo sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Jongin tersenyum "Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **aerii's note :**_

annyeong...readernim, chingu-yah, eonnie, oppa, saeng...mina-san...

telat banget update-nya yah...

jeongmal mianhae... tolong dimaafkan, niatnya mau update seperti biasa eh ada sedikit gangguan... bukan sedikit, banyak malah...

.

.

.

Back to story... hai guys... ditunggu yah wedding invititation dari ChanBaek dan KaiSoo-nya... jangan lupa datang loh...

.

.

.

Udah ah, aerii mau bikin kedepannya yang manis-manis aja buat mereka, kan disummary juga 'kisah manis persahabat mereka...' kalo konflik terus pasti kalian bosen kan? Lagian ini kan juga buka titisan uttaran (?)

.

.

.

Tinggalin jejak lagi yah guys... Saranghae, bbuing!

.

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **=aerii=**_


	20. The Day

**~~oOo~~**

 ** _Our Relationships are Complicated_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kim Jongin_**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo_**

 **~~oOo~~**

 ** _KaiSoo_**

 ** _HunHan_**

 ** _ChanBaek_**

 **~~oOo~~**

 ** _RnR_**

 ** _Typo(s)_**

 ** _(kagak ada typo(s) kagak seru)_**

 ** _EYD berantakan_**

 ** _(maaf karena bukan anak sastra )_**

 ** _GS_**

 ** _:::::::::_**

 ** _HappyReading_**

 ** _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk..._

Sehun menepuk-nepuk sendiri dadanya ketika ia tersedak air minum. Lebih tepatnya ia tersentak karena keinginan Luhan yang menurutnya dilluar akal sehat.

Luhan memadang malas ke arah suaminya yang duduk di depannya. Dari raut wajah suaminya, ia tahu jika keinginannya kali ini tidak akan ia dapatkan dengan mudah seperti biasa.

"Kandunganmu sudah berusia enam bulan Lu, dan itu tidak mungkin kau berjalan..."

"Tapi ini kemauan aegy, Sehunnie..." potongnya dengan cepat.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia melirik Hanna yang duduk di sampingnya dan sibuk dengan makanannya. "Baiklah... aku akan membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol hyung besok..."

Luhan tersenyum "Terimakasih, Hanna appa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah? Pengiring pengantin? Apa Luhan sudah gila?" pekik Jongin siang itu sambil meletakkan cangkirnya berisi kopi hangat ke atas meja. Matanya masih tertuju pada Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya "Jadi bagaimana, hyung? Bisakah kau membantuku kali ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu, Sehun-ah! Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan keluarga dan juga Baekhyun! Kami memiliki adat yang mana pendamping mempelai wanita itu harus seorang gadis, bukan wanita bersuami dan apalagi sedang hamil..."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya, sesekali terdengar helaan nafasnya yang berat "Luhan hampir tiap hari merengek ingin menjadi pendamping Baekhyun di altar nanti... aku sudah melarangnya karena perutnya yang semakin membesar.." keluhnya.

"Nyidamnya kali ini aneh sekali..." timpal Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku lebih memilih mewarnai rambutku ala rainbow cake dari pada mengikuti kemauannya di kehamilan yang sekarang"

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun "Kau tenang saja, aku akan mendiskusikan ini dengan Baekhyun dan keluargaku! Ku rasa jika ini karena faktor kehamilannya, Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan,..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorenya Baekhyun dan calon kakak iparnya, Park Yoora, mengunjungi appartement Kyungsoo dengan membawa paper bag coklat berukuran sedang. Entah disengaja atau kebetulan, Luhan dan Hanna juga berada di tempat Kyungsoo. Luhan bilang, karena Sehun akan pulang terlambat maka Sehun memintanya agar menunggunya di appartement Kyungsoo. Kebetulan juga karena Kyungsoo tengah tidak dalam keadaan sibuk.

"Oh, syukurlah kau juga disini" kata Baekhyun pada Luhan setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo asik melepas rindu pada kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Seingat Kyungsoo, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Park Yoora ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol mengadakan pesta kelulusan junior high school. Dan sekarang Park Yoora muncul kembali ketika mendengar kabar bahwa adiknya akan menikah beberapa hari lagi. Dengan Baekhyun tentunya.

"Eonnie, aku merindukanmu, tinggallah disini.." rengek Kyungsoo.

Yoora tersenyum "Itu tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo-yah! Chanyeol memintaku untuk menjaga calon istrinya.." balasnya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo sedikit merengut setelahnya ia bergabung dengan Baekhyun yang lebih dulu bermain dengan Hanna. Menghiraukan Luhan dan Yoora yang sedang saling menyapa.

"Ah, yah! Sebenarnya aku baru saja dari butik untuk mengambil gaun pengantinku dan aku menyempatkan kemari karena ini.." Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu paper bag yang di bawanya "Ini untukmu, Kyungsoo-yah!" menyodorkannya pada pangkuan Kyungsoo. "Dan ini, untuk ibu muda" kembali menyodorkan pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Seragam kalian!" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan merogoh isi paper bag tersebut dan mengeluarkan gaun berwana peach tanpa lengan. "Ini..."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kalian akan menjadi pengiring pengantinku, lusa!" Baekhyun kembali mengambil paper bag yang ia letakan dilantai sebelumnya, kali ini lebih kecil dari milik Luhan dan Kyungsoo "ah ini buat Hanna, aku juga membuatnya khusus untuk Hanna" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Hanna yang kini fokus pada paper bag pemberian Baekhyun.

"Aku... bagaimana bisa.."

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan menjadi pengiring pengantinku, Lu! Sehun sudah menceritakannya dan aku tidak keberatan! Keluarga Chanyeol juga, iya kan eonni?" Park Yoora mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya Sehun menceritakan jika kau selalu merengek untuk ini.." ledek Yoora.

Luhan tersenyum malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini keinginan anaknya yang kedua.

"Ah, tak kusangka kalian akan menikah juga!" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku ikut senang, Hyun-ah!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Akhirnya... meski terlambat dari bulan yang direncanakan..." imbuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mencengkeran erat lengan Sehun ketika pintu altar terbuka dan jauh di depan sana Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Relax, noona!" bisik Sehun "Kau bisa melukai lenganku" tambahnya.

Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kau tidak lihat semua mata tertuju padaku" omelnya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang mereka terkikik. "Itu karena kau ratu hari ini, Hyun-ah!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kita masuk sekarang, jangan terlihat gugup, noona!" titah Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk. keduanya kemudian melangkah di atas karpet merah dengan pandangan kagum dari kedua sisi.

Sehun dapat mendengar helaan nafas berat dari Baekhyun. Karena setelah kematian Kyuhyun, Sehunlah yang menjadi wali Baekhyun. Maka dari itu Sehun yang mengantar Baekhyun munuju Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk setelah Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersampingan.

Setelah saling memberi hormat, Sehun membawa tangan Baekhyun ke arah Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol sudah menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Pemberkataan pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar. Ibu kandung Chanyeol datang dan ikut mengurusi pernikahan mereka beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka, bersama Park Yoora tentunya. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo pun datang, keluarga Sehun dan Jongin juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Me...menikah?" Zitao, meletakkan cangkir berbahan keramik ke atas meja. Ia membenakan posisi duduknya yang lesehan dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari arah putri kesayangannya.

"Mereka sudah lama pacaran, jadi memang sudah waktunya menikah, Tao-ssi" kini wanita berdimple ikut bersuara.

Mendengar itu, Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita yang duduk di sampingnya "Apa kau gila? Mereka sudah putus dua tahun lalu, bahkan putramu hampir menikahi gadis lain dan membuat anakku pergi entah kemana. Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kalian meminta untuk menikah, katakan padaku ini bukan permainan kan? Kris?" wanita dengan lingkaran mata hitamnya menatap suaminya yang duduk di depannya.

Sementara Kris tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kyungsoo yang menjadi bahan pembicaraa hanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ini yang membuatnya mengulur waktu ketika Jongin mengajaknya membicarakan pernikahan. Eomma-nya bukan wanita yang memiliki sikap lapang dada. Ketika ia mengatakan hubungannya dan Jongin berakhir, ia bisa melihat wajah Tao yang merah karena marah.

"Itu masalalu dan hanya salah paham, Tao-ssi! Sekarang semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula, biarkan anak-anak kita menentukan jalan hidupnya, benarkan yeobbo?" Joonmyeon mengangguk, membenarkan kata istrinya.

Zitao meggeleng "Tidak..Tidak... anakku akan menikahi pria pilihanku, tidak dengan dia" menunjuk ke arah Jongin yang duduk di samping Kris "...untuk menemukan dimana Kyungsoo dulu saja ia tidak bisa," ledeknya.

"Eomma...!" rengek Kyungsoo sambil memegang lengan Zitao.

"Berhenti merengek Do Kyungsoo! Kau tahu dimana kesalahanmu? Satu, kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumah ketika kau kembali ke Seoul. Dua, kau tidak mengatakan apa pun soal hubunganmu dengan Jongin ketika kau pulang ke rumah dan tiga, sekarang kau minta menikah dengannya... astaga!" Zitao meneguk air putih setelah panjang lebar membeberkan kesalahan putrinya.

"Eomma..." rengek Kyungsoo kembali.

"Bukan hanya anakmu yang jarang pulang ke rumah, Tao-ssi! Tapi sejak Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea, Jongin bahkan tidak pernah tidur di rumah, menurutmu dimana lagi dia tidur?" kini Joonmyeon bersuara yang membuat Kris dan Tao memandang ke arahnya.

"Appa!" kini giliran Jongin yang merengek ke arah appa-nya dengan nada manja.

"Jadi ku pikir lebih baik menikahkan mereka dengan segera, aku takut kalian akan mendapat cucu sebelum Kyungsoo menikah..." lanjut Joonmyeon yang dibalas senyuman oleh Yixing, istrinya.

Zitao melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini menunduk.

 _Oke, kartu utama dibuka! Matilah kau, Kyungsoo!_ umpat Kyungsoo sambil meremas-remas jemari-jemarinya.

"Apa? Katakan pada eomma jika Joonmyeon itu salah! Bisa saja kan Jongin tidur di tempat Chanyeol atau di rumah kawannya yang lain, iya kan?" cecar Tao pada Kyungsoo.

Untuk kali ini Kyugsoo tidak berani menegakkan kepalanya. Ia masih menunduk.

"Tidak, imo! Aku tinggal bersama Kyungsoo" Jongin mengambil alih pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ke arah Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat wajah Kris dan Tao memerah.

"APA?"

"Maafkan saya, samchoon!" Jongin membungkuk ke arah Kris.

"Dasar, gadis nakal!" kata Tao kesal smabil memukul pundak sempit Kyungsoo berkali-kali "Kau pikir aku menyekolahkanmu tinggi-tinggi itu untuk apa, eoh? Kau membuatku malu dan gagal membesarkan putriku sendiri..."

"Awww... eomma! Jebalyo! Ini sakit..." rintih Kyungsoo.

"Sakit? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku yang mengetahui anak gadisnya membiarkan pria asing tinggal bersamanya? Eoh?" Tao masih memukul pelan Kyungsoo.

Yixing yang melihat kejadian itu langsung merangkak mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengambil gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Yak! Berhenti memukul calon menantuku! Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan saja putraku! Dia yang terus mendatangi Kyungsoo-ku!" omel Yixing yang melindungi Kyungsoo dari amukan Tao.

"Eomma?" tanya Jongin tak percaya, bukannya membelanya tapi malah ikut menyalahkannya.

Tao berhenti memukuli Kyungsoo, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Lihat..lihat...lihat, bahkan putriku sendiri lebih dekat dengan wanita lain, apa aku salah membesarkan anakku sendiri?"

"Kau tidak salah, sayang! Kyungsoo tumbuh sepertimu, baik dan cantik! Ku rasa kita memang harus menikahkan mereka! Benar kata Joonmyeon, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tinggal bersama lebih lama..." kata Kris menenangkan istrinya. "Lagi pula, aku tidak perlu takut untuk melepas Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon dan Yixing begitu menyayangi putri kita," imbuhnya.

Yixing mengelus-ngelus lengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja menjadi korban amukan Tao meskipun tidak sakit.

"Setelah menghadiri pernikahan putra sahabatku, sekarang aku harus menikahkan putriku, astaga... gadisku, harus menikah!" ucapnya pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh mereka.

"Eomma... maafkan aku..." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Yixing dan memeluk ibu kandungnya. "Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

Tao mengangguk "Tidak ada ibu yang tidak memaafkan putrinya sendiri, Kyungsoo-yah!" balasnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan eomma, ne.." Tao mengecup kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Jongin sekarang bisa bernafas lega. Akhirnya, ia mengantungi restu untuk menikahi Kyungsoo-nya.

"Baiklah, kita akan membicarakan soal itu nanti! Sekarang kita harus kembali ke gedung, pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum berakhir, akan sangat aneh jika kita meninggalkan mereka terlalu lama..." interupsi Joonmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Kyungsoo kembali ke kampungnya setelah dua hari dari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka tinggal lebih lama karena Joonmyeon dan Yixing memintanya untuk membicarakan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dari hasil diskusi, mereka memutuskan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan putra dan putri mereka tiga minggu dari sekarang.

"Kau? Tidak ke kantor?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati Jongin memasuki appartementnya.

"Apa orang tuamu sudah pulang?" tanya Jongin.

"Hem..." Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sekitar dua jam yang lalu, aku mengantarnya ke stasiun" lanjutnya.

"Syukurlah..." Kini Jongin sudah menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu! Orang tuamu disini membuatku tidak bisa mengunjungimu..." rengeknya.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya "Kau berlebihan sekali"

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor saat jam makan siang berakhir nanti..." Jongin baru saja menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang dilontarkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tapi aku harus ke restaurant, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin melepas pelukannya "Ke restaurantnya nanti saja! Aku yang akan mengantarmu..." jawabnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya mengisyaratkan 'terserah'. Kini ia duduk dan menyalakan televisi. Disusul Jongin yang kini sudah bersandar di pundak semit kekasihnya.

"Kyungsoo-yah!"

"Hem..."

"Maafkan aku"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin "Wae-yo? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

Jongin tidak lagi bersandar. Ia lebih memilih memandangi wajah lucu kekasihnya dengan matanya yang melotot dan bibir tebalnya sedikit terbuka karena penasaran dengan jawaban Jongin. Karena gemas, Jongin mengecup bibir cherry Kyungsoo.

CHUP

"Yak,... jangan menciumku!" omel Kyungsoo yang kini menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Jongin terkikik, ia membelai pipi Kyungsoo "Aigoo... lucunya..!"

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya "Aku tidak lucu, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya "Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu mengatakan kau sangat cute..cute..cute..." kini Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo karena gemas.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangan Jongin dari wajahnya "I am not cute!" bentaknya kesal. Kyungsoo kini menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya sendiri "Menyebalkan..." omelnya.

Jongin terikik.

CHUP.

Jongin mengecup pipi kyungsoo yang masih terlindungi dengan tangannya sehingga Jongin hanya mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pipi Kyungsoo.

CHUP

Jongin melakukan hal yang sama pada pipi sebelah Kyungsoo.

CHUP

Jongin juga mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jongiiiiin..." rengek Kyungsoo yang tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa bahagianya karena perlakuan lembut kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mengusak rambut tipis Kyungsoo "Mianhae..." katanya lembut.

"Aigoo... sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kata 'maaf' hari ini Jongin-ah?"

"Entahlah..."

Kyungsoo kini menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin dengan kedua tanganya memeluk bantal sofa.

Jongin memberikan kenyamanan dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Kyungsoo "Kali ini aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu..." bisiknya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya "Aku bahkan tidak meminta apapun,,"

"Ku rasa kau lupa.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku memang tidak meminta apa pun..."

Tangan Jongin yang masih bebas ia gunakan untuk memainkan rambut Kyungsoo "Permintaan itu sudah lama sekali, sayang! Sekitar tiga tahun lalu mungkin.."

"Apa memangnya?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kau ingat, kau memintaku untuk melamarmu dengan romantis... tapi hingga detik ini aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa membuka matanya "Kau masih ingat? Bahkan aku sudah lupa. Sekarang bukan lamaran romantisnya yang aku butuhkan, tapi keseriusanmu dalam hubungan kita yang aku ingin kau buktikan..."

Jongin ikut tersenyum "Itu perkara mudah! Syukurlah kau sudah melupakannya... aku juga tidak mau terlihat bodoh harus menonton dan mencari adegan drama romantis untuk melamarmu..." balas Jongin "...setidaknya aku tidak ingin gagal seperti di namsan tower dulu.."

"Namsan tower? Ada apa dengan namsan tower?"

"Ketika kita berjanji untuk makan malam disana, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang romantis untuk melamarmu... tapi kau malah lebih memilih untuk mengurusi Chanyeol yang mabuk saat itu dan melupakan janji kita.."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari sandarannya dan memandang ke arah Jongin. "Benarkah? Jadi saat itu kau berniat melamarku?" Jongin mengangguk "Jadi... apa yang kau siapkan saat itu? Menyewa namsan tower? Dinner romantis di puncak namsan tower? Menyewa pemain biola? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyewa acara reality show untuk mengerjaiku?"

"Astaga... hal-hal seperti itu yang kau anggap romantis?" tanya Jongin tak percaya dengan isi kepala Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu apa lagi?"

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak ada, malam itu... orang tuamu dan orang tuaku ada disana! Aku sengaja berencana melamarmu di depan mereka, meski saat itu eomma dalam keadaan tidak sehat.." kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya tak percaya bahkan kedua bola matanya hampir melompat dari tempatnya "Be..benarkah? appa dan eommaku datang kesana?"

Jongin mengangguk "Mereka menunggumu lebih dari dua jam... dan yah, makan malam itu kita lewatkan tanpa dirimu..."

"Jongin-ah,... mianhae..." lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum "Tak apa... toh kau akan menjadi istriku dengan segera..."

"Yah, terimakasih pada appa mu, karena beliau membuat eomma luluh dan menyerah! Akh, aku benar-benar merasa menjadi gadis nakal..."

"Gadis? Memangnya kau seorang gadis sekarang?" ledek Jongin "Kita tidur bersama lebih dari sekali, Kyungsoo-yah..."

"KIM JONGINNNNNNN..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan rambutnya yang masih basah karena ia baru saja keramas.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya setelah membereskan beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper. "Sudah... aku juga sudah memasukkan beberapa pakaian hangat untukmu.." jawabnya.

Chanyeol mendekati gadis yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya "Ku rasa kita tidak perlu membawa pakaian hangat, Hyun-ah!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa coat yang sudah Baekyuh tata rapi di dalam koper.

"Kenapa? Sekarang musim dingin, Chan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Memang, tapi tempat yang akan kita kunjungi itu tropis, kau akan kepanasan jika mengenakan pakaian tebal seperti ini..."

"Memangnya kau akan membawaku ke hutan amazon?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang indah untuk menikmati sunset..."

"Bali?" tebak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya "Hah? Darimana kau tahu jika kita akan kesana? Aku bahkan belum memberitahumu"

"Lukisan yang kau pasang di restaurant itu, beberapa lukisan itu kau datangkan langsung dari Bali kan? Lukisan yang menampakan sunset-sunset indah..."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut istrinya "Kau pintar sekali, benar. Kita akan bulan madu disana, lima hari cukup kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Sangat lebih dari cukup, Chan... terimakasih!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _aerii's note :_

chap ini Cuma mau bilang "Maaf" buat kalian semua yang nungguin fanfic ini...

oke, aerii sedang disibukan dengan Tugas Akhir di kampus... mohon doanya yah... detik-detik mendapatkan gelar...

kedepannya, tolong jangan ditungguin kapan fanfic ini update, dan story line aerii yang lain...

karena kalian reader baik, pasti kalian ngerti dan paham kan situasi aerii? Sebagian dari kalian juga ada yang senasib dengan aerii kan? Kan? Kan?

.

Ini ceritanya ngegantung, pendek, gak jelas... dan karena aerii juga gak dapat feel di chap ini, mungkin karena fikiran aeri lagi kebagi-bagi...

.

.

.

Dan aerii gak bisa update tiap minggu juga kali ini... tapi setelah urusan dunia aerii selesai, aerii bakal comeback seperti biasa...

.

.

.

Target, akhir bulan ini... jadi mohon doa nya yang ikhlas dan restu kalian guys...

.

.

.

Marhaban ya Ramadhan bagi kalian yang menjalankan...

.

.

.

See you next chap... yang nanya kapan ini end, ini sebenarnya udah end kok, Cuma chap-chap kesininya aeri bumbuin aroma manis-manis-nya... boleh berhenti baca, aerii gak maksa... lanjut dan setia sama fanfic ini, aerii merasa 'alhamdulillah...

.

.

 **XOXO**

 **=aerii=**


	21. MISSING YOU

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **(kagak ada typo(s) kagak seru)**_

 _ **EYD berantakan**_

 _ **(maaf karena bukan anak sastra )**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin terus tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, kadang ia juga membenarkan posisi poni miring rambut Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspressi cemberutnya. Gadis mungil itu masih menggenggam erat ujung kemeja Jongin dan sesekali meremas ujung kemeja kekasihnya.

Jongin maju selangkah ke depan Kyungsoo. memajukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan bibirnya mengecup ujung kepala Kyungsoo.

CHUP

Kyungsoo mendongkak setelah Jongin mengecupnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan itu lucu menurut Jongin.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, sayang!" ujarnya "Kau membuatku berubah pikiran!" lanjutnya.

"Andwe!" balas Kyungsoo "Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan Joonmyeon appa dan mengabaikan kepercayaan yang diberikan padamu"

Jongin kembali menampilkan senyumnya "Maka dari itu, tersenyumlah.." katanya sambil menarik ujung bibir Kyungsoo dari kedua sisinya agar tersenyum.

Kyungsoo melepas pelan tangan Jongin di wajahnya "Aku tidak bisa tersenyum, Jongin-ah! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahanmu untuk tetap disini" keluhnya.

"Jadi, aku pergi atau aku tidak pergi?" godanya

"Pergilah, dan berjanji kembali secepatnya"

Jongin mengangguk pelan "Aku janji akan kembali tiga hari kemudian!" kemudian ia memeluk Kyungsoo "Aku akan kembali..." katanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia melepas pelukannya "Masuklah, setelah sampai hubungi aku segera!" pintanya.

"Baik-baiklah disini! Jangan jauh dari ponselmu agar aku bisa memanatau mu!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Arraseo, tuan Kim"

Jongin meraih koper yang tak jauh dari ia berdiri bersama Kyungsoo "Aku akan check in sekarang, langsung pulang ke rumah jangan macam-macam!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan di kedua sisi pundak Jongin "Kau juga, jangan nakal!" pesan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu,"

"Kau hanya pergi tiga hari, jangan berlebihan!" omel Kyungsoo "Cepatlah pergi, aku tidak ingin kau tertinggal pesawat"

"Baiklah..." Jongin berjalan mundur sambil menarik kopernya. Matanya masih tertuju pada sosok gadis yang juga menatapnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar memasang wajah datar saat melepas Jongin pergi.

Dengan berat hati Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya setelah ia berada tepat di depan pintu check in. Seorang penjaga memberi salam pada Jongin, dan tersenyum setelah mengecek identitas Jongin. Jongin masih sempat memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di tempat semula dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo yang dibalas lambaian juga oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah memantapkan dirinya, Jongin benar-benar berjalan ke arah dalam bandara. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti dan sudut bibirnya tersenyum ketika ia mendengar teriakan seorang gadis yang jelas itu adalah suara Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN-AH! SARANGHAE...! JANGAN PERGI TERLALU LAMA , AKU AKAN SANGAT MERINDUKANMU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh... aku merindukan Jongin!" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di meja ruangannya. Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan ponselnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum genap 3 jam Soo," timpal Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia pergi disaat waktu pernikahan kami kurang dari seminggu" balas Kyungsoo tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, dia hanya melakukan perjalanan bisnis demi perusahaannya"

Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian terpisah jauh kan? Ingat, kau pernah meninggalkannya dulu..."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun "Bisa tidak kau tidak mengungkit masalah itu?" katanya dengan kesal

Baekhyun menutup majalahnya "Hehehe, maafkan aku! Ku pikir kau sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini"

"Tapi tidak disaat aku dan dia akan menikah" dengus Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melempar tas selempangnya asal ke arah sofa berwarna coklat di appartementnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menegak segelas air putih dingin yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari kulkas.

Dengan kasar ia meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat gelas terrsebut.

"Ya, Tuhan! Ini sudah lebih dari 8 jam dan Jongin belum memeriku kabar!" keluhnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa tempat ia melempar tasnya dan meraih ponselnya, mengecek jika ada panggilan atau pesan masuk.

"Masih kosong... pesanku terkirim tapi dia belum membacanya! Sungguh menyebalkan!" omelnya lagi.

Kyungsoo berniat beranjak untuk membersihkan diri. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar ponselya berdering. Dengan gesit Kyungsoo menghampiri letak ponselnya dengan harapan Jongin yang menelponnya, tetapi...

"Wae?" sapa Kyungsoo ketus setelah menempelkan benda persegi itu di dekat telinganya.

" **Aku merindukanmu..."** balas di seberang.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, jadi cepat katakan apa mu, tuan Park!"

Terdengar di seberang tengah terkikik **"Kau sensi sekali, sahabatmu menghubungimu tapi ini balasanmu? Hem.. baiklah... datanglah ke rumah kami, Baekhyun mengajakmu makan malam bersama..."**

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "Aku sedang tidak lapar,..."

" **Ayolah, Kyungsoo sayang! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu melewatkan makan malam seorang diri, Jongin sedang pergi dan tak ada yang menemanimu makan kan, jadi makanlah bersama kami..."**

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir "Hem.. baiklah, aku akan bersiap!" katanya sambil mengakhiri panggilan dari Chanyeol "Ini lebih baik, membunuh waktu bersama mereka,.." lirihnya dan kemudian kembali melempar ponselnya ke arah sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian benar-benar kejam!" Sehun yang baru saja mengangkat sendoknya berisi makanan ia letakkan kembali dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Wae? Apa kami melakukan kesalahan, Soo?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal sambil memandangi sahabatnya satu persatu secara bergantian dan berakhir dengan menatap sayu Hanna yang sedang sibuk bermain di lantai dengan boneka barbie-nya.

"Apa makananku kurang enak?" tanya Chanyeol "Yah, maafkan aku! Ku rasa keahlian memasakku hilang sejak aku bergabung dengan perusahaan ayahnya Sehun"

Baekhyun mengusap punggung suaminya "Tidak, sayang! Makananmu tetap yang terbaik" pujiya.

Kyungsoo mencibir "Kau bilang menemaniku makan malam, tapi apa ini? Kalian malah bermesraan dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing"

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang "Memangnya salah yah, Soo?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan posisi punggungnya pada sandaran kursi "tentu saja, kau ini manja sekali, makan saja harus di suapi Sehun! Dan kau..." tunjukknya pada Baekhyun "Kau pikir Chanyeol itu dinding untukmu bersandar"

Sehun tersenyum "Jadi kau sedang iri?"

Kyungsoo mendelik "Iri? Aku? Pada kalian? Sesungguhnya, aku bisa melakukan itu dengan Jongin!" belanya.

"Tapi kan tidak sekarang" Sehun kembali menggoda, "Maafkan aku, Soo! Aku bukan bermaksud bermesraan dngan Luhan disaat kau sedang berjauhan dengan Jongin, tapi kehamilan Luhan yang sekarang benar-benar sedikit berbeda, dia terlihat lebih manja" ucap Sehun.

"Mengertilah, Kyungie! Aku dan Chanyeol kan masih pengantin baru, jadi yah kami sedikit lebih..."

"Ah sudahlah..." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun "Ku rasa ini salahku karena menerima tawaran Chanyeol" lirihnya.

Luhan masih saja setia dengan mengelus perut buncitnya. "Jongin belum memberimu kabar?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggleng sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Pasti dia sibuk sekali" balas Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu,Soo?"

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan "Apa?"

"Pasangan akan diuji di hari mendekati pernikahannya" jawab Luhan

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk "Iya, calon pengantin akan menghadapi berbagai cobaan di detik-detik pernikahan mereka. Jika bukan dari WO-nya yang bermasalah yah dari pasangan itu sendiri. Kalian ingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika 2 jam sebelum pemberkatan? Baju pengantin Baekhyun kekecilan. Itu salah satu cobaan calon pengantin yang sederhana. Kompleknya..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan itu membuat sahabat dan suaminya menunggu kalimat seterusnya. "...kompleknya, salah satu dari kalian selingkuh" lanjutnya.

"Yak!" bentak Kyungsoo "Kau mengharapkan Jongin selingkuh dariku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot.

"Itu hanya contoh, Kyungsoo! jika bukan selingkuh, bisa saja salah satu dari kalian kecelakaan" lanjut Luhan lagi.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun ikut bersuara "...tidak baik membicarakan hal buruk pada calon pengantin"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ternyata bergabung dengan sahabatnya adalah keselahan terbesarnya saat ini.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Luhan ada benarnya, Soo! Ku harap kau siap mental jika terjadi sesuatu di detik-detik pernikahan kalian" timpal Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat delikan dari istrinya.

Sehun menghela nafas "Maksud dari pertemuan ini untuk menghibur Kyungsoo, bukannya mengatakan hal-hal aneh padanya!" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya "Aku menyesal datang kesini..." menyambar tas selempang yang berada di sisi kursinya "Aku pulang dulu..." katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan empat orang yang masih saling diam.

"Kurasa dia marah. Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Kau membuat mood Kyungsoo semakin buruk!" sambar Baekhyun sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Tsk! Dia sensitive sekali!" omel Chanyeol.

"Kau saja yang kurang pengertian!" olok Sehun pada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga pagi menjelang pun, Kyungsoo masih setia memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak di depannya. Semalaman ia menunggu telpon dari Jongin. Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi selimutnya.

"Apa sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo "Kenapa dia belum menghubungiku?" Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Jongin-ah! aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia terlalu mengantuk karena semalaman ia memikirkan kata-kata Luhan dan berbagai pikiran negative kini bersarang di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka matanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya kembali ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia berharap Jongin menghubunginya, namun harapannya harus kembali meleset karena yang menghubunginya adalah ibu dari Jongin.

" **Kyungsoo-yah..."**

"Ne, eomma!" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

" **Kau masih tidur?"**

 _Bahkan aku belum tidur!_ "Tidak, aku baru saja bangun. Ada apa eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengucak kedua matanya.

" **Kau tidak lupa kan jika hari ini kau harus mencoba gaun pengantinmu? Eomma menggantikan Jongin untuk menemanimu..."**

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ah aku hampir saja lupa! Baiklah, eomma kita akan bertemu di butik saja yah.."

" **Baiklah, eomma akan menunggumu disana"**

Pip!

Kyungsoo memandangi ponselnya "Bahkan untuk gaun pengantin pun, aku mengurusnya seorang diri" lirihnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing terpukau saat tirai terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis mungil dengan balutan gaun putih di dalamnya. Dengan make up yang benar-benar natural, bahkan rambut hitamnya di ikat cepol dan poni yang mengihiasi wajah bulatnya benar-benar membutnya terlihat seperti boneka.

"Kau cantik sekali, nona!" puji salah satu karyawan berpakaian rapi yang membatu Kyungsoo mengenakan gaun pengantinnya.

 _Aku ingin Jongin melihat ini dan mengatakan hal itu_. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menerima pujian itu.

"Omona... kau snagat cantik sayang! Ku rasa Jongin akan menyesal tidal melihat mu hari ini! akan ku buat ia benar-benar menyesal..." ucap Yixing yang kini berdiri dan memotret Kyungsoo melalui ponselnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat aksi calon ibu mertuanya "Jangan memfotoku, eomma! Aku tidak mengenakan make up"

"Tapi kau lebih cantik seperti ini! bagaimana? Apa kau suka gaunnya?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Gaun ini terlihat mewah, tapi bagian bawahnya terlalu kaku dan menyulitkanku bergerak, eomma"

Yixing tersenyum "Kau harus mencoba gaun yang lainnya"

"Masih ada?"

"Aku dan eomma-mu mempersiapkan banyak gaun untukmu!"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, dua karyawan butik tersebut sudah menuntunnya ke ruang ganti lagi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan dengan gaun keduanya. Masih berwarna putih polos, bentuknya mengikuti tubuh lekuk Kyungsoo. Gaun tersebut memiliki ekor yang menjuntai di belakang sekitar semeteran. Berlengan panjang namun sedikit terbuka di area punggung.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sempurna Kyungsoo-yah" Yixing kembali terpukau dengan penampilan kedua Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Gaun ini terlihat simpel dan nyaman eomma! Aku menyukainya"

"Kau mau yang ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bagian pinggangnya harus di kecilkan lagi, agar pas dengan tubuhmu.."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di butik-nya. Kyungsoo dan Yixing kembali disibukkan dengan memilih gedung, dekor dan catering. Yixing lebih banyak berkomentar daripada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan "aku kurang nyaman dengan nuansa seperti itu, iya aku menyukainya, ku rasa Jongin juga" jika Yixing bertanya tentang pendapatnya.

"Ini aneh sekali, kau yang akan menikah, tapi kenapa hanya aku yang merasa sangat antusias mengurus segalanya" ucap Yixing saat mereka berada di mobil. Saat itu mobil melaju membawa Kyungsoo danYixing ke arah appartement Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya sibuk memandangi suasana jalanan kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yixing "Aku juga sangat antusias, eomma" jawabnya mencoba menenangkan Yixing.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu. Kau tidak berniat untuk berubah pikiran kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "tentu saja tidak"

"Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat murung, Kyungsoo-yah?"

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu untuk bercerita. Ia memainkan bibirnya ketika sedang seperti ini. "Hanya saja... aku merindukannya" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Yixing tersenyum kemudian merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau merindukannya? Percayalah, dia juga sangat merindukanmu disana... tenanglah! Lusa dia kembali.." Yixing menepuk-nepuk punggug Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benci, tapi aku merindukannya..." keluh Kyungsoo yang kini sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya. "Seharian ini mengurusi pernikahan, harusnya aku lelah. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.." lanjutnya.

Masih dengan ponsel yang setia dalam genggaman Kyungsoo. tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar.

 _ **Jonginnie is calling...**_

"Astaga... ini Kim Jongin sialan!" dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeser layar menjawab dan langsung meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya.

" **Apa kau sangat merindukanku? Kau cepat sekali menjawabnya dan bahkan aku belum sempat mendengar nada sambungnya..."** goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendengar suara fresh Jongin dan mengingat kelakuan konyolnya.

" **Kau belum tidur? Aku baru saja bersiap untuk meeting hari ini.."** lanjut Jongin.

"Aku baru akan melakukannya.." balas Kyungsoo "Kau baru menghubungiku?"

" **Maafkan aku! Setibanya kemarin aku langsung mempresentasikan project appa!"**

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" **Kau baik-baik saja?"**

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

" **Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku sedang jauh darimu"**

"Ku pikir kau tidak mengingatku.."

" **Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi... sebenarnya eomma menghubungiku tadi"**

"Eomma? Ada apa?"

" **Dia mengirimkan gambar kau sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin"**

"Iya, aku ke butik bersama eomma siang tadi. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku cantik?"

" **Tentu saja. Kau kan Do Kyungsoo!"**

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

" **Tapi aku tidak suka gaun yang kedua!"**

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa? Itu terlihat simpel, Jongin-ah!"

" **Aku ingin kau mengenakan gaun yang pertama saja!"**

"Tidak! Itu terlalu kaku dan bawahnya terlalu lebar, berat sekali gaunnya"

" **Tapi gaun yang kedua area punggumu terekspose! Aku tidak suka!"**

Kyungsoo terkikik "kau tidak suka punggungku?" goda Kyungsoo.

" **Aku sangat menyukainya, tapi tidak harus berbagi dengan para tamu undangan kan? Pokoknya kau kenakan gaun yang pertama..."**

"Bukannya sama saja? Bagian dada atas ku pun terlihat.."

" **Tapi kau bisa mengakalinya dengan rambutmu..."**

"Itu sangat ribet dan panas Jongin-ah... jika aku mengenakan gaun yang kedua, rambutku akan disanggul.."

" **Kau berniat memamerkan punggungmu diacara pernikahan kita nanti?"**

"tentu saja tidak, tapi kan..."

" **Tidak ada tapi, Kyungsoo! kau harus mengenakan gaun yang kedua!"** Jongin memotong pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa harus? Kau siapa berani mengaturku seperti itu?" balas Kyungsoo kesal.

" **Aku? Aku calon suamimu"**

"Baru calon kan? Yah Tuhan, Kim Jongin! Aku kebutik seorang diri tanpa dirimu, bahkan aku harus ikut turun tangan menangani gedung dan lain sebagainya. Sementara kau malah pergi ke sana!"

" **Aku pergi juga bukan untuk diriku sendiri, tapi untuk dirimu dan masa depan kita!"**

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak ikut mengatur pernikahan kita dan hanya tahu beres, harusnya kau menerima apa yang aku kenakan nanti. Aku lelah dan aku mengantuk. Semoga harimu, menyenangkan, Kim Jongin!"

" **Yak! Kyungs..."**

PIP!

Secara sepihak Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya dan membuang ponselnya ke sembarang arah.

"Argghhhh! Kim Jongin! Harusnya kau mengatakan jika kau merindukanku! Bukannya malah mengajakku bertengkar hanya masalah seperti ini!" omel Kyungsoo sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas ranjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya. "Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku lagi? Harusnya jika wanitanya sedang marah, dia menelpon lagi kan? Ah, dasar Kkamjong!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil memainkan minuman dingin yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

"Jadi, kau malam menutup telponnya? Sedangkan kau sebenarnya sangat merindukannya?" jika Kyungsoo tidak salah menghitung, ini pertanyaan ke empat kalinya yang Baekhyun ucapkan pada Kyungsoo siang itu.

"kau bisa bayangkan kan Baek? Aku mengurus semuanya sendirian, dan kemudian dia tidak menerima keputusanku begitu saja, dengan alasan gaun itu terlalu terbuka. Hey, apa aku harus mengenakan gaun yang turttle neck sekalian..?" omel Kyungsoo.

"Meski kau megurusnya seorang diri, tapi kan kau juga harus menerima pendapat Jongin, Kyungsoo"

"Tapi yang Jongin katakan itu bukan pendapat! Dia lebih mengarah pada menolak semua pilihanku!" Kyungsoo masih terlihat kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Sebenarnya kau marah bukan karena alasan Jongin kan? Tapi karena Jongin terlambat memberimu kabar?"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya "Kau selalu saja ngelantur jika bicara"

"Tapi benar kan?" goda Baekhyun.

"Bahkan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, dia mau memberiku kabar atau tidak. Aku sungguh kesal padanya"

"Kyungsoo-yah! Kau ingat kan apa kata Luhan? Calon pengantin akan ada saja cobaannya dalam hari-hari mereka menghadapi hari H. Jika kau dan Jongin tidak menemukan solusinya, pernikahan kalian bisa saja batal. Pikiran seorang pasangan pengantin benar-benar sensitif karena ketegangan mereka menghadapi hidup baru. Ku harap kau mengerti maksudku..." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya "Jika kau memang ingin bersama Jongin, maka mengalahlah... keegoisanmu kuharap tidak berakibat buruk ke depannya... dan maaf aku harus pergi, Chanyeol mengajakku makan siang. Oh yah, cepat ambil cuti kerjamu, kau kan akan menjadi seorang pengantin. Meskipun ini kafe milikmu..." baekhyun berlalu dari Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorenya, Kyungsoo terus terngiang-ngiang perkataan Baekhyun. Batal pernikahan? Jujur, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengharapkan itu. Kali ini ia harus mengikuti saran Baekhyun untuk mengalahkan sendiri keegoisannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya dan mendial nomer Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan, nomernya sudah tidak aktif lagi! Dia terlalu sibuk! Bahkan aku baru tahu jika seseorang masih sibuk bekerja di hari detik-detik pernikahannya..." cetus Kyungsoo sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi.

"Kim Jongin, menyebalkan!" omel Kyungsoo lagi.

Hampir setiap tiga puluh menit sekali, Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi Jongin. Namun hasilnya masih sama. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki nomer karyawan yang ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis Jongin kali ini. ingin meminta bantuan Joonmyeon, namun Kyungsoo terlalu gengsi untuk itu.

Karena kelelahan, Kyungsoo tertidur masih dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

Beberapa jam menjelang dini hari, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo Kyungsoo menggeser layar menjawab ketika ponselnya bergetar. Kyungsoo terlalu mengantuk dan lelah hingga ia tidak menyadari siapa si penelpon.

"Yeobboseo..." suara Kyungsoo khas seperti orang tidur.

" **Kau masih tidur? Dasar pemalas!"**

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya ketika menyadari suara di seberang adalah Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik jam weker yang ada di nakas dekat ranjangnya. "Jo-Jongin?"

" **Ya, ini aku"**

"Disini masih jam setengah 4. Kenapa kau menghubungiku?" balas Kyungsoo.

" **Karena aku merindukanmu"**

 _Aku juga!_ "Jangan main-main, aku tahu kau sibuk! Sekarang kau pasti sedang meeting kan dengan klien-mu? Kau harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu dengan cepat agar kau bisa kembali ke Korea besok!" kata Kyungsoo penuh pengertian. Benar, ia sedang mencoba mengalahakan ego-nya. Meski sekarang ia sangat ingin mengamuk pada Jongin.

" **Tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Itu sebabnya aku ada waktu untuk menghubungimu!"**

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

" **Aku sedang kedinganan, Soo-yah!"**

"Kau harusnya tahu jika sekarang musim dingin Jongin-ah! nyalakan pengahangat ruanganmu..."

" **Penghangatku kan hanya dirimu, sayang!"**

"Jika aku sedang bersama mu, aku pasti akan memelukmu agar kau tidak kedinginan lagi,"

" **Benar kah?"**

"Tentu saja..."

" **Kalau begitu, buka pintu sekarang dan hangatkan aku secepatnya!"**

"Ne? Maksudmu?"

" **SEKARANG!"**

Kyungsoo dengan cepat duduk dari posisi tidurnya "Jongin-ah! Jangan bilang..."

" **Seakarang aku kedinginan di depan pintu appartementmu, Kyungsoo!"**

"Yak! Kim Jongin..." Kyungsoo menuruni ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Dalam keadaan ruangan yang gelap, ia hampir saja menabrak beberapa perabot rumahnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia benar-benar membuka pintu appartementnya.

Dan memang benar, disana ada Kim Jongin sedang berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jo-Jongin-ah.."

GREP

"Aku hampir mati kedinginan karena seseorang, kau tahu?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo masih dalam mode terkejutnya hingga ia tanpa sadar jika Jongin sudah mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam appartementnya.

"Hah.. hangatnya..." gumam Jongin yang masih dalam memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau disini? Harusnya kan kau pulang besok?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tanganya. "Aku merindukanmu, aku tidak mau kau marah terlalu lama,,,, dan au tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mengurusi pernikahan seorang diri..."

"tapi bagaimana dengan...?"

"Mungkin terdengar sedikit tidak profesioanl. Tapi aku lebih memilih kehilangan salah satu klien-ku dari pada aku harus kehilanganmu..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku juga, sangat merindukanmu..."

Jongin mengusak kepala Kyungsoo "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyum mu lagi... sini aku peluk..." Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHUP

CHUP

CHUP

"Kim Jongin! Berhenti menciumi punggungku! Itu sangat geli!" omel Kyungsoo ketika ia merasakan sensansi dingin dan basah di area punggungnya yang telanjang. Ia tahu Jonginlah pelakunya. Hanya karena dia seorang yang berani menciumi Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur.

Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang basah karena ulah ciuamannya. Lalu ia kembali memluk Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan mata.

"Di hari pernikahan kita, apa kau tidak malu jika aku membuat banyak tanda merah di area punggung atas dan bawahmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau masih membahas masalah gaun itu? Ku pikir kau sudah deal dengan keputusanku..." balas Kyungsoo masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Memang! Tapi kan aku hanya bertanya..."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh bagian depannya berhadapan dengan dada telanjang Jongin "Lalu, jika aku mengenakan gaun yang kau sarankan, kau yakin tidak akan membuat tubuhku penuh tanda merah?"

Jongin tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak posisi poni Kyungsoo "Tentu saja tidak, aku akan membiarkan lehermu bersih dari bercak merah karena kau membuatnya di tempat lain, termasuk bagian punggungmu..."

"Tapi gaun itu berat Jongin-ah..."

"Dan setidaknya gaun itu tidak memperlihatkan bagian punggungmu, hanya bagian leher saja..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya secara perlahan "Baiklah, tuan Kim! Saat ini aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu! Masalah gaun bagaimana besok saja! Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk aku tidur sebelum nanti mengurusi hal yang lain..."

"Tunggu...kau akan tidur lagi?"

"Aku lelah, Jongin-ah!"

"Aku pun! Aku terbang dari Amerika kesini hanya untuk kamu, dan kau meninggalkanku untuk tidur satu jam?"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Meneruskan kegiatan sebelumnya... kajja! Aku masih merindukanmu!" jawab Jongin smabil menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka berdua.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Kondisikan tanganmu!"

"Biarkan saja, Soo! Mereka hanya ingin bermain di tempatnya...!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Annyeong... minal adizhin wal faidzhin reader-dul...

Maafkan aerii yah,ini ngaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeet banget,... huueeeeeeeee...

Jadi ceritanya begini, bulan kemarin aerii disibukkan dengan Sidang, dan alhamdulillah, gelar sudah disandang...

Ternyata selesai sidang aerii diharuskan pulang ke rumah, dan well,tidak ada wifi buat update... ditambah, hp aerii blank dan rusak sejak sehari sebelum lebaran hingga sekarang (oh, sekarang sudah ganti hp sih,, hihihih.. uang THR lumayan.) dan sebagian draft ff-nya ada di hp yang rusak itu (Remember story) keculai ff ini and KFAS ada di laptop.

Dan ini baru kembali ke kosan dua hari yang lalu, kemarin masih sedikit sibuk di kampus dan yah, baru post sekarang deh.. maafkan aerii yang hutangnya menumpuk yah...

.

.

.

Buat yang ngeWA, ngeBBM, ngePM maafkan aerii yah karena lamaaa update-nya... but, thanks loh buat kalian yang udah setia menunggu dan selalu meneror aerii buat bayar hutang ff... aerii cicil yah, satu-satu... beberapa hari kemudian aerii post ff lainnya... sekarang mau bayar hutang drama dulu wkwkwkwk...

.

.

.

Sekali lagi maafkan aerii yang membuat kalian menunggu lama... aerii udah comeback nih...

.

.

.

Review-nya jangan lupa yah...

 **XOXO**

 **=aerii=**


	22. Wedding Dress

**~~oOo~~**

 _ **Our Relationships are Complicated**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **KaiSoo**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 **~~oOo~~**

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **Typo(s)**_

 _ **(kagak ada typo(s) kagak seru)**_

 _ **EYD berantakan**_

 _ **(maaf karena bukan anak sastra )**_

 _ **GS**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gadis itu terus mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang besar. Bibirnya membentuk hati ketika ia mengagumi dirinya sendiri, ah tidak, ia tersenyum karena hari yang dinanti itu datang juga. Ia akan menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang lebih dulu menyandang gelar istri. Hari ini, jika tidak ada aral melintang, ia akan mendapat gelar baru sebagai nyonya muda Kim.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sedikit membenarkan rambutnya yang disaggul.

"Kau terlihat begitu sempurna, Soo-yah!" ujar Baekhyun yang bisa dilihat oleh Kyungsoo melalui cermin.

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo "Kau akan menjadi ratu hari ini, chukkae!"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun "Terimakasih, Baekhyun-ah!" ucapnya.

"Kau sudah siap? Beberapa menit lagi acara dimulai"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun agar menuntunnya keluar dari ruang rias. Belum sempat mereka menggapai pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria bertuxedo hitam menghadangnya.

"Jo-Jongin-ah?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Jongin berada disana.

"kenapa kau disini? Kau seharusnya menunggu di altar!" kata Baekhyun yang maju selangkah menyembunyikan Kyungsoo di balik tubuhnya yang juga sama mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau mengahlangi Kyungsoo? aku ingin melihat pengantinku!" omel Jongin yang mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Kyungsoo namun Baekhyun dnegan cekatan memukul tangan Jongin keras.

"Kalian tidak boleh bertemu sebelum di altar! Kau mau pernikahan kalian batal?" bentak Baekhyun

"BAEK!" teriak Jongin

"Kau tidak boleh melanggar adat, Jongin-ah! pengantin pria dilarang menemui pengantin wanitanya sebelum pemberkatan!"

"yah, Tuhan, Baek! Aku merasa tersiksa karena dua hari tidak bertemu Kyungsoo, dan sekarang kau juga masih melarang ku bertemu dengannya?" kata Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Tapi ini perintah, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin tersenyum nakal "Tapi perintah ada untuk di langgar, bukan?" godanya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, "Kau ini! sudah sana! Kau tunggu di sana!" titah Baekhyun.

Jongin menggeleng "Aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo-ku!" ucapnya manja.

Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanya..." rengeknya lagi.

Kyungsoo bergerak dari diamnya, ia menjajarkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Kyung!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun "Sudahlah, Baek! Tak apa, ..."

"Tapi kan..."

"Jodoh tak akan lari kemana, kan?" kata Kyungsoo lembut.

Baekhyun bernafas kesal "Baiklah! Ini keputusanmu. Jika kalian batal menikah karena hal melanggar kata tetua, jangan salahkan aku! Aku sudah menjaga dan mengingatkanmu!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu "Aku akan menunggu diluar"

"Ish! Wanita itu jika bicara masih saja pedas!" omel Jongin setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka. Jongin mengambil alih ke arah Kyungsoo lagi, "Aku merindukanmu, sayang!" ucapnya kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum di dalam pelukan Jongin "Aku juga!"

"Aku benci mereka yang mengatakan ini dan itu soal pernikahan. Pernikahan itu tentang kita, kau dan aku, tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan hal-hal mitos kan?" kata Jongin lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tapi kita juga harus menghargai kata mereka. Mereka orang tua yang hidup nya lebih lama dari kita dan mereka juga pasti sudah cukup banyak makan asam dan garam" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepas pelukannya "Tapi untuk kali ini tak apa kan kita melanggar kata mereka,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin benar-benar terpukau dengan kecantikan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dia sangat cantik dengan dandanan istimewa namun terkesan natural dan juga gaun pengantin yang...

"Kyungsoo-yah! Kenapa kau mengenakan gaun pengantin ini?" tanya Jongin sambil memegang gaun bagian pinggang.

Kyungsoo memandangi dirinya sendiri dari ujung kaki hingga ia bertemu pandang dengan sorot mata Jongin yang meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"Kau kan tahu aku tiak suka dengan gaun ini! ini terlalu terbuka di area punggungmu!" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang lupa menyelesaikan permasalan gaun dengan Jongin tempo hari.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh..."

Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin "Jongin-ah! maafkan aku, aku lupa mendiskusikan lagi denganmu, jadi aku mengenakan gaun yang aku pilih, sekarang sudah terlanjur di pakai kan, tamu undangan sudah menunggu, kita langsung keluar saja yah.." ajak Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

Jongin mengibaskan tangan Kyungsoo "Seharusnya memang aku menunggumu disana, bukan malah menemuimu disini!" ucapnya kesal kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecak "Astaga! Apa dia benar-benar marah karena gaun yang aku kenakan sekarang? Dia tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan kan?" monolog Kyungsoo hingga ia tidak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah berada lagi di dekatnya.

"Kalian kenapa? Jongin kenapa terlihat marah? Kan benar, harusnya kau mendengarkanku untuk tidak bertemu dengannya di detik-detik sebelum pemberkatan! Kalian benar-benar bertengkar di beberapa menit sebelum kalian menikah? Yah, Tuhan! Kyungsoo-yah, bagaimana jika Jongin pergi dan membatalkan pernikahan kalian?"

"BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengipas-ngipaskan area lehernya. Dengan perutnya yang membesar sekarang membuatnya mudah kepanasan meskipun itu di tempat ber-AC. Satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan suaminya. Sejak pagi ia sudah merasa kurang nyaman dengan kehamilannya. Padahal perkiraan melahirkan masih beberapa minggu lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun yang melihat keadaan istrinya kurang nyaman.

"Hem... aku hanya kepanasan, ini sudah hampir lima menit, tapi Kyungsoo tidak keluar-keluar"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," ucap Sehun datar kemudian ia memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang berada dimimbar dengan alis terangkat.

Chanyeol yang di tatap Sehun itu menggidikan bahunya. Memberi isyarat jika ia juga tidak tahu atas pertanyaan nonverbal dari Sehun.

"Apa terjadi masalah?" bisik Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng "Entahlah,..." jawabnya singkat.

"Kasihan Jongin sudah menunggu" lanjut Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas mikrofon guna mengecek suaranya, setelahnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah microfon tersebut "Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan para tamu undangan. Kami harap ketenangannya karena pengantin wanita akan segera masuk!" ucap Chanyeol melalui pengeras suara. Saat itu Chanyeol bertugas sebagai MC di upacara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendongkak ketika pintu utama terbuka. Sebuah alunan musik mengiringi langkah seorang pria tinggi yang menggandeng gadis mungil menuju altar. Mengantarkan si gadis mungil ke pria yang menunggunya dengan wajah terkejutnya dan terpukau secara bersamaan.

Semua tamu tampak hening. Seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok mungil yang nyaris tenggelam dalam balutan gaun pengantin bewarna putih. Rambutnya terurai dan berhiaskan crown flower berwarna warni. Dia benar-benar menjadi ratu kali ini.

Kris berhenti di depan Jongin, kemudian meraih tangan mungil anak gadisnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin yang memang sudah mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku serahkan anakku padamu, bukan berati kau bisa bersikap semaumu pada anakku. Aku titip dia, dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyakitinya. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan menyiapkan lubang untuk menguburmu hidupmu!" ancamnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum "Arraseo, samchoon!" katanya.

Kris mengangguk penuh arti kemudian memandang ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada pria ini mencintaimu, nak! Tapi kau lebih mencintai pria ini yang cintanya tak bisa di bandingkan dengan cintaku padamu. Dan karena aku mencintaimu, maka aku akan mencintai apa yang kau cintai, berbahagialah.. anakku!" bisik Kris membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersentuh.

"Cintamu dan cintanya memang tidak bisa dibandingkan, appa!" balas Kyungsoo lirih.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian ia berpaling dan berjalan pelan ke arah Tao yang menyeka air matanya disana.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghadap pendeta yang akan memimpin mereka untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

"Kau menunda pernikahan kita selama tiga puluh menit untuk ini?" bisik Jongin yang hanya bisa di dengan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk "Karena kau mencintai aku yang seperti ini, maka aku akan mencintai apa yang kau cintai. Termasuk menjaga area punggungku kan?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku pun begitu, aku akan mencintai apa yang kau cintai karena aku mencintaimu"

"Kau sudah seperti mesin poto copy, kau mempaste semua omongan appa!" ledek Kyungsoo.

"Ekhem...!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk ketika sang pendeta menginterupsi mereka "..jadi kalian akan mengucapkan janji suci atau akan berbisik-bisik? Ingat, kalian bukan whispering couple!" kata sang pendeta yang ikut berbisik di depan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang jelasnya memang hanya mereka bertiga yang mendengar.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Baik, kita mulai pemberkatannya. Apa ada yang keberatan sebelum saya mempimpin upacaranya?" tanya sang pendeta lantang ke arah tamu undangan.

" _Kalian kenapa? Jongin kenapa terlihat marah? Kan benar, harusnya kau mendengarkanku untuk tidak bertemu dengannya di detik-detik sebelum pemberkatan! Kalian benar-benar bertengkar di beberapa menit sebelum kalian menikah? Yah, Tuhan! Kyungsoo-yah, bagaimana jika Jongin pergi dan membtalkan pernikahan kalian?"_

" _BAEKHYUN!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersentak._

" _Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?" tanya Baekhyun kesal._

 _Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tunda pernikahanku 30 menit lagi, dan bantu aku berganti gaun!"_

" _MWO?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...Kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri sekarang! Untuk mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai wanitanya!" sang pendeta mengakhiri kalimatnya diiringi riuhan tepuk tangan para tamu undangan yang menyaksikan janji suci Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berhadapan. Keduanya bahkan masih belum percaya jika mereka sudah menjadi suami istri sekarang.

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya akan melompat dari tempatnya ketika Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajah ke arah wajahnya. ini memang bukan pertama kali Jongin menciumnya, tapi ini pertama kali Jongin akan menciumnya di depan orang tuanya, orang tua Jongin, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan seluruh tamu undangan. Kyngsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit kesal karena ia merasa bibir Jongin bukannya mendekat tapi seperti menjauh.

1

2

3

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika jarak mereka tidak kurang dari 3 cm.

"ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! PERUUUTTTTTKU!"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Disana Luhan sedang memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sekali jika ia sedang kesakitan.

"Luhan?"

Sehun yang dekat dengan Luhan langsung memegang perut Luhan, "Ada apa sayang? Apa kau akan melahirkan sekarang?" tanya Sehun panik.

Luhan menggeleng "Ahkkk... aku... hosh..tidak...tahu hosssshhh... akhhhrrrrggg... tapi ini sakit..arrghh..." keluh Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menghampiri mereka. Sementara Kyungsoo langsung turun dan mendatangi kerumunan orang yang berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

Dan Jongin?

"Bayi itu sangat tahu situasi, ck!" kemudian ia ikut mendekati Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat gaun pengantinya yang lebar di area bawah. "Luhan? Apa kau akan melahirkan? Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Sehun mencoba mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar berdiri "Tahan sebentar sayang, kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang..." kini luhan yang sednag kesakitan berada di gendongan Sehun.

Semua orang panik disana, termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut ke rumah sakit!" teriak Kyungsoo ketika Sehun berjalan keluar.

"Kau gila! Hari ini pernikahan kita!" Jongin mencekal tangan Kyungsoo yang baru akan melangkah megikuti Sehun.

"Tapi Luhan akan melahirkan!" elak Kyungsoo.

"Lalu Luhan tidak akan melahirkan jika kau tidak ikut ke rumah sakit begitu?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan cekalan Jongin "lalu pernikahan kita akan batal jika aku ikut kerumah sakit, begitu? Tidak kan? Kita sudah sah menjadi suami istri..." balas Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kesal.

Karena Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang lebih mengutamakan sahabatnya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, turunkan aku!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana Luhan sedang merontah minta diturunkan.

"Kau bilang perutmu sakit? Kita akan kerumah sakit Lu!" kata Baekhyun

"Tapi turunkan aku dulu!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun dan Baekhyun saling pandang. Kemudian Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya.

"Perutmu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghampiri mereka.

Luhan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya "Mian! Ku rasa ini kontraksi palsu, hehe!" jawab Luhan polos lalu memegang lengan Sehun.

"Kau membuatku takut, sayang! Syukurlah!" Sehun bernafas lega.

"Mwo? Kontraksi palsu? Yah, kenapa kau ...!" belum selesai Jongin mengomel, Kyungsoo sudah melayangkan pukulan di kepalanya.

"Syukurlah... aku hampir jantungan tadi. Kau tahu kan jika gedung ini jauh dari rumah sakit.." balas Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya mendelik ke arah Jongin.

Luhan tersenyum "Jongin-ah, mianhae! Ku rasa bayiku yang sekarang sangat jahil! Aku tidak bermaksud mengacau di pernikahanmu!" kata Luhan manja sambil bergelayut di lengan istrinya.

Jongin hanya berdecak, "Tsk! Untung kau sahabatku dan sedang hamil. Jika tidak, aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang menganggu momentku dengan Kyungsoo!" omelnya.

"Yah sudah, sekarang lanjutkan kewajibanmu yang tertunda, tuan Kim!" celetuk Chanyeol yang diiringi senyum jahil Sehun.

Mau tak mau Jongin ikut tersenyum, "Argh... kau benar!" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap tiga pria itu secara bergantian, "Kewajiban apa?" tanyanya polos.

Jongin tersenyum, "Kemarilah sayang! Ku bisikkan sesuatu" titah Jongin.

Dengan wajah lugunya, Kyungsoo mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Jongin. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan telapak tangan Jongin menyentuh area lehernya dan bukannya membisikkan seperti yang ia janjikan sebelumnya. Jongin malah menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium tepat di bibirnya.

"HEMPPPPFFFTTTTT..."

Mendapat serangan yang tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo melotot dan terkejut. Ia meminta Jongin untuk melepaskannya dengan memukul-mukul dada pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu.

Sementara itu para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, bahkan ada yang meminta agar Jongin jangan melepaskan ciumannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terhuyung kebelakang ketika Jongin melepas ciumannya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menci...HHHEEEEMMMMMMPPPTTTTTT"Kyungsoo terkejut untuk kedua kalinya ketika Jongin kembali meraih pinggulnya dan menciumnya.

"Huuuuuuuu..." sorak para tamu undangan diiringi tepuk tangan.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, disana dibelakang Jongin ia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum bahagia. Melihat itu Kyungsoo tersenyum ditengah Jongin masih menciumnya. Kyungsoo ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati dan membalas ciuman panjang dari suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan gaun pengantinnya. Jongin mendekat ke arah ranjang diamana kyungsoo tengah tertidur. Ditanganya ada handuk putih yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Jongin baru saja mandi.

Jongin berjongok sehingaga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo "Kasihan dia, dia pasti kelelahan karena gaun ini yang menyulitkan ruang geraknya..." kata Jongin pelan kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Kyungsoo "Dia nyenyak sekali, padahal dia belum mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dia benar-benar lelah..." kata Jongin lagi lalu berdiri dan memandangi wajah istrinya.

Jongin membungkuk dan mengecup bibir istrinya singkat, "Hem? Masih belum bangun juga? Biasanya dia akan langsung bangun jika ada yang menyentuhnya, ternyata dia benar-benar kelelahan, tapi dia harus mandi dan berganti pakaian, kasihan jika dia tidur dengan gaun seberat ini" monolog Jongin.

Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang dan memegang pundak Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo-yah? Sayang, bangun... mandi dulu" kata Jongin mencoba membangunkan istrinya.

Namun masih tidak ada respon.

Jongin menyerah. Ia meraih laptop-nya lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di board ranjang. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengoperasikan laptop, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur.

Mungkin Jongin tidak, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang membuat Kyungsoo tertidur nyenyak bukannya bangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::: Our Relationship** **s** **Are Complicated** **:** **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Dengan penglihatannya yang remang-remang ia memfokuskan retinanya pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Setelah tersadar, ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan laptop di depannya.

"Jongin-ah?" panggil Kyungsoo lirih

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya lalu sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Maaf, aku tertidur! Kau belum tidur?"

Jongin menutup lembar kerja di laptopnya, lalu menekan shut down dan melipat laptopnya. "Hemm..." katanya sambil menggeleng "Aku menjagamu yang sedang tertidur dan sedikit menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantor"

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur" saran Kyungsoo.

Jongin meletakkan laptopnya di atas nakas, kemudian menuruni ranjangnya "Aku akan tidur setelah kau mandi dan berganti pakaian..."Katanya "...sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu!" Jogin beranjak ke arah kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"Biar aku saja!"

"Kau ratuku, jadi biarkan aku melayanimu malam ini, gongju-nim?" goda Jongin lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kemudian ia turun dari ranjang. Mata bulatnya mengelilingi seisi ruangan tersebut. Kamar ber cat abu muda itu adalah kamar milik tuan muda Kim. Kim Jongin. Selesai pemberkatan, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya.

"Sayang, airnya sudah siap!"teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mendekat sambil memegang sisi gaunnya, ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa berdiri di sana? Tidak mau masuk?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, "Eoh? Eum..."

Jongin membuka pintu kamar mandi semakin lebar, ia memegang gagang pintu dari dalam "Wae?" tanya Jongin yang heran melihat Kyungsoo masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Kyungsoo ragu.

"Hem?"

"Bagaimana aku masuk ke dalam jika kau masih di dalam sana?" tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Jongin tersenyum, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku akan menemanimu mandi"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang "Aku berani mandi sendiri" jawabnya kesal.

"Tapi aku tidka berani menunggumu mandi di kamar sendirian, kajja!" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terpaksa berada di kamar mandi bersama Jongin.

BRUK!

Jongin menutup pintunkamar mandi kasar.

"Yak! JANGAN KAU RUSAK GAUNKU?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau tidak suka gaun ini?"

"Tapi jangan di rusak! Biar aku saja yang buka! Tutup matamu!"

'Kenapa harus ku tutup? Sekalipun aku buta, aku hafal bentuk tubuhmu!"

"Yak! Kita sedang berada di rumah eomma dan appa!"

"Aku tahu!"

"JANGAN DISANA JONGIIIN! INI GELIIII"

"Tapi aku suka!"

"Baiklah, lakukan semaumu!"

"SARANGHAE, Kyungsoo-yah!"

"..."

"Saranghae..."

"Akhhhhrrrg... naaaah..doooh...eum..sa..ranghh..ehh...eum..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TebeCe / END (?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pasti udah pada lupa deh sama fanfic ini. iya kan? Hayo ngakuu!_

 _Yang lupa baca dari awal lagi deh, hahahaha_

 _Lupa fanficnya gak papah asal jangan lupa sama aerii-nya, *loh (?)_

 _._

 _Noh, kaisoo-nya udah nikah! Sekarang apa lagi? NC? Eum... kapan-kapan aja deh *ngabur_

 _._

 _Big hug buat kalian yang selalu setia sama aerii, eh maksudnya sama ff ini... *aegyo_

 _._

 _XOXO_

 _aerii_


End file.
